Kingdom Hearts IV: Out of the Dark
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: Takes place after KH III: The Keyblade War. After the biggest battle of their lives, Sora and the others think that their lives will go back to normal, but it is far from that. After the darkness makes a sudden return, the KH gang are forced to go on another adventure that will test friendships, relationships and the light itself. SxK, RxN, TxA, RxX
1. Darkness Awakens

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Ok, so I was not going to get this out until a later date but I decided since some wonderful people put me on 65 favorite authors lists and that KH3TKW got 470 reviews today that it would be a great time to release this story!**

**Now before I go any further, for all of you that are new, this story is part of a series I wrote. So if you have not read them, I would recommend you go read those first in this order: Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness (or the Final Mix version), Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War, Another Side, Another Story, and finally Divinity (which is still being worked on at this moment along with KHLADFM). Also, if you are going to review, I respect your opinion and sugestions, but please, no flamers.**

**Now I know I said in KH3 I wanted to improve my writing abilitly, which I think I did. But in this story, I am going to try and improve it greatly. As a warning, this story will be much darker then my other stories, so be prepared. Even though my writing ability seems like it is being accepted so far, I feel I can do better.**

**Now, of course I want to make this story as close to a game (if it were ever made into one) as possible, so it needs an opening cut scene. I picture it showing the events of the Reconnect Series with LAD, KH3TKW, ASAS, and Divinity. FOr an opening song I pictured Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine (v Featured below v) since it is a darker story. I do hae a different closing song though, but that will be featured later.**

**Remember, I own nothing except ocs and orginal worlds. The story line is also my idea, so i own that too.**

**So please, hold on to your keyblade riders, gummi ships, and bahamuts and enjoy the ride...**

* * *

"_**Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin; without darkness, there is no light. The Keyblade wielders' great war over Kingdom Hearts was fought by defenders of the light, servants of darkness, those who sought to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power."**_

**~Xehanort Report 4**

…

**(Seven Devils – Florence + The Machine) **The familiar silver haired young man was standing alone in the barren land, his keyblade armor on with his keyblade, way to dawn, resting on his shoulder. He told himself he would never come back to this land after the battle of all worlds he had here not too long ago, but he did not have a choice but to come back. As he stood there, all he could think about were those events, since they would not leave his mind.

As the man thought about the events that have happened here, he looked down at the dusty ground, not being able to look up and see the ruins in front of him. But shortly after he looked down, he heard something out in front of him. He looked up to see another man in armor, standing out a few yards in front of him kneeling down and resting his hands on his keyblade, kingdom key, which was in the ground. The sight of the armor made the silver haired man eyes widen, seeing that the armor was just like his old friend's armor.

"Sora…?" The man said, not sure if it was really his friend since he appeared so different. Just then the man that was believed to be Sora placed his hands on the handle of the keyblade and began to rise, using the keyblade to lift himself up. He then looked out at the silver haired man and held his keyblade out by his side, staring at the man across the area. The silver haired man only looked at his old friend in horror as he felt the darkness rise around the area and his friend.

"**Riku, my old friend, this is your end..." **Sora said as he then ran at his old friend, Riku, with his keyblade raised. Riku just barely dodged the attack, not wanting to hurt Sora, but he had no choice but to when Sora came back around, trying to swing at him head on. The armor quickly recovered though, and tried to hit Riku once again, this time Riku blocked the powerful blow, barely being able to do so since Sora was so strong. As soon as Riku realized he could not counter his old friend, he jumped back; making the Sora's keyblade hit the ground that caused a shock wave.

"Sora! Please don't do this! What about me, what about Kai—" Riku was cut off since Sora then himself at Riku once again, this time hitting the young man and causing him to fly backwards. The attack caused Riku to fly into a plateau, hit the ground landing on his back and making his helmet fly off his head and leaving a crack on armor on his back. Sora then began to walk up to Riku, who was struggling to stand.

"**You don't concern me anymore; you are not my friend..." **Sora stated. He then slowly made its way over to Riku, holding its keyblade firmly. As soon as it made it over to Riku, he pushed Riku back down on his back and then took his keyblade and pointed it straight at Riku's chest, and was about to bring it down on him. "**You are my enemy..."**

Just as Sora was about to bring it's keyblade down on his chest, Riku used his own keyblade to block it, and then fired a blast of light at him. The blast made Sora fly backwards, giving him time to stand and get ready for Sora to come back at him. Just as he predicted, Sora came back at Riku fast, trying to hit him with his keyblade once more. Riku successfully blocked all of the attacks Sora tried to hit him with but was unprepared for what he did next; it fired a huge blast of purple and black darkness at him, making him fly back. Riku landed right on his back and had the wind knocked out of him for a few moments, not being able to breath or move. It was clear Riku was no match for his old friend.

"Sora... What has the darkness done to you? Please remember!" Riku exclaimed, but Sora wasn't listening. Sora then once again walked up to Riku, placing his foot on his chest, to make sure he could not get up or use his keyblade again, with his keyblade ready to impale it. Sora looked down at Riku, snickering evilly under his breath.

"**It was clear you were no match for me, and now it is time for you to die..." **Sora spoke as Riku looked at his helmet, trying to find those blue eyes that where hiding under it, but were nowhere to be found. Riku knew then at that moment that the darkness had taken his friend. **(End Seven Devils)**

_Several Weeks Earlier…_

He sat on that tree, looking up at the stars, the many worlds, that were looking down on him. His spiky brown hair blew so gently in the wind, his blue eyes only fixed on those stars. Next to him was a young woman, now seventeen, the same age as the young man she was sitting next to. She had long red hair, which was halfway down her back; and she also sharing blue eyes that where looking up at the sky. Her head was resting on the young man's shoulder, which he did not mind since they were both so in love with one another.

This was something they normally loved to do with each other, just look up at the stars, looking at all the worlds they have made so many friends and enemies at. They normally did this every night with another friend of theirs, one that shared the same power as them with the long silver hair running down his back, but he returned back to his home on the main island. The three of them had been doing this ever since they returned home for the first time in a while after fighting the battle of their lives.

The young woman then looked up at the man. "Sora," she spoke, catching the man's attention once she spoke his name. "How long has it been, you know, since we got home?" She asked.

Sora looked down at her, since her head was on his shoulder. "I think a year, why?" Sora replied to her. Even they all knew it had been that long, none of them believed it. It seemed like just yesterday they were fighting the battle of their lives, regaining old friends, losing ones we loved, only to be saved in the final battle of light and darkness…

"I don't know; it's just… been awhile." She said, holding her breath.

"Been awhile? Since what Kairi?" Sora asked her, looking into her deep blue eyes as she looked right into his.

"Since we have seen any kind of darkness," Kairi said, "Don't you think it is a little odd that we haven't been seeing any heartless or nobodies? It's just like they vanished."

Sora only looked out to the sea once more. "Well I think when we ended Xehanort and his replicas that they all took most of the darkness with them." Sora said in reply to her.

"I know that, but don't you remember what Mickey said? 'The world is made of light and darkness; you can't have one without the other'? Why haven't we been seeing any darkness lately?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, I really am not worrying about it that much, I am looking at it more as a blessing." Sora said which only caused Kairi to snicker and look out back at the ocean. "But I have to admit, without the darkness, I would have never met all of the other friends I have outside this world, as a matter of fact, I really can't imagine my life without them."

"How do you think they all are?" Kairi asked her boyfriend. None of them had really seen any of their friends from the outside world in over a year. They used to normally write to each other but since everyone was so busy, that basically stopped. The only one that has been keeping in touch with someone from the outside world was Riku, who was trying to have a 'long distance relationship' with Xion, but really they haven't even been talking all that much anymore.

"Well last time I talked to Ventus he said him, Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus where fine, they were just trying to rebuild the Land of Departure." Sora said, "And Riku said last time he talked to Xion that her, Roxas, Namine, and Lea have been doing fine."

"But what about all _everyone_ else?" Kairi said, "There are still so many other friends we have from other worlds: Avner, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the Restoration committee, everyone from Edge, I would like to know how they are doing."

"I wish I knew," Sora said, looking out at the ocean once more, "I think it has been too long since we last saw them personally. But they have all been busy Kairi."

"Well no matter what, we should go and visit sometime," Kairi said, "Do you think we can do that?"

Sora then smiled. "Anything for you." He said as he then jumped off the tree. "It's getting late, we should head back to the main island."

Sora then held out his hand to Kairi as she smiled and took it as he helped her down. They then walked hand in hand towards their boats so they could go home.

…

"_Where am I?" _The figure asked himself. He hadn't had a clue who he was, but here he was, and as far as he knew, he was alive.

The figure then rapidly blinked his eyes until they were fully open, and it then realized it was on the ground. He then placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up into a standing position, looking at the world around him. He had been here before, but he just could not put his finger on where it was exactly.

The figure then looked around before he felt a sudden presence behind him. This presence was all too familiar to him. "You're here too?" The figure spoke, not turning to face the presence behind him.

"**Well who else would it be?" **The figure behind the first spoke in a deep tone. **"You should more that more than anyone."**

The first figure then turned to see that it was who he expected it to be. He did not know who this person was, since his memory was still cloudy, but he knew that he knew this person. For some reason, he had a sense of hatred towards the figure, and he couldn't tell why. "Well, I knew you had to be, since you were the only one I remember from my memories."

"**You're memories have been taken from you too? Am I the only one who still has my memories?" **The darker figure asked as the other figure only shrugged. **"Well if I am the only one you remember, do you know who I am or what my name is?"**

His name, the figure knew his name, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember. "I don't know anything about you beside that I have known you before." The figure said. He couldn't say to the darker figure that for some reason he hated him, especially if his mind was just playing with him and he actually liked this person. "Would you mind telling me your name?" The figure asked.

"**I am afraid I will have to ask if you remember my name on your own, it will come back to you eventually along with your other memories. But until you remember everything, you may refer to me as… The Dark One."** The dark figure said.

The figure only snickered at the Dark One's name. "Well then Mr. Oh So Dark One, how would you suppose I regain my memories?" The figure asked.

The Dark One said nothing at first. But then the figure looked behind the dark one and saw several other figures appear from behind him, which made the figure's blood run cold. **"Don't worry, all of you will be able to regain your memories in time, you just need to follow my sets of instructions." **The Dark One said.

"Well then what would the first part of these instructions be?" A figure behind the Dark One asked. The Dark One only snickered and turned to face that figure.

"**Simple, you first must obtain an item called a keyblade."**

…

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R Presents…**

**The Conclusion to the Reconnect Saga…**

**The Adventure that will change everything…**

**Kingdom Hearts IV: Out of the Dark**

* * *

**OKay and just to keep this clear, the Dark One and the Sora featured in the beginning are not the same person! The Dark One's and the other figures identity will be revealed later. If they are ocs or not, I will leave that up to your imaginations.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! PLease R&R to tell me what you think so far and look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Like Old Times

The figure stood there, focusing all of his energy to the palm of his hand, and in a flash of darkness, a large key like weapon appeared.

This weapon was the most unique weapon the figure had ever seen. It literally looked like a giant key that was black and white, with a design that was oddly familiar to him. He was confused by the sight of it, especially when it came to the colors. The white and the black complemented each other perfectly, even though they were so opposite. It reminded him of his darkness and a source light he once knew…

Wait… Was he beginning to remember?

He could not think about that any longer however since the Dark One approached him. **"I see you are the first to summon the keyblade, well done." ** He said in that deep voice he always spoke in.

The figure then turned to face the Dark One. "What, no one else has summoned theirs yet?" He asked. It had been several hours since the Dark One told them how to summon a keyblade. It already took him so long to summon it, and he figured that someone else had summoned it before him.

"**I'm afraid not. Summoning a keyblade is not as easy as some may make it seem. You all have the ability to wield one, but you all forgot how to, so it will just take time." ** The Dark One spoke before tilting his head in a jester that made the figure look over to where his head was leaning towards. He then saw the other figures, all standing their emotionless, trying to summon their keyblades, but nothing came. The figure could only snicker at this. **"I wasn't expecting you to have trouble summoning it though." **

The figure then looked at the Dark One with much curiosity on his face. "Why did you think that?" He asked.

The Dark One then snickered. **"Let's just say before you lost your memories, you never let anything idiotic stand in your way, you always found a way to succeed." **The Dark One replied as he began to walk away towards the other figures but the figure stopped him.

"Why do you want us to summon these keyblades anyway?" He asked as the Dark One turned to him once more.

"**There are people that need to be taken care of as soon as possible, uptaining keyblades is the only way to do so." **The Dark One replied.

"If they need to be taken care of as soon as possible why aren't you doing anything?" The figure said. The Dark One only chuckled at this comment, since it seemed he was beginning to get his old personality back.

"**I have someone that one of them knows dealing with them until you can all deal with them as well." **The Dark One said one last time as he left without a word. The figure only looked at the Dark One a last time before going back, trying to remember his past.

…

Sora sat on the sideways tree with Kairi sitting next to him and Riku leaning against the tree not too far away. It was nearly dawn, but everyone was on the island that day. Sora figured it was because some newcomers had come to the island just recently, Yuna, Paine, and Riku (Sora found it funny how now Terra and Riku had to live with the face that they had the same name as girls). Sora had met them before at the Radiant Garden, back when they were working for Maleficent, when they looked like pixies. But apparently that wasn't their true form since they looked like regular human beans now. Tidus and Wakka, who now have matured into young men, had been showing them around, since they did know each other from they're home world.

Riku looked out towards the horizon, breathing in a breath of the sea breeze as it came in. "Man, I don't know how I survived all those years not waking up every morning and seeing this; the dawn is just beautiful." Riku said, trying to break the silence that normally came over them when they came here.

"You can say that again." Kairi said, leaning her head against Sora's shoulder.

"I don't get how we can come out here and do this every day, you would think we would have gotten bored by now." Sora said.

"That's because you can't get bored with this." Riku replied. Sora only nodded at this, but did have to admit, they have been doing the same thing every day since they got home: wake up, get dressed, and come to the island to look at the sun upon the horizon every day. Even though Riku was right, and they could never get bored with this, he would like to do something different for a change. Sora then began to think silently of things they could do, and then it hit him.

"I got it!" Sora exclaimed, causing Kairi to lift her head off of his shoulder. That was a good thing she did, since Sora then quickly jumped off the tree right after that and looked at Riku, who only looked back at him. "Hey Riku, how about a quick round? Get your keyblade out!" Sora said, placing his hands on his hips.

Riku only looked at him funny. "What? Are you kidding, we haven't done that since we were kids Sora." Riku replied. He was right, the last time they had a fight was when they were still fighting with the wooden swords, no magic, summons, and no keyblades.

"What? Are you scared Riku? You sure sound like you are." Sora mocked.

Riku only snickered at this comment. "Come on Riku, it will be fun watching you two beat the crap out of each other again." Kairi said, "And I am sure the others will like to see you two fight again too."

Riku only shook his head before holding out his hand, letting way to dawn appear in it. "Fine, you're on!" Riku exclaimed. **(Destiny Islands Battle Theme – Kingdom Hearts)** But before Sora could do anything, Riku charged at him, making Sora back up and fall off the side of the island. Thankfully, Sora did do an aerial recovery and did land in the shallow part of the water. Sora then summoned his keyblade and looked up at Riku.

"You know for a second there I thought you were actually trying to hurt me." Sora said, brushing off his shoulder before taking his keyblade and quickly firing a blast of light at his silver haired friend. Riku did jump over the orb of light, just managing to dodge it, and landed in the shallow part of the water with Sora not to far away from him.

"Hurt you? Ha, never." Riku said sarcastically before he charged at Sora again. Kairi only watched the two from the island before she jumped down and went onto the beaches to get a better view. Right when she got there thought, she was approached by Tidus and the others.

"Fighting again?" Tidus asked as Kairi nodded. Tidus only snickered at her nod. "Back question, when were they not fighting?"

"Just like old times, yah?" Wakka said.

"You can say that again." Selphie said, also approaching the group. She then looked over to see Paine, Rikku, and Yuna, who was getting very close to Tidus over at her left. "This is what you three have to get used to." Selphie continued.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Yuna said, resting her head on Tidus' shoulder. Kairi could tell that before they lived here, they did have something for each other back on their home world, ad this only made her smile.

"Sora and Riku never do change." Kairi said as she continued to watch the battle. Sora was trying to get any combo hit he could on Riku, but every time he tried his keyblade sliced through air since Riku was moving out of the way. Sora then jumped up into the air, trying to get Riku from above, but Riku dodged that as well.

"Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." Riku teased Sora only laughed at this as he slammed his keyblade into the water, spraying Riku with it. Sora then ran right to Riku and hit him once with the keyblade. Riku jumped back at this, landing on the small island with the sideways tree on it. Riku then only sent a glare down to Sora before he fired a blast of blizzard at the spiky haired teen. Thankfully he dodged that, since when Sora looked back at where the blizzard hit, the water around it was frozen. Riku then jumped down from the island, trying to attack Sora from above, but Sora also dodged that.

"Give up yet Riku?" Sora asked as Riku tried to bring his keyblade down on him, but Sora brought his keyblade up to block the attack, making Sora and Riku face to face.

"You know me, I don't give up." Riku said followed by a snicker. Riku then pushed Sora back and jumped towards him, hitting Sora with his keyblade several times before Sora fired a blast of light at Riku, making him fly backwards. Riku landed on his feet thought and only wiped his lip, but he couldn't do that for long since Sora ran right after him once again. Riku and Sora where then trying to hit each other again but they only continued to block each other's hits. These failed attempts to make an attack only proved to Kairi that her two best friends where evenly matched.

Riku then backed away from Sora, causing his keyblade to hit the ground. Sora only gave Riku a look at this before running after him again but when Sora got to him and swung his keyblade, it only hit air. Sora then looked around, seeing Riku was nowhere to be seen, but when he felt Riku's keyblade make contact with his shoulder, he knew where he was. Before Riku could make any more hits on his friend, Sora quickly turned around, blocked Riku's next attempt to get an attack on him, and got a good combo on the silver haired teen. Riku then shook it off after this, but then Riku turned to see where Sora was, and found him nowhere. Riku continued to look, but then he felt something lightly be placed on his back, and this only made him hold his hands up. "Do you surrender?" Sora asked Riku.

"Not a chance." Riku said as he brought his hand around with way to dawn, but Sora knocked it out of his hands. But Riku only smiled at this and slid his foot towards Sora's ankle, causing the keyblade master to fall into the water when they made contact. Riku then resummoned his keyblade and pointed it at Sora. "I think the better question would be do you surrender Sora?" Riku asked.

But before Riku could do anything else, Sora kicked his ankle in a similar matter and made Riku fall to the ground, right into the water face first. Sora only laughed as Riku's head came out of the water, his long silver hair now soaked. Riku only shot Sora a grin, but then found himself laughing as well. The two continued to laugh along with the others watching on the beach, but then when Sora and Riku heard the others stop laughing suddenly, the where confused. But they then looked up at the sky and saw why they stopped laughing.

It was because the sky was pitch black and the world went dark.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! And the music stops there!**

**There is a new poll up on my profile regarding the worlds to be featured in this story, and I would love if you could go vote on that please!**

**So anyone have a clue who the figures are talking about in this chapter? Who is thi person dealing with them? And a better question would be who are the figures and this Dark One? You will find out in future chapters!**

**And I am sorry if the fight scene was kind of lame, but Sora and RIku werent really trying to hurt each other seriuosly so it want ment to really be a huge fight scene like I normally have.**

**So please R&R and vote on my poll! And look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Darkness Covers Destiny

Namine was looking up at the night filled sky as she sat on the clock tower of Twilight Town, her eyes full of horror as she looked at one star in particular. All she was doing was sitting her, finishing her evening snack (which was of course sea salt ice cream) when she noticed it. But as soon as Namine saw it, she knew what it was, and she knew that it was not good.

"Alright, I am here now Namine, so what is it you need me for?" A new voice said, approaching Namine on the clock tower. Namine looked over to see Xion, the person she called up her, had finally arrived, rubbing her eyes. Even though the day had only just turned to night, Namine knew that Xion must have been sleeping, since Xion was not a night person. But Namine did find it odd that Xion feel asleep in her new but now normal attar, which was a white shirt underneath a shirt black jacket with shorts and black boots that almost made it to her knee.

Namine said nothing at first and only pointed at the star, which was blinking. Xion only looked at the star in horror. "Is that… A world falling into darkness?" Xion asked, Namine only nodding in agreement.

Xion only took a deep breath. "Namine, please tell me, what world is that?" Xion asked.

"You don't want to know." Was Namine's response. Xion knew what that meant, she knew what world was blinking out.

So with that new information, Xion ran towards the stairs that would get her off the tower. "Roxas!" Was the only thing that came out of Xion's mouth as she ran.

…

**(The Force in You – Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories) **As soon as Sora looked up to only see the pitch black sky, he knew that it was not good. He silently admitted to himself that he knew it would not be perfect like it has been forever, but he wasn't expecting that perfectness to end that soon.

"We need to get out of here now!" Sora exclaimed as he ran to the beach, Riku following right behind him. Sora knew where they had to go, they had to head for the spare gummi ship that he, Riku, and Kairi decided to keep here just in case something like this ever happened again. So Sora first ran up to Kairi and grabbed her hand, running with her, with Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Selphie, Wakka, and Riku running behind them. They could only run for a few short minutes before heartless appeared behind the group. Riku, being the one who was the furthest behind the group, was the first to bring his keyblade out and slice a few of the small but more powerful than usual shadow heartless.

"You guys get out of here! I'll hold them off." Riku said as he stood in his battle stance, ready to face the creatures.

"What? No way! There is no way we are going to leave you behind!" Sora exclaimed. But before Sora could say anything, Paine stepped forward and stood next to Riku with her weapon out.

"He is not going to be left behind." She said, "You and Kairi go, the rest of us will stay here and hold the heartless off until you come with the gummi ship." Paine and Riku where then joined by Rikku next, then Wakka, then Tidus and Yuna. Sora only gripped his fist together tightly, not wanting to leave his friends alone, but he knew it had to be done.

"Fine, but you guys stay safe!" Sora exclaimed before he and Kairi ran towards the back of the island, where the gummi ship was waiting for them.

After dodging several heartless along the way, Sora and Kairi finally made it to the part of the island that was covered in trees and ran through them. In the center of these trees was a plain that had the gummi ship hidden within them. Sora knew that they had to get there fast because even though they had only left Riku and the others alone for a few moments, he was not sure how much longer they could hold up. So Sora and Kairi quickly ran through the trees and towards the ship.

After running through the trees for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few seconds, they finally saw the clearing where the gummi ship was. Sora looked at the red and yellow ship in awe before he and Kairi ran towards it. Sora was the one out in front, since he and Kairi stopped holding hands for the moment. But then when Sora continued to run, he turned to see that Kairi was not following, and that she came to a sudden stop. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked as he ran to her, only to run into the invisible force field keeping them separated.

"Sora, I can't get through!" Kairi said, pounding on the force field with everything she had. _Why did this show up? _Sora thought to himself. The first thing that came to his mind was that the huge shadow heartless would come and attack him again, since that is what happened last time Destiny Islands fell into darkness. But when Sora looked around to see no heartless in sight, he was confused.

"It's good to see you again, Sora." The spiky haired teenager heard within the force field. Sora knew this voice all too well and turned around and was shocked to see Riku resting on the gummi ship, his back leaning on the wing.

"Riku? Why are you here? I thought you were helping Tidus, Yuna, and the others!" Sora said confused. Riku only snickered at this comment before he got off the wing and stared into Sora's eyes.

"So you really don't remember do you? It looks like _she _wiped out your memories of that place after all." Riku replied as darkness appeared around him. When the darkness faded, Sora saw that Riku was no longer in his normal attire, but he was in his dark suit that he wore when he was possessed by Ansem.

"Riku, what are you talking about? And what are you doing? Has the darkness taken you?" Sora asked, but Riku did not reply. He instead summoned his keyblade, not Way to Dawn, but Souleater. Sora looked at him shocked by this as Riku continued to speak.

"Don't call me by that dreadful name! You may not remember who I am now, but those memories of me are somewhere in that pathetic heart of yours." Riku exclaimed. "And it doesn't matter what I am talking about, I just need to finish you once in for all, like _he _has planned!" 'Riku' then charged at Sora, prepared to kill him.

…

Riku, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Selphie, and Wakka where fighting off as many heartless as they could, only waiting and praying for Sora and Kairi's return. Riku sliced through several more heartless as he turned his head for one brief moment, not seeing Sora or Kairi in sight. _Come on Sora, Kairi, we can't hold them off forever! _Riku whispered to himself.

As the seven of them continued to fight off the shadows, something quickly appeared from the ground that made Rikku and Selphie screech. Riku then turned to see that what came out of the ground was a horde of neoshadows, jumping high into the air and right towards the two girls. Riku quickly acted and jumped in front of the girls first, thankfully slicing them with his keyblade before they touched any of them. "Are you two alright?" Riku asked, turning his head slightly as he was the two girls nod.

But Riku did not have much time to at after that however, since as soon as he turned his head back around, more heartless and neoshadows had appeared. Riku huffed at this as he ran towards them, Way to Dawn raised. Riku figured he get rid of most of the heartless by himself, since even though Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku where a lot of help and all, they have all only fought the heartless a few times in their life, not having as much experience as he had. So that is why Riku charged at the heartless so fast, with so much power, slicing through as many as he could. Even though they all had him surrounded, Riku did manage to defeat most of them with a swipe of his keyblade.

When the neoshadows came in, that is when the problems began to arise. As if the heartless getting more powerful than last time Riku faced them wasn't enough, these things have grown ten times as more powerful than before. And on top of them being more powerful, they would also not stop coming; to Riku it seemed that for every five he destroyed, twice the amount would come up and take the dead ones places. Riku had become so overwhelmed with this that he did not see the neoshadow that had traveled through the ground and appeared behind him…

"Riku look out man!" Wakka exclaimed. Riku reacted to this instantly and turned around to swipe though the neoshadow. Even though it seemed like it was fine, when Riku placed his hand on his chest and fell to his knees, everyone knew he was not alright. Riku might have killed the neoshadow that attacked him, but it was a second to late and the creature had sliced through his flesh, leaving three large cuts in his chest, cutting through his clothes.

"RIKU!" The remaining six exclaimed as Riku fell to the ground on his side, landing unconscious instantly. Selphie was the first to make it over to Riku, landing on the hot sand and placing Riku's head on her lap. Soon everyone was surrounding Riku, but now for long however since the heartless and neoshadows continued to come. Soon the only ones that were not fighting were Selphie, who was watching Riku, and Riku, who was unconscious.

"Selphie just make sure the heartless don't get to Riku! We will make sure they don't go near him!" Tidus exclaimed as he cut through more of the creatures.

Yuna then turned around to see Riku's blood running onto the sand and staining it red. "Sora, Kairi, you better come soon." She said to herself, wanting to scream it, but she couldn't since the heartless kept coming.

* * *

**LET ME HEAR ALL THE 'RIKU' FANGIRLS SQUEL! (I seriuosly dont need to tell you do i? I think it explains it well enough for you to know what is happening...)**

**OKay, this is a SERIUOS QUESTION FOR YOU ALL SO LISTEN! I need sugesstions for new FF characters to appear in this story. i mean I would just pick them myself but i want to know which charcters you like and why you want them in this story.**

**Also, how would all my Divinity fans be if there was a Divinity II following Digre of Ceberus? Tell me what you think!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter! **


	4. The Replica and Sacrifice

**(Another Side, Another Story Battle Version – Kingdom Hearts) **'Riku' and Sora's weapons instantly clashed, causing sparks to form between the two. Sora tried to push back Riku's souleater, but Riku only pushed Sora's back instead. "Riku! What's gotten into you?" Sora said, repeating his words to Riku before when he battled him in the Forgotten City on Edge.

Riku said nothing at first, and only pushed on Sora's keyblade, forcing the keyblade master to jump back. "You're a fool Sora, I know you don't remember me, but you should at least have figured it out by now." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, keeping his keyblade close just in case Riku jumped at him again.

"Let me give you a hint, I am what Xion is to you, or at least what she used to be." Riku said. Sora then thought for a moment, Xion was a replica of Roxas, well before she and the others apparently developed their own hearts according to Xion in her letters to Riku. But since Roxas was Sora's nobody, that would make Xion Sora's replica as well. And then reality hit Sora.

"Riku has a replica?! But… How?" Sora asked, shocked by his realization.

"You would know Sora if you didn't forget." Riku's replica said.

"Forget what?" Sora asked.

"If you didn't forget what happened before her nobody wiped your memories from Castle Oblivion." Riku Replica said as he pointed his finger at Kairi, who was still behind the force field and could not break through. Sora only then shot him a glare, before the replica prepared to fight once more. Sora then got ready in his battle stance.

"Sora, be careful." Kairi said through the force field as Sora nodded before the replica ran towards him. Sora only brought his keyblade up to block the blow before moving to the side, causing the replica's weapon to hit the ground with a thud. The replica only shot a glare to Sora before charging at him again, this time, Sora jumped to avoid it. But the next attack Sora was not so lucky, since the replica fired a blast of darkness right at Sora, which hit the teenager's arm. Thankfully, it was the arm he didn't use his keyblade with and even though the darkness attack hurt like hell, Sora was thankful that it wasn't his fighting arm. Sora then took his eyes off his arm and looked at the replica, which was running right at him with his keyblade raised. Sora then jumped back once again, this time being more thankful since when the replica's sword hit the ground, darkness erupted out of it.

The replica then let out a heavy sigh before a light laugh. "Never wanted to quit, just like I remember!" Riku replica exclaimed before he jumped up in the air above Sora. Sora only looked up as the replica slammed his keyblade into the ground, creating a circle of darkness around him that created a shock wave that was sent though the ground. This first attack hit Sora dead on, but the next few attacks, Sora was able to avoid by jumping and dodge rolling out of the way. Sora then was able to dodge roll behind the replica and get a combo hit on him. This caused the replica to stubble forward and just barely be able to stop himself from hitting the ground face first by putting his hand out to stop him.

The replica then turned his head to see he that Sora had jumped in the air, with his keyblade glowing a bright light, and was about to come down on the replica. But the Riku replica brought his souleater up just in time to counter Sora's blow, even though it blinded the replica slightly due to the light shining off the keyblade. The replica then blinked his eyes rapidly until the light wasn't blinding him anymore, and the pushed Sora back into the air. Sora did an aerial recovery however and landed on his feet just in time to block the next attack the replica tried to perform on him, which was just trying to hit Sora with his keyblade.

The replica was now getting very aggravated since Sora continued to dodge his attacks and because of that, was losing this battle. The replica then took his keyblade and fired blast of darkness at Sora once again. Sora knew he could not let this happen since his arm did just recover from the last darkness attack the replica sent after him. So Sora then took his keyblade and countered the attack, letting the darkness hit his keyblade while forming a light attack, which was sent flying at the replica. The Riku replica then widened his eyes as the light came at him, but it already hit him before he had any time to move out of the way. **(End Another Side, Another Story Battle Version)**

Riku then back away from Sora, breathing heavily and holding his hand on his chest for a short time before taking it off. "Your stronger then I remember, now I can see why you saved the worlds more than once." Riku replica said.

"Now get off my island now!" Sora exclaimed, but the replica only let out a laugh before rising from his slouching.

"I think I will; it's not going to last much longer anyway and either are you!" The Riku replica exclaimed. Sora was confused by this at first, but then the replica pointed his souleater at the gummi ship. Then a dark purple and black ball appeared from the tip of the sword, which made Sora's blood run cold.

"NO!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards the replica, but it was already too late; the replica had released the ball of darkness and it when towards the gummi ship. The ball then made contact with the ship and a huge explosion cover the ship. And when that explosion faded, the gummi ship was all broken pieces. Sora then stopped in his tracks and sent a death glare towards the replica, but before Sora could do anything to him, the replica vanished through a corridor of darkness and was gone. Sora then fell to his knees in failure. "No…" Sora said.

Sora then felt a hand on his shoulder; he then looked up to see it was Kairi. "It's alright Sora." Kairi said as Sora rose from his knees.

"No, it's not alright, that was our only chance of getting everyone off this island alive. But it's too late now; the world is falling into darkness and we will all go down with it because of me!" Sora exclaimed. He was furious, in fact he hadn't been this furious since the Keyblade War, and he hated having all that anger building up inside him.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out, we just need to get to the beach and make sure everyone is alright." Kairi said. Even though Sora was ready to erupt, he nodded and he and Kairi ran towards the beach while trying to think of a way to get everyone off the island.

…

Selphie still had the unconscious Riku on her lap as everyone around her fought to keep the heartless way from them. She looked around at the fighting taking place around them and only prayed that Sora and Kairi would show up soon with the gummi ship.

It seemed that some of Selphie's prayers were answered when she saw Sora and Kairi running towards them, eyes widening when they saw who was on Selphie's lap. "Riku!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed as they ran towards the two, slicing through several heartless along the way with their keyblades.

As soon as Sora and Kairi made it to the two, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Wakka surrounded Riku as well. "He was trying to fight off some heartless, but a neoshadow got him right in the chest." Yuna said as Sora then saw the bright red blood coming from Riku's wounds.

"I used cure on him but it's taking much longer then I thought it would." Rikku said as Paine then noticed something.

"What about the gummi ship? You know so we can all get out of here?" Paine commented, but then Kairi rose to her feet.

"A replica of Riku destroyed it…" Kairi trailed off, receiving several gasps from the group, even though it was hard to believe.

"I'm sorry, that was our only way out and I blew our chance." Sora said, bringing his fist together. "Now it looks like we will all fall into darkness with the world."

It was then silent for a moment, but then someone spoke up. "No, you, Kairi, and Riku are going to get out of here." Tidus said as Sora looked at him shocked.

"What are you saying?" Sora said.

"You and Kairi have riders yah? You use them to get Riku out of here while we stay here and fight." Wakka said.

"What? No we aren't leaving anyone behind!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us Kairi; last time this world fell to darkness, Tidus, Wakka, and I were sent to Traverse Town, and I know for a fact the light within us will bring us there once more." Selphie said.

"And I know that Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have enough light to bring them to Traverse Town as well." Tidus said as Yuna let out a light smile towards him. Sora then looked towards Kairi before turning to look at Riku, who was still unconscious.

Sora then looked at the group. "Thank you for your sacrifice to save others." Sora said as he made a light bow towards the group. "I promise, we will come to Traverse Town as fast as we can to make sure you are safe." Sora said.

"We'll look out for you." Rikku said, "Now get him out of here and someplace safe."

Sora only nodded then and ran towards Riku, making the silver haired teen tap the armor guard on his shoulder, making him become surrounded in armor. Sora then threw Riku over his shoulder and summoned his own armor as well as his rider. Sora then looked over to make sure Kairi was ready as well, which she was, and then road off into the sky, escaping the world falling into darkness and heading towards the one and only world Sora could think of that would be safe: The Mysterious Tower.

* * *

**Sorry if that fight scene wasnt so good, but dont worry! They will get better later.**

**And yes, Riku Replica has arrived in the Reconnect Series! About time am I right?**

**And sorry again, I would have gotten this out sooner but there was an Avatar the Last Airbender maraton, and of course I had to watch Zuko and his awesomness!**

**So anyway, please R&R! You are all suprising me with how many we have gotten so far (a wopping 25 baby!) So can we get more please? And dont forget to look out for the next chapter!**


	5. A New Journey

The Riku replica stepped through the portal and took a deep breath as he stepped out of the portal once more. As soon as he stepped out he was greeted in the familiar world and by a figure that was all too familiar to him. **"I take it you did as you where commanded?" **The Dark One asked him as the replica only wiped himself off.

"The world is being sent into darkness as we speak." The replica replied.

"**Well done," **the Dark One replied, **"How are the keyblade bearers?" **

"That Sora, he's a weakling, shocked the keyblade even picked him; same with that princess of heart. Oh but Riku, he is the real one that needs to be thought a lesson." The replica said as he began to crack his knuckles.

"**You will be able to get your revenge on your true self in time, but until the others regain their memories, we will not be harming them yet." **The Dark One replied.

"And their progress on regaining their memories is…?" The replica asked, making the Dark One snicker under his breath since he was so impatient.

"**Regaining memories is not an easy process, but I can tell you one of them is keeping my hopes up." **The Dark One replied.

"Good, let's get a move on with regaining their memories then." The replica said as he finished cracking his knuckles and walked out with the Dark One to the other figures.

…

Kairi had just finished wrapping bandages around Riku's, who was now shirtless, wounds, trying to be very careful with them. Riku woke up right when they got to the tower, and his wounds were almost healed by then since the cure effect began to work, but Yen Sid said wrapping them would still be a good idea. "Sora, Kairi, I told you I'm fine." Riku said as Kairi finished wrapping his wounds. Riku then stood up straight while letting out a low groan.

"No you're not," Sora said, "That neoshadow got you good, it would be a good idea for you to rest for a while, until your wounds are fully healed."

Riku only sighed at this before Kairi turned, now facing Yen Sid's desk. "Yen Sid, do you know why Destiny Islands slipped into darkness?" Kairi asked the wizard, who was sitting at his desk, rubbing his fingers through his long grey beard.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting the darkness to return, but I did not think that it would take Destiny Islands into darkness once more." Yen Sid replied.

"You mean you knew the darkness was going to come back?" Riku asked him, holding his hand on his chest as he stood.

"Well remember, the world is made of both light and darkness, you cannot have one without the other, you need both." Yen Sid replied, "I knew it would eventually come back, but I did think it would be on such a large scale."

Sora then looked at Riku, and he then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Riku did you know you have a replica?" Sora asked, but Riku's face only turned to pure horror when he heard the words come out of Sora's mouth.

"The Riku replica? He is alive?" Riku said shocked. "No, that is impossible; I defeated him when we were at Castle Oblivion!"

"Well you better believe it because he said he was," Sora started.

"He was the reason all of us couldn't escape on the gummi ship, because he destroyed it right after the battle he had with Sora." Kairi continued. Riku then put both of his hands to his head and sighed.

"Is he really that bad of news?" Sora asked, immediately regretting his words since he knew it was a stupid question.

"Bad news? Sora he tried to kill me since he knew he was a fake." Riku said. Sora was about to say something after that, but he kept his mouth shut since he believed Riku. "Yen Sid, do you have any idea on how could he have been resurrected?"

Yen Sid only shook his head. "I don't have a clue; the only person I know has resurrected someone was Xehanort himself." Yen Sid replied.

"But Xehanort is long gone, so how could he have been resurrected?" Kairi asked, just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"That is what is puzzling me on this." Yen Sid replied. Riku then looked down at the ground, as if in defeat, along with Sora and Kairi. It was then silent for a few seconds before someone came in the room, slamming the door open.

"Is he hurt?!" The familiar black haired replica exclaimed in her new attire.

"Xion? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, shocked to see her here.

"I was in Twilight Town minding my own business when Namine said she needed to see me as soon as possible so I went to the clock tower where she was and she pointed a star blinking out! I knew what world it was so I left and tried to find your world but I couldn't since it was already consumed by darkness! So I went to Traverse Town since I knew you would end up there and only found Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Wakka and Selphie and all they told me was that you guys escaped and Riku was hurt! So in case you haven't noticed I freaked out and came here as soon as I could!" Xion rambled. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were relieved by this though, since Xion said she saw Tidus and the others safe in Traverse Town.

Xion then speed walked to Riku's side. "Xion, I'm fine, a neoshadow just scratched me." Riku said. Xion saw the bandages long before that though and only quickly hugged him.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" Xion yelled. Riku looked awkward when she hugged him, but then happily hugged her back to comfort her. Sora only laughed at this since this whole time Riku had told him and Kairi things were going slow for them, but this was telling them another side of this story.

"But Xion, how did you get here?" Kairi asked. Xion didn't have a keyblade, so no keyblade rider, and as far as Kairi knew Xion could not drive a gummi ship.

"Well someone had to bring her here." A new voice said that everyone recognized. Everyone then turned to look at the door to see their assumptions where correct.

"Roxas?" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"The one and only," Roxas joked. "But you do not even want to know what I have been through to get here. The whole time we were in the sky Xion was all like 'Oh no what if Riku is hurt?!' and 'He better not die on me!'"

"Thanks for the embarrassment Roxas," Xion replied, now blushing a light pink under her cheeks.

"No problem." Roxas laughed as Xion sent him a death glare. Sora only laughed at this; Roxas and Xion had only been in here for a mere minute and he could already tell they developed their own hearts, their own personalities.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I do believe we should discuss the sudden return of the darkness?" Yen Sid said. Once the room was quieted down, the continued. "If Destiny Islands has really snuck into darkness that could mean that the other worlds are in danger as well."

"And we can do that right? All we need to do is find out who is responsible and how it happened." Riku said as Xion and he stopped hugging for the moment.

"Correct, but the only problem we haven't have a clue as to whom it could be. Xehanort and his lackeys are gone, which can only mean that a new darkness is on the horizon." Yen Sid continued.

"But who would want to get rid of us? We saved the worlds after all." Sora interrupted.

"That is the question we need to find answers to." Yen Sid continued, "I think our best beat would be if all of you traveled to other worlds once more, to make sure that they are not in danger from the darkness that they were in over a year ago."

"So what you're saying is…" Xion trailed off.

Roxas only smiled. "We need to bring the old team back together." He said happily.

Sora only snickered. "It's about time, I missed you guys," Sora said, referring to Roxas and Xion, "You two and everyone else."

"This finally gives Aqua, Terra, and Ven an excuse to stop restoring the Land of Departure and do something else for a change." Kairi said.

"Now maybe this will be enough to finally get Lea out of the Twilight Town Arcade." Roxas said as Xion laughed at this. It was true, ever since they got home, all Lea had been doing was playing the games in that arcade.

Yen Sid then nodded at the group. "Well then, as keyblade wielders, I give you the mission checking on the worlds, trying to find any that might slip into darkness and save them." Yen Sid said calmly.

"Yes sir!" All five of them exclaimed as they all ran out of the door, ready for the next adventure that would change their lives.

* * *

**Yes, this will surly be an adventure that will change everything!**

**And also, just to get this clear, that figure that the Dark One continues to talk to in the first few chapters was not the Riku replica. In fact, the Repliku was acually the "someone that one of them knows dealing with them" the Dark One menconed in chapter 2.**

**Also! I would LOVE to thank all of you that have reviewed so far! I can not believe this story only has 4 chapters up and it has 32 reviews already. Its really those people that review that make me want to continue writing for the rest of my life :)**

**So anyway, plz R&R and look out for the next chapter! I know, these first few chapters have been a little boring but that was only to open up the story! The next chapter will be the start of the journy everyone has been waiting for!**


	6. Gathering Once Again

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Xion all decided to separate when they exited the tower. Sora, Riku and Kairi would go to The Land of Departure to get Aqua, Terra and Ven while Roxas and Xion would go back to Twilight Town to get Lea and Namine. Their plan after that was then to meet up at Radiant Garden so they could discuss what was going to happen next.

Sora, Riku and Kairi landed in the Land of Departure first, this being the first time any of them had seen the world in its true glory. "Wow the world looks great." Sora said as he looked around, seeing the huge castle out in front of them.

"I'll say." Riku replied as they began to walk up the stairs towards the castle. When they made it to the top of the stairs they saw the three people they came here for, talking together in a circle. It took a few moments for them to realize the Destiny Islands trio was here.

Aqua was the first to see them. "Hey!" She said happily as she ran up and tried her best to hug all three of them, catching them off guard. Really Aqua only had enough arm space to hug Kairi however. "It's so good to see you guys!"

Riku then turned to Terra, who put his hand out for one of those guy handshakes. "Good to see you guys are in town." Terra said happily.

"It's just good to see you guys," Riku said.

Sora then looked over at Ven, who was coming towards him. "What brings you three here?" He asked.

Sora then took the two of his hands and placed them behind his head and gave a nervous look. "Well that's some of the bad news we brought." Sora said.

Aqua then turned to look at him. "What happened?" She asked.

Riku and Kairi then glanced over to Sora, as if they wanted him to break the news to the three of them. It took a few seconds before Sora actually gave in. "Destiny Islands fell into darkness." Sora finally said.

The Land of Departure trio then looked at the Destiny Islands trio in shock. "What? How did that happen?" Ven asked with fear in his voice.

"How did what happen?" A new voice said. The six of them then turned to see an older man with scars on his face, black hair and a long white robe over him.

"Master Eraqus!" Aqua, Terra and Ven said as the older master made it down the stairs.

"Wait, this is your old master?" Riku asked.

"Oh, that's right; we never introduced you to him." Terra said. The Destiny Island trio already knew that he was resurrected by Xehanort and now fighting for the good side, but they had never met him before. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, this is Master Eraqus, the man that thought us everything we know."

Sora, Riku and Kairi then all took a short bow to the master. "Please, you don't need to bow for me, I should be bowing for you three, since you mostly are the reason the second Keyblade War was won on for the light." Eraqus said as Sora, Riku and Kairi stopped bowing.

"Now back to what we were talking about, how did Destiny Islands fall into darkness?" Aqua asked.

"We aren't really sure," Kairi replied, "The only piece of evidence we have is that a former enemy of Riku's was there and destroyed our gummi ship, the only way of all getting out of there safely."

"Who is this enemy of yours?" Terra asked.

"Former Replica from when this place was called Castle Oblivion, long story not worth telling." Riku replied.

"Well how did that bring you three here?" Ven asked.

"Yen Sid fears that the worlds could be in danger from the darkness again and wants us to go and travel to more worlds to keep them safe." Sora replied.

Aqua, Terra and Ven then all exchanged worried looks. "Look guys, I know that you want us to help you, but our world still needs some fixing up to it." Aqua replied.

"And not only that but if the darkness is coming back, we should stay here and protect it." Terra said.

"Wait, so you guys aren't coming?" Sora asked.

"Where sorry, but our world needs us right now." Ventus said.

"What are you children talking about?" Master Eraqus interrupted. "You would not go save the worlds once again?"

"Well don't we need to continue to help and protect this world?" Terra asked.

"I will not deny the fact that this world still needs to be brought to it pervious glory, nor that it could be in danger from the darkness. But if we only just focused on our world, there might as well not be other worlds. Other worlds are what make everything complete and without them this world would be incomplete."

"So you are saying that we should go with them?" Aqua asked as the master nodded.

"But what about you? If this world really is in danger and you are here all alone, what would we do then?" Ven asked.

"You children should know by now that if something did happen to me, our hearts would bring us together again. It's happened before and it can happen again." Eraqus said. "Besides, you three should know by now that I look at you three like my own children, and that makes the bonds between us even stronger."

Aqua, Terra and Ven then looked at their master with smiles on their faces before all three of them went in and hugged him. "So does this mean you three are coming with us then?" Kairi asked.

The four of them then stopped hugging. "Of course we are." Terra said.

"Well then we should get out of here as soon as possible, we told Roxas and Xion we would meet them in the Radiant Garden as soon as possible." Riku said.

"Right!" Aqua, Terra and Ven said as the six of them then tapped the armor guards on their shoulders and summoned their keyblade riders. They then all got onboard and hovered in the air above where they were standing.

"Good luck to you all!" Eraqus said to them as they all nodded before riding off into the stars.

…

"Lea, for heaven's sake, you can play the game when we get home!" Namine said angrily at the pyro, who would not stop playing the thirty year old game in the Twilight Town Arcade.

"Just give me five minutes; I almost beat my high score!" Lea replied back, not removing his eyes from the screen.

"What is more important: Fix-It Felix, Jr. or the fate of all worlds?" Xion asked him. She was probably the one that was getting the most annoyed with Lea playing this game nonstop. Lea didn't even know Twilight Town had an arcade until they got back home from the biggest battle of their lives, but since he had discovered it, especially Fix-It Felix, Jr., he hasn't left since.

Lea did not reply to the comment and almost began to hesitate. That is when Roxas drew the line. "I can't take this anymore!" Roxas then pushed Lea out of the way, took the joystick, and made Fix-It Felix run into one of the objects the villain, Wreck-It Ralph, was throwing at him, causing him to die.

Lea only looked at Roxas in disbelief. "How could you?!" Lea exclaimed, nearly getting ready to summon his keyblade in anger.

"I cannot believe that you would rather play a video game then save the worlds from darkness!" Roxas exclaimed, Xion and Namine nodding in agreement.

"It is not a video game; it is a way of life." Lea replied, causing the other three to only roll their eyes.

"Well you can get back to your 'way of life' when we save the worlds." Namine replied.

"But do I have-" Lea was cut off.

"Yes Lea, you have to! Now come on, let's get out of here and head to the Radiant Garden." Xion said as Lea only sighed but followed the three teenagers out of the arcade and out into the sunlight, ready to face the new journey they had ahead of them.

…

_He was standing in the middle of darkness with no way out and nothing around him._

_He looked around, trying to figure out where he was but he could not put his finger on it. He was just in a pitch black area with no way in or no way out. It was weird; he felt like he had been here before, but his memories where still not coming back to him so he was not sure._

_The figure then turned his head suddenly after hearing the noise of footsteps hitting the hard floor. He then saw someone in a black coat covering it head to toe walking away from him. The hood was covering the person's face so he could not tell what this person looked like or if this person was even safe to be around, but he was willing to take his chances._

"_Wait!" He yelled as he ran towards the figure as fast as he could. It felt like he was running in slow motion and the figure was only getting farther and farther away from him, but he did not give up. He somehow managed to then catch up to the person, who came to a stop._

_He then put his hands on his knees and let out several long breaths before raising his head to look at the figure. The figure then turned to look up at him, since he was taller than this figure. He then looked at the person and was shocked. He knew this person; he couldn't even see the person's face and he could tell that he knew whoever this was._

_He was then about to speak but the figure only placed it's hand on his lips. "It's alright; everything will come back to you soon, I promise." The figure said, sounding like a male and female voice where speaking in unison. He knew both of those voices, he knew them, but he couldn't remember._

_The figure then turned around quickly and began to walk away. "Wait!" He said as she walked, but this time he could not run to her since he was really running in slow motion now. And it wasn't long before the figure was gone. "Please! Don't leave me here alone! I'm scared!" He said but it was already too late…_

The figure then woke up, breathing heavily. He looked around him to see the other figures still trying to summon their keyblades, but still failing. He figured that he must have dozed off when he was trying to think about that light he once knew.

But the thing was that nightmare was probably the best thing that had happened to him all day. That figure in his dream _was_ the light he once knew, he just knew it had to be. When he was by that figure, he felt… Comfortable. And when he was being honest to himself, he wished the nightmare had continued long enough so he could have seen that person's face.

The figure then dusted himself off and stood up, trying to look like he was perfectly fine even though he had that nightmare. Luckily, it did not look like anyone had seen him wake up from that nightmare, but little did he know that the Dark One was watching him from a distance.

"**At last, it looks like you are finally beginning to remember."**

* * *

**Bout time I updated huh?** **I know and I am sorry but I had finals and unfortunitly does do come first. But I'm back now!**

**So I am pretty sure what happened in the arcade gave you all a little hit of what world is going to be used :)**

**So i have been trying to keep up with all this Jump Festa and they annocued a release date for HD remix in Japan (March 14th) but... still no talk about it being released OUTSIDE of Japan. I must say, I am getting a little nervious over here.**

**Also, I have a question for you all. So the groups are odviuosly going to go on a trip to save the worlds again and I wanted to know who you wanted to be with who. So I want each group to have three people in it (four for one) and I have no clue who is going to be in what group. So just tell me who you want to be in what group. Here's a short example: Sora, Ven, and Xion, Aqua, Namine, and Riku (ha poor Riku), and Terra, Lea, Kairi, and Roxas. Just a plain stupid example but please let me know!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	7. Together in the Garden

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra and Ven where the first to land in the Radiant Garden, which did not surprise them since the Twilight Town group was always 'fashionably late' as they called it. They landed in the shop center of the town where surprisingly no one was, not even the shop owners, which shocked the group.

"So when do you think they are going to be here?" Aqua asked.

"Who knows; those four always show up late and blame it on the same stupid thing every time." Riku replied.

"'Ops there was traffic got it memorized?'" Terra said, trying his best to mimic Lea with his lame excuse, which made everyone laugh.

"Well if my excuse was so stupid I guess I should come up with another one?" A voice said with made everyone stop laughing. They then turned to see the four people they were hoping not to see.

"Um… Hey Lea, Roxas, Namine, Xion…" Kairi said as the four then unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor. They then walked up to them and the three groups finally met for the first time in a year.

"It's about time we all saw each other huh?" Roxas said.

"I'll say," Sora replied, "It's been a little too long since the last time we were all on the same world."

"Far too long," Namine said. It looked like someone else was about to speak but the sound of an all too familiar voice silenced them all.

"I knew it." A lower woman's voice said. They then all turned to see the two familiar pink haired sisters walking towards them.

"Lightning, Serah!" Ventus said as the two sisters approached them.

"It's so great to see you! Claire said she saw some shooting stars and she said it was you so I guess she was right!" Serah said cheerfully as Light let out a snicker.

"Good to finally see you guys again; it's been a long time since I've seen your faces." Lightning said as she put some of her pink hair behind her ear. "I take it you all came to see the rest of the committee?"

"Well actually, we came to talk to all of you." Ven said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Serah asked.

The group then exchanged looks, which worried the sisters, but then Xion spoke up. "Destiny Islands fell into darkness." She said.

Serah then let out a gasp as Light's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Serah said, apologizing to Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"If your world fell into darkness then we should get you to the house as soon as possible." Lightning said as she began to walk off with Serah right behind her. The rest of the group then followed them through the streets and made their way to Merlin's house.

When they finally got there, Lightning opened the door and allowed the keyblade wielders and Serah in first. When they first stepped inside, the room looked bigger to them, which proved to them how far this world has come, and how close it was to being fully restored. In this house was Leon, who was sitting in the seat Cid normally sat in, Riona and her dog Angelo, Snow, Hope and Stich, who was the first to notice them. "Sora! Sora!" The blue alien said as he ran up to the keyblade wielders with Angelo not far behind. Stich climbed up Sora's shoulder and sat there until he gave the alien attention while Angelo ran around the group, waiting for someone to pet him, and it was Aqua who gave in first.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, we're so sorry about what happened to your world." Riona said.

"How did you know about that?" Kairi asked.

"We just got the message sent through from Yen Sid a few minutes ago; he told us all about it and how you were coming to meet up here to talk with us." Leon said.

"Well if it was a few minutes ago shouldn't you have gathered everyone already?" Namine asked.

"Um… We all are here." Hope replied. Sora looked at him shocked and then looked around the room, seeing the group of people in the room. This wasn't a small group, but it was normally a lot bigger. It was then when he remembered.

"Oh that's right, Cloud and the others are on their home world." Sora said when he looked around the room again. "But what about Cecil and Terra… The girl one."

"Cecil went back to her home world not too long ago, I don't think he told you but he has a family to look after," Snow explained, "And Terra went to go look for Kefka."

Sora then remembered that Kefka did escape the second Keyblade War alive, but he didn't know about Cecil's family; but he just decided to ignore it. "Okay then." He spoke.

"So your world, do you have any idea how it sunk into darkness?" Leon asked.

"Well we kind of have a clue, a replica of mine was there on the world before it sunk into darkness, only thing is for the longest time I thought I had killed him." Riku said.

"How was he brought back then?" Riona asked.

"That's the thing; none of us know how." Terra said.

"The only person we know could bring back the dead was Xehanort, since he resurrected Ansem and Xemnas." Lea added.

"By the way, where is Diz?" Riku asked.

"You mean that old man? Some leader he is, all he does is sit up in that tower all day going over his endless pages of reports. If you ask me the world as fine without him." Lightning said.

"Claire, you have to give him some respect." Serah said.

"Why should I when he doesn't give any respect to us?" Lightning continued. It was clear to the keyblade wielders that Lightning was not the biggest fan of the wise man.

"Look, where not here to talk about how much of a pain in the ass Ansem is, we have more important things to discuss." Hope said as he waved his hand towards the keyblade wielders, a sign for them to continue.

"Xion, you were around Xehanort, did he talk about how to resurrect people around you?" Ven asked.

Xion only shook her head. "Unfortunately no, it was weird, he normally only told me, Vanitas, Ansem and his younger self everything, but he didn't once talk about that." She stopped. "Vanitas and I figured that if Xehanort didn't tell it to us then it was either something that didn't need to be brought up or it was too important to even tell us."

Riku only looked at Xion from across the room strangely; the only people Xion ever told about her and Vanitas being a 'couple' was Roxas, Lea and Namine. Xion never once thought telling Riku about it since she knew he would flip out. That's why this time when she said his name she left no evidence that they were a couple. But you had to be friend with Riku for a long time to know that he was good at figuring things out, even if there was no proof available what so ever.

"Who would want to get rid of you three then? Whoever it is obviously sunk your world into darkness for a reason, but who?" Leon asked.

"Well that is why we are here right now." Roxas said.

Aqua then stopped petting Angelo. "Yen Sid said we have to travel the worlds to keep them safe from darkness, but it's also so we can find clues to just who is causing this darkness." Aqua said.

"So what's the plan then?" Serah asked.

"Well since this world has been a target of darkness for some time now, we need you guys to stay here and alert us if any kind of darkness makes an appearance here." Terra said.

"And while we stay here you are going to travel to other worlds?" Snow asked.

Sora then nodded. "Do you think you guys can handle it?" He asked.

"Of course." "Definitely!" "Like always." Several voices from the group said.

"Then just call us if you need anything!" Kairi said as the keyblade wielders began to walk out the door.

"Good luck!" Riona said as all the keyblade wielders poured out the door. When they were out in the beaming sunlight, they saw a figure running towards them, acting like he was in a huge hurry to get to them.

"Merlin!" They all said as the wizard stopped when he made it to them, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"My gosh, it's a good thing I made it to you before you all took off, I am actually here to speak to Xion." Merlin said. Xion shrugged at this, but she did move her way up to the front of the group and stood in front of the wizard. "Yen Sid contacted me and wanted me to work as fast as I could to make you this."

Merlin then held out his hand which contained a small armor guard like Kairi's but the colors where gold and red. "Keyblade armor? I'm sorry but I don't have a keyblade anymore; I use a sword or a gunblade normally." Xion said.

"No, no, this is designed for you so you can wear armor but also be able to travel the worlds without having to need a keyblade rider of gummi ship." Merlin said. Xion shrugged again, but she then put the armor guard on her shoulder. Merlin then nodded at her, so she tapped it and instantly she was covered in a bright light. When it faded, she was covered in a suit of gold and red armor with a glowing light right below the middle of her breasts. Xion then looked down to see that she was not touching the ground and noticed that there where glowing marks on her hands and at the bottom of her armor's feet which let out fire that caused her to fly.

"Woah…" She said as she quickly learned to stop the rockets and she landed on the ground.

"We call it the Iron _Woman_ Mark VII Armor; you should be able to figure out how to work it as you travel." Merlin explained as Xion then tapped her armor guard and the armor vanished.

"Thank you Merlin." Xion said as Merlin nodded.

"Of course, now good luck on your adventure!" Merlin said as he then walked past the group and into the house.

"So how is the group splitting going to work this time?" Namine asked. She wasn't present when they split it last time, but she was in Kairi's body so she knew what they had to do.

Without even questioning it, Sora moved towards Kairi, Terra moved towards Aqua, Roxas moved towards Namine, and Xion moved towards Riku; hinting that they wanted to be in a group together since it was their love interest. Lea and Ven only rolled their eyes at this, since Lea's girl was on another world and Ven didn't find anyone he was crazy for yet.

"Well if it is alright, I would like to be in Sora and Kairi's group, since I still need to replay Sora for keeping me safe for twelve years." Ven said.

"Ven, I told you, you don't to need to repay me." Sora said.

"Well please just let me be in your group so I can, if you let me I will shut up about it." Ventus said. Sora only rolled his eyes while smiling and nodded, completing their team.

Little did they know when they were talking about that, Lea was inching over to Roxas and Namine, since he so desperately wanted to be with his best friend and his girl after all. "Lea, you need to work on being stealthier." Aqua said.

Lea only shut his eyes hard, preparing for the others to prevent them from being in a group together. But before that could happen, Namine stepped forward. "Don't worry you guys, I will make sure to keep these two in line." Namine said.

"I don't know, are you sure you can handle these two?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, I spent my time with both of them, I know how to make them both shut up and behave." Namine said. She had spent time in Castle Oblivion with Lea, or Axel in this case when she was held captive by them, and Roxas, well we all know why she knows him.

There was then a moment of silence, which made both Roxas and Lea bite their tongues, but then Terra spoke up. "Fine, you three can be in a group." He said as everyone else nodded.

"REALLY?" Roxas and Lea said at the same time with must enthusiasm in their voices. Everyone then nodded once more, and Lea ran over to Namine and hugged her until she couldn't breathe.

"Namine you are the bestest best friend's girlfriend ever!" Lea said as he let go of her just when she was starting to turn blue.

"Well then I guess that leaves us in a group." Riku said as he looked at Xion, Terra and Aqua.

"Good, it's about time I am not stuck in an all guys group again." Aqua said as she looked at Xion, who only laughed.

"Well then I guess when the time comes we will all end up on the same world." Sora said.

"So I guess we'll see you guys later?" Xion said.

"Just call us when you need us." Lea said as everyone then nodded and summoned their riders and their armor. They then all waved to each other one last time before heading off towards the stars, searching for a world in danger of the darkness.

* * *

**Once again, i am sorry for the lack of updates. I know, I havent updated since last year! I feel so bad lol. I am sorry but I was sick and stuff, but I am ready to write once more!**

**And yes, Xion's amror is a female version of an the Iron Man suit worn by Tony in the Avengers. I just figured since Marvel will not be making an appearance in this story but I love Tony Stark that I could at least make Xion have all of Tony's awesome powers :D**

**Oh and also, there is a new poll up on my profile if you would not mind voting.**

**And I am also sorry for not putting the Dark One and his lackes in this chapter, but they will be in the next one so just bear with me.**

**Oh and also I came up with a new musical theme for our heroes of light, just when they are having a fluffy moment and stuff. It's called Oracion and it was from the Pokemon: Rise of Darkrai soundtrack. I am sorry if you dont like pokemon, but I am older and still love the series. Speaking of which, I want to get Soulsilver or Heartgold, which one do you think I should get?**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter some time soon!**


	8. Memories Returning

The figure had been standing there for the longest time now, still not recovering any of his memory that was supposed to come soon. He really didn't know what to do about it; though it would be helpful if the Dark One was present, which he wasn't. The figure was not very fond of the Dark One so far, since he was talking about all this stuff he wanted to do but there was no action.

Right after that, the Dark One finally reappeared with the Riku Replica, who went to go help the other figures who still could not summon their weapons. "You know if you want to take care of these people so badly, I don't see how this is helping." The figure said before the Dark One could walk off with the replica.

The Dark One only snickered. **"My apologies, I cannot control however when they summon their keyblades." **The Dark One replied.

"Well maybe the reason why they aren't summoning it is because they are too weak," the figure said, "I don't know why you are wasting your time with them."

The Dark One only laughed again, since he knew for a face the figure was regaining his old personality. **"I know they are not as strong as they seem, they really aren't strong now, but a keyblade's power makes someone power accelerate greatly."** The Dark One replied.

The figure only shook his head. "You make no sense to me." The figure said.

"**I will make sense in time, you just need to trust and continue to follow me."** The Dark One replied. This only made the figure huff, and right after that occurred, the Dark One walked off towards the other figures still desperately trying to summon their keyblades.

The figure then looked into the direction of the other figures, only snickering under his breath when he saw them fail over and over again from summoning their keyblades. Just as he was about to look away from them however, he stopped when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He then looked up shocked to see someone had summoned their keyblade.

The figure observed the person who summoned his keyblade. He wasn't one of the figures; he was that person that the Dark One said was going to take care of those people while everyone else assembled. The figure figured that he only summoned his keyblade to try and show everyone else how to summon it, so he didn't take interest right away.

"This is how you summon it, now try it!" He said sounding frustrated. The replica then turned to look at the figure for a brief second, and then looked away back at the other figures.

This brief second made the figure stop in his tracks. He _knew _him, he had to have known him; he could never forget a face like that. But the figure then observed that person, seeing that he was nothing like how he remembered him to be. It was weird, the figure remembered everything about that person, but couldn't remember anything they did or how he was connected to him.

The figure then looked away from the replica since he saw another one of the figures about to walk away, going past him, but the figure stopped that. "Hey," the figure said, making the other figure stop. "What is that guy's name?"

"His name is Riku," the figure replied in a feminine voice. It was funny, out of seven of them in the group (not counting the Dark One and the replica) she was the only female member. "Or at least that is what he prefers to be called. The truth is he is really just a replica of the real Riku."

"The real Riku?" The figure asked the famine one.

"Yes, he is actually one of the only people I remember from my past so far. However, I do remember his true self briefly." The feminine one said.

"What was the real Riku like?" The figure asked.

"So far I only remember two things about him: he was one pain in t ass and he followed his own path." She replied.

"What was his own path?" He asked.

"Dawn." She said.

As soon as the feminine figure said that one word, the figure zoned out and felt a pain in his head. For some reason, he felt hatred when she said the name Riku, but felt even more hatred when she said he followed the dawn. Did his past life have something against Riku? Was this Riku one of his enemies? Was he jealous of him or his dawn? He didn't know, but thinking about it made flashes appear in front of his eyes and he began to hear things…

"_I walk the road to dawn!"_

"_Giving up already? Come on So- _(blur) _I thought you were stronger than that."_

"_Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too."_

"_Nah, I guess I'm just… sad."_

"HELLO?!" The feminine figure said loudly and annoyed. The figure then opened his eyes, seeing he was still standing with the famine figure standing in front of him. He then only shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ah… Nothing? All you did was stand there and didn't reply to me." She said.

"Oh… Sorry." He replied.

"Whatever," the feminine figure said before she walked off, heading somewhere in the distance.

The figure then looked down at the ground once again. His memories were beginning to return, and in fact he remembered two people: Riku and that light in his life he once knew. Even though was glad he remembered someone, he still wished he could at least remember the name of that light he once knew, since whoever it was really did seem to be a huge part of his life.

But since just standing there and thinking did not work, he decided to look at the other figures struggling to summon their keyblades, since it was rather amusing to him.

…

Sora, Kairi and Ven where flying through the lanes between searching for a world that was in danger from the darkness. Another reason why Sora wanted to be in Kairi's group (besides her being his girlfriend) was since she was like a darkness detector after all.

Kairi then stopped in the air when she approached an all too familiar world. "What's wrong Kairi? Did you find a world?" Sora asked as he rode his keyblade rider towards hers. All Kairi did was then point her finger towards the world: Olympus Coliseum.

"This world always seems to be in danger from the darkness doesn't it?" Ven said as he to rode towards Kairi and looked at the world.

"Well then that gives us every reason to go and save it again." Sora said as the three of them then rode their riders towards the world.

As soon as they landed on the world they looked around, seeing that they landed in the Entrance to the Underworld part of the world. "Why is it we land in this part of the world at random sometimes?" Sora asked out loud as they unsummoned their riders and armor.

"Who knows." Ven replied. He was about to say something else along the lines of 'where should we search first' but the sound of the door to the Underworld opening stopped him. The three of them all were ready to summon their keyblades, thinking that Hades would be the one to walk out of the door, but then stopped themselves when they saw someone else. This person was a young man with spiky and short black hair with blue eyes, which Sora could have sworn where red at first, but changed to blue. He was wearing all black including a short sleeved black shirt that was long in the back, going down to the back of his knee. He also had a leather belt and attached to it was what looked like a carrier for some kind of weapon and he had black pants that stopped at his boots since the rest of it was inside of them.

This young man walked past Sora, Kairi and Ven, giving them a glare before heading up the stairs that would lead him to the coliseum. "Who is that guy?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora said before he looked over to the entrance to the Underworld. "He came from there…"

"So that could mean he is working for Hades right? Why else would someone go in the Underworld?" Ventus said.

"Well Auron came out of the Underworld and turned out to be one of my best friends." Sora said, thinking back to the last day he saw his friend, back on Edge when he basically said he was Sora's guardian angel. He still didn't tell anyone about that event, since he was afraid everyone would call him crazy, so he kept it to himself.

"Yeah but we didn't see what he did in the Underworld unlike what happened with Auron." Kairi said.

"We might as well better be safe than sorry," Ven said before looking towards the stairs. "He is probably going to go sign up for the games, may be it would be best if we do the same to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm this world."

Kairi then looked to Sora. "Well it sounds like a good idea, but how would we know for sure he signed up for the games?" She asked.

"We can just asked Phil." Sora replied, answering for Ven.

"Then let's go do that before there aren't any spots left on the list!" Kairi said as her two companions nodded and they headed towards the stairs.

* * *

**I dont get why you guys like the Oylmpus Coliseum world so much. I mean dont get me wrong, I love that world and love writing about it, but I would have thought you guys would have gotten sick of it by now. I guess the results from that poll awhile back prove otherwise...**

**That character that Sora, Kairi and Ven saw in the Coliseum was Noctis from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Now i know what you are thinking, that game wasnt released yet so how could you write about him? Well I think they released enough information about the game so I could at least write about him. Now i just need to wait until it comes out so I can get the chance to play it and they can start working on KH3 -_-**

**Also, there where multipue hints regaring the figures identes, any guesses of who they could be?**

**And also, dont forget to vote on my poll! **

**So anyway please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	9. The Coliseum

Hades stomped around his lair angrily, his hair flaming red and he was about ready to beat to living crap out of Pain or Panic. "There is no way someone ever says no to me!" Hades exclaimed.

"Well sorry to say it boss but that guy just did." Pain said, which made Hades really upset. So upset that he turned around and picked Pain up by his antenna.

"He can't do that! I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" Hades said as he then threw Pain across the room, making him hit the wall and flew, landing on top of Panic.

Hades then took a deep breath, trying to calm his self down, which he eventually did. "So that oh so Dark One said that Noctis would for sure help me get rid of that goodie goodie Hercules and those keyblade brats, but it looks like he was wrong once again! No surprise there." Hades said.

"Well if you knew he was going to be wrong why did you listen to him?" Panic asked as Pain got off of him. He regretted his words immediately as soon as he saw Hades' face, which was full of anger. He did not feel like being thrown like Pain just was.

Hades controlled his anger however and calmed himself before he turned red again. 'It's alright, no big deal! I got other people that could take down Hercules, the keybladers _and _Noctis, since he said he would defeat them for me!" Hades said.

So with that Hades walked over to the green portal, or dungeon, in the room and looked down in it. He then formed two red fires in the palm of his hands and fired them down in the hole, creating a small explosion that let out black smoke with a silhouette inside. This silhouette then stood on the ground once the smoke vanished and Hades snickered at him evilly.

He had light blue hair with two long locks coming out of the side with veins appearing strongly on his head. He had on long blue robes with red lining and a green sash, which let some of his chest show. In his hands was a weapon unlike any other, being a long staff with a strange symbol on the top.

"So let's cut to the chase, there is a guy names Hercules up in the Coliseum and he should be accompanied by some brats with huge keys as weapons and another guy names Noctis. Now I will let you live again and be as free as a bird, but you must kill them for me, deal?" Hades said.

The blue haired man only snickered as he opened his eyes fully, revealing they were the same color as his hair. "It would be my honor." He said in an evil tone.

…

Sora, Kairi and Ven had finally stepped out into the sunlight, looking around at the Coliseum they hadn't been to in a year. Sora's first reaction was to look around for the guy they saw exist the Underworld entrance, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think that guy already signed up for the games?" Ventus asked as Sora and Kairi shrugged, both of their eyes locked on the Coliseum.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Kairi said as the others nodded and they all ran towards the huge fighting arena. They then all entered to see the goat man doing what he normally did; writing on the chalk board, organizing the people competing for the games.

"Oh good you finally—" Phil was cut off.

"It's not Herc Phil so why don't you turn around and just see for yourself who it is." Sora said.

"Hey, no one talks to me like—" Phil said but then stopped himself when he saw who it was behind him. "Well look who showed up! About time you showed up; is it like a ritual of yours to show some years after I've last seen you?"

"Sorry Phil, we have just been busy," Kairi said.

Phil only shook his head. "Ah, it's alright this time, since with what happened to your world." Phil said, referring to Sora and Kairi. But then he turned to Ven. "But you on the other hand, oh you got another thing coming!"

"Wait, how do you know about what happened to our world?" Kairi asked, laughing a little when he said that due to what Phil said to Ven just a moment ago.

"Kid, when are you going to learn that when you save the worlds from the biggest battle in history that everyone knows what's happened to you?" Phil explained.

Sora then realized something important to him. "Hey, since we did save the worlds does that mean we can finally be promoted to true heroes?" Sora asked excited.

"Woah, woah, kid, you might be heroes in general, but you ain't a hero in this here Coliseum yet!" Phil said which made Sora lower his head in defeat; since he knew at that moment that there was nothing that could impress this goat.

"So anyway, the reason we are here is because a guy came in this direction and we wanted to know if he signed up for the games." Ven said. Even though there true reason for being here was to protect the world from darkness, he figured that the guy was working for the darkness, so it was kind of saying the same thing.

"What's he look like?" Phil asked.

"Black hair, weird eyes, black clothing?" Kairi said.

"Oh you mean Noctis, yeah he signed up not to long ago, why?" Phil said.

"We saw him exit the Underworld, so we figured he was bad news." Sora said.

Phil only laughed at this, which confused the keyblade wielders. "Noctis? Don't make me laugh! If he could, he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally." Phil said.

"How do you know him?" Sora asked.

"He has stopped by once before trying to train to become a hero, and he could barely even destroy the targets. He said the only reason why he came back today was to show me how much he improved." Phil said.

This caused the keyblade bearers to shrug. "I don't know Phil, if you only met him once, how would you know he is a good guy?" Ven asked.

"Cause I know." Phil said.

This caused the keyblade bearers to shrug once again. "I don't know, maybe we should sign up for the games just to make sure he doesn't try anything." Kairi suggested.

"How are the games set up today Phil?" Sora asked.

"Glad you asked kid," Phil said, "It's really simple actually, you just all get assigned a random partner to work with and you try to make it to the final match, who is a good friend of mine."

"Well, I'll do it if you two do," Ven said.

Sora then looked to Kairi, who nodded. "Sign us up Phil!" Sora said.

"Awesome, just go wait in the battle arena until then, it should start any minute now." Phil said as the group nodded before running into the arena. After that, Phil went back to writing the participants on the board until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Oh Laguna! You finally showed up!" Phil said, not actually seeing Laguna behind him, but just assumed it was him. But as soon as Phil turned around, he saw it wasn't Laguna, but instead a blue haired man wearing long robes. Little did Phil know this was the man Hades brought back from the dead.

"Laguna couldn't be here today, so he sent me instead." The man said.

"You— you know Laguna?" Phil asked as the man nodded. Phil then brought out his clipboard. "Okay then, can you tell me what your name is then so I can put you down as the final match?"

The man only snickered at this since he knew he was in. "My name is… Seymour."

…

A few minutes later, Sora, Ven and Kairi all stood in the huge group of people, waiting for the groups to be decided when they heard a familiar voice yell upon the group.

"Alright! All those competing in the games come here to get your numbers!" Hercules' voice said. Next to him was Pegasus and Meg, who was behind the huge barrel that contained the numbers to choose from.

As soon as they heard the voice, Sora, Ven and Kairi ran up to the huge barrel, making it first in line to see their friends. "Hey what's up guys?" Herc said.

"We heard from Phil you were competing today," Meg said.

"Nothing much, just got sent on another mission to help the worlds from the darkness, with this world being the first to check up on." Sora said.

"Glad to see you care about this world's safety." Herc said, "Now go on, pick a slip to get you're partners, we can talk afterwards."

Sora then looked behind him, seeing the huge line of people so he knew why Hercules said that. He then dug his hand into the barrel and pulled out a slip of paper, with Ven and Kairi right behind him, before they stepped to the side.

"What number did you guys get?" Ven asked.

"Eleven, what about you?" Kairi asked.

"No way! That's my number!" Ven said.

"So we are in the same team then? Cool, at least I don't have to be with some stranger I don't know." Kairi said, "What about you Sora?"

"I got twenty-one," he said, "I guess I better go find out who my partner is."

"Alright, we will see you later!" Kairi said as Sora nodded and he went to go look for his partner. He searched for what seemed like forever, causing Sora to ask countless people if they had the same number with the same response every time, no.

After a little bit longer, Sora felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, do you have number twenty-one?" The voice asked.

Sora then took a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I am glad I finally found—" Sora then cut himself off once he saw who the person was.

"I'm Noctis, you're Sora right?"

* * *

**So I can already tell someone is going to be happy Seymour made his appearance...**

**So I would have maybe made this chapter a little longer, but Pit Boss (AKA my favorite show EVER) is coming back on tonight after almost a year, and I need to prepare myself for it. I can just tell I am going to fangirl tonight...**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Go For It!

Sora looked up at the black haired warrior in shock. That was a one in a million chance he would be a partner with someone that he was trying to fight against. But here he was, face looking down on him with the purple eyes that seemed to glow…

Wait… Weren't they red before?

"Hello?" Noctis said since Sora only looked up at him instead of answering his question.

"Huh… Yeah, but how did you know my name?" Sora said, trying to keep calm. Noctis knowing his name only made it more obvious that he was working for Hades.

"The kid who saved the worlds right?" Noctis said. _Believable excuse…_ Sora thought, since a lot of people had been saying that about him. "I think all the worlds know about you."

"I am not a kid, I am seventeen," Sora said, since he could not stand anyone calling him a kid, "And you're Noctis right?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Noctis asked, mimicking Sora's question.

"Um… Phil told me about you, he said you come here to train right?" Sora asked as Noctis laughed.

"That old goat, he just can't keep his mouth shut can he?" Noctis said as he closed his eyes in thought. Sora only stared at him; he didn't seem like a person that would work for Hades, in fact, Noctis reminded Sora of Cloud and Leon in appearance, but for the short time that he has known Noctis, he could already tell he had a personality all his own.

Sora then heard the sound of Hercules's voice. "Please everyone, if you can, get to the benches so we can prepare our first match!" He said.

"Come on, we better get ready for the games." Sora said as Noctis finally opened his eyes, which seemed to change color again and where now green, and nodded. They then walked over to the benches, preparing for the battle the Coliseum would never forget.

…

After several of the battles raged, Noctis and Sora were forced to fight several powerful heartless. As they fought, two figures in the darkness of the Coliseum watched the two. "See those two? They are two of the people you need to fight." Hades said.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Seymour said. Hades then pointed his finger over to Ven and Kairi, who already made it to the semifinals, and then pointed to Hercules, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus.

"And don't forget about them," Hades continued as Seymour nodded.

"I told you, this won't be a problem," Seymour continued as be began to walk off, but the lord of the dead stopped him.

"I am shocked you agreed to me so easily you know, do you mind if I ask why?" Hades asked as Seymour stopped in his tracks.

"There are people I want to take care of, and I cannot do that if I am dead." Seymour said in an evil voice before he walked off, not saying a word.

Hades only snickered. "Man, he is just as bad as that One Winged Angel freak, but still, freaks by him are hard to come by." Hades muttered as he looked out at the fighting arena, seeing that Noctis and Sora had successfully defeated the heartless and where now putting their weapons to rest.

"I got to say, I know for sure you saved the worlds now, you fight like you have been doing it your whole life." Noctis said as he put away his gunblade.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Sora said. He had to admit, Noctis definitely did not seem like a bad guy, in fact, Sora would consider him a friend if he didn't see him walk out of the Underworld Entrance.

Sora then turned around to see Kairi and Ven approaching. "Good job Sora!" Kairi said as she embraced her boyfriend, looking at Noctis while hugging him from behind.

"It looks like you are our battle for the semifinals." Ven said.

"I take it you are Sora's friends?" Noctis bugged in as Kairi stopped hugging Sora and she and Ven took a step back.

"Oh, Kairi, Ven, this is Noctis, Noctis, this is Kairi, my girlfriend, and Ven, one of my closest friends." Sora said, introducing the warrior as if he was a good friend he had known for a long time. Kairi and Ven where confused by this, but cautiously reacted.

"Um… hi." Kairi said.

"It's nice to meet you?" Ven said, making it sound like a question.

Before Noctis could say anything else, the four looked over to see Phil walking towards them with his clipboard. "So you two versus you two correct?" Phil asked as the heroes nodded. "Well get ready! Your fight is going to start in a few seconds!"

With that, Sora and Noctis walked over to one side of the arena as Kairi and Ven walked over to the other side. "Your friends sure are weird…" Noctis said, "Are they normally like that?"

Sora then looked into his eyes, seeing they changed colors once again to a shade of light blue. "Um… yeah, nearly all my friends are like that." Sora said as Noctis looked at him like he was weird, but they didn't have time for that since the fight was about to begin.

"Alright the semifinals match! Introducing the team of Sora and Noctis versus the team of Ventus and Kairi!" Hercules announced.

"Get prepared for a great battle boys!" Meg interrupted.

Sora then looked across the arena, seeing his girlfriend and his friend ready to fight. He then looked at Noctis, whose eyes changed color again to red, like the first time he saw him in the Underworld Entrance. This scared him, mostly because that could mean if Hades was in a plan with him, it could mean Noctis was ready to seal the deal.

And the bad thing was his girlfriend was one of the people he was fighting.

"Noctis, you handle Ven, I got Kairi." Sora said. He hated throwing Ven under the bus like that, but he knew Ven could hold up against Noctis longer then Kairi could. Sora also know that Ven would understand since he and Kairi really had something strong.

"But she is your girlfriend… why would you want to hurt her?" Noctis said.

"I'll go easy on her, just please listen to me!" Sora said as Noctis nodded and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the battle. **(Go For It! – Kingdom Hearts)**

Noctis only rolled his eyes at Sora and he went to go fight his girlfriend (which still made no sense to him) but he did as Sora asked and ran over to Ven, bringing his gunblade out in the process. Ven saw this as soon as the bell rang and immediately brought out his keyblade to face the warrior. The twos weapons collided and was so powerful that it created sparks between them. Ventus then looked into Noctis' eyes, seeing them flash between red and a shade of black, which distracted him. This distraction gave Noctis enough time to push Ven back and then quickly use his gunblade to fire bullets at the spiky blond. Thankfully however, Ventus was able to bring his keyblade up to block the bullets.

As soon as the bullets came, Ven tried to counter some of them by blasting fire at Noctis, which were mostly blocked but one of the fire attacks went and hit Noctis head on. This did not hurt Noctis badly, but he did get caught off guard which gave Ven some time to run towards him. Ven successfully hit him, but it had a little too much power in it since it pushed Noctis away from him. Noctis then wiped his lip, since Ven's attack sent a surge through the warrior traveling all the way to his head. Noctis then looked at his gunblade and with another change of eye color (now it was a shade of grey) and the gunblade vanished. Ven was confused by this, but he then fired a blast of light at him. But what happened next shocked Ven; his blast of light didn't hit Noctis, and only seemed to hit the now invisible gunblade in front of him.

Ventus could not believe Noctis' power as he then ran towards him, his floating invisible weapon still not there. Ven brought his keyblade up, in hoping to block the invisible gunblade but it didn't hit the keyblade and instead made contact with Ven's back. Ven knew that Noctis had to be using some form of telekinesis with his gunblade, since he made it invisible and was controlling it with his mind. The invisible gunblade then hit him several more times before he fell to the ground on one knee, not being able to take the apin any longer, ending the battle.

…

Sora did not run at Kairi, and only looked at her with a grin that she laughed at. Sora then finally ran at her, locking keyblades with the red headed princess. Kairi was smart and continued to try and slash at Sora's legs so she could knock him on the ground, but Sora knew what she was trying to do. "You aren't going to get away with that!" Sora said playfully. He then took his keyblade and fired a blast of blizzard at the ground and he jumped away. Kairi did not know what he did at first, but then she looked down to see the freeze froze around her ankles, making her unable to move.

Sora only snickered at this and then ran towards his girlfriend, jumping in the air, trying to get an aerial combo on her, but Kairi was not going to let that happen. She brought her keyblade up just in time to block the blow, and she then fired a blast of fire at the ice around her so she could finally walk around. Sora only watched her out of entertainment as she ran towards him again. They once again locked keyblades, but this time however, Kairi was able to swing her foot at Sora's ankles, making him fall to the ground. Kairi then pointed her keyblade at him. "I'm sorry, I am not going to get away with what?" Kairi said.

Sora only snickered. "This!" Sora then brought his keyblade up and fired a blast of light at Kairi, who easily blocked it even though she was shortly blinded. But when Kairi opened her eyes again, Sora was not on the ground. She then moved her eyes ever so slightly to see the spiky haired Keyblade Master pointing Kingdom key right at her head, and the only thing she could do was put her hands up. "I love you." Sora said, which was basically an 'I'm sorry' from him, and made Kairi laugh. **(End Go For It!)**

…

As soon as the bell rang, it was clear on who won this battle: Sora and Noctis. But before the Hercules or Phil could announced that, everyone looked up to see red and black clouds appear above them. The three keyblade masters and Noctis then turned around to see a huge puff of black and red smoke, and as soon as it vanished, a man with blue hair wearing robes was visible. At first, he only stood there, but then his eyes shot open, and a staff appeared in his hands and a wall of fire appeared behind him. From this wall of fire, Hades appeared. "Congratulations Sora and Noctis! Your prize for making it to the finals is DEATH!" Hades announced as he turned red.

"Hades! Get out of here and stop messing with the games!" Noctis said, preparing his gunblade.

"Wait, you aren't working for him?!" Ven asked loudly.

"What? No! I mean, he offered it to me, but I told him no since I refuse to make a deal with the Joker of the Death." Noctis said.

"That's LORD of the Dead to you!" Hades said, "And I got news for you buddy, since you decided not to join me, Seymour here is going to take you down, along with these so called Keyblade Masters and Hercules!"

"You're sick!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Well gezz, I haven't heard that one before. Now if you excuse me, I am going to watch this battle in comfort!" Hades said as he vanished and reappeared in the benches with Pain and Panic fanning him and holding his drink for him.

Sora, Kairi, Ven and Noctis then stood in their battle stances. "We are sorry for not trusting you Noctis." Sora said.

"It's cool; I beat if I saw you exit the Underworld Entrance I would think you were working for him too. Let's just defeat this guy so we actually start trusting each other!" Noctis exclaimed as his eyes changed to the color of blood red.

"Right!" The Keyblade Masters exclaimed as the four of them charged at Seymour. But little did they know this man was far more connected to the keyblade masters than anyone expected.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates again, school started again and I have been busy with that, but I am trying to write more so lets see how that works.**

**WE HAVE 85 REVIEWS! Do you think we can make it to 100? if we do, I will give you all invisable cookies!**

**Also, I have news that might intrest you. I want to bring more Disney songs into this story, but without the characters singing. So I decided to turn this into a little game for you all. What will happen is there will be a line or a title of a song from a Disney movie somewhere in a chapter (I will tell you before hand when there will be a reference) and if one of you can find it and tell me what Disney movie it is from and who sings it, I will give you all a hint regarding who the figures and Dark One are, a possible short perview of an upcoming story, or something along those lines that will come to me eventually. I hope you are exicted for it! **

**There is a new poll up on my profile if you would not mind voting!**

**So the end of the Olympus Coluseim ends in the next chapter, so please R&R! and look out for the next chapter!**


	11. The Final Match

**A/N: Disney Song line is in this chapter, you are lucky I gave you an easy one to start off :)**

* * *

**(Seymour Battle Theme – Final Fantasy X) **Sora, Noctis, Kairi and Ven looked across the arena, looking at Seymour who only gave them a death glare. "Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them!" Seymour said.

Kairi and Ven were about to run out to attack him, but Noctis and Sora stopped them. "What are you doing? We need to stop him!" Ventus said.

"Don't you remember? The winners of the semifinals face the final opponent." Noctis said.

"We can't let you fight this guy alone!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us; we will deal with this guy okay?" Sora said, looking at his girlfriend, who only let out a worried glance, but nodded.

"Alright, but stay safe!" Kairi said as she and Ven left the fighting part of the arena and ran over to Hercules, Meg, Phil and Pegasus, who all looked just as worried as they were.

"Oh, I only get to kill two of you now? What a SHAME!" Seymour said as he charged at Noctis, trying to hit him with his staff but Noctis jumped out of the way. Sora then tried to get Seymour from behind, but the blue hared man predicted it and brought his staff up to block the attack. Sora tried to push down the hybrid's attack, but Seymour then took his free hand and fired a powerful blast of blizzard at Sora, sending him flying into the air. Thankfully, Sora did an aerial recovery and then threw his keyblade at Seymour, hitting him dead on and also giving Noctis time to shot the hybrid with his gunblade. Seymour was not going to back down that easily however, and his hands began to sparkle, and then suddenly, a bolt of thunder came down on Noctis, stunning him, but he was not going back out of this fight yet.

Seymour then took his hands again and suddenly a wall of fire appeared around Noctis and Sora, much like how Axel did when Sora faced the data version of him. The two only looked around the area, trying to find the blue haired hybrid, but they then felt water rise up underneath them and this sent them flying into the air. Sora however sent a blast of light firing down the center of the water, which made it splash on the fire and destroy both elements. This only caused Seymour to snicker as he brought his hands forward again. "Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" Seymour exclaimed. Then out of the air came down what looked like an anchor that placed itself in the ground as the area turned dark. This anchor created a small orange explosion and when it vanished, a huge monster was in Noctis and Sora's way, being a shield for Seymour.

Sora only took a few steps back from the monster. "Let go of your keyblade." Noctis said. Sora only squinted his eyes at this, but let go and was shocked by what he saw: his keyblade was floating in midair. The keyblade then moved over towards Noctis and went in front of him along with his gunblade. Ven only watched from the distance, knowing what he was doing since he did something like this on him when they were fighting.

"Kairi summon your keyblade." Ven said as Kairi looked at him and nodded. Ven then looked over to Phil, who also nodded and looked at Hercules, who pulled out a box from what seemed to be out of nowhere and inside it was the shield Goofy once received on their first adventure here. "Noctis!" Ven exclaimed as he, Kairi and Hercules threw their weapon at him, and then all five weapons surrounded Noctis. He then jumped towards the monster, using Kairi and Ven's keyblades as magic shooters, firing blizzard, fire, thunder, and a wide variety of attacks at it. The monster then brought its head back for a brief second before it blasted fire at Noctis, but thanks to the shield, Noctis was left unharmed. Noctis then controlled Sora's keyblade and his own gunblade and brought them towards the monster, beginning to hit it with a great force. Noctis then landed on the ground, with the weapons still floating around him, as the monster fell and vanished.

Hades only watched the battle from the distance in shock. "How did they do that?!" he exclaimed, spitting out the drink that was in his mouth that Pain gave him. Seymour seemed just as shocked as he was.

"That power that defeated Anima… It will be mine!" He exclaimed. He then brought his hands together once again and this time fired a more lightning based attack at the two, but Sora and Noctis were just about done with this guy. Sora then summoned his keyblade, still leaving four weapons floating around Noctis, and they both charged at Seymour. When Noctis tried to bring Kairi and his gunblade down on the hybrid, Seymour brought up a shield that stopped them. But then Sora came up and jumped, hitting Seymour and getting a combo hit on him. The attack was then finished when Sora pointed his keyblade at Seymour while Noctis pointed Ven's keyblade at him. Both keyblades then fired a blast of light from the tip, and Seymour was enveloped in an explosion that ended the fight. **(End Seymour Battle Theme)**

Seymour fell onto one knee in pain as Hades began to flame red and appeared in front of Seymour. "How dare you defeat my warrior! I am the Lord—" Hades was cut off.

"Of the Dead! We get it!" Sora said as Hades only continued to flame.

"This is not the last time you will see me or Seymour! We will be back!" Hades exclaimed as he and Seymour vanished in a flash of darkness. As soon as this happened, Kairi, Ven, Hercules, Phil, Meg, and Pegasus ran over to them.

"That was some fight you two had!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Kid, I am really sorry about this! He tricked me, I thought that my friend, the real final boss of the Games, sent him." Phil said.

"It's okay; he is gone now, that is all that matters." Sora said as he then turned to Noctis. "And again, we are really sorry for not trusting you Noctis."

"It's alright, I understand." Noctis said, "I mean, we are friends now right?"

Noctis then held out his hand to Sora, who only smiled at this and took it, both of them coming together for a guy hand shake. "Yeah, definitely!" Sora exclaimed.

"We are all friends now… Right?" Ven said. Noctis only smiled at this before he nodded.

"Well now that that problem is solved, we really should be going." Kairi said.

"If you three really are planning on leaving you better make plans to come visit again soon, I don't want Phil complaining at how much he misses you again." Meg joked as Phil turned blood red.

"Hey I never said—" Phil started, but then he looked at Sora, Ven, and Kairi, who made puppy dog eyes at him. "I mean, yeah, what she said."

After Phil said that the whole group began to laugh. Once the laughing stopped, the Keyblade masters summoned their armor and riders and prepared to fly off, but Noctis stopped them. "We'll keep in touch," he said.

Sora only nodded at this as he, Kairi, and Ven rode into the sky, looking for a world to help next.

…

The Riku Replica looked at the group stressed. He knew it took a long time to summon a keyblade, but only having one successfully summon one in the past day really seemed like a failure to him. "I told you already! Concentrate all your energy to your hand and BAM! There it is!" The Replica said with anger in his voice.

He then looked at all the figures as they brought their hands forward, trying to do exactly what the replica said. The Replica only looked away, knowing that no one would summon it, but then when he saw the flash of light out of the corner of his eyes, he looked up shocked. When he looked, he saw one of the figures had summoned a keyblade, and he was holding it in his hands as the other figures let out a 'woah'.

"FINALLY! Some success from you low lives after a day! About time!" The Replica said as the figure who summoned his keyblade looked to him.

"So what do I do now?" The figure asked.

"Just go sit over there," the Replica said, pointing his finger towards the figure who had summoned their keyblade. He did as he was told and walked over to sit down next to the other figure, who did not looked pleased to see him. "I am going to go have a word with the boss, you remaining five keep trying to summon your keyblades!"

The Replica then walked away from the group, heading towards the Dark One's headquarters which was not too far away from where they were practicing. The place they were in was huge, white castle, with thousands of rooms and doors. Even though the figure did not appear here, the Dark One however decided that this would be a better place to stay. The Replica then made it to a huge room with thirteen thrones in it (which the replica had no clue why they were there) with the Dark One sitting on the lowest one.

"**It appears you are bringing me good news?"** The Dark One said.

"Yes, one of them did summon a keyblade." The replica replied.

"**Who?"** The Dark One asked. The Replica only snickered under his breath at this.

"_He_ did sir." The Replica said. The Dark One then began to let out a laugh.

"**You can't be serious?"** The Dark One said, but after receiving no response, the laughing ceased. **"I don't believe it; he was so weak in his past life. Huh, I shouldn't complain, however I should as if you will be prepared when the time comes."**

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?" The Replica asked.

"**The death of those keyblade bearers."** The Dark One replied as he dismissed the replica and he was left alone in the throne room, hoping that sometime soon nine of these seats would be filled.

* * *

**I hope you all thought that fight with Seymour, Sora, and Noctis was cool enough. I know at least one person has been looking forward to a fight with him, so I hope it payed off. but dont worry Seymour fans, this will not be the last time he appears.**

**Also, if you can please vote on my poll! It would mean a lot for a possible future story i am considering writing!**

**So maybe a few of you are picking up the very tricky to find secrets of who the figures and the Dark One are... Still no guesses? Odd...**

**So next up, Terra, Aqua, Xion, and Riku. What world do you want them to visit? Tell me in your review!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	12. An Odd Ohana

Riku, Xion, Terra and Aqua where riding through space, looking for a world they thought could be in danger from the darkness. After searching for a long time, something traveling at fast speeds flew past them. "Woah! What was that?" Xion said as she made her Iron Woman suit come to a stop.

They then all turned to look at the object, which looked like a huge red spaceship, flying towards a world that looked like Destiny Islands to Riku, but had a more modern look to it. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Terra said.

"Then we should go there right away." Aqua said as they then all flew their forms of transportation towards the world.

After a few minutes, they finally landed on the world, which looked even more like Destiny Islands up close, which made Riku, feel homesick, which Aqua noticed right away. "Looks a little too much like home, Riku?" She said.

"Yeah, it does look kind of like Destiny Islands huh?" Riku said as Xion came up to comfort him.

"It's alright, we will stop whatever did that to your world." Xion said.

"Yeah, well I kind of figured that." Riku said coldly, which caught Xion off guard. Ever since they left the Radiant Garden, the only thing he was thinking about was Xion being together with Vanitas. She said enough information back at Merlin's house for Riku to believe she and him had something.

Before any fighting could break out between the two, Aqua felt a pull on the blue cloth that draped over her hips. She then looked down to see a small girl with black hair and a tan, wearing a red dress with white leaf patterns on it. "Excuse me," she said in a soft voice.

Aqua then bent down to her level. "How may I help you?" Aqua asked. At that moment, Riku and Xion walked over next to the other couple, even though they were not on good terms as of now.

"I am looking for a my dog, I haven't seen him in a long time and I am beginning to get worried about him, and I wanted to know if you have seen him." The little girl said.

"What does he look like?" Terra asked for Aqua. Immediately, the girl pulled off the black backpack she had and dug deep into it. At the bottom of it, she pulled out a notepad and flipped through the pages, opening up to a page in the middle.

"He looks kind of like this." She said as she held up the picture, which was of the dog, that looked familiar to the keyblade wielders, even though the drawing wasn't the best. The dog was a dark blue color with huge ears and pointed teeth.

"Stitch?" Riku said out loud.

"How did you know his name?" The little girl said.

"Well, we know him; he is kind of like a pet of ours we took in." Xion said. Right after that, the little girl perked up and quickly took Xion's hand and began to pull her.

"That's great! Come on! I need to tell my family this, they won't believe it!" She said as she continued to pull Xion's hand, who decided to follow with the other three not too far behind.

After walking a few blocks, the five finally made it to a small house on the edge of the beach. The little girl then took the four up the stairs and into her house.

"NANI! Hurry up! You need to come here now!" The little girl screamed, which nearly shattered the keyblade wielders eardrums.

Right after she screamed an older girl in what looked like her mid-twenties came into the room, wearing a green shirt that showed her belly and jean shorts. "What's wrong Lilo?" The woman, who was most likely Nani, said before she looked over at the keyblade wielders. "And who are these people?"

"Nani, these people said they know Stitch!" Lilo said happily as Nani only looked at the keyblade wielders confused before looking at Lilo.

"Lilo, Stitch has been missing for three years, and besides, how do you know if these people are telling the truth?" Nani asked.

"It's true, we really do know him." Terra said.

Nani then moved very close to Terra's face. "Prove it." She said which began to scare Terra.

"A Riku, would you mind proving it for Nani and Lilo here please?" Terra said. Riku then nodded before he took his hand and dug it into his pocket before taking it out and reveling the small pendent with the ukulele on it.

"Wait, I thought only Sora had that?" Xion said.

"Yeah, but after Sora and I fought Vanitas after Sora destroyed the virtual Destiny Islands, Merlin decided to make me and Kairi one too." Riku said as he looked at Xion, who looked worried upon the mention of Vanitas's name.

"Oh, I remember when he left, and then him and Xehanort where fighting about it, and we just got fed up and left after words." She said. This statement only continued to point towards her ad Vanitas being a couple.

Riku decided not to pay attention to this, since he was about to make Lilo and her family happy. So he then took the summon pendent and held it close to his heart, which created a bright light that nearly blinded Nani and Lilo. But when the light faded, a small, blue alien appeared in front of Riku before quickly running over to and jumped on him. Stitch then began to give dog kisses to the keyblade master before Riku stopped him.

"Stitch!" Lilo said happily. Upon hearing his name, Stitch turned around to see Lilo and Nani, who both looked excited to see him. Stitch then became overjoyed and he ran to Lilo, jumping on her and beginning to give her dog kisses as Nani pet his head. "I can't believe you're here!"

The four only smiled at them before Nani approached them. "I cannot thank you enough." She said.

"Really, you don't need to thank us." Aqua said,

"No, I really do. When Stitch disappeared all those years ago, I just gave up on him, but Lilo never stopped. I thought we would never see him again, but because of you four, you brought our ohana together again." Nani continued.

"Ohana?" Riku said, but before Nani could answer, Lilo did.

"Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind." Lilo said.

"That's right, and because you brought us together again, I need to find some way to repay you." Nani said as she drifted into a thought. "How about I let you four spend the night? It is getting dark out and you four are clearly not from around here judging from your cloths and weird pendants that can bring our pet back."

The four only looked at each other briefly. At first, they wanted to say no and leave this world, but then they remembered that they needed to stop whatever that red ship was and protect the world. And Nani was right, it was getting dark out and they had nowhere else to stay. "If you insist." Aqua said.

"Great, I think I have just enough room for all of you, I just need to do something, so if you excuse me." Nani said as she walked over to the staircase in the house. "Jumba! Pleakley! Get down here!"

After she called the, she walked back into the room causally as the two aliens came down the stairs, dressed in human clothes, the sight of Jumba shocking Terra and Aqua.

"YOU!" They said in unison as Jumba had a similar approach.

"What in the name of Cobra Bubbles are you doing here?" Jumba said.

"You two know this guy?" Xion said.

"Of course! He was in Deep Space with Stitch!" Terra said.

"Wait, so you four are from another world then?" Lilo said as she continued to pet Stitch. The four only nodded softly, since they all clearly knew about other worlds.

"So you're aliens too?!" Pleakley said shocked.

"What? No! We are just from another world is all." Riku replied as Stitch ran up to Jumba and crawled on his shoulder, making it clear that they were more like family now instead of scientist and experiment.

"So it is clear you have already met Jumba, but this is Pleakley, our other friend." Nani said, introducing the group.

"Why are you here anyway?" Jumba said.

"They are going to sleep in your rooms." Nani said.

"What?!" Pleakley said, sounding disgusted.

"They need a place to stay for the night and the least I could do is let them stay here." Nani explained, "They brought Stitch back and I had to repay them."

The two aliens hesitated but then agreed with what Nani was saying. "Fine, but you better stay out of my stuff!" Pleakley said. He and Jumba then went and sat on the couch while Stitch went back to Lilo.

"Well then, allow me to show you your rooms." Nani said as she took the keyblade wielders upstairs to show them their rooms.

…

Riku looked out the window of his room, staring at the moon's reflection shining on the ocean's surface. Even though he was happy for Stitch, since they reunited him with his family, he couldn't stay happy since he knew for sure that Xion had something with Vanitas; if they were a couple or just love interests he didn't know, but he knew they had feelings for each other. This hurt Riku, since Vanitas was so cruel to them and the fact that his girlfriend could have dated him made him sick to his stomach.

Riku continued to stare out the window when he heard the sound of the door open. "Hey, what are you doing?" Her voice asked; Xion's voice asked.

Riku sighed. "Nothing, I'm just thinking." Riku said.

Riku then looked out of the corner of his eye to see Xion walking towards him, so he turned to face her. She then took one of his hands. "It's a beautiful night out, do you maybe want to go walk on the beach or something?" Xion asked tauntingly. She wanted to make Riku feel better, since she knew he was homesick and since he did explode on her earlier in the day.

Riku only shook his head. "Okay, what about just going on the roof to look at the stars? Nani told me her and Lilo do that a lot and that we were welcome to if we wanted." She asked, but Riku did not reply; he was filled up with too much emotion to reply.

After a moment of silence, Riku couldn't take it anymore. "You had something with Vanitas didn't you?" He asked.

Xion only looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"You heard me, when you where one of Xehanort's replicas, you and he loved each other didn't you?" Riku asked again, this time with more anger in his voice.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked.

"Because I need to know this! Now tell me!" Riku asked again.

Xion only looked at him shocked. "You know I was tricked into joining to Organization Riku, how do you think he did that?" Xion asked, Riku did not reply due to the anger. "Temptation."

"So you feel in love with him?!" Riku said.

"Are you kidding me? You are mad at me for being tricked?" Xion said angrily.

"Well I wouldn't be mad if he tricked you and you two were friends instead!" Riku said.

Xion only shook her head. "I had no control over my damn body Riku! I don't get how you could be mad at me for being tricked!" Xion exclaimed.

"Oh I know you didn't have control over your body, but you could at least have not been dumb enough to fall for him! You should have known!" Riku said.

"You know what!" Xion screamed, trying to get close to his face by standing on her toes.

"What?" Riku screamed back.

"You're heartless!" Xion yelled.

"Well look who's talking!" Riku yelled back at her.

"You can go to hell for all I care, I hate you!" Xion yelled once again.

"I hate you too!" Riku screamed.

The second after that yell, Riku pulled Xion in close and they instantly began to make out. They made their first kiss memorable as they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling them in closer with every second of their kiss. As they continued to show their passion for each other, Xion took her hands and used them to unzipped Riku's vest, which she then threw as far away as possible. Riku then did the same for Xion's black jacket, and they Xion took Riku's shirt off and they continued to kiss.

That was until they saw the light from the hallway make it into their room.

The two of them stopped kissing at that moment and looked over at the door to see Terra, whose mouth was nearly touching the floor right know. Riku and Xion only looked at each other worried as they both then waved to Terra innocently.

"Ah… I came because I heard screaming…" Terra said.

Riku only looked at Xion again before quickly grabbing his shirt, which was not too far away from him. "Um… it's not what it looks like…?" Riku said.

"I can't believe we leave you two alone for five minutes and you're already trying to take each other's clothes off." Terra said. Riku and Xion then shrugged before Terra rolled his eyes and let out a smile. "Just… don't do that when you're in the same house as us…"

Terra then walked out of the room, leaving Xion and Riku in the room alone. But since Terra had to come in at that second, the moment was ruined and Xion left Riku's room not to long after that.

But at least now, they were on good terms and they would remember that kiss for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I wanted Riku and Xion's first kiss to be one of those really weird kisses they show in movies all the time where they are fighting at one moment but the next they make out. I am sorry if you didnt like it, but I thought it was pretty good.**

**And I have the results of the first Disney Song Game! Two people sucessfully guessed it, who happens to be two of my guest reviewers names WhiteWolf100101 and Riku7474! Good job, and because of them, you get a little hit as of to who the Dark One and his lackies really are. But since the little Normura in me is in a trolling faze, I am only going to give you one little hint! MUUUUHHAHAHAHAHA! So the hint is: they are connected to the former 13 darknesses (which you should have figured out by now so HA!)**

**TROOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOL LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOLLLLLL!**

**...**

**I am sorry, Normura is probably the biggest Troll I have heard of (especailly if he only releases HD remix in Japan when the secret message in DDD was ONLY WRITTEN IN ENGLISH!) **

**There is a new poll up on my profile if you dont mind voting :)**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter for more Lilo and Stitch!**


	13. Alien Reunion

Riku was still sleeping when he felt himself being pushed back and forth. At first he didn't know what to make of it, but then he finally decided to open his eyes to see Xion shaking him repeatedly.

"Wake up!" She said. Riku only groaned, not wanting to get up, especially this early in the morning. Normally, he would be like a bat out of hell if he was woken up this early in the morning, but he decided to get up as calmly as he could since it was Xion.

"What is it?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Aqua and Terra think it is time for us to go." She replied.

"What? This early in the morning?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Xion replied as she sat down on the bed right next to Riku.

"But what about that red ship we saw yesterday? Don't they want to go check that out before we leave?" He asked.

"Aqua said that if that red ship was dangerous then this world would feel like it had more darkness to it. I am pretty sure Terra just agreed with her because they are together though." Xion said, which caused Riku to laugh.

"I should get ready to go then." Riku said as Xion nodded. Xion then looked into his eyes and she leaned in close to him, kissing him gently on the lips. Riku gladly kissed her back until she pulled away.

"What happened last night was amazing." She said.

"Yeah, it would have been better if Terra didn't ruin the moment." Riku joked, causing Xion to giggle. She then smiled again before she stood up.

"You should get ready to go then." She said as she got up and left the room, blowing Riku one last kiss goodbye before she left and shut the door behind her.

Riku looked over at the door; she had only been gone a second, and he already missed her. He knew that this meant their hearts where really connected this time, judging by the faster beating of his heart and just wanting to be by her. So he got his normal attire on as fast as he could so he could finally see her again.

As soon as Riku as done, he ran out of the room, down the stairs and ran outside into the blinding sunlight. He looked out to see Jumba and Pleakley saying goodbye to Aqua and Terra while Nani, Lilo and Stitch saying their goodbyes Xion. As soon as he saw her, he wasted no time in going over to his beloved.

"Hey, it's good to see you're up." Nani said. Riku only laughed at this before Stitch went over to Riku and climbed up his back to sit on his shoulder, much like how he always did with Sora.

"Riku leave?" Stitch asked. Riku then put his hand on the alien, petting his head.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we will see each other again soon. Besides, I need to go back and help my home, and you need to stay here and protect your home." Riku said. Stitch only sighed at this before the alien crawled back onto Riku's back. Riku then felt the alien take something out of his pants pocket before he crawled back on the ground.

Stitch then opened his hands to show Riku what he had taken: it was his summon charm. "Need me? Use this." Stitch said. This only made Riku smile, since Stitch was stilling to help Riku and his group out. Riku only nodded at this before Stitch ran back over to Lilo.

"I can tell Stitch really likes you guys. I am glad that he made so many amazing friends since he has been gone." Lilo said.

"Yeah he is lucky, but at the same time, we were all lucky to get to know him." Xion said. This caused the whole group to smile before Jumba, Pleakley, Aqua and Terra walked over to them: the aliens standing next to their family, the keyblade masters standing next to their friends.

"You four have a safe journey." Pleakley said.

"And good luck at saving your world, Riku." Jumba said. Riku once again smiled again; for a second, he thought this was one of the days he smiled the most.

That was until something came out and shot Stitch, sending the alien flying in the opposite direction away from the group.

"STITCH!" They all exclaimed, Lilo's voice being the loudest. They all looked over at the blue alien, who appeared to be fine, but he was covered in a net that trapped him.

"About time I found this imbecile." A voice said behind them that all but Riku and Xion recognized. They all turned around to see a huge grey alien who had a red and yellow gun pointed at Stitch, which was clearly the instrument just used on him.

"Gantu!" All except for Riku and Xion exclaimed. Gantu then turned to look at the group, snickering when he laid his eyes on Aqua and Terra.

"Well if it isn't the sea and the land, great to see you after all these years, but I really must be going." Gantu said sarcastically. He then took his gun and he pointed it at Lilo, firing it, and sent her back in a net similar to Stitch's.

"Lilo!" Nani exclaimed. She then tried to run over to her but Gantu stepped out in front of her instead, being the first to make it over to Lilo as he picked the net she was in up. "Let Lilo go!"

"I am afraid I can't do that, _he_ wants her." Gantu said.

"He?" Riku said.

"That's right, an emotionless fellow, but he said if I bring him anyone I can to get rid of, I would have a place in the reforming of the worlds!" Gantu exclaimed.

"Reforming? What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gantu said.

"Riku! He could be the person that sunk your world into darkness!" Xion exclaimed. Riku then looked at Gantu furiously before he summoned his keyblade and held it at his side.

"You are truly heartless; this _he_ tells you to bring him anyone you can to get rid of, so you would do so to a little girl?" Riku said, "Because if you are, that's sick." **(****Mkaukau – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Thanks for the lecture, now I would prefer if you shut your mouth!" Gantu exclaimed as he pointed his gun at Riku and fired. But before it hit him, Jumba ran out in front of Riku, pulled out a gun of his own, and fired it at Gantu. This gun made the net shred to pieces and on top of that, it went through and hit Gantu right in the head. His stunned Gantu, but this did however cause him to drop Lilo in the net. Thankfully, Terra summoned his keyblade rider and rode towards her, catching her just in time before she hit the ground.

Terra then rode his rider back to Nani, who was happy to see Lilo was safe and embraced her in a hug. Pleakley then ran over to Stitch, who was still stuck in the net, and was about to help him out, but Stitch turned into his full alien form and tore the net apart. "Alright then, I guess you don't need my help." He said. But Stitch didn't listen and only ran over next to Riku.

"Aqua, Terra, get them to safety, we'll hold him off." Xion said as they nodded and took Lilo and her family away from the fight.

Xion then summoned her Iron Woman suit and she levitated over to Riku and Stitch. She then brought out her sword, which must have changed with the effects of the suit since it now had a matching handle and color to it. "Let's take this alien down." She said.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to—" Riku was cut off.

"I am fighting with you so deal with it." Xion yelled to him. Riku only laughed at this: this was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her since she was so strong and independent. So Riku did not talk back to her, and he only prepared to fight this massive alien.

"Gantu hurt family, so Gantu must die!" Stitch exclaimed.

"You can try, you can try!" Gantu exclaimed as he ran towards the group, but before he could run any farther, Stitch jumped in the air, landing on the alien's face. Gantu then tried desperately to get the blue dog off his face bur continued to fail. Riku and Xion knew that this would be their best chance to attack the huge alien. Xion and Riku then ran towards him, trying to swipe at the monster's feet with their weapons to bring him to the ground. At first it seemed like they would not be able to do so but then Xion fired a powerful blast from her hand that hit the monster dead on and sent him falling to the ground.

As soon as he landed on the ground, Gantu dazed out for a moment. This gave the warriors a chance to try and stop this monster and so they continued to slash at him with their weapons. After slicing his face apart, Stitch came off his face and pulled out a gun similar to Jumba's and he began to fire it at Gantu. After seeing this, Xion and Riku both backed up and they fired magic attacks at him, getting long distance attacks as well. But after this, Gantu began to come around, and he shot up and ran at the warriors. Gantu then switched something on his gun and he now could fire bullets at the three, similar to Stitch's weapon. He then fired it blindly, only taking his hand and moving his arm back and forth to shot them. The bullets did hit the heroes several times, but none of them were severely hurt.

After that round of bullets, Xion flew in the air and she threw her sword at the alien, hitting him dead on before the sword came back to Xion. She then looked over to see Riku jump in the air ad brought his keyblade down on the monster with Stitch on his back, who continued to slice Gantu with his claws as soon as Riku performed his attack. She then looked behind her to see Aqua and Terra running towards them, even though they all told them to keep an eye on the family. "What are you doing? You need to watch Lilo and the family!" She exclaimed.

"They're safe, and if we want it to be that way then we need to finish this guy!" Terra exclaimed. Xion hesitated, but she did nod before she flew back towards the alien. As soon as she flew towards them, the other keyblade wielders summoned their riders and rode toward Gantu, with Stitch riding on the back of Terra's rider. As soon as they made it to Gantu, his eyes widened and all three of the keyblade wielders unsummoned their riders and they summoned their keyblades, hitting the monster head on. But it was Xion that delivered the final blow, since as soon as her friends were out of the way, Stitch fired a blast of his gun and Xion fired light at Gantu, mixing together in the air and ending the battle. **(End ****Mkaukau)**

As soon as the battle was finished, Gantu began to cry like a child. "Great, he will never let me have any power now!" He exclaimed before he ran off towards the mountains. Even though everyone seemed to be celebrating, with Lilo and her family joining not to long after, Riku was only focused on where Gantu was heading.

"Stitch! You were great!" Lilo exclaimed happily as she petted Stitch.

"I guess we owe you more now huh?" Nani said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, really you do not own us anything, we are just glad all of you are safe." Aqua said. As Nani only smiled at this, Xion looked behind her to see Riku staring off towards where Gantu ran.

"What are you looking at?" Xion asked as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Whoever this _he_ is, he has a connection to my world falling into darkness, I know it." Riku said.

"So what? You are going to go after him?" Xion asked.

Riku only took a few steps forward. "Gantu headed off towards the mountains; if I follow him he should lead me right to the man behind the curtain." Riku said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked. Riku only shook his head. "Of course that's your answer.

Riku then turned t face Nani. "Nani, would you please let my friends stay with you a litte while longer? I just need to check something out quick and then we will be on our way." Riku asked.

"Of course." Nani said.

"Thank you." Riku said as he looked towards the mountains. "I'll be back soon."

The only thing is Riku wasn't sure if his last words where fact, since he had no clue what would be waiting for him towards those mountains.

* * *

**Alright, that battle was really not good. but dont worry, this was only a warm up for the next battle in the next chapter, which will be AWESOME, promise!**

**And omg I just realized, WE MADE IT OVER 100 REVIEWS! (throws huge party!) Thank you all so much! it really means the world to me!**

**... Guys... we are only 3 favorites away from getting 100 favs on KH3TKW. Please guys, if you havent favorited that, please do so now so we can get 100 favs on that story! Who knows: you guys might get a little present for doing that (deviuos smile)**

**And guys, please I NEED a lot of people to vote on my poll I have up now, so if you havent voted for it yet, please go do that now!**

**And another thing, is is just me, or is everyone really starting to think that KH 1.5 HD remix is only being released in Japan? I mean seriuosly, we are like two and a half months away from its release in Japan and no talk about a localiztion yet? I mean, I am basically a newer fan of the KH series (got into it last January) so I dont know when they talk about a localiaztion. But I am just saying, since Norumra is a troll and stuff it would make sense. I would be so depressed if it wasnt realeased outside of Japan:(**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	14. Disappeared

Riku continued to walk up the mountain side, looking for wherever Gantu and this _he _was. He had been following the huge tracks that belonged to Gantu that continued to climb up this mountain, but still no luck. Riku was almost considering to head back down the mountain so they could leave and help more worlds, but he decided to climb up the mountain a little bit longer.

After walking for a while longer, Riku made it close to the top of the mountain and he came to a stop when he heard voices higher up. Immediately, Riku hide behind a large bolder he was by so he wouldn't be seen.

"I told you it wasn't my fault! It was those kids with the keyblades!" The voice that belonged to Gantu said. Riku the peered his head a little to the side so he could see Gantu in his view, but not the person he was talking to.

"If you expect the Dark One to forgive you of these events you don't have a clue of what you are talking about." The other person said.

_Dark One?_ Riku mouthed to himself. Who was this Dark One? And this person, who was he?

"Please! I beg you're forgiveness!" Gantu pleaded, Riku watching the alien literally getting down on his knees.

"We do not accept failures into our group, I am afraid you must be disposed of." The other person said as Gantu put his head and hands on the ground like he was praying.

"Please! Have mercy!" Gantu exclaimed as he then went back to kneeling.

"Goodbye," the other person said. Riku then heard the snap of fingers, and instantly Gantu was covered in darkness that was literally exploding from him. The next thing Riku knows Gantu is nothing but a pill of fading darkness that was now disappearing into the ground.

Riku looked at the scene shocked; he could not believe that someone could do that, even if Gantu had failed his mission. At first, Riku felt regret of defeating him, but he did not have time to think about that since he had to go and stop this person so he could not hurt anyone else.

**(Disappeared [Dark One's Group Theme] – Kingdom Hearts) **"Hey you!" Riku exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade and got out from behind the rock. Riku then looked to see the figure's back was facing him, but it turned to look at him. Riku's eyes widened at the figure, seeing that this figure was someone covered head to toe in a pure white Organization XIII robe. The sight of this figure made Riku chill to the bone.

"Who— Who are you?" Riku said. Silence. The figure only stood there and stared at Riku, who was not able to see who this person was from under his hood. Riku was then shocked when he held out his hand and an all too familiar weapon appeared in his hand.

"A keyblade?!" Riku exclaimed. He then looked at the figure to see it was standing in its battle stance, which made Riku naturally go into his. Riku knew this person had something to do with his world sinking into darkness, he knew he had to get rid of it if he wanted to keep the worlds safe. So Riku knew he had to do whatever he could to defeat this figure, he had to if it was the last thing he did.

So with that information, Riku ran towards the figure with his keyblade raised, trying to bring it down on this figure. But just before it was brought down in it, the figure brought it's keyblade up and blocked the attack. Riku tried to push his keyblade down, but it seemed to him that this figure was not even trying and he was able to hold Riku back. The figure then began to push his keyblade down on Riku, which Riku could not let happen so he jumped back. Riku did not have that much time to think about what to do next however because the figure came running back at Riku with his keyblade glowing with darkness. The figure then tried to swing at Riku, but Riku continued to swiftly dodge the attack. But there was one attack that Riku could not dodge, and the figure's keyblade came and hit him right in the side, sending Riku flying.

Riku flew so far that he fell of the side of the mountain, but he thankfully grabbed on to the side of I and held on for his life. Riku then looked up to see the figure standing on the ledge, looking down at Riku. The figure then brought his foot out from underneath his coat and brought his boot down on Riku's hand, causing the keyblade wielder to yell out in pain. Riku continued to hang on however, and he then took his free hand and impaled his keyblade in the side of the mountain, hanging on for dear life. He then let go of the ledge of the mountain, still holding on to his keyblade so he would not fall off. Riku then swung himself around his keyblade, and let go so he would fly up back on top of the mountain. Riku then summoned his keyblade in midair, ready to attack the figure when he came back down, but to Riku's surprise the figure was not there. But Riku figured that he had found the figure when he felt something hard make contact with his back.

As soon as the keyblade made contact with Riku, he fell to the ground face first. At this point, Riku knew he was greatly outmatched by this person, but that did not mean that he was going to give up. Riku quickly got back up and stood in his battle stance, this time waiting for the figure to come to him. But the figure only pointed his keyblade at Riku and fired many small balls of darkness at the keyblade master. Riku however brought his keyblade up to deflect the balls, and he was succeeding, but none of the balls went back and hit the figure and Riku was getting pushed back by them with every passing second. As Riku was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the mountain once again, he put his keyblade down and quickly summoned a reflect shield. This prevented Riku from falling off the side once again, but Riku was still getting weaker and he hadn't even laid a move on the figure yet.

As soon as Riku created the reflect shield, the figure once again came running towards Riku, its keyblade raised. Riku jumped out of the way of him however and landed in the center of the mountain's peak, instead of trying to bring his keyblade up and block it like last time. The figure quickly turned around though and got a combo hit on Riku, topping it off with a blast of darkness from the palm of his hand. Riku was sent flying back by this and nearly fell off the side of the mountain again, but he was able to push his keyblade down into the ground, slowing him down just enough so that he would not fall off the side again. Riku only looked up at the sky and gripped his keyblade as tightly as he could because he knew at that moment that he lost this battle.

The figure then walked towards Riku and looked down on him before he brought his foot and put it on Riku's chest, pinning the keyblade master to the ground. Riku only squinted his eyes as he looked at the figure holding his keyblade and pointing it towards his own chest. Riku then closed his eyes silently apologizing for every sin he had ever committed since he thought he was going to die.

But after a few moments of waiting, Riku was surprised not to feel he keyblade make contact with his chest. He then opened his eyes, looking up to see the figure was not looking down on him anymore. Riku then moved his head upwards just enough to see the figure on the other side of the mountain peak standing in front of a corridor of darkness. Riku only watched the figure as it looked at him one last time.

"It was great I finally got to see you, Riku." The figure said before it began to walk in the corridor of darkness. Riku knew this was his chance and he quickly shot up and ran towards the corridor, trying to slice that figure in half. But the figure had already walked through the corridor of darkness and was gone. **(End Disappeared)**

As soon as Riku saw the figure and corridor was gone, he fell to his knees due to being exhaustion. Riku took his hand and he wiped the thin laid or sweat on his forehead. Did he know that figure? He knew for a fact he had never seen him before, but how did the figure know his name? Riku figured that the figure knew him since he was most likely working with his replica, but some things were still not lining up, and Riku wanted answers.

But Riku instead only sighed and used cure on himself as he began to walk back down the mountain, trying to figure out ever possible way of how he could know that figure's identity.

…

Riku finally made it back to the house as he looked over to see everyone was sitting on the stairs that lead into the house waiting for him. Much to Riku's surprise however, all of them got off the stairs and went over to him as soon as he came into view. "Did you find out who Gantu was working for?" Pleakley asked.

"Was it the person that sunk your world into darkness?" Xion added, figuring that Riku did find out who Gantu was working for.

Riku only shook his head. "No," he lied, "I lost track of Gantu about halfway up the mountain." Riku did not like lying to his friends, especially his girlfriend, but he did not want to worry them. He figured that he would tell them what really happened when the right time came.

"We're sorry Riku." Aqua said. Riku only shook his head once again.

"It's alright, I'll find out who did it eventually." Riku said.

"Does this mean that it is time for you to leave?" Jumba asked as Terra nodded.

"We have a job to do, and the only way we can finish it is if we leave." Terra relied.

"You four come and visit any time you want." Nani said.

"You better come and visit! You are part of our Ohana now!" Lilo said with Stitch nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, we will come and visit soon." Riku said as the group then all said their final goodbyes and they summoned their riders and flew into the sky, looking for a world to go to next.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little dark in nature you know with Gantu exploding into darkness and all that, but hey I warned you that this book would be darker!**

**Also, that figure that Riku fought is on of the dark one's minions. Hint Hint, he does know who Riku is but I am not going to say if Riku knows him (instert evil laugh here)**

**Also, dont you gus think that Disappeared is the creepiest music you have ever heard in your life? I know it is for me!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter! Roxas, Namine and Lea will be going to a world i know a lot of people are excited about so look out for that!**


	15. Sugar Rush

In another part of the universe, Lea, Roxas and Namine were riding on their riders, also searching for a world that could be in trouble from the darkness. The only problem was that they were searching longer than the two other groups and still had no luck trying to find a world that was in danger.

At this point, Lea was done and he just wanted to go home. But when a certain world came into view, he got the idea to get exactly what he wanted. "Hey, that world looks in danger to me, let's go save it!" Lea said and without even asking if the others had the same idea, he rode off towards the world.

Namine only looked at where Lea was heading and sighed. "Twilight Town?" Namine said.

Roxas then began to fume when he realized why he was going there. "I am going to kill him! He is going there to play that stupid video game! Why would he do that?" Roxas asked out loud.

"I don't know; he's your best friend." Namine said. Roxas only sighed again as he and his girlfriend then rode after the pyro. The two of them managed to land right in front of the Twilight Town Arcade so they could drag Lea out of there as fast as they could so they could continue with the mission.

When they stepped in the arcade they heard lea screaming. "No, no, NO! You have got to be kidding me!" Lea yelled. Roxas and Namine then turned the corner to see Lea raging at Fix-It Felix Jr.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Look! It's busted!" Lea said upset. Roxas and Namine then walked over to look at the screen, seeing that the villain of the game, Wreck-It Ralph, was missing as well as Fix-It Felix and all the other characters where running around the screen with no control what so ever.

"That's weird…" Namine said.

"Oh well, now we can go and save the worlds!" Roxas said as he went for Lea's hand so he could drag him out of the arcade, but Lea would not move.

"I grew so attached to this game, it was like a child to me!" Lea said, wiping away tears forming in his eyes, which made Roxas roll his eyes.

"Take a chill pill, after we save the worlds you can find a new game to play." Roxas said.

"He's right Lea, I mean you can play…" Namine trailed off; looking for any game in the arcade he could play when her eyes landed on a game covered in pink that had a driving seat in front. She then walked over to it and read its name, Sugar Rush, as she put her hand on the game. "This one."

Lea only laughed. "Are you kidding me? That's a girl's game!" Lea exclaimed.

"You will never know until; you try it." Namine said. Lea then drifted off in thought.

"You're right; maybe I could try it…" Lea said as he turned to Roxas with puppy dog eyes. "Roxas only rolled his eyes at this, and then sighed once again.

"Alright, one game." Roxas said as Lea jumped for joy and ran over to the game, sitting in the driving seat as Namine and Roxas stood next to him on separate sides. Lea the popped in a quarter and put his hands on the steering wheel and stared at the game curiously.

"Huh, that's weird; I don't remember Cy-Bugs being in this game." Lea said. Namine and Roxas then looked at the game, seeing the avatar selection screen but crawling around on the inside of the screen was a small bug that had a glowing green to it.

"If you never played it before how to you know Cy-Bugs aren't in this game?" Namine asked as Lea turned in his driver's seat and pointed his finger towards a much more dated game in the corner of the shop.

"I thought they were from that game, Heroes Duty, but I guess they were made by the same company and they had similar villains?" Lea said, confused and almost regretting playing Sugar Rush, thinking it was a defective, but ignored it. "Ah, book it."

Lea then selected the first character in the avatar selection, ignoring the Cy-Bug and prepared to race. But before the timer even started counting down, the game began to shake rapidly. "Lea what did you do?" Roxas exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! It's just warming up!" Lea fought back but when he looked back at Sugar Rush, he knew it wasn't warming up. He knew this because the game's screen was glowing so bright that they had to cover their eyes and they all let out a scream.

At that point the arcade's owner could not take it anymore, since he heard them screaming the moment they came in, so he walked out of his office and over to Sugar Rush. "Would you kids keep it down—?"

The reason the arcade's owner stopped because when he looked at the game, no one was there.

…

Roxas began to widen his eyes, confused as to what had just happened. He then got up and wiped himself off until he looked over to see Lea and Namine getting up as well. Roxas then went to help Namine get up as Lea got up on his own. "What just happened?" Roxas asked, rubbing his head.

"Um guys, where are we?" Lea asked. The three of them then looked around seeing they were surrounded by candy that replaced stuff you would see every day: lolly pops as flowers, pop tarts being used as houses, even candy canes as trees. The three then looked behind them to see a huge castle made up of various candies and sweets towering over them.

"Just looking at this place gives me cavities; is this just a dream?" Namine said. Lea then looked around and walked up to the castle, seeing the frosting that was being used as cement to keep it together. He then took his finger and wiped off some and put it in his mouth.

"It tastes real." Lea said.

"What are you doing? Even if this is a dream you shouldn't eat something like that, someone with a lot more power than you can throw you in the dungeon for eating his castle." Roxas said.

"And you know what I say to that?" Lea said as he inched his hand closer to the frosting. "Y.O.L.O!"

Lea then took his finger and wiped it on the frosting, but as soon as that happened, several Oreo shaped guards surrounded the three of them with sharp tipped candy canes pointed at them. Lea only let out a grin as Roxas gave him a death glare.

"If these guys Oreos don't do it, I am going to kill you!" He exclaimed.

…

The Oreo guards lead the keyblade wielders into the castle and they headed down stairs. The Oreos then threw the three of them into a dungeon, just like Roxas predicted, and left. "That's right, you better run! I would have eaten you if you didn't!" Lea exclaimed from behind the bars.

"Why did you have to eat the frosting?" Roxas exclaimed.

"I am sorry, like I said, you only live once." Lea said.

"Yeah but do you think we are going to be living long in here? You at this guy's castle, how could he not lock us up in here for all eternity?" Roxas said.

"Both of you came down! Don't you remember we have giant keys that can unlock any door?" Namine said as she summoned her keyblade and went to the door. She then pointed it at the lock and got ready for the light to come out of it and unlock the door but nothing happened.

"That's weird, it must not work on candy locks." She said.

"Now I am definitely going to kill you!" Roxas exclaimed as he got ready to attack Lea.

"My gosh, what happened to you three? Where you all programed to be angry all the time?" A voice said in the shadows of the cell. The three keyblade wielders then turned their heads, seeing a small figure wearing a blue shirt with jeans and a matching blue hat. He also wore a brown belt that contained many tools that matched his shoes. Roxas and Namine had no clue who he was, but Lea nearly screamed like a fangirl.

"OH MY GOSH!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the small figure and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you are here I my presence!"

"Let go— you are going to make me lose a life." The figure said, since Lea was cutting off his breath. Lea then let him go.

"I am so sorry! I just can't believe it's you!" Lea exclaimed.

"Lea, who is this?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, Namine, this is Fix-It Felix Jr.! He is the hero in that game I play all the time!" Lea exclaimed.

"Please, just call me Felix," Felix stopped when he realized what Lea had said. "Wait, you played my game? Then how are you in Sugar Rush?"

"Beats us, but man oh man am I glad this happened!" Lea exclaimed.

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that we are _in_ Sugar Rush?" Namine asked shocked.

"Yup," Felix explained, "I had to come here and leave my game because our villain left to go prove he could be a hero. But the only problem is without him, our game has no villain, and with no villain, our game can get unplugged. So I teamed up with Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun—"

"Sergeant Calhoun from Heroes Duty is here too? Man this keeps getting better and better!" Lea exclaimed.

"As I was saying, but we split up, not sure why, but after we separated the guards found me and threw me in here." Felix continued.

"Wait, Lea didn't you say that when you saw a Cy-Bug on the screen, that it was from Heroes Duty?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, you're right. It's weird, it's like all the games are collaborating into one huge crossover game." Lea said.

"Felix, you have tools, why can't you just break out?" Roxas asked.

"Oh here, let me show you why." Felix said as he pulled out his golden hammer and walked up to one of the bars. He then made the two objects make contact, and instantly the bars became thinker and stronger.

"He fixes everything he touches… just like the game." Lea explained.

"Well here, maybe we can help find your villain; we just need to get out of here. But step one would be to know what your villain's name is." Roxas said, turning to Felix.

"It's—" Felix was cut off by the sound of chocolate bricks that made the dungeon collapsed, making the four travel to the other side of the dungeon. They then all looked to see what caused that to happen and saw the whole wall basically was removed. They then looked and saw there was a huge man with oversized feet and hands wearing a red shirt with a darker shade of red overalls with brown hair.

"Wreck-It Ralph."

* * *

**Yes everyone, we have entered a Wreck-It Ralph world!I have watned to make a KH and WiR story ever since I saw the movie (which was AMAZING) and this is how I worked it in!**

**And just to let you know, this world visit might be a little longer since I really want to make this world epic, hope you dont mind!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	16. Glitch in the Race

**A/N: the Disney Music game is featured in this chapter so look out for it!**

* * *

As soon as the words left Felix's mouth, Lea instantly began to fangirl again. "IT'S YOU!" He exclaimed loudly as Ralph looked at him strangely.

"Ah Felix? Who is this guy and why is he acting like this?" Ralph asked.

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is you gamed jumped! Why would you do such a thing? You know what could happen if you leave you're game!" Felix exclaimed, clearly angry.

"Look, I'm sorry, I tried to get a medal like you said!" Ralph said.

"A medal?" Namine said.

"And you are?" Ralph said, ignoring what Felix said earlier about their names not being important.

"I'm Namine, this is Roxas, and the one fangirling is Lea." Namine said, showing who was who.

"Look, I know I said if you get the medal, you could hang with us but you took it too far! Going to Heroes Duty? And now you end up in this game? Why would you want to be in this game anyway, just looking at it gives you cavities!" Felix exclaimed.

"Wait, you wouldn't let him hang out with you even though he was a part of your game?" Roxas said.

"Dude, that's just low." Lea said.

"Proves my point exactly!" Ralph said.

"But you're the bad guy! You can't hang out with us!" Felix said.

"But Felix, you even said it yourself that if he doesn't come back to the game, it could get unplugged. If he is that important to the game, why wouldn't you just let him hang out with you?" Namine said.

Felix paused, trying to come up with a good comeback. He then sighed and looked down at the ground. "Sorry Ralph, it's just…" Felix faded off.

"It's alright…" Ralph said, "But Felix I really need your help right now."

"What is it?" Felix asked, looking consider as well as the keyblade wielders.

"It turns out, King Candy has been scamming this game the whole time, and a friend I made isn't really the glitch he made everyone think she was." Ralph explained.

"A glitch? How did this King Candy guy manage to pull that one off?" Roxas said.

"I am not sure, but if she wins this race they are going to have, everything will go back to the way it was, and Felix, I need you to fix her cart so she can race!" Ralph said.

Felix stopped himself. "Why is this little girl so important to you? What did she do?" Felix asked.

"Because if that little kid likes me, how bad can I be? That's what she made me realize." Ralph explained. Lea only snickered at this, since Roxas and Xion made him feel the same way when they first joined the Organization.

Felix didn't answer though, which made the pyro speak up. "Well if you aren't going to help him, I will." Lea said as he walked towards Ralph.

"You will?" Ralph asked shocked.

"I might not fix things as well as he does, but I can try as best as I can. If this little kid is that special to you, I would be honored to help out." Lea said.

"We'll help too." Namine said with Roxas nodding in agreement. They then all turned to look at Felix, who sighed once again, and let out a faint smile.

"You three won't need to fix it, because I am." Felix said.

"Really?" Ralph said.

"Yeah, but as soon as we help her win the race, we need to head back to our game before they unplug us." Felix said.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure we do." Ralph said.

"Well then let's go find your friend!" Felix exclaimed.

Ralph then explained to them that King Candy had locked the girl, Vanellope, in the dungeon, not too far away from where Felix and the keybladers where locked up. They then ran through the halls until they finally made it to the biggest dungeon in the castle. Ralph then took his fists and knocked the door down, revealing the little girl with raven hair that had candy stuck in her hair. She wore a blue sweatshirt with a skirt that appeared to be made of a Reese's wrapper and she had blue tights with white strips on her legs. She only looked up at Ralph morosely with her hazel eyes before beginning to play with the chains holding her down.

"Vanellope, I'm sorry." Ralph said, "I was only trying to do it for your own good, but I realized it wasn't good for you at all. But I am not going to leave you alone ever again."

Vanellope only looked up at Ralph, letting out a shy grin. "I'm sorry too; you're not a bad guy, well at least not anymore." Vanellope said, causing Ralph to snicker. He then went up to the chains and broke every single one.

"Does this mean we are going to win the race together?" Vanellope said.

"We are going to try kid." Ralph said. Vanellope then smiled before she looked behind Ralph to see Felix and the keybladers. She then glitched over to them, somehow making it on Lea's shoulder, and she looked at him confused.

"Who are your friends Wreck-It?" Vanellope asked. Ralph then quickly introduced the group before she spoke up again. "So you guys are going to fix my cart?"

"Yeah, don't worry kiddo; we are going to make it as good as new." Felix said.

"Awesome!" Vanellope said before they all left the dungeon.

…

Felix took his hammer out of his belt and fixed the entire cart for Vanellope, who was so happy she could barely contain her excitement. "Boy oh boy, I can't wait I am actually going to be in the race!" Vanellope exclaimed happily.

Ralph and Felix then quickly got on the back of Vanellope's cart, which surprisingly could hold all of Ralph's weight, while Lea, Roxas and Namine summoned their riders. They knew it was going to be a close one, making it to the race on time, but they had to do whatever they could to get to that race; Vanellope needed to win.

As soon as they saw the race track, the bell went off, signaling for the race to start. The racers already prepared for the race dashed off, only leaving a huge puff of dust behind them. But that did not stop the group. As soon as they made it to the starting line, the cart stopped and Ralph and Felix jumped out while the keyblade wielders unsummoned their riders. "Remember you don't have to win, jut cross that finish line and you'll become a real racer." Ralph said to Vanellope, who only put her hands on the steering wheel.

"I'm already a real racer, and I'm going to win." Vanellope said as she dashed off, traveling as fast as she could down that path.

"Do you really think that if she crosses the finish line she will not be a glitch anymore?" Roxas asked.

"I know she won't be a glitch anymore, I just hope nothing bad happens in the race." Ralph said as they then all turned to look at the huge screen, showing the race.

The first thing they had Vanellope and the other racers do was go in this curved, small canyon, where boulders (that appeared to be gumballs) rolled in the racers way. Since she did show up late, Vanellope was in last place, but o make things worse, one of the other racers got a power up and began to fire ice cream scoops towards the back. Thankfully, none of them hit Vanellope, since the person was aiming for people in front of her, but others were not so lucky. As the race continued to heat up, King Candy himself, who was also competing in the race, got a power of his own and got in fourth place, with Vanellope right behind him in sixth. She quickly avoided the gumballs however, and managed to hit a speed up maker, which made her in a higher ranking.

The racers then all had to travel up a huge cupcake like mountain, where Vanellope caught up to three other racers, who knew she was the glitch and immediately began to panic. The leader of that group, Taffyta, the instructed one of the other racers to drive alongside the road, where his engine smoke lite up some cherries that blew up. Vanellope immediately noticed though and she sped up, avoiding all the bombs either by driving fast, or through her glitch. Taffyta then took her eyes off the road for a moment and turned to look at Vanellope, laughing. "I told you, you're just an accident waiting to happen!" She said.

Lea only looked at the screen in disgust. "Who raises these kids?" Lea asked.

"Well no one, they are all programed remember?" Felix said.

"Oh right." Lea said. Namine on the other hand was also furious about the other racers behavior and walked closer to the screen.

"Come on Vanellope!" Namine exclaimed, cheering her on as if she could hear. "Now we sound the drums of war!" She continued, referring to the other racers who were being cruel to the glitch.

As they continued to watch the screen, they watched the racers make it to the top of the mountain with the cheery bombs still going off around Vanellope. They then all rode into a tunnel, where the other racers where laughing at the glitch, but their laughing soon turned to screaming when they saw Vanellope glitch in front of them, causing them to spin out of control. They then all flew off an angled ledge, where they flew through the air and towards the other side of the track. But it looked like karma was out to get the three other racers, and they all fell into the gap between the track while Vanellope was the only one who made it to the other side.

As she continued to ride, Vanellope talked to herself. "Okay, got to keep it under control, no more glitching!" She said as she rode faster.

Ralph and the others then looked up to see Vanellope was in second place, behind King Candy. "Come on kid; let's finish this race without anymore—!" Ralph was cut off due to something hitting him in the face. Everyone then looked over to see it was a blond haired woman, wearing armor that covered everything except her head. Roxas and Namine looked at her confused, but Ralph, Felix and Lea knew excaltly who she was.

"NO WAY! It's Sergeant Calhoun from Heroes Duty!" He exclaimed happily, fangirling again, but everyone else was not as happy as he was.

As Ralph rubbed his chin, the Sergeant looked down on him. "I hope you're happy junk pile, because this game is going down and it's all your fault!" She exclaimed.

"My lady! You came back! Allow me to introduce you to my other friends—" Felix was cut off now.

"Can it Fix-It!" She then looked back down at Ralph. "That Cy-Bug you brought with you multiplied!"

"Wait, Lea that's what was on the screen before we got sucked into the game right?" Roxas asked.

"You're right! But I sure hope they aren't here, those things are as dangerous as heartless!" Lea exclaimed.

"No, it died in the Taffy swamp, believe—" Ralph was cut off once again by the loud buzzing coming from behind the screen. The heroes then all looked up to see hundreds to thousands of Cy-Bugs flying in the air. They all only looked at them as more came out from the large hole they were leaving in.

"Um Felix, you wouldn't happen to know how to fix this would you?" Namine asked, but Fix-It only took steps back and shook his head.

"Bull roar," Sergeant Calhoun said as she pulled out of her gun case a gun that matched her armor. She then ran towards the Cy-Bugs and began to shot them with it, making them explode into the candy pieces that where over them. The keybladers figured that much like the heartless, the Cy-Bugs adapted to the environment they were in, which would explain why they looked like candy.

But they didn't have time to think about that and they summoned their keyblades. They then ran towards the bugs and began to slice them with their keyblades, taking them down one by one. As they did this, Calhoun flew on her skateboard like hovercraft and flew above the people fleeing. "Listen up people! Head to Game Central Station now!" She exclaimed.

As soon as she said this, Ralph and Felix began to glide the people in the right direction towards the station. The keyblade wielders also tried to do this but where also destroying the Cy-Bugs at the same time. Lea, Roxas and Namine then looked over to Ralph, who was looking at the end of the race track and at the screen. "Don't worry Ralph! We will make sure she can get out of here!" Roxas exclaimed. But the keyblade wielders, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun where also looking back and forth at the screen, worrying for Vanellope's safety.

* * *

**XD**

**Guess what was anoucced for an English Release!**

**I KNOW! I am so excited! When I found out KH 1.5 HD Remix was being released outside of Japan I screamed like a fangirl! And as a bonus they showed the beautfil cover art for it! All thanks go to Jesse McCharnty (Roxas and Ven's VA) for tweeting and posting a video of him saying lines! Only problem is I think he got in trouble for it afterwords... OH WELL!**

**Author Question: How long do you think it will take for KH 1.5 HD Remix to be released everywhere else? I think it cant be long, since they only have to record the voices for the Days moive. My guess is May or June.**

**Also there is yet another poll up on my profile if you dont mind voting!**

**So anywho, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	17. Turbo

King Candy was still in first place of the race, riding as fast as he could towards the finish line. He was heading towards a huge ice cream like cave with no worries what so ever, but little did he know that Vanellope was coming up right behind him. Vanellope then passed King Candy, and she swerved out in front of him, much to his surprise. They continued to fly by, with King Candy trying to find every possible way to get around the glitch, but with no luck.

King Candy then looked to his right to see a 'Do Not Enter' sign that was heading downwards, and he decided to take that chance. He rode that way while Vanellope headed the right way, who was shocked when she looked behind her to see the King was not there. Vanellope the raced into the cave part of the ice cream and she continued to drive. She then eventually made it to a huge hill that she rode down that made her kick up more speed. But when the hill speed was over, she was shocked to see King Candy's kart appear in front of her. This impact caused King Candy's kart to go under Vanellope's, while they were still driving, which made the King angrier then ever at the glitch. "Get off of my truck!" He exclaimed.

"What are you crazy?!" Vanellope exclaimed loudly, trying to get out from under the King's kart but every attempt failed. King Candy was now as angry as he could possibly be. He then looked down, seeing the hard candy that was used as the top of his gear and then took the candy cane he used as a cane. He then attached the two together and stood at the highest peak of the two karts.

"I forbid you to cross that finish line!" He said as he took the make shift staff and tried to whack Vanellope with it, and all she could let out was a gasp.

Back near the finish line, Ralph, Fix-It, Lea, Roxas and Namine where fighting off the Cy-Bugs while Calhoun was rushing the people out of the game. Felix was the first to look up and see what was happening on the screen. "Ralph look!" He said worried. Wreck-It then looked up to see King Candy trying to beat Vanellope, and could only let out a cry.

"Kid!" Ralph exclaimed. The keybladers then looked at the screen and then back at the finish line, where they saw something no one wanted to see.

"Oh no!" Namine exclaimed.

"The Cy-Bugs are destroying the finish line!" Roxas exclaimed. The three then rushed over to the finish line, trying to stop the Cy-Bugs, but they knew it was too late to save it.

Ralph continued to watch the screen, where he saw King Candy try to swing at Vanellope. He was trying to hard that the window on her kart was beginning to fall apart. King Candy then finally succeeded in destroying her window, and was even closer to Vanellope, who was still crouched down in the seat of her kart. She knew she had to fight back tough, so she grabbed on to the cane Candy was trying to hit her with. "Stop it!" She exclaimed as she held on to the cane, which was also causing her to glitch more.

"Let go!" King Candy exclaimed as he tried to make Vanellope let go. "I am NOT letting you undo all my hard work!"

Just then, Vanellope's glitching traveled through the cane, causing King Candy to glitch as well. But when he began to glitch, he didn't look like himself, he looked like another figure with pale skin and glowing yellow eyes. He had the yellowest teeth to match his eyes and he wore a white racing uniform with a red stripe going down his helmet. The heroes fighting the Cy-Bugs only looked up at the screen confused, but then Felix and Lea realized who it was.

"Is that?" Felix said shocked, as Ralph then quickly caught on to what Lea and Felix where trying to get across.

"NO WAY!" Wreck-It said, even more shocked then Felix.

As King Candy, or Turbo, continued to glitch due to Vanellope holding on to the cane, he only pulled back to look at himself. "What the?!" Vanellope said as she crouched back into her kart. "Who are you?!"

"I am Turbo, the greatest racer EVER! And I did not reprogram this world to let you and that warthog to take it away from me!" King Candy, or Turbo exclaimed.

"It's Turbo!" Lea exclaimed, "How did he get in this game?!"

"Who is he?" Namine asked worried.

"He was one of the most popular video game characters not too long ago, but his game got busted!" Lea explained.

"It's because he game jumped into another game! That's why he got unplugged! That could only mean…" Felix continued.

"He took over this game! He fooled us all!" Ralph finished. As they continued to watch the screen, wanting to help Vanellope but they knew they couldn't.

The screen then showed Turbo slamming down on his pedals, causing Vanellope's car to turn on its side. "That's Turbo-tastic!" Turbo exclaimed as he continued to drive, heading towards a rock with a sign on the wall, planning to end Vanellope by slamming her into it. "End of the line glitch!"

Vanellope only looked out of her kart in horror, but then she realized something. "Glitch! That's it!" Vanellope then began to whisper to herself. "Come on, help me! I know you said you wouldn't do it again but you have to do it one more time! Just focus and concentrate and…" Vanellope then paused. "Glitch!"

Just then Vanellope and her kart glitched out of Turbo's way, getting back on its wheels next to him. He looked at her shocked before he rode after her, where she was cheering happily. "Sweet mother of monkey milk I did it!" She exclaimed as she rode out of the cave. She was now in first place! She could win this race if she just rode a little farther!

But however, King Candy/Turbo was not happy about this, and only rode after her. But right as he was about to ride out of the cave, a huge Cy-Bug landed in his way. Turbo then let out a yell as the Cy-Bug opened his mouth…

Vanellope continued to ride as she looked to see Ralph motioning at the finish line. "Come on kid! The Finish line is wide open!" Ralph exclaimed. Thankfully, even though it looked like the Cy-Bugs where going to destroy it, the keyblade wielders managed to hold them off: for now. Vanellope continued to ride but before she could make it to the finish line, even more Cy-Bugs began to burst out of the ground, one of the holes they were coming out of hitting Vanellope's kart. She then flew in the air, thankfully landing on her wheels, but sliding out of control towards a garden full of lolly-pops.

"NO!" Ralph exclaimed as he ran over to her followed by Felix, Lea, Roxas and Namine.

When they finally made it to her, they panicked and Namine used cure on her. "Kid are you alright?" Ralph asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Let's finish this race!" She exclaimed angrily, trying to get the lolly-pops off her kart. But when they looked over, they saw the Cy-Bugs had returned and where now destroying the finish line.

"Oh my gosh…" Roxas said, trailing off.

"Come on kid, we have to get out of here!" Ralph exclaimed, picking Vanellope up and running towards the entrance to Game Central Station with the keybladers and Felix right behind them.

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" Vanellope protested.

"There is no finish line!" Lea exclaimed. They then continued to run as the Cy-Bugs destroyed the finish line completely.

They then made it over to the exit of the game where Calhoun was directing everyone to get out of there. As the Sergeant continued to fire at the Cy-Bugs, with Felix staying behind to help, Ralph, Vanellope, Lea, Roxas and Namine ran towards the exit. But when they got to the real exit of the game, Vanellope was stopped by a force field and couldn't make it through. "Van what are you doing?" Namine asked, using Vanellope's nickname.

"Ralph I told you I can't leave the game since I am a glitch!" Vanellope said upset on the other side of the force field. Ralph would not give up though and continued to try and push her in the exit but every attempt failed. "Ralph stop! It's no use!"

Vanellope then glitched out of Ralph's hands and landed on the Sugar Rush side of the force field. Ralph then bent down next to her and breathed heavily as Felix and the keyblade wielders stood around her with sad looks on their faces. "It's okay Ralph, Lea, Roxas, Namine." She said. The heroes then looked over to Sergeant Calhoun and Felix, who hovered on the skateboard hovercraft and hopped off.

"That's everyone, now the only thing to do is to blow up this exit." Calhoun said.

Ralph then looked back down to Vanellope, looking like he was ready to cry. "Just go, go without me" Vanellope continued.

The keybladers and Ralph then looked back over to Calhoun and Felix. "But what about this game?" Felix asked.

"Nothing we can do about it, without a beacon there's no way to stop these monsters." She explained.

Lea could already tell Roxas and Namine where going to ask what she meant so he started explaining right away. "That's right, in Heroes Duty, the only way to kill the Cy-Bugs was to use the huge beacon in the game. They were attracted to it…" Lea explained.

Ralph then realized something. When he was training Vanellope to ride her kart, they trained in that place that was supposed to be a bonus level but was cut out due to delaying the game's release date, Diet Cola Mountain. This mountain had coke as the lava with Mentos hung above it (A/N: For those of you that don't know, when pop and Mentos combine, the pop explodes). Even though the volcano like mountain was calm and would not explode unless Mentos fell in the coke, Ralph was about to change that. "Right, beacon!" Ralph said. "Stay with Felix!"

Ralph then ran over to the skateboard hovercraft that Calhoun was using and took it, beginning to hover off. "Let me borrow that thing lady!"

"Ralph, where are you going?" Namine and Vanellope said in unison.

"I got some wrecking to do." Ralph then flew off, "I'll meet you at the finish line!"

"Ralph wait!" Felix exclaimed.

Lea then looked over to Roxas. "We're not going to let him do that alone are we?" Lea asked.

"You got that right." Roxas said as they summoned their keyblades and turned them into their riders. "Namine, stay here and watch them!" Roxas exclaimed as Namine nodded. The two of them then flew off after Ralph. But right as they left, Calhoun cried out.

"Fix-It, Namine, Vanellope! Get behind me!" She said as she began to fire at the Cy-Bugs coming towards them. Vanellope and Felix stood behind her, but Namine stood next to her instead and shot at the bugs with her keyblade.

Back in the air, Ralph flew towards Diet Cola Mountain and was shocked to see two other riders fly up next to them. "What are you guys doing? I need to do this alone!" Ralph exclaimed.

"What you think your wrecking will be enough? Back in our old Organization, we were considered the kings of wrecking!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That's right! You should have seen how many times we got yelled at Xemnas for destroying Demyx's sitar so bad that we made him cry!" Lea exclaimed back. Ralph only laughed at this, not knowing if what they were saying was true, but knew it was just an excuse to help him.

"Fine, then would you two care to say the honors with me?" Ralph said as they rode towards the mountain. Lea and Roxas nodded as they all came closer to the mountain and they exclaimed…

"We're ganna wreck-it!"

* * *

**Wow, that was quick, but who cares! It makes up for me now updating since Moonday! (yes i call mondays moondays due to Teen Wolf)**

**Oh and for all of you that have not seen Wreck-It Ralph, to clear it up, Turbo was a game character that game jumped to another game since he was jeloius of the populaitly it was getting, causing the people to think both games where broken and to get unplugged. And Diet Cola Mountain is where Ralph and vanellope trained for the race. It is a lot like a volcano but the lava pool is very small and Mentos hang over the top of it like those pointy rocks hanging from the ceciling that you see in caves all the time.**

**But if you are still a little confused I recommend you look on youtube for the ending of it. I used this guy under the name familyguyfan6647 who has the whole scene from the beginning of this world to write the chapters. It should clear things up for the ending but to get teh whole backstory, just read the summary on the disney wiki.**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next (but last) chapter of the Wreck-It Ralph World!**


	18. Game Over

Lea, Roxas and Ralph then flew over to Diet Cola Mountain, landing on top of the Mentos covering. As soon as they did this, Lea and Roxas summoned their keyblades while Ralph abandoned the skateboard hovercraft he stole from Calhoun. "Alright Ralph, what do you need us to do?" Roxas asked.

Ralph didn't reply at first and he only ran over to the center of the Mentos covering of the mountain. "Just start wrecking!" He exclaimed as he brought his fists down on the Mentos. Les and Roxas then followed his lead and they ran to the center, combining magic attacks and hitting the Mentos as fast as they could.

It wasn't long before Lea and Roxas understood what Ralph was trying to accomplish, and this only made Lea snicker. _Mentos in Coke, man I remember pranking Xaldin with these,_ he thought, but Roxas made him stop thinking.

"Stop daydreaming and help!" He exclaimed as Lea only rolled his eyes but continued. In a matter of seconds, the Mentos began to collapse and only needed one more hit in the center with Ralph's powerful fists.

"One more!" Ralph said as he ran towards the center again, but before he could do anything, something came and hit him right in the face. The three heroes then looked up and where shocked by what they saw.

"Welcome to the boss level!" A familiar voice said.

"Turbo!" Ralph and the keyblade wielders exclaimed as they looked at the racer, only thing was he didn't look too much like a racer anymore. He instead looked like a Cy-Bug, at least a few feet taller than any of them, with wings, and continued to flash between his King Candy and Turbo form.

"Because of you Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you, but it would be more fun to kill you!" He exclaimed as he let out a monstrous laugh.

"Roxas, I don't think that Cy-Bug just consumed him." Lea said to his best friend.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Roxas then paused as he pointed Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the monster, "He turned into a heartless!"

Turbo then let out another monstrous laugh. "So you two are the keybladers from the outside world, I have heard much about you from the Dark One." Turbo said.

"The Dark One?" Roxas, Lea and Ralph said in unison.

"That's right! In fact, he is the reason why I am here in this game! He told me about the powers of darkness, and said if I joined forces with him, he would give me all the power I want! The only condition was that I had bring you three into whatever game I was taking over after mine was unplugged!" Turbo exclaimed.

"Wait, you and this Dark One's powers are the reason why we got sucked into this game in the first place?!" Roxas asked.

**(****Shrouding Dark Cloud**** – Kingdom Hearts)** "That's right! And you know what they say, if you are not from this game, or the outside world, if you get destroyed here, you don't come out!" Turbo exclaimed as he stood on this two back legs, instantly making the heroes prepare for battle.

"Guys, we need to keep trying to destroy the Mentos, if we do that, the Cy-Bug that is taking him over will go to the beacon too!" Ralph said as he readied his fists.

"Right!" Roxas and Lea said in unison as Turbo ran towards them. Ralph and Lea then ran out of the way as Roxas brought up his keyblades, just in time to block the claw Turbo was about to bring down on him. Roxas then pushed him away, making Turbo fly a few feet away and landed on his back. That didn't stop the race however and he only got up quickly and ran towards were Lea and Ralph where instead. Lea then tried to blast fire at the bug but he avoided it and managed to knock both Lea and Ralph out of the way. This was actually a good thing for Ralph, since he now tried to run towards the center of the Mentos once again to try an break them, but Turbo stopped him.

"Come back here little guy!" He said as he flew over and picked Ralph up by his ankle and began to fly way from the center. But thankfully, Lea managed to hit Turbo with another fire attack this time, causing him to drop Ralph. As soon as Turbo dropped him, Ralph brought up his fist and punched Turbo, causing the bug to fly into the air but since Turbo had wings, he did a quick aerial recovery. Roxas and Lea then ran towards Turbo, trying to get him through the air but Turbo came down to quickly for them and tried to bring his pointy bug legs down on them. One of the legs unfortunately managed to hit Roxas's arm, causing it to bleed and making him drop Oblivion. He was then forced to only use one of his keyblades.

As Lea and Roxas distracted Turbo, Ralph once again tried to run to the center to destroy the Mentos, but Turbo noticed this and flew over to him. He then took his tail and swung it and Ralph, making him fly into the short wall of Mentos. Ralph quickly got up though and let out a growl as Turbo prepared for him. "Where do you think you're going?!" Turbo exclaimed as he tried to bring his claw down on Ralph, but Ralph managed to bring his fist up and flip Turbo over, making him closer to the center of the Mentos. "I don't think so!" Turbo said again as he came up from behind Ralph and grabbed him by the wrists and threw him once again. "I didn't get to show you my knew powers!"

Turbo then began to glow with an aura of darkness, which made Lea and Roxas's eyes widen. They then brought their keyblades up and got a light attack ready. The light then left their keyblades and hit Turbo dead on, which he was shocked by. "Ow, that hurt! But let's see if you two can avoid this!" Turbo exclaimed as he brought all of his legs up except for two and formed balls of darkness from them. He then fired the balls at the keybladers, which they knew they both couldn't avoid, and they were hit dead on, stunning them. **(End ****Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

"I am not through with you yet!" Turbo said to Ralph, who was still in arms reach of him. Turbo then grabbed Ralph and flew higher into the air, far above the mountain.

"Ralph!" Lea and Roxas said as they tried to recover from the darkness attack. But all they could do was hopelessly watch Turbo carry Ralph higher.

As Turbo stopped as high as he could in the air, Ralph looked over to see Vanellope, Calhoun, and Felix backing away from the Cy-Bugs, trying to leave to Game Central Station, but since Vanellope could not leave, she was still inside of the game with the Cy-Bugs trying to get to her. "Kid!" He exclaimed, "Vanellope!"

"Look at that! It's your little friend! Let's watch her die together shall we?" Turbo said as he gripped on to Ralph, holding him in a way so he was forced to look at Vanellope. "It's game over for both of you!"

Ralph wanted to cry out to Vanellope, but he stopped himself. He then looked down, seeing that they were still right over Diet Cola Mountain. He then knew what he had to do. "No, just for me!" Ralph said as he managed to get out of Turbo's grip and began to fall.

Lea and Roxas then stood up when they saw this. "Roxas, come on! We need to help him!" Lea said as Roxas nodded. Lea and Roxas then took their keyblades and went to the center, forcing their keyblades into the Mentos as Ralph continued to fall with his first out.

"I am bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There is no one I would rather be…" Ralph then paused as he looked down, seeing the medal Vanellope made him that said 'You're my Hero' and got closer to the Mentos, "Than me."

Ralph then hit the Mentos dead on, making every single one of them fall into the mountain. This however, also caused Lea, Roxas, and Ralph to fall with them, waiting for their end. They then all closed their eyes, but where then shocked then they felt something hard make contact with them. When Ralph opened his eyes, he saw he was not falling anymore, and instead was on the front of a very familiar friend's kart. "Kid!" Ralph exclaimed happily.

Due to hearing this, Lea and Roxas also opened their eyes to see what was saving them on her keyblade rider. "Namine!" They both exclaimed as Namine smiled. She then flew over to Vanellope's kart and summoned her rider, landing on the back of the glitch's kart.

"Don't worry! I got it under control!" Vanellope said as she sped up her kart and drove through the wall due to her glitch to safety. As they did this, the volcano went off due to the combination of Coke and Mentos, causing all of the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo himself, to fly into the beacon, and since they were not from this game, didn't regenerate and where gone for good.

As soon as all the Cy-Bugs where gone, Vanellope re-glitched back towards the exit of the game, right in a river of melted chocolate. They then all stood in the river, trying to get it off of them. "Chocolate?" Ralph said confused but was then happy. "It's chocolate! We are alive!"

It was then when Namine noticed Roxas's bleeding arm. "Roxas…" She said as she walked over to him, placing her hand on he wound, and curing it with magic. This only caused Roxas to smiled as they looked over to see Felix and Calhoun happily cheering.

"You did it Ralph! Way to go brother!" He said happily as he then looked up at Calhoun. Felix then jumped up and kissed Calhoun on the cheek, which she didn't seem too happy about at first. She then grabber Felix by the collar of his shirt. "I'm sor—" Felix was cut off since Calhoun returned the kiss, only right on the lips, as they made out romantically. The group only smiled at this, since that proved the game was finally back in order.

…

Felix finally had fixed the finish line of the race with his hammer. The keybladers where not sure how he managed to do so, since the pieces where all over the place, but he was Fix-It Felix Jr. so they figured it was possible. "All fixed!" He said once he was done.

Ralph then held on to the back of Vanellope's kart, which she was sitting in, and smiled. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope said as Ralph then pushed her over the finish line. As soon as that happened, Vanellope flew up into the air and began to spin. She was then enveloped in light and her clothing changed from her normal attire, to a large princess ball gown. As soon as she landed, the entire land was then enveloped in light as well, and it all returned to its original glory. Even the other racers (who returned as soon as they saw the light) who were so cruel to Vanellope, looked at her shocked.

"Oh! Now I remember." One of the little green gumballs that was Turbo's old henchmen said as he ran next to her. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, princess Vanellope."

The other racers then began to talk quietly, not believing they remembered everything. "Alright!" Lea said happily.

"Way to go Vanellope!" Namine added as one of the racers spoke up to her.

"We are so sorry about the way we treated you." The racer, Taffyta, said.

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Another one said as they then all began to fight about it, that was before Vanellope calmed them down.

"Hush, hush! As you're merciful princess, I here by decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be…" Vanellope paused. "Executed."

"WHAT?!" The other racers then began to cry out in fear as this happened.

"Oh no!" Felix said.

"Oh, this place just got interesting." Calhoun added, Lea nodding in agreement at this.

The other racers then where literally crying on their knees by what Vanellope said. "I'm just kidding!" Vanellope said, "Stop crying Taffyta!"

"I'm trying! But it won't stop!" Taffyta said as mascara began to fall from her eyes. Their laughter was then halted though when Ralph looked over to the keybladers.

"Guys! Look at yourself!" Ralph said as the keybladers did what they were told. They were then shocked when they began to glow the brightest light, and as soon as that light faded, Lea, Roxas and Namine where gone.

…

"I think they are finally coming around!" A voice said. Lea, Roxas and Namine then opened their eyes to see the owner of the Twilight Town Arcade standing over them. As soon as they stood up, they then saw they were back in the Arcade, back in the normal worlds.

"How did we get back?" Namine asked.

"I don't know, I heard a noise from my office and then saw you three where unconscious on the floor!" The Arcade owner said.

"I guess when Vanellope became princess again and the game was restored, since we weren't part of the game, we were brought back." Roxas said.

"Well I am glad to see you three are alright, but if you excuse me I have to go unplug a game." The owner said as he then walked over to a very familiar game: Fix-It Felix Jr.

"NO!" The three said as the owner stopped in his tracks. "You cannot unplug that game!" Lea exclaimed.

"But it's broken…" The owner then took off the 'Out of Order' sign on the game to see that it was working perfectly fine, much to his relief.

"Hey! Ralph is back! I guess I don't need to unplug it after all!" The owner said happily as the keybladers where then relieved.

"Well since that is taken care of we really should be going." Roxas said, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

"Alright, thank you for coming!" The owner said before he walked away. Roxas then helped Namine stand as Lea stood on his own. Lea then glanced over at the Fix-It Felix Jr. machine and stopped.

"Guys, look." He said as they all looked at the screen, seeing Ralph and Felix standing on top of the building waving at the both of them. They then turned around to see Sugar Rush, the characters doing the same thing, and then to Heroes Duty, with Calhoun waving as well. The keybladers then smiled and did the same before they walked out of the Arcade and soared to the sky, looking for a world to go to next.

* * *

**i think this world turned out pretty sucessful! What do you guys think?**

**Also, I have a question: What world do you want Sora's group to visit next?**

**So that is all I have to say right now so plz R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	19. Lions and Meerkats and Warthogs Oh My!

**A/N: Yes I know, I updated this chapter before. But the problem is was malfunctioning and I had to delete the last chatper to add on to it -_- but I did add on to it a little so you can go read that, and not only that, but I have HUGE annoucment at the bottom!**

* * *

Sora, Ven and Kairi flew through the countless stars looking for a world that could be in danger from the darkness. Thankfully for them, it was not long when Kairi stopped her rider with the tip of it pointing towards a familiar world to Sora. "That world has some darkness in it." She said calmly.

"That's where Simba lives, the Pride Lands! We need to get there now!" Sora said and without warning he flew towards the world.

"But Sora isn't Simba a lion?" Ven asked as Sora stopped and turned to look at the other keyblade masters.

"Yeah, what does it matter?" He asked as Ven and Kairi both looked at him dumbfounded.

"You know a lion? Grrrrr!?" Kairi said, trying her best to imitate a noise a lion would make, but clearly wasn't doing it justice.

"Guys, Simba won't hurt us! Just come on!" Sora said as he once again flew towards the world with the cautious Ven and Kairi following him.

As soon as their riders touched down on the Pride Lands, Sora, Kairi and Ven felt their bodies begin to change form. When Sora landed on his four paws, he looked at himself to see that his lion form aged slightly, and he now looked more like a teenage lion with his crown necklace and his armor guard on his shoulder. But unlike Sora, Kairi did not know that she would change into a giant cat, and was shocked when she realized what she had become. "What the?" She cut herself off, looking down at her light red fur on her paws. "Why didn't you tell me I would become a cat?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Sora lied, since in reality, he simply forgot to tell the two. Sora then looked at Kairi head to paws, seeing her light red fur and some of her hair that where her real hair color on the top of her head. The only thing Kairi appeared to have the same from her human clothing was the crystal necklace she had worn all her life and her armor guard. "Besides baby, you look great."

Kairi immediately blushed at this. "I just hope Ven does not have a heart attack when he finds out he is a cat, he told me he is a dog person after all." Kairi laughed.

Sora then looked around, seeing they were in a clear path surrounded by a huge field of tall grass, but with no sights of Ven. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Sora asked.

"I'm over here," Ven's voice said. Sora and Kairi then turned their heads in the direction from where the voice was coming from and where shocked by what they saw. Out of the grass came the Ven, in the form of a meerkat, only having his armor guard, but kept his spiky hair. As soon as Sora and Kairi saw him, they tried to hold in the laughs, but were unable to and soon found themselves laughing on the ground hysterically.

"Not funny guys!" Ven said, stomping over to the two lions. Sora and Kairi did not stop laughing though as Ven continued. "I said cut it out!"

"But how can we? Ven look at yourself!" Sora laughed again. Ven only crossed his arms at the two and gave them a death glare, but little did he know that something in the shades of the tall grass was watching his every move.

"You know I didn't laugh at you two when we changed forms in different worlds." Ven said.

"Well that's because we never looked so ridiculous!" Kairi snorted. Ventus then rolled his eyes at the two until he could have sworn that there was something watching him. Ven then turned around, ignoring Sora and Kairi and continued to look in the tall grass. It was then when Ven noticed the golden figure hiding in the grass that was running towards him, growling.

Ventus only screamed when he noticed the figure was a lion, which made Sora and Kairi stop laughing. Ven then jumped as high as he could just as the lioness brought her paw down to slice at the meerkat, who as soon as he landed, ran behind Sora and Kairi, who stood as a wall between the two. "Paws off our friend!" Kairi said.

The lioness only growled at the animals before Sora looked at her and noticed something. "Wait… Nala?" Sora asked. The lioness then ceased growling and only gave the three animals a look.

"What? No, Nala is my mother," the teenage lioness said. It was then when it hit Sora.

"Oh, that's right! Simba said Nala was pregnant!" Sora said.

"How do you know this?" The lioness asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Sora, this is Kairi and the meerkat it Ven." Sora said as he looked over at Ven, who was still cowering behind Kairi. "I'm friends with your father, he traveled many places together not too long ago; what's your name?"

The lioness only looked down at Sora's sudden change of subject. "It's Kiara," The lioness said.

"It's nice to meet you Kiara!" Sora said, holding out his paw to do a handshake, but the lioness calmly pushed it away.

"Um, sorry, I really don't have time…" She said.

"What's the rush? What you don't want to eat me anymore?" Ven asked in a sarcastic tone with attitude.

Kiara then brought her head down to his level. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were with you." Kiara apologized.

Ven only huffed. "Like I haven't heard that one before!" He said as he walked away behind Kairi.

"Ven you don't need to be so rude." Kairi said.

"Are you kidding me? She almost ate me, and you are taking her side?!" He asked shocked.

"I never said I was taking her side but you seriously need to calm down, you are making a huge deal out of nothing." Kairi said.

"Out of nothing?!" Ven said. As the three world travelers continued to bicker, Kiara only rolled her eyes as she looked out to see a herd of antelope not too far away. Sora, Kairi and Ven had already interrupted her first hunt enough, so she sneaked past them and quietly traveled over to the herd. But unfortunately, Kiara was a little too loud this time and the antelope ran away. Kiara then tried to chase after them.

But all four of the animals where halted when they heard two loud screams.

As soon as Sora heard the noises, he through the grass towards where the herd of antelope where running. It was not long when the keyblade master came across to an unlikely duo containing a warthog and meerkat. "Timon! Pumbaa!" Sora exclaimed happily when he saw the two.

Timon and Pumbaa then rose from their cowering to see the keyblade wielder. "Sora! Man am I glad to see you!" Timon said happily as he and his warthog friend went up to the young lion.

As soon as they heard Sora knew who it was, Kairi and Ven stepped out of the grass to see the two animals. "Kairi, Ven, this is Timon and Pumbaa, there some of Simba's old friends!" Sora said.

"It's great to meet yah!" Pumbaa said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kairi said as Timon went over to Ven.

"Wait; are you from the digging holes not too far away from here?" Timon asked.

"Ah no," Ven said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh, funny, I thought I have seen you somewhere before." Timon said.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Kiara's voice said angrily. The duo then turned to look at her afraid, and they both only swallowed.

"Oh… ah hey Kiara!" Pumbaa said nervous.

"Why are you two here?" She asked as Timon rubbed the back of his head.

"Well there's a funny story…" Timon trailed off.

"My father sent you to watch me, didn't he?" Kiara asked with an angry tone in her voice.

Timon and Pumbaa only exchanged looks. "Princess Kiara, he only wants what's best for you." Pumbaa said as Kiara's back turned to face them with a groan coming from her.

"That's it! I am going to continue my hunt alone, away from the Pride Lands!" Kiara said before dashing off, running farther and farther away from them until she was out of sight.

"Kiara wait come back! Simba's ganna kill us if you don't come home safely!" Timon said as he dropped to his knees and gripped his head in distress. He then quickly got up off the ground and jumped onto Pumbaa's back. "Come on Pumbaa! We need to go after her now!"

"But Timon, do yah really think that we'll be able to catch up with her?" Pumbaa asked, which silenced Timon, who only slapped his forehead.

"Great! Now I know I am going to become Simba's next meal!" He said.

"Why is Simba going to kill you?" Sora asked.

"He just wants to keep an eye on his daughter, he is just worried for her safety but Kiara thinks she can do everything alone." Pumbaa said. Sora then looked at Kairi and then at Ven, who both nodded.

"Well if you want, we can go get her back for you." Sora said as Timon and Pumbaa perked up.

"Man oh man! You guys would do that for us?" Timon asked.

"Sure, besides, we will be able to get her back a lot faster." Kairi said as Timon kneeled down to her and grabbed her paw.

"Sora, I love your friends already!" He said as Kairi pulled her paw away from him, feeling awkward. As this happened, Ven could have sworn he smelled something blowing in the wind.

"Hey, do you guys smell something?" Ven asked.

"Oh, sorry, I think that was me." Pumbaa said, looking embarrassed.

"Not you, something else," Ven said as the other animals then sniffed the air, catching the same whiff Ven got.

"Is that smoke I smell?" Kairi asked as she then looked in the direction the smoke was coming from, seeing a large puff of black smoke in the distance.

"Some call it smoke, others call it trouble." Sora said as he, Kairi and Ven (who was riding on Sora's back) ran towards the smoke, trying to do whatever they could to save Kiara. Even though they have only met her a few minutes ago, they hoped and prayed that she was alright, since she was Simba's daughter after all.

"Kiara!" "Where are you?" Sora exclaimed with Ven finishing. They continued to look around, searching through the flames that now surrounded them, finding nothing.

It was then when Kairi could have sworn she heard something, the only thing it wasn't Kiara. Kairi then turned around slightly to see the shadow of a lion figure behind the flames, looking at the three keybladers from the distance. As soon as she saw this, Kairi summoned her keyblade, holding it in her tail, and pointed it at the figure. "Who are you?" Kairi asked.

As soon as they saw Kairi point her keyblade at something, Ven and Sora did the same, thinking it was a heartless hiding behind those flames. But as soon as all three of them had their keyblades pointed at it, the figure jumped out from behind the flames, coming out calmly. It turned out that the figure was a brownish lion with a dark main that looked very similar to Scar, but without his scar across his eye.

"Man, you Pride Landers are so over protective…" The lion said in a dark voice. Kairi then began to look at him, sensing darkness, but there was more light then the darkness. So with this new information, she lowered her keyblade, with Sora and Ven doing the same.

"We aren't Pride Landers," Sora said.

"Well you aren't outsiders; I have never seen you before." The lion said.

Ven, becoming frustrated, began to tug on Sora's hair. "We don't have time for a talk! We need to go find Kiara!" He said.

"Well we share a common goal then," the lion said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I was looking for her too, we are childhood friends and when I heard she was stuck in the fire, I figured I'd come and help her." The lion said.

"But how do we know he is telling the truth?" Ven whispered in Sora's ear.

"You can come with us." Kairi said, earning shocked looks from Sora and Ven.

"Kairi, are you sure we can trust him?" Ven asked.

"I can sense darkness within him, but there is more light, we can trust him." She explained.

Sora and Ven then sighed, but listened to the princess. "Alright, you can come with us, but it would help if we knew your name," Sora said.

"It's Kovu," the lion said. The keybladers were about to reply, but they did not have much time to since the flames were rising around them.

"Nice to meet you now let's move!" Sora exclaimed quickly as they ran through the flames, trying to find Kiara before it was too late.

* * *

**So yes, sorry for the confusion at the top -_-**

**But as I said at the top, I have an anoncment! After a VERY long time... KINGDOM HEARTS III THE KEYBLADE WAR IS ON 100 FAVORITES! WOOOOHHOOO! And so i decided, to thank my fellow favoriters, I am going to write a one shot that you all are going to vote on what it will be about! The poll is up on my profile if you would please vote!**

**Oh and once again, WhiteWolf100101 guessed the song game correct! The song reference that one chatper was Savages from Pochahontas. So your hint for the figures this time is... I will tell you at least one of them will be very familar to you, and it is not the Riku replica (Evil smirk)**

**Also, if any of you are super smash bros and all those huge crossover fans, shadowwaker 54 has a story out there that could use some reviews called Heroes Vs Villians First Contact If you guys could go check that out, it would be great!**

**So anyway, please look out for the next chapter soon! I think I might need to rewatch Lion King 2 though to get a good feel of the story (thankfully a buddy let me borrow her copy) so please R&R until then!**


	20. Flaming Rescue

**A/N: Add on to last chapter! If you didnt read that, go read it now please!**

* * *

Sora, Kairi and Kovu where running through the savannah (with Ven on Sora's back) as quickly as they could, trying to find Kiara. The flames where blinding them, the smoke was making breathing difficult, and they were basically looking for a needle in a hay stack, but they knew they had to find her, since she was Simba's daughter after all.

After searching for what seemed like forever, Kovu spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, lying on the ground not too far away from where they were. "Over here guys!" He said as he ran over to the unconscious lioness.

As soon as they made it over to her, Kairi used cure on Kiara, but since the lioness fainted from the smoke fumes, which were still heavily around her, it did not do much. Kovu only sighed at this before showing his jaws and picking Kiara up by the back of the neck. "What are you doing?" Ven asked, thinking that Kovu was trying to hurt her.

But when Kovu threw Kiara in the air, causing her to land on his back, they knew what he was planning. Kovu then continued, "Come on, we need to get out of her as soon as—"

**(Simba Confronts Scar – The Lion King Musical) **He was cut off however by the sound of the ground shaking. They then all turned their heads slightly to see a large, muscular lion darker fur color that had pure red eyes. At first, Sora and the other thought the lion was covered in darkness, but after a second look, they saw that the lion's main was made of darkness with the very flames that covered the savannah mixed into it. It was much larger then any other lion any of them had seen, and knew it was trouble from the start. "What is that thing?!" Kairi asked as the keybladers summoned their weapons.

"It doesn't matter what it is! We need to get out of here now before it hurts anyone!" Sora exclaimed as the others nodded, and they all ran away from the creature. Normally, running towards the flames would not be a very good idea, but the four heroes had no choice and ran towards them, trying to lose the monstrous lion. The only problem was that this lion was faster than any of them, and basically ran alongside the group hiding in the flames.

"Quick, go that way!" Ven said, pointing in a direction that was mostly clear of the flames from on top of Sora's head. Listening to the blonde meerkat, Sora, Kairi and Kovu made that sharp turn towards the area free of the flames. Thankfully, the flame lion did not hit the turn so quickly and was now running behind them. Kairi only looked behind her quickly to see the lion still chasing them and creating an even bigger wall of flames from behind him. She then focused her attention back out in front of her, but seemed to be the only one to see a huge tree, now covered in flames, falling towards the group.

"Look out!" She said quickly as she jumped out in front of the four and used reflect, making the tree narrowly miss them. They then all looked behind them once more, hoping that the tree would get in the flame lion's way, but unfortunately, the lion was quick and jumped right over it. The four then looked back out in front, running past and over the flames in a quick but confusing matter, hoping to get the flaming lion of their tails, literally. But this lion would not get his eyes off of them, and then began to do something unexpecting: he opened his mouth, showing his teeth, and blasted fire at the group. They thankfully all avoided the blasts by jumping around a lot, but this however made Ven let go of Sora, causing him to fly off of the keyblade master's back.

"Ven!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly stopped in his tracks, "You two go ahead! I need to save Ven!" Sora continued to Kairi and Kovu, who nodded and continued to run. Sora then quickly turned around, seeing Ven cowering in fear on the ground as the flaming lion ran closer to them. Ven only continued to panic he pointed his keyblade at the lion.

"Eat blizzard kitty!" He said as he fired the small blast of blizzard at the lion, which hit it dead on and made the lion stop in his tracks. The lion then began to hiss and took its paw trying to wipe off the water that was on his face. This is when Sora came around and grabbed Ven by the teeth before quickly throwing him on his back once again and continued to run. By this time, the lion had stopped panicking about the water and continued to chase after the two. "That thing is afraid of water…" Ven drifted off to himself.

As soon as Sora and Ven joined up with Kairi, Kovu and the still unconscious Kiara, Ven looked to see they were heading towards a cliff with a river flowing at the bottom. "Guys we have to get in the water!" Ven said, pointing on top of Sora's head.

"Why?" Kovu asked, worried for Kiara's safety since it wouldn't be smart for her to go in the water unconscious.

"Don't ask just do it!" Ven said, noticing that Lea was getting to him after he said it. The group only listened to Ven however and jumped off the side of the cliff, thankfully landing in the safe pool of water below. Kovu and Kairi then quickly grabbed on to Kiara so she would not drown, and then they all got out of the water. As soon as this happened, the flaming lion then jumped after them, noticing there was a pool of water below him too late. The flaming lion the fell into the water, making his flames go out instantly, and he drowned, gone. **(End Simba Confronts Scar)**

As soon as they got out of the water, the four heroes were gasping for breath, tried from the chase. "Hey, you're really good, thanks a lot Kovu," Sora said, still gasping, but Kovu nodded.

"It was no big deal," Kovu said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Sora, this is Ven and that is Kairi, we are friends of Simba's." Sora said, earning a shocked look from Kovu. Just as he said that, Kiara started coming around, and as soon as they noticed this the group gathered around her.

"Are you alright Kiara?" Ven, who was still on top of Sora head, asked. Instead of being thankful for rescuing her however, Kiara only angrily got up, looking at the group of four with disgust in her eyes.

"How dare you; all of you! I was in the middle of hunting! Why didn't you just leave me alone?" Kiara asked angrily.

"But you were in trouble," Kairi said.

"I can take care of myself!" Kiara exclaimed, looking like she was about to walk away but Kovu stepped in her way.

"Excuse me, from where I was standing; you in fact did need our help." Kovu said in a smart tone, which made Kiara roll her eyes. Kiara then tried to get away from Kovu, but he continued to stop her by jumping in front of the lioness. After a while, Kovu stopped, looked at Kiara right in the eyes and said, "What are you doing?"

Kiara then looked up at Kovu and finally realized who he was. "Kovu?" She asked in a curious but happy tone. Kovu then nodded and they looked like they were about to have a happy reunion, but the sound of a roaring lion stopped them. They then all looked over to see a male lion with a red main accompanied by a female lioness that looked like Kiara but older. Both lions did not even notice Sora's return, and only paid attention to Kovu and Kiara.

"Kiara!" Nala said as she ran over to her daughter, worried for her safety.

"Daddy, you broke your promise," Kiara said.

"It's a good thing I did, no more hunts for you, it's too dangerous." Simba said to his daughter before directing his attention back to Kovu, both of the lions growling at each other. It then looked like Simba was about to charge at Kovu, but Sora stepped out in front of the two, with Ven still on his back, preventing that from happening.

"Simba stop!" Sora said, which made Simba stop in his tracks.

"Sora? When did you get here?" Simba said. It hadn't been very long since the last time he saw the keyblader (the last time he saw him was at the Keyblade War) but he was still shocked to see Sora was to here.

"It doesn't matter, you can't attack Kovu, he helped us save Kiara!" The keyblade master said.

"He is right your majesty, Kovu was one of the reasons why we got Kiara out of that fire alive," Kairi added.

"Kovu deserves some respect!" Ven said, showing that he was still present on top of Sora's head.

Simba only looked at Sora's two friends awkwardly. "Friends of yours?" Simba asked as Sora nodded, "You can't trust him Sora! He is an outsider, I was forced to banish them because they were followers of Scar."

"I left the outsiders, they didn't want me there anymore," Kovu said, but was silenced by Simba's roar.

"But Simba, this lion was just a cub when they were banished." Nala said. Simba only walked away from Kovu and began to growl to himself, not sure of what he should do.

"Daddy, please just give him a chance! He can prove he can become a part of our pride!" Kiara said. Simba only roared again, but quickly calmed down to look at Kovu.

"I am not going to let him join this pride that easily, he can stay with us and after that he will face judgment." Simba said as he turned to look at Sora, "I take it you and your friends will be staying with us as well for a while?"

"Yeah, it won't be that long though," Sora said.

"Well you should know that you and your friends are welcome when ever you want" Simba said before he turned around and began to walk away towards Pride Rock with Nala not too far behind. As soon as he turned around, Sora, Kiara, Kairi and Ven congratulated Kovu.

"Good job man!" Ven said.

"Simba is definitely going to see you are not like the outsiders, and youll be a part of his pride in no time!" Kairi added as Kiara got close to Kovu.

"Thank you all for saving me, I really appreciate it." Kiara said.

"No problem, any daughter of Simba's is a friend of mine!" Sora said as Kiara directed her attention to Kovu.

"And it was great to see you again." She said tauntingly to Kovu.

"It's great to see you too…" Kovu said worried as they all began to walk behind Simba. This was bad for Kovu: he found himself falling in love with Kiara with every passing second.

He knew this was going to make Simba's assassination much more difficult.

…

As night time fell, all the lions, along with Ven, went in the Pride Rock cave to sleep while Timon and Pumbaa went back home to their sanctuary. However, Kovu was the only lion sleeping outside. This was one of the observations Zira, Kovu's mother and follower of Scar, noticed from a faraway distance.

"Ug… Why won't he just attack Simba already?!" A voice coming from Nuka, Zira's son and Kovu's older brother, complained.

"Because you idiot, there has been a change of plans, we are attacking the whole Pride tomorrow when the sun sets ." Zira said as she continued to watch her son sleeping on top of Pride Rock.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Nuka asked shocked. He was always jealous of Kovu since Scar chose him to be king, and Kovu always had Zira's attention.

"Because you are useless to the plan anyway." Zira said, which upset her son. She knew that all Kovu had to do was distract Simba and his Pride tomorrow and they would defeat him once and for all.

* * *

**That chase scene in this chapter came out really good in my head, I dont know if it was because Simba Confronts Scar was playing (i love that song) or if it acually was good but tell me what you guys thought!**

**Also, as you can see, i am changing the plot of TLK2 a little bit just so we can fit this world in four chapters or less, so sorry if you dont like the changes.**

**And Also, if you didnt see this in the last cahpter, WE GOT 100 FAVS ON KINGDOM HEARTS III THE KEYBLADE WAR! And to celibrate, I going to write a one shot that you, my lovely favoriters, are going to vote on what it will be about! The poll is on my profile so go vote it up!**

**So please R&R for the Lion King 2 World and look out for the next chapter!**


	21. Rhinos and Betrayal

When the dawn just began to shine on the Pride Lands, Sora, Kairi and Ventus awakened from their sleep, still tired from the events that had happened to them yesterday. Sora then looked out to see Simba going to a watering hole not too far away from the rock formation with Kovu watching him carefully from the distance. It was weird; Kovu looked almost… Morose as he looked at the Pride Land's king.

"Good morning Kovu," Sora said as he and his friends walked up to the lion. Kovu almost acted as if they were not there for a moment before turning around to look at them.

"Hey," he said calmly.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Kairi said. As soon as she said this, Kovu looked away, back to looking at Simba.

"It's nothing," replied, even though he was not acting like he was.

"What's nothing?" A new voice said. The group then turned around to see Kiara walking towards them, stopping at where Sora and the others were.

"They just asked me if I was alright and I said nothing was wrong, it's no big deal," Kovu continued to say.

"Hey Kovu, yah know, from what we saw yesterday, you really seem be a good hunter." Ven interrupted.

"Yeah, and your point is…?" Kovu asked, not even sure why the meerkat said that.

"Well if you are fine, like you said, why don't you teach Kiara how to hunt? I am sure Simba will be impressed by that and he would have to let you into the pride!" Ven said.

"That's actually a good idea! What do you think Kiara?" Sora asked the princess of Pride Rock.

"I like the idea, but are you sure you want to teach me Kovu?" Kiara asked.

Kovu only shrugged at this but then said, "Alright, I'll show you but you better listen." Kovu said as he began to sniff the air around him. He then began to listen and could have sworn he heard something on top of a small hill by them. "Watch and learn."

Kovu then slowly made his way towards the hill, walking down on all fours low to the ground. Just when he heard the noise from on top of the hill stop, he jumped, landing on top of the small meerkat who let out a shriek of terror.

"Please don't hurt me!" Timon said as he tried to back away from Kovu.

"Timon, what are you doing here?" Kiara asked. As soon as Kovu heard that he knew Kiara, Kovu let go of the meerkat.

"Kiara! Well I have good news, for once we weren't put in charge to look after you! We are actually here for something else: there are bugs everywhere!" Timon said as he moved his hands to show the plain with bugs coming out of the ground. "The bad news is that these birds won't get out of the way!"

Sora then looked over to see Pumbaa trying to chase the birds away by running into them, but it did not seem to work since they flew up when he came by them before shortly landing back down. "Ew, you guys actually eat these things?" Kairi asked.

"Who would want to eat these?" Ven asked.

"Well normally meerkats, like you, would." Timon said with a confused look. Ven only shrugged, not sure how to respond to this, but Timon didn't seem to care.

"Hey Timon, why don't we ask Kovu, Kiara, Sora and Kairi to roar for us to try and scare the birds away?" Pumbaa said, approaching the group.

"Quiet Pumbaa I'm trying to think…" Timon then began to think and then thought of it. "Hey, I got it, why don't you four do a little roaring for us?"

"Roaring?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, you know, ROAR! Come on, work with me!" Timon said.

"Ah, would it be embarrassing to note that we don't really know how to?" Sora asked.

"It's like this," Kiara then let out a loud roar that scared off some of the birds on the plain. Sora and Kairi then followed Kiara's lead, figuring out how to roar quickly and letting out one as well.

"That's more like it!" Timon said as he jumped on Pumbaa's back.

"What does this have to do with the training?" Kovu asked.

"What, you can't have a little fun once in a while? We can train later!" Ven said, getting on Sora's back.

"Come on! We need to go chase them off the area!" Pumbaa said as he began to run with Timon on his back. Kiara, Sora (with Ven on his back), Kairi and even Kovu then chased after the birds, letting out a few roars here and there. It was really the first time Kovu actually had fun, and he was really enjoying it.

After chasing them for a little while longer, the group made a sharp turn to chase the birds, but when they rounded that corner, they were forced to come to a stop when countless angry rhinos stood in their way. The group then looked to see the birds resting on top of them, looking angry as well. The only thing the group could do was let out a scream as they ran away with the rhinos hot on their trail.

"Raged rhino!" Timon exclaimed as Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Sora and Kairi continued to run. As they made another sharp turn, Kovu noticed a large crack in the side of the rocks surrounding them, and went inside it with the others following. They were the relieved when they all got in the crack and the rhinos ran past them, not noting them.

The whole situation only caused the group to laugh uncontrollably. "What a blast!" Kovu said.

"Oh, sorry." Pumbaa said, which only caused the group to laugh harder. At this time, Timon rubbed Kairi, Ven and Kovu's heads in acceptance.

"You kids are okay! You're okay," Timon said, accepting the newcomers to this world and Kovu. Timon and Pumbaa really couldn't believe that they were excepting an outsider, but they could really tell Kovu had light inside him, despite being one.

Right after that, Timon and Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi and Ven were able to squeeze out of the crack, leaving Kovu and Kiara in there alone. The two lions then accidentally touched faces and laughed worried. They then both nervously got out of the crack, but these events did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group; Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi ad Ven could tell they liked each other.

"Well, I think we are going to head over to Pride Rock," Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, us too," Sora started, "You two have a good time, alright?"

Kovu and Kiara only smiled before they walked away, going to spend time together.

…

Sora, Kairi and Ven walked out of the cave on top of Pride Rock with tired eyes. They all decided to take a nap, since they were tired from the rhino chase. When they woke up however, they looked over at the front of Pride Rock to see Kovu pacing with a worried look wiped on his face. "Hey Kovu, did you have a nice time with Kiara?" Kairi asked as they approached him.

Kovu only looked at them briefly before he continued to pace. "It was great, I mean when that monkey showed up I thought it would ruin it, but he really made the experience better." Kovu replied.

"You mean Rafiki? He did always seem a little weird, but he is really a good pers- I mean animal." Sora replied.

"He is a good animal, but he made everything harder for me…" Kovu said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Kovu then stopped and turned to look at the three. "It made me realize, I am in love with Kiara." Kovu finally admitted.

Instead of acting worried like Kovu was, this made the whole group happy. "That's great Kovu!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know if you tell Kiara that Simba would have to let you into the pride!" Ven said.

Kovu then stopped pacing once again and looked at the group angrily. "No, you don't get it, I will never be let into this pride, there is no way Simba, Nala _or_ Kiara would want me here if they found out what is really up with me." Kovu said angry.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean Kovu?" Kiara asked, approaching the group. Kovu only looked down at the ground in shame.

"I didn't leave the outsiders, it was all a plan we had, I would gain Simba's trust and then I would end him." Kovu said. The group let out gasps upon hearing this, completely shocked.

"You're joking, right?" Kairi asked.

"Kovu, it can't be true, you are lying!" Kiara said.

"I'm sorry Kiara, but it's the truth." Kovu said.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" A familiar voice said. The group then looked to see Simba jumping in between Kovu and Kiara, Sora, Ven and Kairi. Nala also came towards the group, standing next to Kiara worriedly.

"Simba, I am sorry, I truthfully don't want to work with the Outsiders anymore, I ask for your forgiveness." Kovu said, bowing to Simba.

"You will never be one of us!" Simba exclaimed, "I gave you a chance, I allowed you to face judgment, and I pass it now: exile!"

Kovu did not reply, he only ran down the side of Pride Rock afraid. As he did this, Simba turned to face his wife. "Nala, gather the other lionesses, we have to fight the outsiders when they come." Simba said as Nala nodded and left to go get the other lionesses.

"But Simba, he was telling the truth!" Sora said.

"Kovu really does love Kiara, I can feel it, he will help you fight the Outsiders!" Kairi exclaimed.

"That's not all, he doesn't just love me, I love him father." Kiara said.

"You two will not be together! I know this is what my father would do, and I must follow in his paw prints," Simba said.

"You will never be Mufasa!" Kiara said, which shocked Simba, before she ran off, running down the side of Pride Rock away from her family. Sora, Kairi and Ven only looked at Simba when this happened before they went and ran after Kiara.

After an hour or so, the three world travelers finally found Kiara looking for Kovu. "Kiara, we are so sorry," Sora said.

"I am not going back with you!" Kiara said, thinking that Simba sent them to bring her back. "I know there is good inside Kovu, he really does love me. And I know that if we find him, we can make the fighting between us and the Outsiders stop."

"Kiara, we are actually here to help you find him." Ven said, taking Kiara by surprise.

"You are not the only one that knows there is light inside Kovu, and I know that is the two of you really try, you can stop the fighting between the two prides." Kairi said.

Kiara only smiled at this. "Thanks guys." Kiara then turned her head slightly to look at Pride Rock in the distance. "Come on, if we are going to find Kovu we better find him soon."

* * *

**Ug, Kiara and Kairi's names are to simliar -_- If I have a typo with their names I am sorry**

**I know, and I am sorry for not updating in forever! I am soooooo sorry but school was extremly crazy.**

**Also, it appears we have a bit of a delema. On my poll, you know the one that votes which one shot I will write about? We we currently have a three way tie -_- I personally dont even know how that is possible, but I really dont know if I have time to write three one shots. I dont know, if no one else votes, I might just decide to somehow sqeeze one of them into this story, another as the secret ending to this, and the last one the one shot so we can get all three of them, but its only if none of you vote anymore.**

**Also, if anyone is intersed, I got really bored and made a list of character disney theme songs for our lovely KH characters. If anyone cares, it is right here...**

**Sora: You'll be in my Heart – Tarzan**

**Kairi: Colors of the Wind – Pocahontas**

**Riku: Go the Distance – Hercules**

**Aqua: Lesson Number One – Mulan II**

**Terra: Not One of Us – Lion King 2**

**Ventus: Two Worlds – Tarzan**

**Roxas: Son of Man – Tarzan**

**Xion: I Won't say I'm in Love – Hercules**

**Lea: Why Should I Worry? – Oliver and Company**

**Namine: Listen with Your Heart – Pocahontas**

**So yeah... I think they are good picks, what do you guys think?**

**So please R&R! I will try to get the last chapter of the Lion King 2 out ASAP, but until then, please look out for the next chapter!**


	22. Peace and Remembrance

Kiara, Sora, Kairi and Ven ran around every inch of the savannah, trying to find Kovu before it was too late. After what seemed like forever, the four heard a voice calling out Kiara's name behind them.

"Kiara!" The voice said. The four then turned around and only smile from the sight.

"Kovu!" They all exclaimed, Kiara's voice being the loudest as they ran over to him. As soon as they met, Kiara and Kovu began to rub their heads against each other, giving each other a lion's kiss before separating. "I am so sorry; I swear I don't want to be a part of the Outsiders anymore."

"We believe you," Kairi said.

"We can tell you have changed Kovu, you don't need to apologize to us," Sora said.

Kovu smiled at his friends. "I have never felt this excepted before, it feels weird," he said.

"Well that is what friends do, except and care about each other," Ven started, "Except for in you and Kiara's case, people in love except and care about each other even more."

"Friends are the people you should always want to be around," Kiara said.

The two lions blushed upon hearing this. "You guys are right," Kovu said, "Why should we go back there when we can all leave? The five of us could get out of here, start a new pride, letting lions and meerkats join."

"Kovu, we have to go back," Kiara smiled.

"You're kidding, right? But we are finally together!" Kovu asked.

"Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever." Kiara stated. Kovu only sighed as Kiara continued, "Wouldn't you want your family to be with us? For them to finally accept that we are one?"

Kovu grinned. "I know, you are right," Kovu then turned to the world travelers, "Will you three help us?"

"Of course," Sora said as Kairi and Ven nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Kovu and Kiara then looked in the direction of Pride Rock as rain began to pour down on them, "Let's go stop this war."

…

As the rain continued to pour on them, Kiara, Kovu, Kairi and Sora, with Ven on his back like always, ran towards Pride Rock, making it to a canyon with a damn not too far away that was slowly filling up. On the other side of the canyon, the five saw the lion prides clashing, lion fighting lion. However, all of the lions stopped fighting when they looked over to see Simba and Kovu's mother circling each other, preparing to fight.

"We have to get over their before they fight!" Kiara said as the other nodded. They then all ran towards the damn, since the high logs were the only thing that could safely get them across. As soon as they made it to the other side, the five jumped and roared at the other lions, jumping in between Simba and Kovu's mom, Zira. The lion and the lioness only looked at the five in anger.

"Kiara? Sora?" Simba said as Sora, Kiara, Ven and Kairi looked at him.

"Kovu?!" Zira said angrily, not liking what her son was doing, "Get out of the way!"

"You will not hurt Kiara or Simba, not while I am here," Kovu said as Simba and the others argued as well.

"Kiara, you three, step aside," Simba commanded.

"Simba, you don't need to fight them!" Kairi said.

"Of course we need to fight them, they are Scars followers, they are different then us." Simba replied.

"But besides following Scar, are they that much different from you?" Sora asked. This question caught Simba off guard.

"A wise king once told me, 'We are one.' I didn't know what that meant. But now I do." Kiara said, catching her father off guard. Simba told her that when she was just a cub, and he was shocked she remembered. Out of not knowing what to say, Simba said,

"But, them—"

"Them? Us? Look at them... they _are_ us! What differences do you see?" Kiara said. This statement from Kiara did not only make Simba snap into realization, but the other lions, even the Outsiders too. As soon as she said these words, Simba looked up, seeing a clearing in the sky, and then looked back down at her daughter and smiled.

"You five are right," Simba and Kiara then rubbed their heads together, "Maybe it is time we stopped fighting." Kovu then walked over to Kiara, rubbing his head against hers, which only made Simba smile widen.

However, while this happened, Zira only looked at this as a way to attack. "Vitani, now!" Zira commanded her daughter, Vitani, to do so. But Kovu's sister had other things in mind.

"No mother!" Vitani said as she looked over at the Pridelanders. "Kiara and the others are right."

Vitani then walked over to the other side, next to the Pridelanders, which caught Zira off guard. But before she could blind an eye, Zira saw that not only Vitani, but all the other Outsiders, except for her son Nuka, were siding with the Pridelanders.

"Fine, if you join them, you will die as well." Zira said.

"Do you really think you can take us on? It's two versus one Zira," Simba said, ignoring Zira, "Come on everyone, let's all go home."

Simba and the other lions, plus Ven, Timon and Pumbaa, began to walk away from Zira and Nuka, knowing that they did not stand a chance against them, but also didn't feel the need to end their lives. But little did they know, when they walked away, Zira and Nuka only had something bigger planned.

"Don't worry, I will end them, for you mother!" Nuka said, jumping towards Simba, who had his back turned. Nuka's actions where only noticed by Kovu, who had to make the spilt second decision that would separate him and his mother forever.

"NO!" Kovu said as he jumped in the air and collided with Nuka in midair. The other lions then turned around to see Kovu pushing Nuka in the air, protecting Simba. The lions then widened their eyes when they saw Nuka and Kovu hit the ground, but Nuka reacted faster and attempted to stand up and attack his brother. So much jealously followed through Nuka's veins; turning him into a monster.

And that jealousy ended him when Nuka accidentally fell backwards, falling into the canyon below.

Kovu and Zira's eyes widened at this event, both filled with sadness and anger. Kovu however knew that it was not his fault, Nuka brought it upon himself, but Zira saw it differently.

"You, you! You killed your own brother! My son!" Zira yelled furiously. She then jumped towards Kovu, ready to end her own son for what she thought he did to his brother. Kovu only looked up at his mother in fear, shocked that his mother would kill him for something he did not do. Kovu only closed his eyes, hoping that she would end him fast.

But when Kovu did not feel his mother's claws digging into him, he looked up, seeing that his mother had collided with an invisible force field. Kovu then looked over to see that Sora had summoned his keyblade and used reflect, protecting him. Once the reflect vanished, Zira fell towards the canyon, but grabbed on to the side just in time before she suffered the same fate as her son.

"Quick, we need to get out of here!" Kovu said.

"No Kovu!" Kiara exclaimed, stepping out in front of everyone. "I gave you a second chance, so why can't I give Zira hers?"

The other Pride members looked over at her shocked before they all looked back over at the damn, which had now blasted and filled the canyon with water. But much to Kiara's surprise, no one had come out to stop her. So she walked over to the edge of the canyon where Zira was still holding on.

"Zira, give me your paw, I can help you." Kiara said, holding out her paw to Kovu's mother. But Zira did not want anything to do with Kiara, and swiped her paw at her. This however did not work in Zira's favor and she only began to slid off the edge more. "Zira please, I can help you." Kiara repeated.

But Zira still did not listen, and her darkness got the best of her as she let go of her grip of the canyon, and she fell into the flowing water below.

Kiara only looked away from the scene in defeat, upset that she could not help Kovu's mother. But she then felt a paw on her shoulder and look to see it was Simba.

"It's alright Kiara." Simba said.

"I tried daddy, I tried." Kiara replied as she and her father rubbed heads against each other. As soon as he saw she was alright, Kovu ran over to Kiara, rubbing heads with her once Simba backed away.

"Kovu," Simba said, gaining the former Outsider's attention, "I am sorry." Simba then looked over at Sora, Kairi and Ven. "I am sorry to you three too, I should have believed you when you said he changed, maybe if I listened things could have turned out differently.

"Simba, it is not your fault it ended this way, it was Zira and Nuka's choice." Sora said.

"They're right," Kovu said, "I might have lost my brother and mom, but I gained a new family in the process."

This statement only caused the other lions to smile before Simba turned to look at them all. "Let's go home, all of us." He said, referring to not only the Pridelanders, but the Outsiders as well. Simba then turned to the world travelers and asked, "Are you coming with us as well?"

Sora, Kairi and Ven only exchanged looks. "As much as we would like to, we really need to go." Ven said.

"The other worlds need us, and now that this world is safe, we need to go." Sora said.

At that moment, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa came out of the group of lions. "You three know you are always welcome here." Nala said.

"And don't forget to keep in touch!" Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, you never know when we will need you to clear a group of birds for us again!" Timon said, which caused the group to chuckle.

"Guys, thanks, if you didn't come here, I would have never found myself." Kovu said.

"We never would have become one." Kiara said.

"Don't worry, we promise we will come back soon," Kairi said, "just keep in touch alright?"

And after that, the group said their final goodbyes before the world travelers somehow summoned their riders and armor and flew off towards the stars, looking for a world to protect.

But little did they know the next world they would visit would change them forever.

…

The figure shot his eyes open quickly as he awoke from his sleep.

He remembered.

He didn't know how he managed to remember who he was, but he did. He figured that when he was asleep, he had a dream or something that made him remember. He couldn't believe it truthfully, since he could not believe he had remembered.

So as soon as he awoke, he walked out of his room and headed towards the throne room where the Dark One laid waiting. The Dark One told all the figures that if they remembered who they were, they had to tell him immediately. And so the figure was doing just that and was walked to the throne room.

When the figure made it to the room with the thirteen thrones, he looked at the highest one to see the Dark One sitting there, looking down at him. **"What is it?"** The Dark One asked.

The figure took in a deep breath before saying, "Í remember."

The Dark One then looked down at him pleased. **"Well then, would you please introduce yourself to me?"** He asked.

The figure looked up at him. "My name is…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Arent I evil?**

**But yes, the figure has remembered his past? But who is he really? You will find out in future chapters...**

**Eh, this was not my favorite chapter honestly, but I have good news. I mean, I thought my last idea for the ending of this book was good, but OMG i thought of a even better and even more SHOCKING ending! I am reall excited to get that out now and see how you guys react!**

**Also, I have a question. So originally, I was going to make Riku and Roxas's groups to go to two other worlds, but now I am thinking they really only have to go to one and then when can go to the nexxt world Sora and company are going to that is very VERY shocking! But I am leaving this up to you: should Riku and Roxas's group go to one or two more worlds?**

**Also, if you havent noticed, I got my one shot I promise out! If you havent read it, go read it now please!**

**So anyway, please R&R, reply to the question I asked you guys, and look out for the next chapter!**


	23. Trouble in Traverse Town

Riku, Xion, Aqua and Terra were riding on their keyblade riders, trying to find a world that could be in trouble from the darkness. But unfortunately for them, they were not finding any world that could be in danger. "This is getting ridiculous, how hard could it be to find a world in trouble?" Terra asked.

"These people sure are covering their tracks well," Xion replied. As she said that, Xion looked over, seeing a familiar world, not in danger from the darkness, but it was worth going to. "What about Traverse Town?" She said, pointing her finger in the direction of the world.

"That actually might not be a bad idea," Riku spoke, "Tidus, Yuna and the other were left behind on Destiny Islands, we should make sure that they showed up safe there."

"And it would be nice to see Neku and the gang again." Aqua said. Figuring that they all agreed on going to that world, they all flew towards the town.

As soon as they landed, they all noticed it was dead silent in the town, which scared them. "Something's not right, this town normally is quiet, but if Tidus was here, it would not be this quiet." Terra said. Immediately, without even thinking, the three summoned their keyblades while Xion brought out her sword, preparing to fight. They all figured that there had to be something here, especially if it was dead silent.

But then the four heard something that they were relieved to hear, but for Riku, that relief soon turned to panic. But it was already too late for him since he found the black haired gamer hugging him. "Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor! I am so happy you're here!" Shiki announced to the world.

Xion only gave the girl a deviled eyes look as Riku cautiously hugged her back. "Riku, who is this?" She asked.

Shiki and Riku did not reply however so Aqua replied for him, "That's Shiki."

"Don't worry, they are just friends," Terra said. Xion still was unsure about the black haired, glasses wearing girl that was hugging her boyfriend and only crossed her arms.

It seemed like an eternity before Shiki finally let go of Riku. "NEKU! Look at who is here!" Shiki yelled to the world. Shiki then began to rabble to Riku and the others about how excited she was that they were here but no one was really paying attention. Everyone then began to pay attention again when they saw the spiky oranged haired teen come into the area.

"Hey Neku," Riku said as Neku approached them.

"Hey," Neku said, acting calm and antisocial as always, "Didn't know you were coming… with new people."

"Oh sorry, this is Xion and that's Terra," Riku awkwardly said. Riku knew Neku normally acted off but for some reason he was acting more off than usual.

"It's nice to meet you!" Shiki said, holding her hand out to Terra, who gladly shook it. However, when Shiki held her hand out to her, Xion looked at it with a look on her face before taking it. It was definitely clear to everyone that someone was a little jealous.

"Why are you guys here?" Neku asked.

"Well, my island kind of sank into darkness, and some friends sank with it, and I was wondering if you have seen them around?" Riku asked.

Neku only turned his back to the group before walking away. "They're not here," he replied.

Neku's reply only worried the group and they quickly ran out in front of Neku to stop him from walking away. "What do you mean they are not here?" Terra asked.

"You don't mean…" Aqua trailed off, too afraid to say 'they didn't show up here.'

"No, they were here." Neku said, elbowing his way through the group to try and walk away. Even though this relieved the keybladers slightly, they still went and ran out in front of Neku again, still looking for answers.

"Well where are they now?" Riku asked, Neku rolling his eyes at the comment.

"I called the king and told him to bring them to Disney Castle." Neku replied, but instead of finding answers, the group was only more confused.

"Why would you send them to Disney Castle?" Xion asked.

Neku only looked away and said, "This world is not safe."

"What do you mean this world isn't safe?" Terra asked Neku, but Shiki replied for him.

"Lately we have been having some visitors in the town; we can't explain why they are here but they have been showing up," Shiki worriedly said.

"What do you mean visitors?" Aqua asked. Neku and Shiki only exchanged glances, and for once Riku actually saw a worried look on Neku's face before he spoke,

"Unversed."

And so silence filled the town again.

"WHAT?" The four world travelers yelled in unison. The reason they yelled this loud was because there was only one person they knew that could summon the unversed…

"Are you sure you saw what you said you saw?" Aqua asked, stuttering her words.

"We're positive, we can never forget those faces, we spent most of our time in the keyblade war fighting them." Shiki replied.

The four only looked at the gamers with shocked looks on their faces. "That's impossible, if the unversed are back, that could only mean…" Terra was cut off.

"No, it doesn't mean that," Xion said.

"What do you mean? He was the only one that could control them," Aqua stated.

"Yeah but you didn't get to know him like I did," Xion said, "Sure he was the only one at that time who could summon the unversed, but I remember Xehanort wanted all of us to try and learn how to do it."

"So what you're saying is…?" Aqua asked.

"It doesn't mean that Vanitas is back," Xion said, chills running through everyone's spines when she said his name. "For all we know someone else could have learned how to summon them, someone else that was working with Xehanort."

"Yeah, but who else was working with Xehanort before we defeated him?" Riku asked.

"There were several more people that were working with Xehanort that you guys didn't face, in fact, there were several dozens," Xion explained, "Most of them were to focused on their home worlds though, which is why they weren't at the Keyblade War."

"Should it be something to worry about?" Neku asked.

"It really depends, if these unversed are being controlled by someone else, it really depends on who is the one controlling them. When Vanitas controlled the unversed, they were powerful, but someone else could easily be just as powerful as him, so we really just need to find out who is controlling them to know for sure." Xion explained, "As for the other people working with Xehanort, they shouldn't be a problem, since I am taking it they all broke up when Xehanort was defeated."

"Ug, all this information is giving me a headache," Shiki said.

_Good,_ Xion wanted to say but decided not to, since she knew Riku and she were just friends and it was just jealously getting the best of her.

"Well if the unversed are making this place not safe, do you want us to clean them out for you? I mean Yen Sid told us we had to protect the worlds so—"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" An all too familiar voice said in the distance, cutting off Terra. The six then turned over to see none other than Beat and Rhyme running towards them as fast as they could. As soon as they made it to the six, the brother and sister hid behind them, cowering in fear.

"Beat, Rhyme, what's wrong with you two?" Riku asked. When he asked this however, Rhyme only gave Beat a death glare before the hipster finally admitted.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Beat exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault?! You are the one who decided to throw rocks down the sewer to see if 'the old monster was sleeping!'" Rhyme said, trying to imitate Beat as best as she could.

Upon hearing the words 'old monster' Neku and Shiki also showed panic in their faces. "How dumb can you be?!" Neku scolded Beat.

"Do you know what damage he could do to this world? He'll do ten times the amount of damage the unversed did!" Shiki said.

"Wait, what are you four talking about?" Xion asked. Her question was soon answered however when they heard the sound of loud footsteps coming their way. The sound only made the keyblade wielders summon their keyblades, Xion bring out her sword and the others to get in their battle stances.

When the footsteps stopped, the group turned in the direction Beat and Rhyme came running from, seeing a huge monster that looked a lot like Pete, but was ten times his size. This monster had a wooden leg, a long blue sleeved shirt and dark blue overalls on. When he looked over at the heroes, the monster only let out a huge growl.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Aqua asked.

Riku only looked at the monster in realization before turning to look at Beat. "You decided to mess with Julius?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!" Beat said as he began to back away from Riku.

Riku only rolled his eyes, "Remind me to kill you after this—"

"Riku look out!"

But the rest of the group's cries were too little too late because Julius's fists hit Riku in the side dead on, sending the keyblade master flying through the air and into a wall. As Riku hit the ground hard, the group gasped, in fear that he was not going to get up.

* * *

**Ug, that wasnt really a good cliffhanger, but I am sorry. I swear the next fight will be epic!**

**Well guys, the Playstation 4 was annouced today, so it looks like we will all be buying one to play Kingdom Hearts 3. I mean come on, I mean dont get me wrong, Normura is awesome for making the KH series, but he is the biggest troll I have ever seen in my life, and I know just to make him more $$$ and to make us all :( he will release it on the PS4. IT'S JUST NOT FAR!**

**BUt on a lighter note, Kingdom Hearts X (pronouced 'key') aka the pc browser game, had more information revealed about it today. And even though I must say I am not a fan of the title they have given this, I am excited for it! That and the logo looks flippin epic!**

**So this world might be a little bit of a shorter visit... So I apologize for that. But if you can, I would still like if you gusy could tell me if you want there to be 2 more worlds Riku's gang (counting this one) and Roxas's gang go to or if there should only be one, that would be great if you can let me know!**

**GUYS! ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 200 REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter sometime soon!**


	24. Harmony and Julius

"Where am I?" Riku asked. He looked down, seeing he was face first into the ground, so he quickly got back up and dusted himself off. Riku then looked around him, seeing that he was in a beautiful landscape covered in flowers that were more perfect then any Riku had ever seen.

"You're safe." A voice said behind Riku. On instinct, the Keyblade Master summoned his keyblade and turned around quickly to face this person, but stopped himself. The reason for this because standing in front of him was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a form fitting, long white dress that had a golden crest with blue stones that went around her waist and up to her collar where it spilt and served as the clasps of her dress. "It is an honor to meet you Riku."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Riku asked, not unsummoning his keyblade but instead holding it at his side.

"My name is Cosmos, I am the goddess of harmony," the woman said, which shocked Riku. "I watch over this realm, a place where people with good hearts go once they leave the physical world."

As soon as she said this, Riku unsummoned his keyblade and kneeled before the goddess, lowering his head to her. "There is no need to bow before me, if anything I should be bowing to you; Warrior of Dawn." Cosmos said as Riku rose from kneeling.

"Trust me; I am not someone who deserves to be bowed to." Riku said, "Wait, a place where people with good hearts go once they leave the physical world? Am I…?"

"No, your time hasn't come to you yet; I brought you here to have a word with you." Cosmos said.

"What is it?" Riku asked, giving the goddess his full attention.

"Something is going to be revealed to you and your friends in the near future that will change you forever. Now I am not allowed to tell you what this reveal is, but you need to know that when this event happens, I need you to stay strong and lead yourself and your friends out of the situation." Cosmos explained.

"_Riku!"_

"Xion?!" Riku said, hearing his girlfriend's voice echo through the land.

"I am running out of time," Cosmos said, "Riku, you need to listen alright?"

"How will I know when this event takes place?" Riku asks.

"You will know," Cosmos said, "Not only that but there will be someone to help you when these events take place, someone that no one will expect to help you."

"_Come on Riku!"_

"Why do I hear her voice?" Riku asked.

"She is trying to awaken your physical form, and it looks like it is working," Cosmos said, "I am nearly out of time Riku, so please, don't forget what I have told you, promise me that."

Riku looked at the goddess one last time. "I promise." Where Riku's last words to her as a blinding light appeared, causing Riku to close his eyes as he felt the environment around him change.

…

"Riku you need to wake up!" Xion exclaimed as she frantically shook her boyfriend, hoping that he would wake up. She was then relived when he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Julius hit you and you flew into a wall, knocking you out cold." Xion said as she helped Riku stand up. But as soon as he was standing, Xion punched him as hard as he could right in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Xion warned. Riku only nodded before he looked around for Aqua, Terra and the Traverse Town residents, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Riku asked.

"Aqua and Terra managed to chase Julius back to the Fountain Plaza, but we told Neku and the others to get somewhere safe." Xion explained, "Are you okay to fight? I can just go to help them."

"No, I'm fine," Riku said, "Let's just go help Aqua and Terra." Riku said as Xion nodded and they ran towards the Fountain Plaza.

**(The Encounter – Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)** As soon as Xion and Riku arrived in the Fountain Plaza, they looked over to see Terra and Aqua struggling to fight off the massive Frankenstein cat hybrid. As soon as Terra and Aqua saw Riku was awake, they let out sighs of relief. "Nice to see you wake up sleeping beauty," Terra said as he stood in his battle stance.

"Have you managed to do any damage to him?" Riku asked as he stood alongside his friends.

"We might have done some damage, but he is one powerful enemy." Aqua replied.

"Tell me about it sweetheart," Terra said, which caused Aqua to blush; she loved it when he called her sweetheart.

"Don't worry, I have faced this guy before, if I can do it, we can do it together," Riku said, "But you guys might want to summon your armor, we're going to need it."

With that, the four summoned their armors as Riku, Terra and Aqua readied heir keyblades while Xion got out her sword. Julius then growled at them as he ran towards the four heroes at full speed. The four managed to dodge the attack but then Julius began to swing his arms around like the maniac he was and nearly hit them. Xion then flew in the air slightly using her Iron Woman suit and fired a blast of magic from the tip of her sword, which hit Julius but did not do that much damage. This did however catch Julius's attention and he turned around to face Xion, who now levitated back on the ground. Julius then brought his fist down on the ground, casing the brick road to create a shock wave that hit Xion dead on.

After seeing Xion get hit, Terra ran towards the monster's feet, hitting it right in the wooden peg leg that made Julius stumble. He then turned around to face Terra and growled before he jumped up into the air. Terra however realized too late that this was an attack and Julius came back down on Terra, landing on his side. Thankfully however, Terra's armor took most of the damage, but Julius was not done with Terra yet. Aqua saw that the monster was about to attack her boyfriend again and was not going to let that happen. So she quickly fired a blast of blizzard at the monster right before she ran up to him and got a combo hit on the thing. Julius did not like this however and he tried to hit the four again, just barely missing them.

As soon as he saw Julius finish trying to attack them, Riku stood watching for the perfect moment to attack the monster from a higher area of ground. When he saw Julius taking a breather, Riku jumped off the area he was on, bringing his keyblade out just in time to get a combo hit on Julius's face. Right after this Riku landed on the ground safely, but this attack did not become forgotten by Julius. The Frankenstein cat then jumped very high into the air, jumping onto one of the tall buildings. Riku remembered this attack far too well however and immediately yelled at his friends, "Run!"

With Riku's warning, he and the others ran out of the way, just in time too because when they looked back, in the place they were once standing was Julius, on his stomach obviously trying to do a belly flop on them. When Julius saw they avoided his attack, he only became more enraged and let out a howl that could be heard across the worlds. Julius then ran to the heroes and brought his fist down on them, this time none of them being able to avoid the attack. Julius then looked out, seeing Xion and Aqua were the two closest to him, and took his chance to attack. The monster then grabbed the blue and black haired girls, cutting their air off in his grip and then opening his mouth open wide, releasing a green fog coming from his mouth.

"Aqua!" "Xion!" Terra and Riku exclaimed as the monster dropped the two girls. Even though their armor took most of the damage when he had them in his clutches, Aqua and Xion both began to have their energy drained from the fog Julius released. Riku and Terra then ran up to them, trying to protect them by firing magic attacks at the monster.

"Don't worry, we can take him, you two just rest." Terra said as Xion and Aqua nodded. Riku then looked at Terra, who nodded as well and they ran towards the monster. Julius then tried to hit the two men with his fist, but Riku and Terra both managed to counter the attack. This stunned Julius for a moment, and it was then when the two keybladers got the idea. They both then looked at each other and nodded and they ran towards the monster. However, they did not run right at him, they instead ran around him, which made the monster get dizzy. Julius however did exactly what Riku and Terra wanted to do and tried to bring his fists down on them again. But thankfully, Riku and Terra countered the attack again, which made Julius stunned.

"Riku now!" Terra exclaimed, as if reading Riku's mind. Riku then nodded and ran towards the brunette, grabbing him by the arm. Riku then used all of his strength and threw Terra right towards Julius, Terra managing to hit him dead on with a powerful combo and finishing off with a blast of light. After this attack, Julius was too afraid to continue and ran back towards his sewer hole, crawling back inside it like a scared child. **(End The Encounter)**

As soon as Julius ran back into his man hole, Riku, Terra and Aqua unsummoned their keyblades while Xion put away her sword. They then all unsummoned their armor as Riku and Terra went to their girlfriends. "Are you two alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Aqua used cure on us but by the time she did Julius was crawling back into his sewer." Xion replied. Terra was about to reply but before they could, the four turned around to see Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme walking towards them.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" Shiki exclaimed, looking like she was ready to glomp Riku but Xion stepped out in front of her, forcing her to a stop.

"Did you manage to get him back into his sewer?" Neku asked.

"Yup," Terra replied.

"Thank the Lord!" Beat said. As soon as he said this though, Riku gave him a death glare, walked up to him, and punched him in the gut. "OW! Not cool man! What was that for?!"

"Don't ever mess with Julius again!" Riku exclaimed as Beat cowered in fear, which made the group laugh.

"So does this mean you guys have to go?" Rhyme asked.

"Why would you say that?" Aqua asked.

"Cause you guys always show up, fight some evil guy and leave," she replied, causing the group to laugh again.

"Well we do have to leave, but we will be back soon, promise." Terra said.

"You guys better keep that promise," Neku said, letting out a light smile as the world travelers nodded. They then summoned their armor and keyblade riders before they flew off into the skies, looking for a world to go to next.

* * *

**Ug... I hate Julius with a flaming passion. I still cant beat him in KH3d...**

**And not only that but KH mobile, aka the game that was only release IN JAPAN!, was reported that it is going to be terminated Apirl 30th... Oh well, at least all of us OUTSIDE OF JAPAN dont have to suffer!**

**But really, if anyone from Japan is reading this, I am sorry :(**

**So I have decided that Roxas's group will go to one more world, then Sora's group will go to one more world and then the story is going to hit a MAJOR PLOT TWIST! I apologize if you wanted them to go to two more worlds, but I promise they will be going to those worlds later in the story, just not for a long time and stuff.**

**But let's just say that the Dark One and his minions identities will be revealed soon...**

**Btw, how do you guys feel about Vanqua? I dont know how to feel about it honestly...**

**So I watched Thor for the first time to say (sniff sniff) IT WAS SOOOOO SAD! DX**

**There is a new poll up on my profile if you guys dont mind voting!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter! (TerraKH you should be excited!)**


	25. Sin

Roxas, Lea and Namine were flying through the skies, looking for a world they thought could be in danger from the darkness. But as they continued to fly, not finding a single world in danger, they were beginning to lose hope.

"Man, who ever these people are sending the worlds into darkness they sure know how to cover their tracks," Roxas commented as they flew.

"What do you think we should do if we don't find a world?" Namine asked her boyfriend, "Would we just go back and report to Yen Sid?"

"Nah, he'll probably say we didn't look hard enough and he would send us back out." Lea replied for his friend, "Let's just keep looking for anything out of the ordinary."

As if on cue, Lea felt his keyblade rider shift, almost as if something had pushed it. Even though he was afraid to look, he turned around anyway, seeing a huge, almost whale like creature flying towards a world not too far away from them. Instinctively, Lea let out a shriek and moved out of the way next to Roxas and Namine, all three of them watching the creature as it continued to fly towards that world.

"What the hell is that?" Roxas asked out loud as he looked at the creature, seeing the thick aura of darkness covering it.

"I can feel the darkness inside of it, it has a lot more darkness in it then we can see." Namine said. The three then turned to face the world that the whale like creature was going towards, seeing that it had beaches similar to Destiny Islands but it also had building that looked much more modern then the Islands.

"Should we follow it?" Lea asked.

"Well it is the only thing we have seen have darkness in a while and if it goes to that world it could pollute it with the darkness, so it is our best shot." Roxas commented as the others nodded and they flew towards the world after the giant darkness filled monster.

When the three finally landed, they unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor to look around the world, seeing it looked much like Destiny Island's beaches. Dismissing that, they then looked to the skies, searching for the monster. But much to their surprises, it was nowhere to be seen.

"Great, only we could manage to lose a huge flying whale!" Lea joked, even though realistically, he was clearly upset about this.

"It has to be good at hiding, maybe behind some clouds or did it land and we just can't see it?" Namine asked, but after looking around, she saw that the creature was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe someone around here saw it," Roxas said. He then began to look around, trying to find anyone that might have seen the giant flying whale. He then turned his head, seeing a figure in the distance standing by a hut not too far from the beaches coast. Even though from the distance, the woman did not look to friendly, Roxas knew it was their best shot.

So with that information, Roxas ran up to the woman, who had her back to the duel keyblade wielder. "Um… Miss?" Roxas tried to say as calmly as he could. The woman then turned around, showing that she had long black hair and a unique eye color. She was wearing a very heavy black and grey dress with fur going along the top and hundreds of belts making up the front of the dress, since it was one of those dresses that was long in the back and short in the front.

"Yes?" The woman said in a rather grumpy tone.

"Ah, well, you see…" Roxas trailed off, trying to think of what to say, "Have you seen, ah, this thing—"

"He wants to know if you have seen a giant flying whale." Lea interrupted, him and Namine finally catching up to Roxas.

The woman then gave them a look, not a look the three would expect if you asked a question like that, but more of a shocked look. "What?" The woman questioned.

"Yeah… We were kind of expecting a response like that, sorry for wasting your time," Roxas waved to the woman before turning around with Lea and Namine. The three then began to walk away until the woman stopped them,

"No, I have seen the… Whale if that's what you want to call it." Roxas, Lea and Namine then turned to look at the woman.

"You have?" Namine asked.

"Yes, it was a long time ago, but I will never forget him." The woman replied.

"Him? Does this he-whale have a name?" Lea rolled his eyes, frustrated with the whale like creature already.

"It was called Sin," the woman replied as she leaned in close to the three keybladers, which startled them. She then began to study the three before she backed away. "Huh, you three are from another world."

Roxas, Namine and Lea were taken aback by this and only exchanged glances to each other. "How did you know?" Roxas asked.

"I admit I should have known you three were when red head called Sin a 'giant flying whale'," she explained, "There is not a person on this world who doesn't know about Sin."

Lea only snickered at the nickname the woman gave her. "Well would you mind filling us in?" The pyro asked.

The woman then nodded as she explained, "Sin was created in a war between two places here, and it wreaked havoc on this world. That was until a summoner was finally able to defeat him after making a sacrifice of her own to save the world." She paused as she placed her hand over her heart, "That was thousands of years ago, but Sin made a return not too long ago and almost wreaked havoc once again. But my friends managed to defeat him, but not without making their own sacrifice…"

"What happened?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure honestly, when they defeated Sin, they just seemed to disappear." The woman explained, clearly upset upon talking about this.

"Sorry for asking…" Namine apologized.

"It doesn't matter, why where you asking if I saw Sin earlier?" the woman asked.

"Ah, well we don't mean to frighten you, but we think we might have seen it, and that is kind of why we are here…" Roxas said, rubbing his hands behind his head.

The woman let out a quiet gasp, trying to hide her emotions. "Where did you see it?" She asked.

"It was flying in the sky, but we lost sight of it," Roxas explained as he pointed towards the sky, trying to estimate about where they saw the creature.

"That's impossible, we defeated Sin." The woman said.

"Well maybe it wasn't _really_ Sin." Namine said.

"What do you mean?" Lea questioned.

"Well think about it; from what you are telling us, it doesn't seem like it could be possible, but maybe the Sin we saw wasn't the real one." Namine continued to explain.

"Well if it isn't the real Sin what could it be?" The woman asked.

"It's heartless."

Roxas, Lea and the woman were taken back by Namine's statement. "That could be a possibility, I mean when we saw the thing it was glowing in a layer of darkness after all." Lea added.

"Heartless?" the woman stated in question.

"They are created when a person, or in this case thing, loses their heart. They are basically just a form of their own darkness," Roxas explained.

The woman then gave the three another look. "So you three are keyblade bearers too?"

"Damn girl, you are pretty good at catching on." Lea complimented.

"Naturally." The woman replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, I think you actually might be right," Roxas said, "From what you just told us, it doesn't say that Sin lost his 'heart' but even if he didn't, heck even if he didn't have a heart, he seems to have enough darkness to create a heartless or even something similar to it."

"So this thing is bad news?" The woman asked as the three nodded.

"We are going to need to find it as soon as possible, we don't want it to start wreaking havoc on this world and once it is done to move on to the others." Lea said.

"Only problem is we need to find it first." Namine drifted off in thought, trying to think of a place that a giant flying whale would hide.

"Well if you are going to need to find it, you are going to need my help." The woman said.

"Um, we are thankful that you are willing to help, but we don't need anyone to get—"

"Blah, blah, blah, give me a break; you three where calling Sin a giant flying whale when you came here. I know more information about Sin then all three of you, so you are going to need me." The woman cut Roxas off.

The three keybladers then looked at each other before shrugging in agreement; they all knew they needed this woman's help. "Alright you're in, but it would help if you could tell us your name first." Lea said.

"It's Lulu, yours?" The woman, who was just revealed to be Lulu, said.

"I'm Roxas, this is Namine, and that is Lea." Roxas introduced.

"Got it memorized?" Lea said, getting close to Lulu's face until Namine pulled him back by the ear.

"Nice to meet most of you…" Lulu said, referring to Lea. "Well then come on, let's go."

Lulu then began to walk away until Roxas stopped her. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"Just proves my point even more that you need me," Lulu said, "Sin isn't just a flying whale, he can travel in other habits too."

"Meaning?" Lea said as Lulu replied,

"It means we are going fishing."

* * *

**I am thinking of releasing a new story tonight... I dont know, what do you guys think?**

**Anyway, if you dont know who Lulu is, she is a character from Final Fantasy X, which just happens to be the world out world travelers are on now. (forget what the world is called sorry) **

**No I apologize in advance if I made any mistakes about Sin or Lulu in this chapter. I have never played FFX before and only relied on writen sorces. If there are mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them later!**

**Also, I am altering the FFX story slightly so that the KH versions of Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku and Paine would make sence. I will explain it later though so please bear with me.**

**Also, I release a One Shot called the Forbidden Match the other day if you guys want to check it out. It was in second place for my 100 favorites on KH3TKW poll so I just figured to do it. I think it turned out pretty well so if you can check it out!**

**And dont forget to vote on my poll if you havent!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	26. Fishing on Spira

**A/N: The Disney Song Game is in this chapter so look out for it!**

* * *

Tidus stopped walking suddenly when he felt a sudden pain in his heart. The teen and the other Destiny Island residents were brought to Disney Castle by the king, since it was much safer then Traverse Town. But Tidus couldn't explain the sudden pain; he had never felt a pain like that before in his life.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuna asked. The two, Wakka and Rikku were walking through the garden of the Disney Castle, trying to relax for a moment and get away from Selphie and Paine, when Tidus stopped suddenly.

Tidus looked up at his beloved and sighed, "I'm fine, something just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

Tidus sighed before saying, "I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach… that maybe we should head back."

"Head back? What are you talking about man?" Wakka asked before Tidus replied,

"I think it is about time we head back home."

…

Roxas, Lea, Namine and Lulu were riding on the large boat in the middle of the ocean, looking for any sign of Sin. Roxas had to give it to her; Lulu impressed him with her sailing skills and her knowledge on Sin. These two things made not just Roxas, but the other keybladers curious.

"So Lulu, how do you know so much about Sin?" Roxas asked her. Lulu only looked at him at first and continued to sail the boat before she replied,

"Sin is just an old legend that happens to be real that spreads around this world," she explained, "But not too long ago my old friends and I fought him, so I know a little bit more information about him than someone normally would."

"You fought him before? The thing is huge, how did you manage to pull that one off?" Lea asked.

"I honestly don't know how we were able to defeat him, but we didn't defeat him without making some sacrifices." She continued.

"What sacrifices?" Namine asked.

Lulu only looked at her morosely for she replied, "My friends, after we defeated him, they were all gone, I was the only survivor."

The three keybladers took a step back at this comment, becoming full of regret when they asked all those questions. "We're sorry," Namine replied.

"It's alright, I'm over it," Lulu replied. But by the look of the gothic woman's face, she was far from over it. "It's funny though, Sin didn't destroy me like he did to my friends; he instead made me… younger."

"What?" The three keyblade wielders said in unison, thinking for a spilt second that Lulu might be crazy, but then she explained herself saying,

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but when he was destroyed, I noticed that I had to be several years younger, in my teen years. I couldn't really explain it at first, but I think now that I am older I could hypothesize about what happened."

"Well what do you think happened?" Lea questioned.

"Look at it this way: Sin had a lot of power, and when we destroyed him, all that power was released. I believe that the brunt of his power hit my friends, destroying them, while I got the lighter half, which only made me younger." Lulu explained.

"So if Sin made you a few years younger, how old are you technically?" Roxas asked, but immediately regretted it because Namine hit him on the arm so hard he could have sworn it was about to fall off.

"Roxas! You do not ask someone else their age! How rude!" She scolded as Roxas began to rube his arm, trying to get the pain to leave. He had no clue that Namine could punch that hard, let alone even have the guts to punch anything.

Lulu only laughed at the two, even though Lea's laughing towered above hers. "No, it is alright," she said, "Now of course I am not going to tell you my age, but I will tell you I am now the age I once was before Sin was defeated."

"That's so weird… Just all of that power that Sin has." Lea commented, and he was about to say something else, but then the four felt the whole boat shake. At first, they all thought it was just the waves, but Lulu knew that the hit was too powerful to be just a wave. On instinct, Lulu quickly turned the boat, making the keybladers fall to the side, nearly falling off the side of the ship.

"Hold on, I think we found our fish!" She yelled as the boat made another sharp turn this time sending the keybladers to the other side of the boat. Lea was the one that nearly fell off the side of the boat, but he held on and just barely fell overboard. However, when Lea looked out to the ocean, he noticed a large, flat and pointed rock out of place in the middle of deep waters. He squinted his eyes at this, not know why the object was there.

But then he noticed that the rock was moving.

The realization hit Lea when he realized it was not a rock, but the fin that belonged to Sin. Upon realizing this, Lea turned to the others and said, "Guys look out!"

On instinct, Lea ran up to Namine and Roxas and wrapped them in his arms, serving as a shield to the two. The pyro would have also shielded Lulu, but she was too far away and the fin had already made contact with the boat before he could even try to make it over to her.

The boat moved at a very deep angle that nearly sent all four of the heroes overboard, but Lea managed to hold his ground in the exact same place, even though it was nearly impossible to do so. Lulu held on to the ship's wheel tightly, holding on so that she would not fall completely. Once the four felt the ship return to its normal position, they all returned to their regular positions with it.

"That damn thing left a crack in the boat!" Lulu exclaimed, but the only thing was she never looked to actually see if there was a crack. But the three keyblade wielders then looked over the side of the ship, seeing that there was in fact a crack in the side. They then all looked around for Sin, scanning the waves with their eyes, but Lulu pointed out that they were looking in the wrong place. They then looked up, seeing the huge whale like creature floating in the air.

"Ah… Houston we have a problem…" Lea said as the figure stopped moving right above their ship, acting like it was about to come down on them. But instead, a corridor of darkness appeared in front of them, making the keybladers instantly summon their keyblades. Out of the portal came a figure with long robes and blue hair that smiled at Lulu like she was an old friend.

"Seymour?!" She yelled and nearly charged at the man, but Roxas stopped her saying to her,

"You know this guy?"

"Know him? He nearly ruined my old friend's lives and I thought he was dead!"

"Don't act like you are angry about it Lulu, you should be glad to see my face again." Seymour said as he turned his head to look at Roxas, making direct eye contact with him. "You… Have I… seen you somewhere before?"

"Stop messing with me and get out of here!" Roxas spat, but Seymour only chuckled.

"Could you be? Yes, I saw you at the Coliseum… You were with that girl and that other keyblader. Unless, perhaps you two where related, twins, yes, two worlds, one family, I see how it is." Seymour continued.

Roxas squinted his eyes at Seymour before he realized what had happened. "Ventus? You fought with Sora, Kairi and Ven at the Olympus Coliseum?" Roxas asked, not letting go of his keyblade.

"Maybe," the blue haired man began, "It's a shame you won't find out if I did or not, since you will not survive."

At that instant, Seymour backed away into a corridor of darkness, making his appearance short and sweet as Sin began to fly away in the air. "Blast! Why would you let him go like that?" Lulu yelled.

"Look, we can't worry about him now! We need to worry about the crack in the ship!" Roxas yelled back.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled as she pointed her finger towards the sea. Roxas then looked out, seeing that there were many jagged rocks in there way with the island they came from behind it. The keybladers only widened their eyes at this before beginning to panic.

"We need to get off this thing now!" Lea yelled. The others then nodded as they all summoned their keyblader riders (with Lulu getting on the back of Lea's) and flew off the boat, which hit the rocks as soon as they were in the air.

The only problem is that the three keyblade gilders did not go unnoticed by Sin, and the giant whale like monster came and hit them all with their wing, making them all fall towards the island and crash.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for not updating this story in forever! I'm sorry but I had writers block and I just felt like I needed a minnie vacation from FF, since I just write non stop! It's alright though, I will try to update more often now.**

**Also, I have been working on a few drafts for future stories, one that I decided to release early called Destiny's Salvation, which is that next gen story I was talking about. If you guys could check it out, I would love that!**

**So a lot has happened since I was gone! Like the other day, KH 1.5 HD Remix was released in Japan! I must say, the Days scenes look beautiful! My favorite scene so far is when Xigbar sees Xion as Ven, I fangirled!**

**And not only that but it looks like an HD collection for KH2, KHBBS, and KHREC were annoced via credits! I cant wait because I have never played BBS before and KH2 is my favorite game in the series! Hurry up on it Square Enix!**

**Also there is an important poll on my profile regarding a posible spin off to this story! If you could check that out, I would appreciate it!**

**And we are soaring with reviews! Keep it up guys!**

**So please R&R! I am going to try and update DS tonight and possibly another chapter for this later. After this chapter something VERY VERY VERY shocking is going to be revealed! So please look out for the next chapter!**


	27. The Sending

Roxas was the first of the four heroes to flutter his eyes open after the crash. The former nobody could feel the surge of pain flow through him like his own blood, but he knew that the others still had to be unconscious. Knowing this he quickly jumped up despite the pain and summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, seeing that they were back on the island they landed on before.

Roxas then looked around for Namine, Lea and Lulu, but girlfriend was the first one Roxas noticed, so he quickly ran over to her and used cure. "Namine, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone as he tried to help his girlfriend up. When Namine was on her hands and knees, she looked up, and shock was written across her face.

"Roxas!" Was all she could say as Roxas then looked in the direction Namine was looking at. When Roxas looked, he saw Sin, glowing with even more darkness then before and forming a huge ball of darkness on the tip of his fin. As Sin released that ball of darkness, the only thing Roxas could do was stand in front of Namine, serving as a shield so when this ball of darkness did hit them, Namine wouldn't be as injured.

But Roxas was shocked when he saw a familiar figure jump out in front of him.

The dirty blond teenage boy brought out longsword and placed it in front of him, deflecting the ball of darkness and sending it flying back at Sin. The ball hit Sin dead on, which stunned the giant whale like creature, but did not do a huge amount of damage since Sin was basically darkness himself.

It was then when Roxas realized who it was and said, "Tidus?" At the sound of his name, Tidus turned around to face Roxas, smiling. The three former nobodies had met Tidus and the others briefly at the battleground of the Keyblade War, but never really got to know each other. But Tidus was acting like they have been good friends that haven't seen each other in a year.

"Roxas, Namine? By the worlds, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Saving the worlds from darkness as always, but what are _you_ doing here? Sora said you and the others were in the Disney Castle." Roxas stated.

"Well, you see there's a funny story…" Tidus then placed his hand on the back of his neck as another figure jumped down next to him from out of nowhere wearing her normal attire from when she was still a pixie but was now regular sized of course.

"We kind of stole the King's gummi ship 'cause Tidus felt like this world was in trouble," Yuna explained as she turned around, seeing Sin in the air, "And it looks like he was right."

Just then, two more figures jumped out of the gummi ship, which was still airborne: Rikku and Wakka. The two then ran past the keybladers yelling, "Lulu!"

Upon hearing this, the keybladers where shocked, not believing that the four actually know Lulu, but they quickly dismissed it. The keybladers, Tidus and Yuna then turned around, seeing two familiar figures still unconscious on the sandy beaches. "Lea!" Roxas and Namine yelled as they ran towards them with Tidus and Yuna right on their tails.

As soon as they made it to them, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and Rikku were trying to wake Lulu up while Roxas and Namine tried to wake Lea up, but it was no use. The group of six then had to stop trying to wake them up when they heard Sin let out another deep cry, and turned around to look at the monster.

"We have to destroy it!" Tidus said as he readied his longsword, but Yuna stopped him.

"No! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Yuna asked as Rikku continued for her.

"I do not want to become one of those tiny pixies again," she said as Wakka continued.

"And there is no way I am turning into that teenager self again," Wakka added.

"Wait, you guys fought Sin before?" Namine asked, trying to place two and two together.

"Yeah, he is what made me and Wakka younger and turned Yuna and Rikku younger and into those pixies." Tidus replied.

"So you guys are the friends Lulu was talking about! She thought you were dead!" Roxas said.

"What?" The four exclaimed but then where cut off by the sound of Sin's cries again.

"Wakka, Rikku, you get Lulu and Lea out of here, we'll handle Sin." Yuna said.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart? You are the one that was just yelling at me saying we can't destroy him." Tidus said.

"Yeah, but if we don't destroy him, he'll destroy the whole world, we don't have a choice," Yuna replied.

"Don't worry, if what we think is correct, this is just a heartless version of Sin; when we destroy him, he'll be gone for good." Roxas said.

Sin then let out another cry as Yuna said, "Good, can we count you two in the fight? We are going to need all the help we can get."

"You got it," Namine said as Roxas nodded.

**(Final Fantasy X – Attack) **"Good, then let's take this thing down!" Tidus said as he readied his longsword, Yuna got out her guns, and the keybladers prepared their keyblades. At that point, Sin had let out on last cry before the four charged at the monster. However, since Sin was so high in the air, the first thing everyone did was fire magic attacks on him from below, under his stomach so Sin could not reach them. Sin then began to glow in a thick aura of darkness, before taking his fins and formed balls of darkness from them. The monster then fired the balls at the four, but they all managed to dodge it before they went back to firing magic attacks at Sin. The four however soon figured out that attacking from the bottom did not do too much damage, and were forced to make a change of tactic.

Roxas was the first to get out from underneath Sin, and he ran around so he could see the monster's sides. Roxas knew that he could ride his keyblade rider up and land on top of the monster. So without thinking, Roxas summoned his rider and yelled to the others, "Come on! We can get on its back!" Tidus, Namine, and Yuna then nodded as Namine summoned her rider, Yuna jumping on the back of hers, while Tidus jumped on the back of Roxas's. The four then flew up towards the monster, which tried to swat them away with his massive fins, but failed. As soon as they made it above the monster, Roxas and Namine unsummoned their keyblade riders and they all dropped down on the monster's back.

As soon as they landed, the four looked around, searching for the monster's weak spot. The only problem was that all four of them traveled to a different spot on the back, all thinking of a different weak spot, and splitting up. Roxas traveled to what would be the left fin of the monster (even though right now Sin was using it as a wing) and dragged his keyblade along the side of the creature. Namine also was thinking the same idea as Roxas but traveled to the other fin and dug her keyblade into the skin of Sin closer to the body. Tidus traveled to the head, bringing his sword close to Sin's eye in hopes of blinding it, but that really didn't work out so he just tried to attack the head as much as possible. And Yuna traveled closer to the center of the monster, trying to look around for where his 'heart' would be, but just continued to shoot the monster in the back.

After these series of attacks, Sin had enough with the group and began to shake rapidly, sending all the heroes on his back towards the center. Once they all recovered from this, Roxas, Tidus, Namine and Yuna noticed that there was a glowing portal of darkness, even though it was not a portal. As soon as he made eye contact with the portal, Tidus yelled, "Attack that before he gathers to much energy!" The four then all began to attack the portal like thing with their weapons, with Yuna throwing in a few of her special magic attacks as well. This however was not enough to bring the portal down however and what looked like a fog of darkness came out of it. As soon as they four made contact with the fog, they became weaker, losing at least half of their energy. This is when Sin began to act fast and the whale like monster shook again, this time making all four heroes fall of its back.

As they fell closer to the land, Namine and Roxas managed to summon their keyblade riders and grab a hold of their other friends just before they hit the ground. Namine and Yuna landed safely on the ground, and Roxas was about to too, but Tidus stopped him saying, "Roxas wait! I have an idea!" Roxas nodded at this, trying to go with whatever idea Tidus had since he had faced Sin before. So Roxas then road his keyblade rider closer to Sin, hovering above the portal like object on his back without even thinking, Tidus jumped of the rider, falling in midair towards the monster, before he threw his longsword right at the portal like object, hitting it dead on. Roxas's eyes then widened as the portal then disappeared and Sin let out an agonizing cry. Tidus then began to run towards the fin of Sin and jumped off, where Roxas was ready to catch him and they both flew back towards the ground. **(End Attack)**

As soon as they landed and rejoined Namine and Yuna, the four looked up, seeing that Sin was very weak and glowing with darkness. "Yuna! You have to send him now!" Tidus said. Roxas and Namine were confused by what he was saying, but decided to just go along with it.

"I can't! Don't you remember what happened last time? We were split up! I can't risk it again!" Yuna exclaimed back.

"Yuna, I promise you I will not let that happen, you just need to send him!" Tidus said. Yuna only looked down at the ground when he said this to her, since she was so worried. But then Tidus walked up to her and pulled her in close, kissing her right on the lips. Roxas and Namine tried to look away at this, wanting to give them privacy, but it was just too sweet for them not to watch. "Send him an everything will be alright, I promise."

**(The Sending – Final Fantasy X) **After this, Yuna then nodded and said, "Alright, I love you." This statement made Tidus blushed as his lover walked away from him, heading towards the water. Yuna began to walk very far away from the coast, and she should have been in head deep water, but instead Yuna was walking on top of the water. Yuna then placed her guns in her holders and instead brought out a staff that had a hexagon shape towards the top. Yuna then took a breath before she began to do this dancing movement, twirling her staff so perfectly it looked like it was her dancing partner. Just then small colorful spheres came out of the water and twirled around Yuna as water came and pushed Yuna up, but she continued to do her dance anyway. The water served as Yuna's dancing platform as the spheres continued to twirl around her.

As soon as Yuna stopped dancing, Sin suddenly began to cry again, but this time, a mix of light and darkness began to erupt from him. In a matter of seconds, Sin exploded in the sky, releasing light and darkness that covered the whole sky for a few moments. When the darkness and light vanished however, Sin was gone, and the water that held Yuna up lowered her down and she walked back to the coast of the water, unharmed. **(End the Sending)**

When she finally made it to the shore, Yuna began to look at herself, seeing that she was unchanged, which she smiled about. As soon as she noticed this, Tidus ran up to her and twirled her around in his arms as they both laughed. "See? I told you everything would be alright didn't I?"

Yuna laughed, "I admit you were right about everything!"

As the two continued to laugh, they heard a familiar voice in the distance yelling, "Hey! Get a room you two!"

Tidus, Yuna, Roxas and Namine then turned around, seeing Wakka, Rikku, Lulu and Lea standing on closer inland, Lea and Lulu seeming unharmed.

"Who asked you Wakka?" Tidus said, not noticing that Lulu was alright standing next to him until Roxas said,

"Lea!" Roxas and Namine then ran over to their friend, hugging him like he had been gone forever. This is when Tidus and Yuna then saw Lulu, and they yelled her name and ran over to her.

"You're alright!" Yuna said to her old friend who she hasn't seen since the first time they defeated Sin.

"I cannot believe you four are alive, I thought you were dead all this time," Lulu said, "In fact, how do you suppose we are all still alive from that last battle?"

At that moment, all seven of them, including Lea, Roxas and Namine, began to drift in thought. Until Roxas spoke up, "Well you said the real Sin was really powerful right?" The rest then nodded. "Well I think when you guys destroyed Sin, all that power he had inside him was released, and it made you guys younger and you two into those pixie things." He said, referring to Yuna and Rikku when he said pixie things.

"Why didn't that happen when you guys destroyed this Sin?" Rikku asked.

"I think it is because this was more like a heartless version of him, and he didn't have as much power as he did before. So we all turned out alright." Namine continued for her boyfriend.

"Well that's a relief, ya?" Wakka said. At this moment, Tidus noticed something out of place on his friend's cheek.

"Hey Wakka, is that black kiss marks on your cheek?" Tidus asked. Wakka only blushed at this, since there wasn't just one kiss mark on his cheek, but several dozens. Everyone then laughed, save for Lea, at this as both Wakka and Lulu, who was the only one wearing black lipstick here, blushed.

"Well we should get you guys, including Lulu, back to the Disney Castle then; it is safer then here, even though we defeated Sin." Roxas said, "Right Namine, Lea?"

Namine nodded happily at this, as well as the Spira residents, but Lea remained silent, drifting in thought. "Lea, what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

Lea then looked up at his friends with a confused but worried look on his face. "Sin couldn't have come back into that heartless form by himself, right? He had to have gotten all that darkness from somewhere…"

"Your point is?" Namine asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but didn't that darkness seem… familiar to you?" Lea continued.

Roxas and Namine only looked at their friend in shock, now that he mentioned it, that darkness did seem familiar, in fact, a little too familiar. "What are you trying to say?" Roxas asked.

"Well I am thinking, maybe… someone we know a little too well is the one that brought Sin back…" Lea continued.

Silence. That was all that could be heard between the group. Roxas did not want to admit it, but the darkness did seem almost too familiar to him. It was then when Roxas realize what had happened, placing two and two together, he could only think of one explanation. He wasn't sure how to explain how _he_ was back, but the only thing he could about it was…

"We need to tell the King, now!"

* * *

**And that little episode at the end was your prize since WhiteWolf100101 once again guessed the Disney song game! The correct answer was when Seymour said "two worlds, one family," which is a line and the title of the song Two Worlds, One Fmaily from Tarzan. Alrighty now, you should all be able to guess who the figures are.**

**But in case you havent figured it out yet, one of the identities of the figures will be revealed in the NEXT chapter! I hope you are as excited as I am!**

**Also, any pokemon fans out there? OMG i like fangirled the other day cause I found out Mewtwo, one of my favorite pokemon ever, is returing in the next movie! I am so pumped for that!**

**And oh my gosh, 1000 Words from FFX-2 is an amazing song! I listened to it this whole chapter! **

**So please R&R and lok out for the next chapter!**


	28. Revelations

The Dark One walked along with the first mysterious figure that remembered his past along the unforgettable landscape where a great battle took place a year ago. The Dark One kept his hands behind his back as he looked to the figure. **"Is this place still fresh in your memories?" **He asked.

"I could never forget this place; in fact, I am not sure how anyone of us managed to forget our pasts now that I look at it." The figure replied, staring at the barren horizon like it was his old home.

"**Losing your memories is not a challenging thing to let happen to yourself, it happens so occasionally it doesn't even surprise me often."**

"But there is still one thing I don't understand: we all lost our memories, but how did you not lose a single one? That is the only thing that I couldn't manage to figure out." The figure said.

Even though the figure couldn't hear it, the Dark One snickered under his breath. **"There is still more that needs to be revealed to you, why I kept my memories is one I will have to reveal to all of you once all of your memories return."**

"You're kidding, right? It took way to long for me to remember my memories, based on how pathetic some of those losers are, it will take centuries for them to remember!" The figure replied angrily.

"**I do agree, it will take time, but once they recover their memories most of them will prove to be useful to us." ** The Dark One said, **"Anyway, I never told you why I brought you here in the first place."**

"Well then tell me." The figure spat.

"**I am going to send you on a little; I guess you could call it, mission."** The Dark One began to pace, **"There are certain people that will be arriving on this world soon, people from your memories…"**

The figure looked up at the Dark One, tilting his head slightly. It was almost as if he could the Dark One's mind and knew who these 'certain people' were. "And?"

"**Simple: I need you to kidnap the princess."**

…

Kairi, Sora and Ven continued to ride through the sky, looking for a world that could be in trouble from the darkness. The only problem was, just as Lea, Roxas and Namine were before; they were having a hard time finding a world in trouble from the darkness.

"Do you think maybe we scared the people responsible for Destiny Island's fall off?" Ven asked the young man that kept his heart safe for twelve years.

"I hope not, if we did, we could have lost our only way of getting Destiny Islands back…" Sora said worriedly.

As Sora and Ven rode ahead of the group of three, Kairi trailed behind, trying to look for any worlds in trouble that they might have past. Kairi then rode a little farther and she immediately halted as she felt a sudden surge of weakness travel through her body. Kairi suddenly began to get dizzy and very weak for some reason, and she felt sick, almost like the time Destiny Islands sunk into darkness for the first time.

Despite her weakness however, Kairi managed to say one word, "So—ra…"

Sora turned around just in time to see Kairi slowly but surely letting go of her keyblader rider. He then quickly called out her name and rode over to her just in time to make her stay on her rider with Ven right behind him. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

Kairi did not respond and first and she only moved her eyes hidden by her helmet. She knew what had made her feel so sick at that moment: there was a world filled with darkness somewhere close by.

When Kairi's eyes stopped moving, she pointed her finger at the world filled with darkness, which was all too familiar to the three of them. "That world… has so much darkness."

Sora and Ven then looked over to the world Kairi was talking about…

The Keyblade Graveyard.

"No, no, no, we are not going there!" Ven said.

"Well it's the only world we have seen that has had darkness in a long time so why don't we give it a shot?" Sora asked.

"Because that world belongs in the darkness! We don't even need to bother going there!" Ven said back.

"I agree with you there Ven, but the darkness there is feels so strong that I think we kind of have to go there," Kairi said, "Who knows: those people that sent Destiny Islands into darkness could be there."

Ven only sighed. "I really don't think this is a good idea…" He paused, "But if you two insist, let's just get it over with."

Sora then looked to Kairi and said, "Are you going to be alright going there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as I keep my light going stronger than usual, let's just go so we can get out of there faster." She replied as Sora and Ven nodded and all three of them rode over to the Keyblade Graveyard.

Moments later when all three of them landed on the world, they all looked around when unforgettable memories passed through their minds. It was hard to believe that this was the place they had the fight of their lives a little over a year ago. So many thing had happened on this very battleground: they won the battle of light and darkness, received help from so many friends from the other worlds, lost the life of one they all loved before they rescued her…

The first thing Sora look at was the huge castle that Xehanort had created, which was now barely standing, and he then looked at the hundreds to thousands of keyblades that have lost their power. "You know, no matter how hard I try I can't get this place off my mind…" Sora said.

"I think it's hard for any of us to get this place out of our heads Sora." Ven replied before asking, "Where should we look first?"

"We should just try and stay by each other but spread out, and if one of us finds something, we can just call each other." Kairi said as Ven and Sora nodded before they spread out.

Sora began to walk a little farther distance then he should have had in the graveyard, walking towards some large plateaus that still happened to be standing with some large rocks in front of it. Since Sora figured he was already far away enough from Ven and Kairi, he briefly looked over at the area before looking away.

But something caused Sora to take a double take.

**(Keyblade Graveyard Horizon – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)** Sora turned his head, looking back over at the large boulders that sat in front of the plateaus. On one of the rocks, Sora saw something out of place, something that looked like a little black portal on the rock. Sora then turned around, seeing that Ven and Kairi had walked a little bit closer to him now, so he figured it would be alright to go and check whatever it was out.

It was funny, Sora could have sworn he heard a voice persuading him to go over there saying, _"Go on Sora, see what awaits you…" _ But he quickly dismissed it, thinking it must have been his imagination.

Sora then slowly began to walk over to the boulder, finally making to it and standing a mere few inches from it. Sora then squinted his eyes, seeing there was a small portal of darkness that couldn't have been larger than his hand on its surface.

"_Let your friends see what you found Sora…"_

Sora turned around quickly: that time he knew he did not imagine the voice. It was funny, Sora could have sworn he heard a voice like that before, and it was a voice he did not like. But Sora felt like he actually needed to listen to the voice, and called out, "Kairi, Ven! Come check this out!"

After hearing their friend's cry, Kairi and Ven ran over to Sora, and when they made it to him, Sora pointed his finger at the portal of darkness. "What is that?" Kairi said. When the Princess of Heart first saw the portal, she began to feel weaker then she already did, but dismissed it and only began to focus in more of her light to make the darkness more bearable.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Ven asked.

"_Say yes Sora…"_

"I think it is our best shot, I mean we haven't found anything else right?" Sora replied.

"_That's it…"_

Sora then looked at the portal, ever so slowly bring his hand closer to it, hoping that when he touched it, it would bring them to the place they needed to look.

"_Bring your friends too… They need to be touching you to bring them with…"_

Sora almost found it odd that he was listening to this voice, but it was weird, the voice had such a perfect temptation touch to it he almost felt like he _needed_ to listen to it.

Sora then took Kairi's hand, which confused her, before Sora said, "Ven hold on to Kairi's hand."

"What?" Ven said shocked.

"If we want to check this thing out together, we need to be holding on to each other." Sora replied. Ventus only shrugged at this, but he decided to listen to Sora and grab a hold of Kairi's hand.

When Sora saw that they were holding on to each other in a chain, he touched the black portal, and almost immediately a blinding darkness caused them to cover their eyes. **(End Keyblade Graveyard Horizon)**

As soon as the three reopened their eyes, they looked around, seeing that they were in another part of the Keyblade Graveyard, but it was more open and had less plateaus and keyblades. Acting on his gut, Sora began to walk forward, with Ven and Kairi behind him, looking around.

When they made it towards the center of the area the three halted upon seeing a huge sphere of darkness appear in front of them. The three felt almost like they needed to summon their keyblades upon seeing it, but for some reason they didn't. When the sphere began to glow with a brighter darkness, the three noticed what looked to be a figure in the center of the darkness, cradling in a fetal position. At first, the keyblade bearers thought this person was in trouble and were about to help whoever it was.

But then the darkness vanished and the person stretched out to become visible.

**(Enter the Void – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **The keybladers hearts stopped when they saw who or _what_ it was.

The body suit was the same except it was white and black.

"Is that…" Ven trailed off.

The helmet was the same but it had an unversed symbol printed over it.

"No…" Kairi worriedly said.

And when he landed on the ground reality struck the three.

"It can't be…" But then reality struck Sora...

It was Vanitas's lingering will.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WHAT?!**


	29. Enter the Void

As soon as the remains of Vanitas came down and stood in front of them, Sora, Ven and Kairi stared at the armor in disgust. They could not believe that this person had done so much to them, and it took forever to bring him down over a year ago, and now he is back. The three were in a state of shock and awe, and could only stare at the will as it summoned its keyblade.

"It's good to finally see you three again," the will said in an evil tone, which only caused the three to summon their keyblades and stand in a fighting position.

"That's impossible! Mickey and I killed you!" Ven exclaimed as he pointed his keyblade at the will, who only let out a laugh and proved to the keybladers he was really Vanitas's will.

"Ventus, Ventus, don't you know that even when a person is killed, their will lives on?"

"But you were killed over a year ago, why did you come back now?" Sora asked angrily.

"Eh, let's just say _we_ had a little help…" Vanitas trailed off before he summoned his keyblade, which was the same as before but it was black and white.

"We?" Kairi said as Sora continued,

"What do you mean we?"

"Should I explain everything?" The will asked himself, "Nah, I'll just leave you three in the dark on that one. I just need to get what I came for and leave."

"What did you come for?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas's will only snickered at this before he took his keyblade and pointed right in between Ven and Sora, where Kairi was standing. As soon as Sora saw what he was pointing at, he instinctively stepped in front of Kairi, putting his hand out in front of her saying, "If you think you are going to take her, you got another thing coming."

"Please Sora, don't make this harder than it already is," the will said sarcastically.

"Don't you remember what happened when you killed me? Remember, you all _died_," Kairi said, saying 'died' with much force in her voice to try and scare the will off, but it wasn't working.

"I am afraid that things are different now Kairi, we aren't after all of the princesses for the X-Blade anymore, we have had a… change of plans." Vanitas explained.

"What would those plans be?" Ven asked.

"Well to keep it short and sweet so I can get it over with: we just need Kairi to come with us…"

Vanitas then stopped himself. "Eh, there's no point in explaining, let's just get this over with."

**(Enter the Void – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **Vanitas then prepared himself by standing in his battle stance, staring the keybladers, who also stood in their stances. "Kairi, you need to get somewhere safe." Sora said to her.

"What? No! I have spent too much time standing on the side lines Sora! You two need as much help as you can get anyway, I can sense this is going to be a hard battle to face." Kairi replied to him with anger in her tone.

"She has a point," Ventus added.

"Stay out of this!" Sora replied to the Roxas look alike. "Kairi, he wants you, and if he gets to you…"

Sora trailed off, not even wanting to think about what would happen if Vanitas actually got to his beloved. "Sora, I can handle myself, really." Kairi said to her boyfriend.

Sora sighed, knowing that they did not have much more time before Vanitas attacked. So the keyblader only nodded, which nearly made Kairi squeal with excitement, but she knew this was no time to be excited, so she stopped herself. The three keyblade bearers then looked over to Vanitas before the dark version of Ven charged at them, his keyblade ready to strike. As soon as Vanitas made it over to them, he slammed his keyblade into the ground, creating a dark shock wave. The three keybladers managed to avoid it though before Ven fired a blast of fire right at the lingering will. Vanitas causally stepped to the side however, avoiding the blast with ease before he brought his keyblade up and fired an attack no one ever saw him use before. From his keyblade came an X shaped attack that did damage when you went close to it. The keybladers once again avoided it, but just barely.

Once Vanitas performed that attack, Sora saw chance to attack him from behind, so quickly ran up to him and successfully hit him with his keyblade, getting a short combo on him. But then Sora saw Vanitas freeze in midair, and wanted to smack himself in the face for not knowing better. Sora knew it was coming tough and saw Vanitas reappear in the air, bringing his keyblade down on the ground that created a dark shock wave, sending Sora back. "To slow," Vanitas mocked as he watched Sora fly backwards. But then Vanitas felt something make contact with his back, and he was sent flying forward, his face making contact with the ground. When the will got back on his hands and knees, he looked over, seeing Kairi standing right by where he once stood with her keyblade smoking at the tip from some kind of magic attack.

Even though Kairi expected her light attack to make Vanitas not want to get back up, the will shot up anyway, running towards her. Thankfully, Ven made it to Kairi just in time to use a reflect attack that sent Vanitas flying back again, but it did not do that much damage to him. Vanitas then ran over to them again, but then jumped in the air and appeared to glide on darkness, which made him get over to the two much easier. This glide proved to be a very powerful attack, since it cut through Kairi and Ven's blocks and brought the two to their knees. The two keyblade masters got right back up though since it seemed that the lingering will was not going to stop there. This was when Sora, who recovered from that last attack, tried to attack Vanitas from behind again, but when Sora brought his keyblade down on the will, h disappeared.

When the three looked around to see where Vanitas had gone to, they soon realized that the will had much more up his sleeve than anyone expected. They noticed this when the area around them suddenly turned dark, making their vision weak, and then all three of them felt another attack from the will before it began bright again. "Show me anger!" The will yelled as he pointed his keyblade up in the air while the three heroes began to get up from the last attack. The lingering will then charged at them, and sliced his keyblade in the air, which made a powerful air shockwave fly right towards them. Sora, who was the first to get up from this attack, noticed it first while Kairi and Ven where still recovering. So quickly, Sora brought his keyblade up to block the attack, and the shockwave made contact with it. Even though Sora seemed to succeed with blocking this attack, the force of the shockwave sent him flying back, hitting the ground hard and tumbling over the dust covered ground.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran towards her boyfriend, trying to get over to him so he wouldn't get hurt by Vanitas anymore. _This is ridiculous, he's only hit us a few times, but he is to over powered!_ Was all Kairi could think. As Kairi ran over to Sora, the will tried to beat her to it, but Ven shot right back up and managed to send Vanitas back, away from Sora and Kairi. Ven knew that he had to keep Vanitas as far away from them as possible, just until Kairi made sure Sora was alright.

As soon as Kairi ran over to Sora, she noticed the keyblader on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "Sora, are you alright?" She asked. But the keyblader did not answer, and only continued to breathe like that. At first, Kairi suspected the worst and figured that Sora fractured a lung, but she quickly dismissed this and only tried to talk to Sora more. "Sora please! Show me in some way that you are alright!"

Thankfully, it seemed that Sora did respond to her this time and brought his hand out and dropped something on the ground before he quickly put his hand back on the ground to hold him up. Kairi then looked down, seeing what Sora had dropped: a small, red orb that had an unusual glow to it. Kairi knew what it was; it was the orb that Sora used to enter Valor Form, one of the special abilities that came with his clothes. At first Kairi was relieved, but then she back thinking: why hadn't Sora entered the form yet? She thought that as soon as he touched the orb, he would enter it, but why wasn't he?

But then Sora brought his head up, and Kari gasped with realization.

Sora's eyes were yellow, but not like how Vanitas's eyes used to be, but they literally looked like two glowing orbs. Kairi then stood up; noticing that all over Sora's body was swirls of darkness. And in the blink of an eye, Sora turned pitch black, clothes and all, and Kairi's suspicions where finally confirmed.

Sora had entered Anti Form.

In an act of desperation, Kairi ran away from Sora running towards Ven, who locked keyblades with Vanitas. "Ven run!" She yelled, but it seemed Ven ignored her and was too busy fighting off the will, so she yelled louder. "Ventus run!"

Hearing his full name sparked his attention, and Ven turned around. However, this gave Vanitas the perfect chance to catch his former half off. So the will brought his keyblade up, trying to slash Ven, but Kairi made it over to Ven just in time, putting her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to duck, causing Vanitas to cut in air. The lingering will knew for a fact that Kairi did not make Ven duck because of his slash, he was too quick for her to notice. But then Vanitas looked up and saw why she made him duck…

Because a very angry Sora, in full out Anti Form, was jumping right at him.

* * *

**Eh, that was a horrible cliffhanger, but at least I updated right?**

**So yeah, about that, I am REALLY sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I am not going to say I didn't lose my motivation, cause I admit I kind of did, but Easter, family coming in, and a bunch of other stuff didn't help much.**

**Speaking of which, happy late Easter! I am really happy cause I got Rise of the Guardians, and I swear it is the best movie DreamWorks has ever produced! I loved it so much I am already considering writing a fanfic about it!**

**Oh and that reminds me, I think I have an idea planned out so that those huge updating halts will stop. So I think what I am going to do is release two more stories that will only be updated when I have writers block, lost motivation for that story, etc., for the story that is my main progress, which is this one. I know what you are thinking, 'well Twilight you already have two stories out!' But LADFM is only updated when I feel like it, which is rare, and I am kind of questioning about what to do with Destiny's Salvation right now. I really want to continue writing that, but I am considering making it a spin off of this story. But I am going to let you guys decide that by voting on the poll I have up that I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON!**

**But, so I decided, to make it up to you guys, I am going to try something. I decided, that if you guys can get me on 100 favorite another's lists before this story is over (we are currently 3 away!) that I will give you guys not one, not two, but three secret endings to this story! So if you guys want this, get me on 100 favorite author's lists! **

**GUYS! We got 17 reviews on the last chapter! That is the most reviewed chapter in this story to date! That's. Friggin. AMAZING!**

**Anywho, you guys hear that they are continuing the KH manga series in English? I think that is awesome, especially since the first one is coming out in May! (even though I only read the first two manga books of KH)**

**Any Percy Jackson BOOK fans out there? Well I am one, and they just released a trailer for the Sea of Monsters movie. I got to say, I have my doubts, especially since the first movie was such a disgrace to the series, but I must admit, it looks much more faithful to the book.**

**So anyway, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I am going to keep trying to update more! So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	30. Anti Form

**(Enter the Darkness – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **Vanitas growled under his breath as he saw Sora, in full out Anti Form, jumping sky-high towards him. If this hadn't happened, Ven would be dead right now, or at least too weak to fight back, making his job of capturing Kairi much easier.

But of course, it looked like the odds were not in his favor today.

So Vanitas sighed and he jumped back, making the Anti-Formed keyblade master land on the ground on all fours. As soon as he landed however, Sora out his hand out to the side, right in front of Kairi and Ven. The other two keyblade masters looked at this as a sign that he still had control, or at least partial control, of his form. But then Sora looked at Vanitas with his eyes glowing an even brighter yellow, and the lingering will knew that it meant he wanted to kill him.

The will laughed, "So the puppy wants to play, fine, I see how it is!" Vanitas then ran full speed at Sora, thinking that he had the advantage since Anti Form made Sora lose his keyblade. But since Vanitas had never faced Sora in Anti Form before, he did not know the true power it had. As soon as Vanitas made it over to Sora, he tried to hit him head on, but Sora grabbed his keyblade in midair, which shocked the will. Sora then threw the keyblade, and since Vanitas was still holding on to it, Sora threw him as well. Vanitas did a quick aerial recovery though, but Sora jumped right after him and clawed the will, getting a powerful combo on him.

Kairi only watched from the sidelines a little star struck; having never seen her boyfriend in Anti Form before. She couldn't believe that Sora, who was full of so much light, could be capable of all this. But then again, she thought, it was technically his fault for using his forms too much.

After Sora scored the combo on the will, Vanitas fell to the ground, just barely being able to land on his feet. Vanitas then looked up, seeing that Sora was coming towards him again, but this time the will was prepared and brought his keyblade out in front of him. This caused a powerful shockwave to come from the keyblade that sent Sora flying backwards. This caused the Anti-Formed Sora to roll on the ground, getting the breath knocked out of him, and he struggled to stand. Vanitas only snickered as he ran towards Sora at full speed, ready to perform the final attack, but then something unexpecting happened. When Vanitas got to Sora and was about to bring his keyblade down on him, still barely in Anti Form Sora brought his hand out and made a dark shield that protected him, and as soon as Vanitas hit it, an explosion occurred and Vanitas was sent back flying, ending the battle. **(End Enter the Darkness)**

As soon as Sora dismissed the shield, he began to exit out of Anti Form, and fell to the ground from exhaustion. Since they both saw Sora protecting them, Kairi and Ventus stood in front of Sora to return the favor, even though it looked like Vanitas wasn't getting up. The lingering will only laughed before he stood up and a corridor of darkness appeared behind him. "Not bad, not bad, but you three should know that it is going to take a lot more than that to take us down." He said.

"Well we are going to find you and these people you're talking about and finish this!" Kairi yelled.

"We'll just see about that, princess…" Vanitas said as he stepped backwards into the corridor, vanishing. Something inside of Kairi wanted to go and jump in there after him so she could find out who these 'us' people the will was talking about were, but she knew she couldn't do that. Instead, she and Ven turned around, running over to Sora to make sure he was okay.

"Sora, are you alright?" Ven asked as he and Kairi kneeled down next to the spiky haired keyblade master, who only let out a groan before Kairi and Ven helped him sit up.

"I think so," Sora said as he brought his hand out in front of himself, making sure that he was not in Anti Form anymore.

"Sora, how do you do that thing, you know, with the dark shield?" Kairi asked worriedly.

Sora laughed, "I didn't know I could."

As soon as Sora said that, Kairi helped Sora stand, even though he insisted that he could get up on his own. As soon as he was standing, Sora put his hand on his head before he straightened himself out and looked up at the sky. "We need to worn the others about this as soon as possible." He suggested.

"We can't just tell them that over keyblade rider, this is serious," Ven said, "If anything we should met up on a world and tell them together."

"Well where should we meet up?" Sora asked as the three went in a state of thought before Kairi spoke up.

"The king should know about this too." She said.

"So are you saying we should meet up at the Disney Castle?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded.

"Alright, Disney Castle it is then." Ven said as the three summoned their keyblade riders. As soon as they did this, Ven sent out a brief call to the others via keyblade rider to tell them to get to the Disney Castle as soon as possible before the three traveled to the Disney Castle themselves.

…

Vanitas came out of the corridor of darkness into a lobby that was all too familiar to him: the lobby of The World That Never Was. He and the others have called this their hide out ever since he woke up, and honestly, even though it was a little obvious that they were here, he was happy to call this place home for now.

As soon as the will dusted himself off, Vanitas looked over, and was not shocked to see who was sitting on one of the lobby couches. **"Have you succeeded at your mission?"** The Dark One asked.

Vanitas snickered, "They know about me and our plan to kidnap the princess."

"**And you did not tell them who else is with us?"** He asked again.

"Nope," the lingering will said.

"**Good."**

"Speaking of which, how are the other moneys?" Vanitas asked, which made him want to laugh at his own joke, but decided not to.

"**If moneys you mean coworkers, they are exceling much quicker than I expected," **The Dark One started, **"As of right now, only two of them do not have their memory back just yet. Would you like me to tell you who has gained their memory back?"**

"Nah, I'm good."

"**Why wouldn't you want to know?"**

"Cause I'm pretty sure I can figure out which ones did get their memory back, the two most idiotic ones right?"

The Dark One did not respond at first and only sighed. **"I suppose you can say that…"**

Vanitas was about to continue harping about how stupid the other members of the group where but before he could, another one of the members came into the lobby. "I apologize for interrupting, but I just thought I should let you know that the members with their memory restored are waiting in the throne room for your announcement." The Riku Replica said to the Dark One. Vanitas then gave the replica a death glare before 'Riku' left the lobby again.

"Ugh, I cannot stand to look at that guy…" Vanitas commented.

"**Well you are working alongside him to accomplish our goal so you better get used to it."** The Dark One said.

"He just looks too much like… _him._" Vanitas continued.

"**Like who?"** The Dark One asked.

"You already know." Vanitas said, knowing that the Dark One knew who he was talking about.

"**Yes, I know that he looks just like the man who took your love away from you, but I must remind you that he is just a replica of him."** The Dark One continued.

"She was not just 'my love' she was the love of my life, the only person I really cared about, the one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," the will spat, "but that replica's real being took her away from me."

"**Do you mind if I ask what you are going to do if you get your hands on him?"**

Vanitas only growled under his breath; he knew that the Dark One was only asking these questions to fill the lingering will with anger, thus filling him with even more darkness then he already had. But despite knowing this, he replied saying, "I am going to kill him."

"**But you do know that if you kill him, she will hate you correct? From what I can tell she loves the replica's real being, so if you kill him, she **_**definitely **_**wouldn't want to be with you."**

Vanitas cursed under his breath as he tried to keep himself from punching the Dark One in the face. "I am still working on that part." He replied before he decided to change the subject to prevent his blood from boiling even more. "And what was the replica talking about when he said announcement?"

The Dark One only snickered, **"You will see when we get to the throne room."**

And with that, the Dark One and the lingering will walked out of the lobby and headed to the throne room so the Dark One could finally make this announcement.

* * *

**GUYS ****OH MY FRIGGINY FRIGGIN G! WE MADE IT TO 100 FAVORITE AUTHORS LISTS! (throws a huge party) THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! And because you guys did it, you are going to get 3 secret endings to this story! Hope you are all excited!**

**So the Dark One was a really jerk head to Vanitas... guys have any idea of who the other members and the Dark One himself might be?**

**And so it looks like we FINALLY might be getting some news about Final Fantasy XIII Versus soon. So that means some news about KH3 might be in sight too. All I am saying is it better still be on the PS3 and not switched to the PS4 or I am going to be PISSED.**

**So I am finally starting to get into Final Fantasy XIII (I kind of didn't like it at first but now I am like OMG I MUST PLAY MORE!) and I just watched the scene when Serah broke up with Snow cause she got turned into a I'ce but he ran after her and they hugged and stuff and... OMG I AM TURING INTO AN EXTREME SERAHXSNOW SHIPPER.**

**Oh and so I think I am going to be releasing a new KH story soon, so keep your eyes open for that!**

**SWAMP PEOPLE IS ON TONIGHT! So I got to run, so please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	31. Disney Castle

The Disney Castle was surprisingly quite when Sora, Kairi and Ven arrived at their friend's home. The three keyblade wielders where not surprised to see no one else they called was there, but they were not expecting it to be this quite, heck, it was _never_ this quite here.

"Where is everybody?" Ven asked as the three began to look around. They had landed in the garden square of the castle, where everyone normally was on beautiful days like today, but no one was here.

As they continued to look around, Sora could have sworn he heard something rustling in the bushes behind him. So he turned, with Kairi and Ven following their lead as they listened closely to the faint sounds coming from the bush.

"No, I love _you _more…" A voice unfamiliar to the three said followed by giggles and laughs. Sora only glanced at his two friends, who only shrugged at this; all of them knew that it couldn't be a heartless or anything like it. So Sora then decided that he would be the one to see what it was, so he bent down to the bush's level and said,

"Um, hello?" But there was no reply, and the giggles only continued. Confused, Sora then brought his hands close to the bush, moving some of the surfaced leaves and branches out of the way.

But then then the giggles stopped and a blast of blizzard came out of the bush, sending Sora flying backwards.

"Sora!" Kairi and Ven yelled as they ran over to their friend, who didn't seemed to be that injured, but still groaned when he got back onto his feet.

"For Cosmos's sake Donald! Why is it we can't get any privacy without you or Goofy DESTROYING it!" A familiar voice said as two figures came out from the bush. The first one, who also seemed to be the one that just yelled, was the one the three recognized as a rabbit with long ears wearing a blue, black and yellow body suit. The next one however was someone they didn't notice, who appeared to be a black and white cat, wearing a form fitting dress that had different shades of green with a matching tiara with gold stones.

As soon as the rabbit realized who it was, he instantly changed emotions. "Sora, Kairi, Ven! What a surprise seeing you here!" Oswald said as he ran up to the three and put his hand behind his head. "Oh, ah… Sorry for going all ninja on you Sora."

"Eh, it's fine; I could understand why you did that." Sora said, feeling Oswald's pain of not having enough privacy because of a certain duck and dog.

It was then when Kairi realized something every important about the rabbit. "Oh, by the way, I'd like to congratulate you, _Master_ Oswald."

And as if on command, the three keybladers did a short bow in front of Oswald, which made the rabbit blush a little bit. In one of the last letters they sent to the islands, Donald, Goofy and the King had told them that Oswald was given the Mark of Mastery Exam from Mickey and passed. Kairi especially already felt bad for not congratulating Oswald sooner, so she figured this would be the best time to do so.

"Aw shucks, thanks guys!" Oswald said in reply, sounding much like his brother, King Mickey himself, when he said 'aw shucks'.

"You should have seen him; he worked really hard to get to the master's rank." The small cat said.

"Oh! Guys, this is Ortensia, she's um…" "I'm Oswald's girlfriend; it's nice to finally meet you!" Oswald started, but Ortensia finished.

"Nice to meet you too." Ven told her as Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"So what are you guys doing here? From what Mickey said I thought only Roxas, Lea and Namine were heading this way." Oswald asked.

"What? When did they tell you they were coming here?" Sora asked as Oswald replied,

"They have to come drop Tidus and the others off and they said they might have made a 'shocking revelation'."

Sora, Kairi and Ven only exchanged worrisome glances before Kairi said, "We kind of have a 'shocking revelation as well…"

"Well then it looks like we are the only ones who didn't."

The group of five then turned to where the voice came from, seeing that Terra (who was the one that spoke), Aqua, Riku and Xion had landed in the garden and were unsummoning their transportation devices. "Well great, now I feel like we missed out," Xion added as the four walked over to the others.

"Trust me; you didn't miss out on anything." Kairi spoke.

"We'll be the judge of how 'shocking' this 'revelation' is once the stragglers get here." Aqua said, referring to Roxas, Lea and Namine.

"That's what I was just saying," Oswald interrupted, "They are bringing Tidus and the others back here. In fact, they should have been back by now."

"Those three— well really, those two are always late, honestly it's no surprise." Riku commented, but, as if on cue, the group of nine felt a gust of wind coming from above them. They then all glanced up, seeing a huge gummi ship hovering above the garden, not being able to land since it was too small of an area.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Oswald said as he jumped up on one of the bush art and yelled to the ship, "Hey geniuses! You can't park the friggin' gummi ship in the garden!"

Right when the rabbit said that, group notice the small hatch on the bottom of the ship opening, and saw two heads poking out of it.

"Hey Oswald!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Nice to see you here ya?" Wakka yelled.

Oswald could only face palm at the sight before he yelled back at them, "I swear you six counting Paine and Selphie will be the death of me!"

"Did something happen that made Oswald hate these guys?" Kairi whispered in Ortensia's ear.

"Oh, he doesn't hate anyone, but during the time that they have spent here, Tidus, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Wakka, and Selphie have really gotten under his skin." The cat replied as they continued to listen to Oswald and the others arguing.

"What do you mean you don't know where to park it?! You four stole it out of the only place you can park it!" Oswald yelled.

"Dude chillax, we aren't even the ones driving it! It's all Lea and Roxas's fault!" Wakka replied.

Oswald then let out a growl before he placed his paws on his head, acting like he was going to rip out all the furs on his head before Ortensia decided to fix the problem by yelling, "Chip, Dale!"

And on cue, the two chipmunks came into the garden and did a salute to Ortensia who then asked, "May you please park the gummi ship for us?"

"No problem Miss Ortensia!" Dale replied as the two then ran over to the highest bush art in the area and jumped into the small hatch Tidus and Wakka were looking out. The group then heard Chip yelled at them to get their butts off the ship, and they jumped out the hatch, Lea, Roxas and Namine being the first.

"Bout time you three showed up." Terra said.

"Don't blame us, blame Wakka and his horrible navigation skills." Yuna replied for them, since she, Wakka, Tidus and Lulu where the next to jump out of the ship.

"Hey!" Wakka said, but he was then hushed by Lulu, which the other keybladers where confused by, but then Roxas explained.

"That's Lulu, Wakka's girlfriend…" He said, but was slightly cut off by Lulu's yelling,

"Rikku, are you coming or what?"

"Sorry! I'll be right down!" A female voice said. Right after that, the familiar blonde jumped out of the ship and onto the ground with her hair blowing wildly in the wind.

But it seemed that Terra was the only one that noticed Ventus's mouth drop to the floor.

When Terra began to laugh, Aqua asked him, "What's so funny?" he replied,

"I think Ventus might have just found love at first sight…" Terra replied as the two looked over to see Ven making huge googly eyes at Rikku, who didn't seem to notice this. Since Ven clearly had his eyes locked on her and was most likely playing some cheesy love song in his head, Terra waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Hello, worlds to Ven…"

"Huh, what?" Ven moaned.

"Clearly, my friend, you are not very good at hiding your feelings…" Terra teased as Ven only turned as red as a cherry.

As soon as Ven came out of his state, the ten keyblade bearers turned to look at each other. "So you called us, Sora?" Lea asked.

"Uh, yeah, we kind of have some news, really big news about something that you guys need to hear…" Sora replied as Namine added,

"We kind of do too, actually, when you called us we were already heading back here to talk to the king about it."

"Which is exactly why we told you guys to meet up here." Kairi said.

"Well if you want to talk to him he is in the study, I'll take you there." Oswald said as the keybladers and Ortensia nodded as they began to walk in the direction of the study. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu were about to as well, but the rabbit stopped them. "Don't even think about it; you have already given me a big enough headache today."

"Well then where are we supposed to go?" Tidus asked.

"Go bug Paine and Selphie; they went into town to go get some of Uncle Scrooge's famous ice cream." Oswald replied, and much to his relief, they cheered and left right after that. "And good riddance."

* * *

**It looks like Ventus kind of fell in love with Rikku at first sight... hehehehehehe...**

**This chapter was kind of a comic relief before the next chapter, which will have some big revelations revealed. I am not going to say what, but big secrets will come out that could possibly tear one of our fellow heroes apart.**

**Let's just say the Dark One's identity could possibly be revealed...**

**Also, from what I have visioned in my head, I believe that the chapter after the next chapter (or maybe even the next one if it is to short) is going to make a lot of people gasp, and some SoraxKairi fans really want to go awwwwwwwwww... I don't know, I have a lot of plans for future chapters that I am hoping will make a lot of the shippers go awwwwww, especially one TerraxAqua scene... (Yes I know I owe you guys a huge scene for that)**

**So, even though this story is no where near finished, I have been brain storming about the final battle of this story and so far, I think it is going to be pretty epic. I am kind of trying to go for that amazing feeling I had when I played through the battle of Hollow Bastion and I just felt like a friggin hero!**

**So anywho, please R&R! We are only 17 away from 300! and look out for the next chapter! **


	32. Abduction

It didn't take long for the ten keybladers plus Oswald and Ortensia to get to the King's office, since they all basically knew where it was anyway. The keyblade bearers didn't complain though, Oswald acting to polite for them to, and it really showed the ten how much he has changed over the year.

As soon as they made it to the door, Oswald stepped out in front of them and opened it, allowing everyone else to go inside first. "Ladies first," the rabbit said. Even though they were invited to go in first, Kairi, Xion, Namine and Aqua didn't go in right away, since they knew Oswald was mostly talking to Ortensia.

Once Ortensia was in, the other keybladers began to go through the door into the office; the twelve looked over towards the desk, seeing that the king was sitting in the usual spot with the queen standing by his side. "Well hiya fellas! What a surprise seeing you guys here!" Mickey said happily as his queen gladly waved her hand.

"It's good to see you Mickey, Queen Minnie." Terra said.

As everyone said there hellos to the King and Queen, Sora looked around for two of his friends he hasn't seen in over a year. "Donald and Goofy went out on a double date Sora, sorry but they are not here at present." Minnie said to the keyblader.

"It's alright—" Sora stopped himself, "Wait, _double _date?"

"Why yes, Donald finally remembered Daisy's date and Goofy is out with his love, Clarabelle." Minnie explained. Sora couldn't help but laugh at this, especially since Goofy never once talked about having a girlfriend, and just imagining him having one only made Sora laugh.

"What brings you guys here?" Mickey asked as the keybladers exchanged looks.

"Um, well we were just wondering, well…" "If we could talk to you." Namine started but Roxas finished.

"Alright well go on ahead!" Mickey said.

There was silence before Riku spoke up, "Alone."

When Riku said that, Minnie and Ortensia nodded knowingly, but Oswald on the other hand only gapped. "Wow, you think you become a keyblade master and get to listen to all these 'top secrets' NOPE!" he exclaimed as he and the two girls left the room.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Mickey asked as soon as he knew he and the ten keybladers were the only ones in the room.

Everyone looked at Sora, Kairi and Ven to start, since they were the ones that called them here in the first place. "Well…" The three said together.

"Ventus?" Sora and Kairi said in unison, which only made the blonde roll his eyes.

Ven took a deep breath, knowing he had to be the bearer to bad news. "Well, let's just say we traveled to the Keyblade Graveyard, and we kind of ran into someone…"

"Who?" Everyone else asked.

Ven took in a breath. "It was Vanitas's lingering will."

There was silence in the room before everyone exclaimed, "What?!"

"Are you sure?" Namine asked.

"Positive, it had to be him." Ven continued, "We were actually hoping you guys wouldn't be this surprised, we were hoping that you guys found something that could be pointing towards that too."

Aqua looked around the room, "Well we didn't see anything like that—"

"You three didn't," Riku interrupted, referring to Aqua, Terra, and Xion.

"Riku, what are you talking about?" Xion asked her boyfriend.

"When we were on Stitch's world, remember when I went to go after Gantu?" Riku asked as the three nodded, "Well I didn't really lose sight of him, I saw him get destroyed by some guy in a white Organization XIII coat, and then I had to fight him; I lost, but he left me."

The ten, especially the three that traveled with Riku, gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Xion asked, sounding slightly angry.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," Riku explained, "So I decided to tell you guys when I felt the time was right."

"Really Riku? You couldn't just tell us when you got back?!" Xion said, now officially angry.

"I just told you why!" Riku fought back.

"Guys stop!" Terra said, getting in between the two, "This is no time for fighting. If Sora, Kairi and Ven saw Vanitas's lingering will and you saw someone in a white Organization robe, that has to mean they are connected."

"So there isn't just Vanitas, there is actually a group of them?" Mickey said as Terra nodded.

"I know there has to be, that would explain everything." Terra continued.

"Maybe Riku's replica is even working for them," Sora said.

"But if Vanitas, the replica, and this white coated guy really is part of another group, it has to have a leader, who could that be?" Aqua asked

"Lea has a theory," Roxas commented, which really shocked everyone. Lea rarely came up with theories, especially when it came to thinking this much outside of the box.

When all eyes were on the pyro, Lea stood up straight off the wall and began to explain. "Before we came here, we traveled to a world called Spira and had to battle this thing called Sin."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Ven asked.

"Lulu, a girl we met there, told us that Sin had been dead for years, and it actually turned out to be defeated by Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, and Lulu herself." Lea continued.

"How did this Sin come back then?" Xion asked, her back facing Riku, clearly not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

"Well that's when I got thinking, there is only one person we know who has resurrected people, or in this case, monsters." Lea finished.

And that is when reality struck the group.

Lea had a point; there was only one person they knew that they knew could resurrect something as evil as Sin was.

"Wait, are you trying to say that… _he_ is somehow back?" Kairi gaped.

Lea nodded, "I don't know how, but that is really the only explanation I could come up with."

"But are you sure?" Terra asked.

Lea nodded again, "Somehow, Xehanort has made his return."

And as soon as that revelation hit them, Sora walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kairi was not surprised by her boyfriend's movements. In fact, if Lea was right, she would probably storm out of the room too. But she knew that she couldn't let Sora leave like that, so she followed right after him, hoping that he hadn't already stormed out of the castle.

…

After looking around for a short period of time, Kairi finally spotted Sora in the garden area of the castle, sitting on one of the benches by the bush art with his hands together, looking like he was in a pensive mood. The red head quickly made it down the stairs to the garden and walked over to her boyfriend from behind; placing her two hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, slowly making her way over so that she could sit on the bench right beside him.

Sora only snickered lightly at this comment, but he still sounded worrisome, "Honestly, I am not sure right now."

Sora lowered his head, as if he didn't want Kairi to see him this upset, but the Princess of Heart was not going to let him get away with that. "It's alright if you're scared, I am pretty sure all of us are." Kairi replied.

Sora turned his head to look at her before he got up off the bench and began to walk more towards the center of the garden. "I'm not really all that scared; I am just kinda… upset."

Kairi looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Sora paused, his back still turned to Kairi, "After what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard, you know, with Anti Form an everything, I promised myself that I would never let you see me that close to the darkness again."

"Alright, but I don't see how that matches up with the situation." Kairi stated.

"It's just… If Xehanort really is back…" Sora choked when the word 'Xehanort' left his mouth, "That risks putting you in danger, and I can't let that happen."

"But Sora—"

"Kairi, when _he_ took your life away from me, I wanted him to come and kill me, I wanted to give into darkness on the spot because I can't imagine my life without you."

Kairi looked at her boyfriend shocked as Sora continued, "It felt like my heart was literally ripped out of my chest, that my destiny was taken away from me."

"But Sora, our destiny— _your_ destiny is to save the worlds, it always has." Kairi interrupted.

"Don't you remember what I told you when we came home from the Keyblade War? You are my destiny."

Kairi's heart began to go out to Sora the more and more he talked to her, so she stood up and faced Sora. "Look, I know you are scared of losing me, but the worlds need all of us to protect it right now, you, me, Riku, everyone."

"No, things are different now, Kairi. From now on, I need to protect the one thing in these worlds I can't live without: you."

Kairi paused; she couldn't believe that Sora had just said that. She did figure that she meant a lot to Sora, but she didn't think that he would place her in front of the worlds and the thousands of friends he had living on them.

"Sora, I—"

Kairi stopped talking because Sora froze, and by froze, she meant _froze_. Sora gaped at Kairi as he began to shake rapidly, and out of fear, Kairi took several steps back.

"Sora?" She asked, but received no response. Sora then, as if in slow motion, fell to the ground, still frozen and shaking. "Sora!"

"Don't worry, the effects are only temporary."

**(The Nightmare - Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) **Kairi stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice; she knew who that was. Slowly but surely, Kairi then turned around, seeing a figure standing behind her in a pure white Organization XIII robe and even though Kairi couldn't see his face, she knew who it was.

The figure brought his hand out to Kairi, showing her a small object that vibrated in his hand until he clicked it off and began to look at it. "This was one of the last things Vexen left us before he 'changed sides.' It triggers the darkness inside of someone and makes them feel like are burning from the inside out." The figure laughed, "But since you are a Princess of Heart, it doesn't affect you."

Kairi breathed heavily as she said the figure's name, "Ansem…"

The figure laughed, "Well what's left of him anyway. What is left of _all_ of us."

Kairi then heard several corridors of darkness appear around her, and she began to turn her body to look at all the people surrounding her and Sora, who was helpless right now. The first one she noticed was someone in a similar robe to the Organization's ones but it was multi-colored, being black and white, with its hood up as well: Xemnas. The next one was another white Organization coat, but it had a huge red X going across the chest to resemble his scare: Isa. The one after that was wearing a black uniform with white gloves and a red scarf that covered his face just as well as the Organization robes: Braig. Followed by that was another pure white Organization coat, but on the back of it was two black wings printed on and pink petals as well: Lumaria. And last but not least, Vanitas and the Riku Replica came out, all of them having their weapons they used in the Keyblade War in hand.

But Kairi soon was able to figure out what Ansem meant by 'what's left of us.' All of them, save for the Riku Replica, were the lingering wills of who they used to be, and they were all surrounding her.

On instinct, Kairi summoned her keyblade, ready to fight all of them off even if it meant sacrificing her own life. "Ah, ah, ah," she heard behind her. When Kairi turned, she saw Isa pointing his keyblade at Sora's chest, who still couldn't fight back because he was paralyzed. "You make one move to attack us; Sora is going to breathe his last breath."

Kairi couldn't think, so she only pointed her keyblade at them while she turned. "You need to understand this Kairi, the only thing we want right now is you." Xemnas said.

"So if you come with us, we'll let the kid go." Braig finished.

Kairi lowered her head, she couldn't fight them all, and even if she tried that would only put Sora in danger. So there was only one thing she could do…

She dropped her keyblade, making it disappear, and put her hands up in the air.

Even though they were just the embodiment of their wills and did not have faces, Kairi knew that they had to be smirking. Kairi then looked into Sora's blood shot eyes and said, "I'm sorry Sora, but I need to protect the one thing I can't live without too."

The Lumaria lingering will then looked at Ansem, who nodded, before the assassin glided over to Kairi and hit her on the back of her head with the halt of his keyblade, knocking her out cold, before he caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground. "What do you want us to do with the Keyblade Master, Ansem?" The Riku Replica asked.

Ansem thought for a moment before saying, "Knock him out too, that way when his paralysis is cured, he won't be able to tell his friends who took their beloved Princess of Heart right away who took her."

Isa nodded at this comment before he too knocked Sora out with the halt of his keyblade. Ansem then summoned a corridor of darkness for all of them to go through, back to their base.

And just like that, the new Organization of lingering wills kidnapped Kairi.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! You guys like that cliffhanger? MUUUUHAHAHAHAHAHH!**

**I am sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I finally got Pokémon Soulsilver and have been playing it non stop. And I am currently fighting the third gym leader Whitey... Who I hate... Ug this isn't going to be fun...**

**Anyway, I hope that you are satisfied to know who the figures are! There is actually only two more that need to be revealed, and that should be up soon!**

**Also, I am sorry if this chapter... I don't know... isn't that good in the beginning? I am just... REALLY tired and stuff and to a little lazy. But I worked really hard on that Sora and Kairi moment!**

**Anyone who finds the Iron Man 3 reference gets 100000000 points! I am so excited it is coming out soon, it is getting amazing reviews so far to I am pumped! **

**So please guys, R&R, vote on my poll if you haven't, and look out for the next chapter!**


	33. Waking Up

Sora couldn't tell if it was a dream or if he was really wake with his eyes closed when he heard the talking around him, but either way the words seemed like a nightmare.

"Will he be alright?" Riku's voice said.

"He'll be fine, whatever happened seemed to make his muscles shut down, but they should continue functioning again soon." Another voice said, which was unfamiliar to Sora. The keyblader could tell that this was a male speaker, but the voice somehow puzzled Sora, and he couldn't explain why.

"I would like to thank you again doctor, when Mickey called you I didn't expect you to come at all, let alone arrive here so fast."

"Mickey is a good friend of mine, he rarely asks for favors, so when he does ask for one, I am already on it."

Sora heard Riku sigh with frustration, but there was also a sense of sadness in his voice. "Hey, you're kind of … like a scientist right?"

The man chuckled. "I would hope that people would refer to me as one."

Riku sighed again. "Well… you wouldn't happen to have… something that can help our other situation, would you?"

"I am sorry, Riku, but if you are looking for something that could possibly track Kairi, I do not have that kind of technology to do so."

Riku's voice let out another sigh of frustration, but it was very weak. "Sorry, I just need to find her, she is one of my friends, and I am sure you know that this one will practically drop everything and go looking for her as soon as he wakes up."

The other man laughed at Riku's comment, which Sora could understand since he knew Riku was talking about him. "When he wakes up he will most likely still be in no condition to do so, but yes, I know what you mean."

"But really, thanks for coming and reassuring us that he will be alright, I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, any time you need me, just give me a call."

"Actually, I think we might be needing… _the other guy_ if the situation gets out of hand."

The other man swallowed hard, by the sound of things sounding troubled by whoever this _other guy_ was. "If it comes down to that, I might have to let it slide, but only if it is certainly necessary."

"I'll give you a call if it comes to that."

Sora didn't even bother to pay attention anymore because either his dream faded or he fell back asleep.

…

"Gawrsh do you think he is going to wake up soon?"

"How would I know?"

It did not take an idiot for Sora to figure out who it was taking over him. The keyblade master did not open his eyes at first, and only clutched on to the sheets over his body, making sure that he had regained most of his movement. Once he was sure he had, Sora opened his eyes which stared up at the white ceiling above him.

Shocked to not see Donald or Goofy looking down over him, the spiky haired keyblader sat up, which was slightly difficult for him, but he managed fine. He then looked over, not too far away from his bed, was the duck and dog themselves.

"Do yah think we should go get His Majesty to call Mr. Doctor again?" Goofy asked.

"Call the doctor? He was just here an hour ago; he is probably already back on his home world." Donald said, both of them not even noticing that Sora was awake.

"But can't he just get that pirate guy to bring him here again? Yah know that guy with that huge ship? Huh… what was his name again…?"

"He is not coming back anytime soon!" Donald yelled, clearly fed up with Goofy, "Besides, he said he would be fine."

"But don't you think we gotta-"

"Um, guys?" Sora cut Goofy off mostly because he was fed up with Goofy worrying just as much as Donald was, and he just woke up.

As soon as the two animals heard his voice, Donald and Goofy ran for Sora, exclaiming his name like he had been gone for a year- oh wait, he has been.

"Sora! It's about time you woke up!" Donald said happily.

"We sure were worried about ya!" Goofy added.

"And by 'we' I mean Goofy."

By now the two animals were hugging Sora, which made him let out a sight yelp of pain. It was clearly obvious to Sora that he was not completely healed from his last ordeal.

"It's good to see you guys," Sora said happily as he hugged his friends back.

"It's good to see you too!" Goofy said. Donald didn't look so sure at first, and when they stopped hugging the keyblade master, Donald brought out his staff, and slammed it against Sora's ankle.

"Ow! Gezz what was that for?" Sora asked rubbing his foot.

"What was that for? What was that for?!" The duck raged, "We come back from a double date only to find out that you were knocked out and were sleeping like Snow White?!"

As soon as Donald said the fellow Princess of Heart's name, his eyes widened. At that moment, Sora wanted to curse himself for even forgetting that his beloved was taken kidnapped by those lingering wills. The keyblader admitted that he should of remembered, especially after overhearing what Riku was saying to whoever this doctor was…

"Wait a minute, Kairi!" Sora immediately stood up, but his legs gave out and he tumbled forward, only to be caught by Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, you are in no condition to get up and start walking yet!" Donald scolded.

"But we need to find her! Those lingering wills-"

"Lingering wills?" Donald and Goofy said in unison. Sora looked at them puzzled for a moment; did they not know this new Organization's identities?

"That's right, they stunned me with something and took Kairi," Sora paused, "You guys didn't know?"

"Well gawrsh Sora, we didn't even see the lingering wills, we only found you unconscious after they left, nothing else." Goofy explained.

Sora looked at them stunned before Donald asked, "Whose lingering wills were they?"

Sora paused, trying to remember the wills clearly so he could silently figure out who was who. "Well there was Vanitas and the Riku Replica for one, Ansem, Xemnas and Braig, and I think Isa and Lumaria, it was hard to tell about those two but I think that's who they were."

"But you didn't see any sighs of… him, did you?" Donald asked.

"No, if Xehanort was brought back, he wasn't there."

There was silence between the three for a few moments before Goofy spoke up, "That's good I guess, but the situation is still bad."

"We should tell the king about this." Donald spoke.

"Can I come with you guys?" Sora asked, not wanting to sit in this bed any longer.

Donald and Goofy exchanged looks. "I don't think that is such a good idea Sora, you can't even walk by yourself." Goofy said.

"But we need to find Kairi and I can't do that sitting here." Sora replied.

Donald waked up to Sora and placed his wing on the keyblader's shoulder. "I know you want to help, but you are in no condition to," he began, "Don't worry, he have people everywhere looking, we will find her."

Sora looked down at the ground for a moment before nodding, even though he really did not want to agree to this.

"Good," Donald and Goofy headed for the door of his room, "We'll be back to check on you soon, if not, we will send someone to check on you."

And with that, Donald and Goofy left, leaving Sora alone in the room.

…

Kairi woke up in a place that was all too familiar to her.

Brushing the red hair out of her face, the princess sat up, observing the area to confirm that she was in the prison cell of the Castle That Never Was. The place appeared to be in the same condition it was last time she was kept here: empty and dark.

As soon as Kairi stood up, a voice outside her cell called, "About time you woke up."

Kairi turned her head and walked over to the bars of cell to see a figure leaning against the walls outside of her cell. This figure, unlike the others, was clearly female and was wearing an Organization XIII coat, but it appeared to have cuts in it by her chest, by her right arm, and towards the bottom of the coat, almost like an animal with sharp claws cut through her. But what was unusual about her appearance was the holes from the cuts had this strange light coming out of it, which almost looking electrifyingly blue.

As soon as Kairi noticed this, she knew who this person was and slowly said her name, "Arlene."

"The one and only," the lingering will said as she walked over to Kairi's cell. "It's good to see you again princess, especially after you surrendered so easily."

Kairi was furious with her words, "I did it to protect Sora."

"Yeah, see, that's your problem here, you are acting like you are married to the guy when in reality you have only been with him for a little over a year." Arlene replied.

Kairi began thinking after this comment, since the lingering will did make a point. She never put any thought into marriage, since she was so young, but could she see herself marrying Sora?

Arlene laughed when she noticed Kairi thinking about what she had said. "Well since you are busy doing that…" Arlene left the room for a moment with Kairi not even noticing since she was still thinking about the situation. When she came back, Kairi noticed that she had another lingering will with her: Lumaria.

Kairi froze when she saw Lumaria, not because it was him, but because he was holding something that did not look good for her in his hand. In his hand was some kind of bracelet, but it was metal and it had sharp needles all around the place that was supposed to be touching her skin. The bracelet made a constant beep every few seconds and it had a small lock on it with a keyhole.

The princess backed up at the sight of the bracelet, knowing that it was meant for her. "Aw look Lumaria, she's scared." Arlene mocked.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Lumaria added, making fun of the red head as if she wasn't in the room. "Sorry princess, but you are not going to get away that easily."

And right in the blink of an eye, Lumaria disappeared, out of Kairi's field of vision. Lumaria had already stuck the pointed part of the bracelet in her skin before Kairi could do anything about it. The pain was unforgiving as the bracelet went deeper into Kairi's skin, the princess letting out a cry that could be heard by any of the worlds.

As quickly as the will appeared, Lumaria disappeared again, this time appearing back outside of the cell right next to Arlene where he was before. Kairi then looked down at her wrist, seeing the scarlet blood coming out from underneath the bracelet as it continued to beep. "What the hell is this thing?!" She yelled, grasping on to her wrist to try and stop the pain, but it only caused it to dig in to her skin deeper.

"It's a special bracelet just for you," Arlene explained, "It is a magnificent creation that prevents you from summoning your keyblade and leaving this castle's doors."

_How is that even possible?_ Was Kairi's only thought. She looked down at her wrist again, seeing her arm growing pale from the blood loss already.

"Don't worry, you will heal around it eventually, and it will be like it is a part of your body soon." Lumaria said.

"What is this something Vexen left behind too?" Kairi didn't like talking about Vexen (well now even) behind his back, especially since he really has proved he is fighting for the right side now, but she spoke without thinking for the moment.

Arlene and Lumaria only laughed. "Please, Vexen was kind of smart, but not smart to develop something like that," she mocked, "We actually went through a lot of trouble to get that from apprentice master, a much smarter guy then Vexen is."

"What was his name again?" Lumaria asked.

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Arlene said, "Come on Lumaria, ever since she stopped screaming I've gotten bored."

Before Arlene and Lumaria could leave, Kairi stopped them asking, "What are you planning to do with me?"

Arlene turned to face Kairi one last time before leaving, "About that, your boss actually wanted to see you, he is really looking forward it seeing you again."

As soon as the two lingering wills left, Kairi only sighed, knowing that if this boss was who she thought it was, she was in for a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Alright, before I day anything else... To anyone who actually figured out who that Doctor was in the beginning of this chapter... ug, tell me what you think about his appearance. I know I said I wouldn't put them in here... but I think I changed my mind :p And if you don't like it, sorry :)**

**And I apologize for not getting this chapter out earlier, but I have exams coming up and a little thing I like to call IM3FC, aka Iron Man 3 Fangirl Coma, didn't help much. It was just so... AMAZING!**

**And not only that, but they showed a preview for Thor: The Dark World and when they showed Loki at the end, I was just like OMG FISIDSHIRHGLSKNFLKSJRIG LOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**So it looks like Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix is being released outside of Japan on September 10th and 13th, depending on where you live. Is it just me, or it that to long of a wait? Eh, I guess I can wait... NOT.**

**Oh and there is a new poll up on my profile if you guys don't mind voting! (REMEMBER TO PICK 5!)**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	34. Relationships Damaged

Riku was leaning on the wall outside of the study in the Disney Castle, pensively thinking about the situation. He, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Lea, Namine and Xion all left the study because the King was receiving a phone call, and the group didn't want to be rude about it.

Even though Riku left the study without a problem, he wished he had stayed inside because the whole time Xion was giving him a death glare, with her dark blue eyes staring deep into Riku's cyan ones. The silver haired keyblade master tried to keep his eyes off of her as much as he could, not wanting to see her angry, especially when it was at him.

Thankfully, Donald and Goofy began to walk up to them, breaking the ice between the two for the time being. "He's awake," Donald announced, which relieved every single one of the keybladers.

"How does the kid feel?" Terra asked.

"Gawrsh, well when he first woke up he began panicking about Kairi, and tried to stand by he almost fell," Goofy explained, "Lucky for him me and Donald caught him."

"He's not the only one worried about Kairi…" Namine muttered, but everyone heard her and nodded agreeing.

"Did he say anything else?" Roxas asked.

"Yup, but it wasn't good news," Donald hesitated and began to talk rapidly, "He-kind-of-said that-all-the-people-that-attacked-him-were-lingeri ng-wills-of-the-old-Organization."

Even though Donald clearly didn't want the keybladers to hear all the news, everyone understood him, and they all sighed. "Well, it is what most of us were expecting." Ven said.

"It's alright though, we beat them once we can do it again, we just need to figure out where they are first as soon as possible, right guys?" Riku said. But the keyblade master silenced himself when he looked at the faces of all his friends, who looked like they were afraid to tell him something. "What's wrong?"

Silence. "Don't tell me you guys aren't going to help find her!" Riku wanted to yell.

"No, of course we are going to help, Kairi is our friend to, it's just…" Ven started.

"Not as soon as possible." Lea finished.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"You do have to understand Riku, these lingering wills brought Destiny Islands into darkness," Aqua tried to explain, "And now that we know who they are, that could put our worlds in even more danger."

"We just need to check up on them for a day or two and then we'll come back." Roxas finished.

"So all of you guys are leaving?" Riku asked.

Everyone shook their heads at this, and before Riku could ask who was staying, they all pointed their fingers at the one person Riku hoped would be leaving: Xion. "Wait, you're staying?" Riku was confused, especially since he knew Xion was still pissed off at him for not telling them about the attack on Stitch's world.

Xion continued to give a death glare to Riku as she got off of the wall. "Twilight Town will be fine as long as these three keep an eye on it, and the King asked me to stay since I did spend time with Vanitas when we were in the Organization together; he's hoping we might be able to find out why they are back and attacking the worlds." Xion explained.

Before Riku could protest, the King walked out of his study, hands behind his back as he looked up at all the keybladers. "Who was that your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"It was actually Even," Mickey explained, "It looks like word about Kairi's kidnapping got around faster than we thought."

Everyone was shocked by the king's words. Kairi had only been missing for a day, but they all figured it was just one of the things about being keybladers that saved the worlds: word about them got around quickly, even if no one knew how the words got out.

"So he's worried about Kairi?" Lea asked.

"Actually, he never said that, he actually brought some news that could help us."

"What could he say that could help the situation?" Donald asked.

For a brief moment, a flash of hope appeared over Mickey's face. "Even actually invited his former science master to the Radiant Garden, and he happened to hear about the news and wants to help."

"Science master? You mean like a teacher?" Ven asked as Mickey nodded, "I thought Ansem the Wise thought him everything he knew."

"Well Ansem was and still is very busy," Mickey explained, "Even's former master actually did learn under Ansem a long time ago, but gosh, I hate to admit it, but he _is_ smarter than Ansem now."

"But how can this guy help?" Roxas asked.

"He just might have the technology to track Kairi down."

Riku became very hopeful at this moment. "Well we need to go and get this guy and bring him here!"

"Hold on Riku," Mickey said, "I need you to stay here, you are probably be the only one that can get Sora to calm down and not jump out of bed to go find Kairi."

Riku sighed at this and was about to protest, but Xion raised her hand. "Your Majesty, if you would let me, I would be glad to go and get this scientist for you."

"But Xion, I told you I need you here to talk about Vanitas's will," Mickey said.

"I know, but with my suit I'll be the fastest one to get there and back," Xion added, "And besides, if this guys is as smart as you say he is, we won't need my information, he'll be all we need."

Riku's heart sank at this moment; since he knew what Xion meant to say was _I want to go so I don't need to be around Riku._ Riku knew that she only said yes to the king about staying here because she was too kind hearted to say no. Riku knew know for sure that Xion wanted nothing to do with him since he kept that fight a secret.

Riku silently prayed that the king would say no, but since the odds were against him, the king nodded. "Alright, you can go, but please try to get back here soon."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Xion said as she tapped the armor guard on her shoulder and was covered in her Iron Woman Mark VII Armor, minus the helmet. She then began to walk away towards the garden, since that was really the only place for a safe take off.

As soon as Xion rounded the corner, Terra punched Riku on the shoulder. "What the hell?!" He yelled as he rubbed his shoulder, this being the second time he was punched since they went on this mission.

"Are you seriously going to let her walk away like that?" Terra scolded.

"Well yah, what else I am supposed to do?"

"Really? Riku, this girl this the one you are meant to _be_ with," Terra started, "I can see it when you two look at each other, you two are supposed to be together. But now that she is mad at you, I can tell that your love is going thin."

Riku only looked at Terra for a moment. "She's mad at me, so can't I just wait until she cools off?"

Terra sighed as everyone stared at the two, not sure how to react. "Riku, sometimes I seriously think you don't know what you are doing when it comes to girls; you _can't _let a girl 'cool off', trust me I know more than anyone."

Terra briefly glanced over at Aqua, who gave him a glare. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Riku asked.

"Go and apologize to her!" Terra yelled, "You can't let this go on any longer or your relationship is over! You can't let that happen, especially since you two just had your first kiss a few days ago!"

Riku laughed slightly at the comment, remembering when he and Xion were making out and Terra walked in awkwardly on Stitch's home world. "You should really listen to him," Aqua added, "He knows how to make a girl happy."

Aqua walked up to Terra and nudged him, with Terra responding by kissing her on the forehead. "Now go get her." Terra said.

Without any hesitation, knowing that Terra was right, Riku turned around and ran towards the garden, not even bothering to use the door to get there and only jumped over the railing in the hall, making it to the garden just in time.

"Xion!" Riku yelled as she turned around to see Riku, running out of breath and approaching her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Riku breathed for a while before answering, "I… needed to say… I'm sorry… for lying to you." Riku looked into Xion's eyes, which were squinting at him for the moment. "Keeping secrets from you was wrong…"

Xion laughed at this, but not her normal happy laugh, but more like a snicker at Riku. "You really think that this is going to make up for this?" She asked.

Riku was taken aback by this, "Well I was hoping you would accept my apology."

"Yeah Riku, but you should know me by now, accepting apologies doesn't work for me," Xion was about to walk away before Riku stopped her saying,

"Why?"

"Why? Are you really asking that? You know why: because the first relationship I had was _full_ of secrets and lies, Vanitas lied about loving me only to trick me into becoming one of Xehanort's stupid replicas." Xion said, "And that lie you made to me, that secret, made me think about what else you could be lying about, it made me think about al the lies that could follow."

"Xion everyone makes mistakes—"

"Yeah but not telling us about something that big? We could have known about the lingering wills a lot earlier if you told us, Kairi could still be here!"

"Xion, please…" Riku pleaded.

Xion sighed. "I am sorry Riku, I am not going to worry about this now since we really should be focused on finding Kairi, but as soon as we find her I am seriously going to reconsider being with you."

Those words stabbed Riku like a dagger right into his heart. "Now I'm sorry, but I need to go," Xion said as she put her helmet on and flew away fast, leaving Riku alone, who could only say,

"So much for Terra's relationship peep talk."

* * *

**Aw, poor Riku:(**

**So it looks like only one person correctly guessed who that doctor was in the other chapter (not going to say which hehe) but now lets see if you guys can guess who Even's teacher/apprentice is. I don't know if you guys are going to be cool with it, but honestly, I don't care :)**

**I know TerraKH is going to be happy because today they released the first screenshots of Final Fantasy X-2 HD and I must say they look beautiful!**

**By the way, anyone read any good Avengers/Ironman/Thor fanfictions? I read this really good one about Loki but I can't find another one I've fallen in love with. Anyone know some good ones?**

**I was in a really bad mood today because I found out that DC is making a Justice League movie possibly and that is a problem because I hate DC -_- I know they are just going to make one because the Avengers was so good but there is no way, in my opinion, that they can make a movie that can top that beautiful piece of artwork we call the Avengers. Heck, realistically, none of their movies have topped any of the Marvel movie's I have seen. MARVEL FTW!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	35. Suffering

Kairi sat in the corner of her cell with her head on her knees, trying to think of a way to get out of this castle, but nothing came to her. The princess had already tried to get the bracelet off but that only caused her pain, and the fact that it already had healed into her skin didn't help much.

As she continued to sit there, the only thing that went through her mind was Sora. The red head knew that he was probably panicking right now looking for her. The problem was however that whenever he panicked about losing her, something would go wrong: it happened the first time when she was fourteen, the second time at this very castle, and who could forget the time she became one with the X-Blade and Sora nearly died because of it?

Kairi was about to worry more about her boyfriend but the door opened again, this time being the one Kairi believed to be Isa, since he had a huge red X on the front of his white coat. At the sight of him, Kairi stood up, knowing from past experiences that whenever he walked into the room, he always had something to say.

"It looks like you will be allowed outside your cell for now," Kairi knew for sure now that it was Isa, due to his unforgiving voice.

"So what, you are going to let me go roaming the castle Willy nilly?" Kairi spat.

"I am afraid not, that risks too much," Isa continued, "The only reason why you are being let out is because our master wants to have a word with you…"

Kairi froze as if Isa's words dipped her in ice cold water. Was she finally about to meet the mastermind behind these wills, finally meet the one that probably sprung the idea to sink her home world into darkness?

The princess did not have time to ask questions however because Isa quickly unlocked the door to her cell and grabbed her by her red hair, throwing her one the ground outside of her cell. At first, Kairi was overjoyed to finally be outside that confined cell, but then she soon began to feel the pain surging though her hair roots, and in the hands that had rubbed so hard against the ground.

Isa didn't stop there however and forced Kairi to stand, grabbing her by her hair once again. Isa then grabbed Kairi's hands and put them behind her back, and the princess could tell that he was tying ropes to them as soon as she felt the first ache of pain in her wrists. The lingering will then place a black blindfold over her eyes and forced her to walk. Even though the princess could not see anything and didn't know where Isa was taking her, she knew that where ever it was it couldn't be good.

After walking for what seemed like a long time, Kairi finally felt Isa's will force her to sit in what felt like a chair with her hands still tied behind her back. She admitted to herself it was not a very comfortable way to sit, but she did not show any signs of fear. The will then took off her blindfold, and was shocked by what she saw:

In front of her was a table, a huge, long, white table with nothing on it what so ever. The room she was in was different from the others she had seen, having the white walls but it seemed almost darker in here than in the other rooms. But what scared Kairi the most was that there were many lined weapons on the walls; all seeming to be on display but that did not make the princess feel very safe. Many of the weapons she actually recognized as keyblades from the Keyblade Graveyard, but it also had several creepy looking tools of war like swords stained with blood and She was especially scared of one that had a long golden handle with a glowing blue gem in between two encircled silver blades …

Kairi decided silently to take her eyes off of the weapons and instead looked towards the door to get out of here, thinking that she just might be able to get out of here. But when she looked over she saw Arlene and Vanitas's lingering will standing next to the door, which was clearly locked. The princess then decided to look in front of her at the other end of the table, but all she saw was a chair that had its back turned to her.

There was a long period of time when it was just silent, until whoever was sitting in the chair across the table spoke. **"It has been a long time, Kairi."**

Kairi froze when she heard the voice. She knew who the voice belonged to, and it was her worse nightmare. Awestruck, the only word the red head could say was,

"You."

The person at the other end of the table chuckled, which only proved to Kairi even more that this was who she thought it was, who everyone thought it was.

**"My name is not 'you' Kairi, maybe if you actually saw me for yourself you will be wiser with your words."**

Kairi looked away and stared at the ground, afraid to look at the person as he turned his chair around to look at the princess from across the table. _Don't show fear, _she thought, _it will only make them feel satisfied…_

As much as she didn't want to, Kairi finally brought her head up and looked across the long table. She tried to keep a straight face when she saw the all too familiar armor that looked identical to Xemnas's when Sora and Riku fought him in the world that never was but it was pitch black and dark silver. She tried to find the eyes underneath the helmet, but as she predicted, they were nowhere to be found.

This was Xehanort's lingering will.

Kairi looked away again, back down at the ground as the will let out a deep laugh. **"I am finding your reaction to this quiet hilarious Kairi, you truly are terrified."**

_So much for trying to not show fear…_ "Well if you saw the most powerful enemy you have ever faced alive after you thought he was dead I am sure you would have the same reaction."

**"You should know by now that I am not alive, at least not fully," **Xehanort started,** "This is just my will taking the form of my armor. And unfortunately the most powerful enemy I have ever faced is still alive now."**

_Great now he was basically threatening Sora._ "Why are you doing this? Actually, how were your wills brought back after a year?"

**"I would not be lying if I said we didn't have a little help…" **Xehanort trailed off,** "But you do not need to know that information until we are done with you."**

Kairi looked at Xehanort from across the table, trying to read his expressions to see where he was going with this, but he was just a lingering will, he didn't show emotions. "So I take it you have a new plan to bring the worlds into darkness like always?"

**"Not necessarily…" **The will continued,** "Bringing the worlds into darkness will always be the final part of the plans we make, but things different now; we have turned over a new leaf."**

"You aren't making any sense…"

**"It doesn't need to make sense to you now."**

Kairi growled under her breath. "Well whatever your plan is, I hope you do understand that no matter what you plan to do, Sora and the others will defeat you, just like last time."

Xehanort stood from his seat and began to laugh even harder as he walked over to Kairi, traveling along the side of the long table. **"I am afraid if everything goes according to plan, Sora will not be saving anyone ever again."**

Xehanort was now right next to Kairi's chair, or at least he was until he pulled the chair out so that Kairi was facing him. **"And even if he does manage to survive what we have planned for him, he will not live through the horrors that will come to these worlds once we have Kingdom Hearts."** Xehanort leaned in close to Kairi's face, intimidating her. **"What do you say to that?"**

Kairi knew she was going to regret to words as soon as they left her mouth. "I say that you should get a new hobby instead of trying to conquer Kingdom Hearts and sink the worlds into darkness."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Xehanort took his hand and grabbed a handful of Kairi's hair in it, literally lifting her from her seat. She tried to fight back, but since her hands were still behind her back, she was helpless. **"You might be a princess Kairi but that does not mean you have what it takes to defeat us this time."**

Xehanort gripped on to Kairi's hair harder as he flung her across the room, causing her to crash into a wall and land on the floor, losing her breath for a moment.** "In the end you will always kneel; all of you keybladers will kneel to me!"**

Xehanort then teleported right next to Kairi, leaning over her as he kicked her violently in the chest. Kairi heard the monster take several deep breaths to calm down, before he turned to Vanitas and Arlene's wills. **"Do whatever you want with her, but do not kill her… not yet."**

And with that, Xehanort left the room and all that could be heard was Arlene's evil laughter. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kairi saw Arlene's will walk over to her, one of her knives in hand. The will then forced Kairi into a sitting position against the wall as she began to run her fingers through the red head's hair.

"I remember what it was like to have hair…" She began to say, "I sure do miss it, maybe you wouldn't mind giving me some of yours?"

_No_, Kairi thought. She had been growing out her hair ever since she was fifteen, and it took a long time to get this long. But Arlene did not care to listen as she grabbed Kairi by a handful of her hair and took her knife, slowly cutting the hair painfully. Kairi cried out in pain at certain parts of the process, since the will carelessly 'slipped' her hand and 'accidentally' cut Kairi's head open.

Once Arlene let go of Kairi's hair, the princess fell to the ground, seeing that her hair was now just above her shoulders and Arlene was holding the several inches of red hair in her hand. Kairi felt the blood slowly start to drip down the cuts in her head as she looked over at Vanitas's will, who had surprisingly did not do anything yet. The will just stood there, watching Kairi the whole time as Arlene laughed and played with the princess's hair…

And the several more beatings the princess received from the will afterwards.

* * *

**I apologize now that this chapter was just so... dark. I mean I told you guys in the first chapter that this story would be dark but this was kind of bad...**

**So to make it up to you guys I am going to try to make the next chapter funnier! Honestly, humor is probably the hardest thing for me to write but I am going to try!**

**Also, we will be meeting Even's former master in the next chapter, so be prepared for that. I am not sure if you guys will like this characters appearance, but I am also shocked that more of you haven't guessed who the master was... I make it kind of obvious...**

**I am actually almost done with the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for it!**

**Also vote on my poll if you haven't!**

**Well I am off to work on the next chapter so please R&R and look out for the next chapter soon!**


	36. The Iron Avenger

Xion rode passed the countless worlds in her armor, eyes searching for the Radiant Garden so she could see Even and his master. She had to admit that flying through the stars definitely got her mind off of everything, especially with what had happened with Riku at the Disney Castle…

Xion heart ached when she thought about the fight they had, when she basically told Riku that they had to end their relationship. Looking at him when she said those words hurt her as much as Riku looked like he hurt. But the problem was Xion could not be with people that lied and kept secrets from her after what happened with Vanitas. Xion thought he really did love her, that what they had was real and that she should join the Organization. But it was all lies that were being fed to her like food.

When Xion finally saw the Radiant Garden, she quickly rode over and landed on the world right by Merlin's house. Much to her surprise, she did not see any people that she recognized. As she unsummoned her armor however, she looked over, seeing a young woman with greenish hair glance over at her. She wore a red dress with a purple sash around her waist with flowered white tights and a matching pair of red boots and red gloves. Even though Xion did not recognize the woman, she seemed to know who Xion was and walked over to her calmly.

"Hey, your Xion right?" She asked

"Uh, yeah," Xion replied, not really sure of what to say.

"Sorry, my name is Terra Branford, and I believe we have mutual friends with Aqua, Ventus, Lea and the guy Terra?"

The information hit Xion like a brick that fell from the sky. The black haired teen remembered the few times she wrote to the Land of Departure trio and talked to Lea about this Terra Branford. Xion remembered it clearly since the first time the guy Terra told her he shared his name with a girl, she laughed so hard she teared up. Form what Xion remembered, she was a new member of the Radiant garden Restoration Committee but had to leave shortly after since her nemesis, Kefka, was causing a lot of trouble. She also recalled briefly meeting her before she left the Keyblade War but it was so quick she didn't even know if they exchanged names.

"Oh, hi, I remember them talking about you," Xion said as she held out a hand to the young woman before recalling something Aqua told her. "Sorry, Aqua told me that you left to go and try to find the creepy clown guy."

Terra giggled at this comment slightly. "You mean Kefka? Well I was trying to find him and bring him to justice but after I heard what happened with Kairi…"

Terra stopped, which was understandable since Xion knew what she was going to say after that. "I figured that the RGRC could use a little more help around here, protecting the worlds and trying to find her."

"I didn't know you got to meet Kairi." Xion blurted out, wishing she hadn't said that.

"We talked after the Keyblade War and wrote to each other for while actually, I mean she does seem to make friends easily."

"You can say that again," Xion said, "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to see Even, he says he has someone that could help us find Kairi."

Terra blushed at the comment, which made Xion confused for a moment. "Oh, you mean _him_, yup, he could definitely help." Terra replied.

Xion looked at Terra awkwardly for a moment. Wasn't Even's master like a nerdy, old scientist or something? From Terra's expression, she was acting like this guy was on the cover of Playboy or something.

"Do you know where they are? I need to talk to them urgently." Xion asked, trying to keep her mind off of Terra's strange reaction.

"Oh, Even was showing his master around here not too long ago, they are probably by the Marketplace by now," Terra replied, "I can take you there if you want."

"That would be great, thanks." Xion said as they began to walk over to the Marketplace. As they walked, the only thing that was running through Xion's mind was what made Terra act like that…

When they finally got to the Marketplace, the two girls looked over, seeing Even and another man talking to one of the sellers. Xion looked at the man next to Even strangely, wondering who he was and where Even's master had gone too. The man next to Even had dark brown hair with a goatee and was wearing a plain black shirt with a leather jacket over it and dark blue jeans. In his right hand was a red and gold briefcase that looked like metal.

Xion had to take a double look at the man because she could have sworn she saw something glowing from the center of his chest.

"Hey Even!" Terra said as he and the other man turned to look at the two girls that approached them.

"Why Terra, it is nice to see you," Even said. He was wearing his regular lab coat that he normal wore and his blonde hair was down like always. When Even turned to look at Xion, he paused saying, "Xion."

"Even," Xion replied coldly. She honestly wasn't sure how to feel about the scientist yet. In a way, Even really was her creator, so she felt like she had to respect him, but at the same time he did create her for the wrong reasons.

"It's good to see you again," Even said. Xion looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding, making the man standing next to Even snicker.

"Ah, Even, I don't think she feels the same way about you." He said, which made Xion grin.

"No, it's alright," she said, "It's good to see you too, Even." Xion then glanced over to Terra, who was smiling at the man next to Even.

"It's good to see you sir," Terra told him.

"To you too," the man replied.

Xion then paid her attention back on Even. "Sorry to make this so rushed, but if your master wants to help, he needs to get here quick so we can go to the Disney Castle."

Even looked at Xion oddly. "Well then let me give the proper introduction," Even then gestured his hands to the man next to him, "This is Anthony Stark, my former science master."

Xion looked over at this Stark guy shocked, which he seemed to notice. "It there a problem?" Anthony asked.

"No, there's no problem sir, I just," Xion paused, "I thought you would have glasses and be wearing a lab coat or something…"

Anthony laughed. "A lab coat? My _grandfather _wore a lab coat, no one wears lab coats anymore."

Xion wanted to burst out laughing when she saw the look on Even's face when Anthony said those words, but remained silent and only smiled. She did however wait for Even's response which was, "I always wear a lab coat…"

Anthony looked at Even with wide eyes, clearly not regretting what he said. "Well there were some things even I, the great genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, couldn't teach you."

Xion laughed; this Anthony Stark reminded her of Lea, but a much more extreme version of him, which made her thankful for Lea's lower level of sarcasm.

Even sighed. "Well I suppose you should be going Mr. Stark," he said, "The King does need your assistance."

Xion laughed to herself again, knowing that Even just wanted to get rid of his master after what had just happened.

"I will call Leon to get your Gummi Ship ready—"

"Woah, hold on their Dasher," Anthony interrupted, "A Gummi Ship? That's no fun…"

"Sir, you cannot go flying around in that," Even pointed his fingers to the briefcase he held in his hand, "Everywhere, besides the Gummi Ship is safer."

"Is it state of the art Stark Industry Technology?"

Even did not respond.

"I thought so."

Anthony then sighed. "But if I must, we can take the Gummi Ship, but I call shot gun."

"It's not a problem with me sir," Xion said as she turned to look at Terra. "Could you ask Leon to get the Gummi Ship for us so we can get to the Castle?"

"No problem," Terra said as she turned to Anthony, "Have a nice trip Mr. Stark."

"Thanks," he said back as Terra began to walk back to Merlin's house.

Xion could have sworn she saw Terra mouth 'I love him' but she decided to save her the embarrassment and not say anything about it.

"I will see you when the King doesn't need your services anymore?" Even asked his former master. "Do you want me to send Ienzo of Dilan to come and get you once you wish to return here?"

"I am a big boy Even, I'll get back myself." Anthony replied.

"Every well then," Even continued, "Have a safe trip sir."

As soon as Even left, Xion could see the relief wipe off of Anthony's face, which made her giggle to herself again. "So Anthony—"

"Kid, there is no need to call me Anthony," he said, "The only one that calls me Anthony is my girlfriend when she has _clearly_ had enough of me. Just call me Tony, k?"

"Sure, Tony." Xion replied as she looked over to see the Gummi Ship landing not too far away from where they were, ready to pick the two up and take them to the castle. "Let's head out then."

* * *

**...**

**I am sorry, I had to! If I didn't put him in here my little fangirl mind wouldn't be able to take it anymore! I mean, I used to greatly dislike the idea of Marvel being in Kingdom Hearts but now that I am getting into Marvel more and more every second of the day I needed to do it!**

**But I do apologize to any of you who are not fond of Tony Stark being in this story. He is not going to have a huge roll in the story and will act more like how Final Fantasy characters appear in KH. He will however be important in these next few chapters so be prepared.**

**Also, since I am such a perfectionist, I can not just add one Marvel character in this story. Currently, I have four planned, two that have already appeared (looks back at chapter 33) and two that will appear as a special surprise towards the end of this story that will has not been revealed yet... hint hint. And depending if you guys like the idea of this Marvel thing, there could possibly be more if a lot of you request one.**

**I also apologize for this chapter being kind of short, but if I added more to it this chapter would have been easily over 3000 words, and my hands are already tired from typing so... yeah.**

**Also, don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	37. Searching for the Princess

"So Xion basically called it quits with you?" Sora asked his friend, who had just gone over what had happened before Xion left to go get Even's master. The spiky haired keyblader was finally able to get up and walk around not too long ago, but Mickey said it would probably be a good idea not to go fight heartless yet.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Riku sighed. His heart ached just at the thought of their fight, and he regretted not telling Xion what had happened on Stitch's world in the first place.

And as soon as Xion said she is reconsidering their relationship, he realized that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Sora didn't say anything about it, but it looked like there was a tear falling down Riku's face, which was strange because Riku _never_ cried. The only two times Sora had seen his friend cry was when he was dying, and when Kairi died in the Keyblade War. It was weird to see Riku cry though, since he did seem to appear as this though guy, but really, deep down, he was a complete softy.

"Don't worry," Sora tried to comfort, "She doesn't want to say it now, but she loves you, you two are going to make up."

Riku looked into his friend's blue eyes. "Thanks Sora, but I don't think she is really in love with me right now."

Sora was about to try and help comfort Riku more, but the sound of a squeal cut him off. The two then looked over, seeing Oswald had finally showed up and was running towards the castle garden. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S HIM!" He exclaimed as he ran, with Ortensia right on his tail.

"Oswald, calm down!" She yelled, but Oswald did not play attention and instead jumped over the railing of the hallway so he could get to the garden faster while his girlfriend took the stairs.

With their curiosity getting the best of them, the two teenage boys followed Ortensia down into the garden. When they finally got there, standing in the center of the garden, was Xion and another man whom Oswald was shaking hands with rapidly. The two boys were confused by this and began to walk closer to observe the scene when Xion noticed them.

"Sora, it's good to see you're awake," Xion said before her eyes glazed onto the silver haired keyblade wielder, "_Riku_."

Xion said Riku's name with so much hatred that Riku could almost feel her words stabbing into him.

Instead of looking at his not so happy girlfriend right now, Riku looked over at Oswald, who was still shaking hands with the man. "Mr. Tony Stark, it is such an honor! I am a huge, huge, huge, HUGE fan of your work and I love all of your suits!"

The man, who was just reviled to be Tony, looked a little awkward right about now, looking at the rabbit with a worried grin on his face. "If you keep shaking my hand you are going to rip it off."

Almost immediately, Oswald let go of his hand, and right after, Ortensia gave him a smack on the head. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Look, I know what a big fan you are of Mr. Stark's work, but did you have to leave right in the middle of our date right when you saw the gummi ship park?!"

Oswald turned red at his girlfriend's words before grabbing him by the ear. "We are finishing our date whether you like it or not!" She yelled as she dragged Oswald out of the garden by the ear.

"Gezz that guy was worse than my Avengers fangirls…" The man said.

"The Avengers?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, you know, me, green giant, star-spangled, thunder god—"

"Thunder god? You mean Zeus?" Sora asked, thinking he was talking about Hercules's father.

"No, I meant Thor," the man continued, "Seriously you guys have never heard of us?"

"Not me." "Nope." Riku and Sora said at the same time.

"Pff, where have you been? To think that we took down Loki to not get recognized—"

"Who's Loki?" Riku asked.

"You know, Thor's brother?" The man received no response. "Never mind."

"Well now that you three have gotten to know each other, guys, this is Tony Stark, Even's master." Xion introduced properly.

"Wait, _you're_ Even's master?" Riku asked shocked.

Tony gripped onto his briefcase tightly. "So I need a lab coat and glasses to be a scientist? I just went over this..."

"Sorry about him Tony, he is really good at getting under peoples skin." Xion said, glaring at Riku.

The continuous comments from Xion made Riku's heart hurt.

"So you think you can help us find Kairi?" Sora asked the man.

"Sure, it shouldn't be that much of a problem." Tony said.

"Thank you sir, I don't know how to repay you—"

"There is no need to repay, just consider it a thank you to all of you since you guys did save the worlds." Tony smiled, for once being sincere and not cracking a joke at something. He then looked around the garden, "But do you guys have a better working place?"

"Sure, we'll head over to the King's Study, he should be waiting there." Xion said as the three of them began to follow her to the King's study.

When the four made it into the doors of the study, the King appeared to be waiting for them, and he looked right at Tony. "Anthony Stark, it is an honor," Mickey said.

"Tony," he said back as the two shook hands, "And it's nice to meet you too."

Tony moved his eyes around the room as soon as they finished shaking hands before he dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a cellphone but it was made out of glass. "This should be enough technology to find her," he said.

"Wait, you think you can find her with a cellphone?" Sora asked.

"Not the cellphone itself, my butler should be able to help out with the work."

"Well where is he?" Riku asked.

"Right here," Tony then placed his phone on the desk in the room and took a few steps back, "Jarvis, wake up."

_Good morning sir._

Sora, Riku, Xion and Mickey were all startled by the voice that appeared to come out of nowhere. But what startled them even more was when huge projections that could have covered the whole desk if they weren't floating appeared, seeming to show the local weather, news, and other stuff.

"Lady, gentlemen, this is Jarvis, my butler," Tony introduced.

"Ah… hi." Riku said, but the butler did not respond.

"So this guy just travels with you anywhere?" Sora asked in awe.

"Nah, normally he just runs the house and helps me control a few of my Iron Man suits," Tony explained.

"Wait, Iron Man suits?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, like the one you have now," Tony pointed to her shoulder guard, "Made it myself."

"But Merlin told me he made this…" Xion was confused.

"That old coot? Please, I'd be surprised if he could even see clearly let alone create a state of the art Iron Man suit," Tony explained, "It doesn't matter though, people steal my ideas all the time."

"And you're cool with that?" Riku asked.

"Hell no, I never need to worry about it since everyone who ever tried to copy my suits has failed miserably." Tony explained, with Riku and Sora nodding knowingly.

_What is it that you need, sir?_

Tony turned to the four keyblade bearers first instead of talking to Jarvis. "Question, any of you have any idea of where Kairi might be?"

"Well I would figure it would be on one of the worlds the will's original beans stayed on, there's the Keyblade Graveyard, The World That Never Was, maybe even Radiant Garden in secret." Mickey explained.

"Alright, Jarvis only show worlds that have had any darkness related criminal activity within the past five years." Tony asked.

_Of course, sir._

And almost immediately, the projections of the weather and all that other stuff disappeared and instead showed projections of about a dozen worlds. Most of them Sora recognized as the three Mickey mentioned, as well as Midgar, The Land of Departure (Sora figured it was trying to say Castle Oblivion), even the End of the World. The other worlds were ones Sora did not recognize, but most of them did look creepy enough to have darkness in them.

"Now do any of you have anything that belongs to Kairi?" Tony asked.

Riku, Xion and Mickey looked directly at Sora, who knew what Tony needed. Digging into his pocket, Sora pulled out the lucky charm Kairi gave to him all those years ago, and observed it before handing it to Tony.

The Iron Avenger then took the charm and placed it above the projection Jarvis was creating, and a scan like projection traveled over the charm.

_Scan successful._

"What did that just do?" Sora asked.

"Well you see Jarvis just scanned Kairi's deoxyribonucleic acid which should allow him to access her current condition—"

"In English please." Xion asked politely.

Tony rolled his eyes, clearly he got asked that a lot. "Basically Jarvis cannot find out which world Kairi is on just yet, but he can give us an update on her current condition. Normally he will only contact us if Kairi is in a critical state, but we should not have to worry about that."

"What do you mean he cannot find out where she is yet?" Sora asked.

"I mean he should be able to find her soon, but even he can't be in two places at once, that and he can't get around on his own, which is why I need one of you to travel to these worlds, allow Jarvis to do a scan of the area, and move on to the next if he does not find her." Tony explained.

Riku knew it was coming. "I'll go, better than staying here." Xion said.

"Excellent," Tony then waked up to Xion and gave her something similar to his phone, but was smaller and in the shape of a square. "All you need to do is when you land on the world, press on the screen and Jarvis will scan the world. If Kairi isn't on that world, he will tell you and you will have to keep traveling to the others until he finds her."

"Sounds easy enough." Xion said.

"Easy for you to say, I'm confused as it is!" Sora exclaimed.

"Which explains why you got the MCP so mad they sucked you into the computer, because apparently you suck with technology," Tony said. Sora, shocked that Stark knew about his visit to Tron's world a few years back, was about to question him, but he answered, "Leon told me."

Sora put his hands behind his back at this before Tony turned to Xion again. "I'll be back as soon as I can Mr. Stark," she said before she left the room,

Along with Riku's chance of trying to apologize to her.

* * *

**Ug, this chapter was such a filler, but it had to happen. That might be why I didn't like this chapter that much...**

**Which is why I am going to give you guys another chapter right after this!**

**- Read on -**


	38. Torture

*****WARNING*** So this chapter turned out a lot darker then I thought it would be... there is a lot of brutal torture going on. If you are a younger age or very sensitive, please scroll down to something that should say in bold **(READ ON HERE) ** if you read from there you should be able to understand the chapter without reading the torture parts.**

* * *

Kairi had always known that torture was horrible to go through, but torture from Arlene? That is twice as worse.

The princess had just been thrown (literally) back in her cell not that long ago, and now she was back to cowering in the corner once again. Her hands could not stop running through her hair, which was now so short that it was just above her shoulders, and she continued to feel the multiple cuts on her head. She had been growing her hair out for years, _years_, and now that it was just cut back to the length it was when she was fourteen, but done sloppy, made her upset.

But how could she complain about her hair being short when she was covered in multiple slashes, bruises and the burns?

She supposed that the slashes weren't that horrible, since they did only cut just enough to make her bleed lightly. But then again there were so many of them running along her arms… And the bruises? They came mostly from being thrown around by her now short hair and were all over her body, but they weren't that bad. The burns however covered her whole body and mostly came from when Arlene tied Kairi by the hands to a post and used her as target practice for her firgara attacks… The princess was shocked those didn't get rid of the hair she had left.

But then again, Kairi felt like she shouldn't complain, since she was taking the blow that would have gone to her friends, to Sora.

Also she was thankful that Vanitas had not joined Arlene in torturing her. She really began to wonder as to why he did not lay a hand on her and only watched as Arlene did all those horrible things to her.

Kairi heard the sound of the door open, which made her heart beat twice as fast. She knew what that meant; _she_ was ready to torture her even more. Had it even been a day since she was last tortured? The princess was not sure, but either way, she was not sure if she could handle anymore.

But then she remembered, Xehanort told Arlene not to kill her yet, which meant they needed her. Maybe the torture wouldn't be that bad this time, since they _needed _her.

This time, it was Braig's lingering will that came into the room, holding the keys to the cell in his hand. "Good morning Princess…" He said as he opened the door, "Don't tell me you aren't going to come here like a good girl?"

Kairi didn't move from her corner.

"Fine, have it your way." Kairi knew then that she had made the wrong mistake. Braig then walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could, causing her to stumble onto her stomach. Braig took his opportunity and tied Kairi's hands behind her back with the rope once again, and then blindfolded her. Braig then grabbed her by her short hair and forced her to stand before making her walk. The walking was painful, since Kairi did fall a few times and the only thing that was keeping her up was Braig holding onto her hair.

After some walking, Kairi felt herself be thrown onto the ground, being pushed face first. Kairi then felt someone take off her blindfold, and the horrible sight of Arlene's will was the first thing her eyes saw.

"Good morning dearest." Arlene said as she stood up, Kairi just being able to stay up on her knees. The princess looked around, seeing that Vanitas was once again in the room, standing against a wall not too far away from her. But what really made a chill travel down Kairi's spine was that Xehanort's will was here to, sitting in a chair being what appeared to be a large bucket of water…

Oh no.

"I hope you are happy because it looks like you will finally be getting cleaned today." Arlene said evilly. Arlene then went for her pocket of her boat and pulled out one of her knives, and cut Kairi's shirt right down the center, revealing the princess's white tank top she wore underneath. Once Arlene pulled away the remnants of her shirt, she took her knife and sliced Kairi's jeans, now making them into short shorts and cutting Kairi's legs open slightly. The will then took off Kairi's combat boots and socks, revealing her bare feet.

Arlene grabbed Kairi by the hair again, this time literally dragging the princess to the large bucket. Kairi tried to fight back, clawing at the floor, but nothing worked. Without warning Kairi was thrown into the bucket of water.

The water was boiling, literally boiling just enough so it wouldn't kill her. It was much deeper then she thought it would be, with her shoulders resting at the rim of the water, and it was much bigger then she thought it was, about the size of hot tub. But what made Kairi mad was the fact that Xehanort was sitting right there, getting a first row seat of what was about to happen.

Arlene managed to grab Kairi's and pull her close to her face. "Now I am going to ask you a question Kairi, if you guess it right, your head won't go under, if you don't guess it right, well I am sure you can figure out what will happen."

Kairi closed her eyes; she knew she was going to go under the water for each question.

"Question number one, who is the weakest one in this room right now?"

_You_, Kairi wanted to say, but she remained quiet and with that Kairi's head went under the water. Kairi thought she could handle it, she could hold her breath underwater just as long as Sora and Riku back on the islands, but what made her lose her breath was Arlene grabbing Kairi by the ankle and placing something burning hot against her feet. This made the princess cry out in pain, and allowed water to enter her lungs. She could hear the muffled sound of Xehanort and Arlene's laughter as her head finally was allowed back on the surface.

"Question number two, who is the strongest one in this room?"

Kairi did not answer, the process continued.

"Question number three, why are you so weak?!"

No answer again, the process continued.

This process occurred several more times after that. Kairi had let so much water into her lungs that she vomited several times during the process. This was pure torture, this was horrible.

Kairi was relieved when Arlene grabbed her by the hair once again and threw her onto the ground. She finally felt safe, surrounded by air again, that was until Xehanort walked over to her and bent down to her level, grabbing the princess by both her cheeks and lifting her head up. **"Behold you two, this was once the face of a beautiful young girl, and now she has turned into a hideous torture slave."** He mocked.

Kairi did not show fear. She knew what they were trying to do; they were trying to break her so that even if she did make it out of her, she would continue to be haunted by what they did to her. But it was not working; it was going to take a lot more then this to break her.

Kairi began to cough more water out of her lungs when Xehanort finally let her go. **"I hope you understand Kairi that you belong to me now,"** Xehanort grabbed Kairi by the neck and began to lift her off the ground, **"In the end, you will always kneel."**

Xehanort threw her again, this time throwing her right into the side of the barrel she was tortured in, breaking the barrel and causing water to burst out onto the floor. Xehanort then walked up to her again.** "I am going to give you a chance to prove to me that you know that Kairi," **he stood boldly over her,** "kneel to me."**

Kairi coughed more. What they were doing to her was horrible, but she was not going to give in. "N-never."

Xehanort looked down at her angrily. **"Wrong choice, Arlene?"**

Arlene came walking towards Kairi again, holding her knife in her hand. For a brief second, Kairi looked over at Vanitas's will, who turned his head away. She knew from that one movement that what was about to come wasn't good.

The first thing Arlene did was take her knife and but a small line on the side of Kairi's lip, allowing blood to fall down her face. Arlene then appeared to make the knife go up her sleeve as she took her hand out and punched Kairi right in the face over and over again. Arlene then stepped on Kairi's arm, the one that didn't have the bracelet on it, and Kairi screamed, knowing that she had just broken it. Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs again when Arlene began to kick Kairi in the stomach over and over again, the brief laughter of Arlene being heard above her.

**"Enough,"** Xehanort said, holding his hand out.** "Force her to stand."**

Arlene then grabbed Kairi by her hair once again, making her stand on her legs which could not support her at the moment. Knowing this, Arlene only continued to hold Kairi by the hair.

**"I believe that is enough torture for you for one day, Vanitas,"** Xehanort gestured for Vanitas to come over, which he did. **"Take her to her cell."**

But then something happened.

Kairi felt something enter her chest, something that made her gasp and scream at the same time.

Kairi looked down at her stomach, seeing a blue and yellow knife was sticking in her, with Arlene's hand clutching on to it as she laughed evilly. As soon as she pulled the knife out, Kairi fell to the floor, gasping for air.

**(READ ON HERE)** Kairi could not believe that Arlene had just stabbed her.

Xehanort only watched over her with his hands behind his back as Arlene laughed, but Vanitas seemed to take a different approach to this.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"She was not breaking, it had to be done." Arlene folded her arms.

The voices around Kairi began to get very faint after this moment. She knew death was knocking on her door.

"What point of_ we need her alive_ don't you understand?!"

There was hurt in Vanitas's voice, Kairi could tell that much.

Xehanort did not react the way Vanitas, or Kairi for that matter, thought he would. **"Now Arlene, was that really necessary?"** He asked calmly.

"I think yes."

"That's because you are an idiot!" Vanitas fought.

**"If you believed it had to be done, then what's done is done."** Xehanort continued.

"But you told me we need her alive!"

**"We will have her alive, I'll just send Ansem in to heal her wounds, he is our best healer."** Xehanort added.

"Do you really expect her to survive this? After this lunatic tortured and drove a knife into her body?!" Vanitas yelled again.

**"Ansem will heal her, Vanitas, the perfect amount of cure and other healing methods will heal her perfectly, almost like it never happened."**

"You're insane if you think Ansem can heal her!"

For once in her entire life, Kairi found herself agreeing with Vanitas. He was _defending _her. The only problem was Kairi began to lose her vision and she was unsure if she could ever thank him.

**"No more arguments Vanitas go and drag her to her cell, now!"** Xehanort yelled.

Vanitas looked at Xehanort shocked, but eventually digressed and headed towards Kairi. She thought he was going to grabbed her by the ropes tying her hands together or by her hair, but that did not happen. Instead, Vanitas put his arm underneath her knees and behind her back, cradling her like a small child that had woken up from a nightmare. Feeling safer in his arms, Kairi rested her head against Vanitas's cool chest plate, wanting to close her eyes but she knew she couldn't.

It was funny, Kairi almost felt like Sora was the one cradling her she felt so safe. She was not sure if it was because Vanitas looked like Sora, or if it was some trick, but she felt something change inside of him that day.

Kairi could hear the sound of Xehanort's laughter as Vanitas began to walk out of the room, still holding Kairi in his arms. "**You are going to regret not dragging her to her cell Vanitas!"** He yelled, clearly noticing how secure and gentile Vanitas was handling her.** "You better begin dragging her or I swear—"**

"You swear what?!" Vanitas yelled, but it was a calmer yell, clearly not wanting to disrupt Kairi in his arms. "I am already going to rot in the Realm of Darkness."

Kairi almost felt herself smiling at Vanitas's comment, but she was too weak to do so, she was losing a lot of strength and blood.

Xehanort's continuous yells didn't disturb Kairi as she rested in Vanitas's arms, feeling safe for the first time in days, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**This chapter was just so... dark. Once again, I apologize. But I did tell you this story was going to be darker!**

**I just loved writing that scene at the end with Vanitas and Kairi, that made the darker part seem to get a little lighter for me :)**

**Hey, have any of you guys heard about this rumor that at E3 Square is going to announce Kingdom Hearts 3 and Final Fantasy Versus XIII for the Playstation 4? I swear if that happens, I will be pissed!**

**So about now we are kind of getting to the mid point of this story. You see, I kind of realized that this story is going to be a lot longer then I thought it would be, which isn't a bad thing! But still.**

**Also, if any of you don't mind, I have a new story up called 'Remember Me' that was one of the top result of my poll I did. I would really like if you guys could R&R on that!**

**So anywho, please R&R! I do not know if I will be updating a lot this week since it is finals... But I will try! And look out for the next chapter!**


	39. Master Plan

Jarvis began to make siren sound and made his projections began to blink red suddenly, which made everyone in the King's study wake up. Tony was the first to walk over to his butler, wearing a worried look on his face.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"Jarvis…" Tony began to trail off, his face filled with worry.

_Miss Kairi is in a very critical state, sir_, the butler said, _I am afraid I have lost all contact with her condition._

Mickey squinted his eyes at the scene as Riku stood up from the wall he was leaning on. "Tony what is Jarvis trying to say?"

The genius paused. "Do you remember how I told you Jarvis will tell us if Kairi is in a critical state?"

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the room at that moment until Sora spoke up. "Wait, Jarvis, are you trying to say that…?"

_Unfortunately, it appears that Miss Kairi could be dying right now._

…

Kairi was shocked when she opened her eyes, mostly because she didn't think she would be opening them ever again. At first, the princess thought that what she had just gone through was just a nightmare, but then she looked down at her wrist, that dreaded bracelet was still on. Great.

She was lying down on her cell floor, and she tried to sit up, but she felt a horrible pain erupt in her chest as she rose. Fighting the pain, Kairi still managed to sit up and look down at herself. She was wearing an Organization coat that appeared to be for males so it didn't fit her well. The princess was not sure why she was wearing one, but then she unzipped it, and the memories of what had just happened explained too well why she was wearing one.

Her whole chest, covering her shoulders and breasts all the way down to her hips, were bandages that were wrapped almost too tightly around her. She then looked at her wrist that Arlene broke, seeing it was in a cast, and then at her feet, which were both still exposed and burned. She still had her pair of jeans that Arlene cut into shorts on, legs still covered in bruises, and her hair was still, unfortunately, short. The princess figured at that moment that they only healed her enough so she would stay alive, but they still intended on torturing her more…

And that very thought made a chill travel down her spine.

As soon as Kairi zippered up her black coat, she heard the door open again. She just couldn't have any time to heal did she?

This time, Isa had returned to get Kairi. This time, the princess had learned the memo and felt him tie the blindfold around her eyes, and then tie her hands behind her back. Isa then grabbed the princess by the hair again, forcing her to stand, and surprisingly, she was able to walk fine without any pain. But she figured it was not going to last long.

"Let me guess, you are going to let Arlene torture me again?" She asked.

"No," Isa replied coldly, "Xehanort does not want anyone else torturing you for a while, at least not unbearably painful torture."

Kairi knew it was not smart to ask questions, but she asked anyway, "Why?"

"If you must know he wants to torture you himself," he replied, "He can't do that yet though, he wants to wait until he has a body to do so."

Wait, a _body_? What was he talking about?

Kairi didn't have time to ask any more questions however because Isa began to force her to walk. After walking for several more moments, Kairi felt herself be seated and strapped down to a chair by her wrists, forced to sit. It was weird though, she could feel the chair did not have a back to it, and she knew that could not be good news.

When the blindfold was removed from her eyes, Kairi was semi-reviled to see it was not Arlene in front of her right now. Only problem was it was someone who could be twice as worse: Xehanort. **"Good morning princess,"** he said calmly, **"I am glad you have finally woken up."**

Kairi didn't say anything and only looked around the room, trying to find any sign of what they could be using to torture her now. She felt a pain in her chest when she realized Vanitas wasn't here, since he did help her last time she was tortured. The back of the chair she was strapped down to was gone, but other than that she couldn't see anything. However, after a few seconds, she could smell the stench of smoke, and that is when her heart began to beat twice as fast.

"**Do you remember how I told you that you belong to me now?" **He asked, "**Well, I am about to make it clear that it is true."** He paused again before saying a single name, **"Arlene?"**

That is when the woman that had been torturing her came into view and Xehanort left it. The female will then grabbed onto Kairi's hair, gripping firmly more towards the back of it. The princess could feel no hair touching the back of her neck, and that scared her to death.

"**I don't know if you know this Kairi, but many farmers brand their animals so that other people know that they belong to them."** Xehanort explained. Suddenly, Arlene forced Kairi to turn her head as far as she could, and the princess saw behind her that Xehanort was taking a long metal rod and putting it into a pit of fire. **"So to make it clear, I am going to exactly what they do to their animals."**

Arlene then forced Kairi to turn her head back, facing her. She knew what was coming, Xehanort was going to place that hot rod on the back of her neck and brand her, _brand her_. But did it have to be on the back of the neck? That was one of the most sensitive spots in the inter body, and the scar would surly stay there forever.

Without even having time to prepare for it, the brand pressed down hard on the back of Kairi's neck, making her scream at the top of her lungs. Kairi had never screamed this loud, _never_, this process was so painful, so unbearable, she wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Kairi had felt true pain before, but this, what was happening right now, _this_ was true pain.

The metal rod was kept on the back of Kairi's neck until it began to cool down, which took about an hour or so. And every minute of that hour, every second, Kairi continued to scream, so loud she nearly shattered her own eardrums, and that she nearly lost her voice. Once the brand came off, Arlene let go of Kairi, who fell off her seat from the pain since Xehanort appeared to unbind her from the chair.

The princess lied on the ground shivering for a few moments, which proved how bad the torture was. Without warning, Arlene grabbed Kairi by the hair again and held a mirror in front of her face. Kairi saw in that reflection that Xehanort was also holding a mirror behind her so she could see the brand on the back of her neck, and it was horrible. The lingering will symbol was now scarred on the back of her neck.

"**You see? Now and forever you will constantly be reminded that you belong to me now."** Xehanort continued as he threw the mirror to the floor, shattering it. Arlene did the same when Kairi felt some of the shards go into her body. **"Now Arlene, should we continue with the next round of torture?" **

"Of course master," Arlene said as she came in close to Kairi's face. The princess noticed at this moment that Arlene was bringing a knife uncomfortably close to her face. "You know, it is bugging me that you have not smiled once since you arrived here, so I think it is time to change that…"

Kairi silently cursed to herself again, she knew what she was going to do, she learned about it in school. She was going to cut lines along the side of her lips of make her look like she was smiling, one of the most gruesome methods of torture. Kairi tried to back away but Xehanort grabbed onto the back of her neck, right where her new brand was, which made her whelp. The knife was only seconds away from cutting her face…

When a corridor of darkness opened, Ansem, Xemnas, Braig, Lumaria, and the Riku Replica being the ones to come out. "Master, they believe the princess is dead." Xemnas said.

Xehanort laughed at this comment before he let go of Kairi and Arlene backed off, letting the princess fall to the ground. It was weird though, Even though she had been through all this torture, she felt like she could take these people on, only problem was she didn't have her keyblade…

"**Very good,"** the leader replied,** "Lumaria, Arlene, will you please take Kairi to her cell? I have some unfinished business to attend to."**

And with that Lumaria and Arlene force Kairi to stand as Xehanort and the others began to head for the corridor of darkness. But Kairi could not let that happen, she still had something she needed to ask this monster.

"Wait!" Kairi halted everyone in the room. She was not sure if she was going to get an answer of what she was about to ask, but she had to try. "Isa said something about you needing a body, what was he talking about?"

That was when Arlene grabbed onto Kairi's wrist firmly, cutting off the circulation and acting like she was going to break her wrist… again. "How dare you ask him such question? You do not need to be informed—"

"**Arlene," **Xehanort stopped her. The lingering will that had tortured Kairi then let go of her wrist, much to her dismay. **"She is going to find out eventually, and since she is not going anywhere, we might as well tell her."**

Arlene didn't look happy at Xehanort's words, but slowly nodded. **"Tell me Kairi, did any of your masters tell you about the first Keyblade War?"** Xehanort's will asked.

Kairi froze at this question. "It a battle between two forces that wanted to have the X-Blade for themselves, wasn't it?"

Xehanort snickered. **"But did they tell you who lead those two forces?"**

Kairi shook her head. **"You see princess, two very powerful begins lead those armies, two who are still fighting to this very day," **Xehanort continued,** "You would call them gods."**

Kairi's eyes widened. "Gods?"

"**Cosmos, the goddess of harmony and Chaos, the god of discord to be exact," **Xehanort said, **"You see, both gods were equally responsible for the war, but Cosmos thought Chaos started it all, and as punishment, locked the god of discord in the Realm of Darkness for all eternity."**

Xehanort laughed again before saying, **"Well, let us just say eternity isn't going to last very much longer."**

"What are you planning to do?" Kairi asked.

Xehanort stood up and faced his back towards Kairi. **"Cosmos left out one fatal flaw when she banished Chaos; he can be freed if the Door to Darkness is opened long enough for him to escape. And, as you can already tell, the several times it was opened was not long enough for him to do so. And that is where the body and you come in."**

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"**I **_**need**_** a body to summon the Door to Darkness so I can open the door. But as you can see, I don't have one, which is why I need to force the will out of my target to take **_**his**_** body and use that."**

Kairi finally understood. "No, it all makes sense now." She said.

If he could, Xehanort would most likely be grinning right now. **"Taking the will out of his body when his will is at his weakest point is the easiest way to remove the will," **he added,** "Sora believes you are dead, and you should know more than anyone that his will is most likely at his weakest point because of this."**

Kairi looked up at Xehanort shocked. He was going to take the will out of Sora and us her boyfriend's body for his own sick purpose, she could not let that happen. "You can't do—"

"**As a matter of fact I can do this Kairi," **he said, **"Now you will receive no more answers, I have a body to take."**

That is when Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, Braig, and the Riku Replica walked through the corridor, going to take Sora's body. _No_, she thought, Kairi could not let this happen, Sora thought she was dead. She knew then that she had to show Sora she was still live so he could be safe,

She knew she had to fight back.

* * *

**FINALS ARE OVER! THANK LOKI!**

**Oh by the way guys, sorry I forgot to put Xehanort's words in bold until now :D But I fixed it all!**

**So the plot seems to be getting stronger! What do you guys think? Think it's cool to see that Cosmos and Chaos were fighting in the Keyblade War? What about Xehanort's plan? Kairi's torture? Let me know!**

**Also, knew poll up on my profile, vote on it please?**

**So anywho that is all I have to say right now so please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	40. Broken

"What do you mean she could be dying?" Sora asked.

The butler replied, _her body has entered a critical condition and I have lost contact with her. This only happens if the condition is serious. _

"Tony, your computer has to be wrong," Riku said.

"Jarvis is never wrong," Tony replied, not wanting to say it but he was forced to, "Where ever Kairi is, she is in a condition that could be killing her."

Sora's heart stopped at that moment.

"Jarvis, are you sure it is not a mistake?" Mickey asked.

_I am afraid so your Majesty._

"That can't be true; she would have fought back and won against them." Sora continued. _She would have won against them_. "Besides, she has her keyblade."

"Unless they took it away from her," Riku added.

"They can't do that—"

"This is what we think is Xehanort, Sora, he would have found some way to separate her keyblade from her." Riku cut his friend off.

"Why are you being so negative? You have to at least have faith that she is alive! She is your friend you know!" Sora yelled.

"But do you really think she can survive an attack from all of Xehanort's lackeys?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Sora scolded. "Has breaking up with Xion really made you that helpless?"

Riku look at his friend with rage in his eyes. "Don't even _think_ about dragging Xion into this Sora, it has nothing to do with that."

"Guys, I don't think fighting is the best way to solve—"

"Shut it!" Sora cut off the billionaire before directing his attention back to Riku. "You know, maybe if you told us about that will fought in Stitch's world this problem could have been solved earlier, Kairi could still be here!"

"So now you are blaming me for this?" Riku asked. He could tell that even though Sora is saying Kairi isn't dead, he has doubt that she actually is still alive. He could tell just from the tears forming in his best friend's eyes.

"You know what, yeah I am!" Sora yelled again.

"Guys really, you should stop—"

"What about you, Sora? You could have at least tried to get up and save her when the wills walked out with her!" Riku was yelling now too, that yell cutting of Mickey. The two friends were now inches away from each other's faces, as if they were ready to fight.

"Well the thing is _I couldn't move_ Riku! Believe me, I tried!"

"Apparently not hard enough!"

"Damn it, this is worse than that fight I had with Spangles—" Tony muttered but was cut off again by Sora.

"You are so worthless! Why can't you even have faith that Kairi is still alive?" Sora continued.

"Because there is no way she is alive!" Riku yelled, "There is no faith, there is no hope that she is alive, because she isn't, she has to be dead! What is it going to take to get that through your thick skull?"

Sora didn't look angry anymore as his tears began to fall from his face. "You want to know why I am not giving up on her? Because last time, when she literally died in my arms, I had no faith in her, even when her heart was safe inside my own. And even when Xehanort nearly killed me, and took her heart out of mine to complete that stupid key, I didn't lose faith in her."

Sora then looked away. "But you had made me realize there is no faith, Riku." He paused, "Right now, I really do think Kairi might be dead, and that is because of you."

Sora's next words were muttered, but everyone heard the words perfectly. "Some friend you are."

And with that, Sora left the office. He didn't want to be around anyone right now, he didn't want anyone in his presence, so he went to the only place he knew he could receive peace and quiet, the garden.

When Sora finally got there, he placed his hands on the back of his head nervously. Kairi couldn't be dead, could she? Even though he didn't want to admit it, Riku kind of shoved it in his face to prove that she was. He was heartbroken, literally heartbroken.

"Kairi…" A tear fell down Sora's cheek as he fell to his knees, no longer able to support himself. Then, placing his hands on the grass, he began to sob silently. She couldn't be dead, _she couldn't_, but everything hinted towards the fact that she was. It felt that as if Sora's purpose was taken away from him, and he didn't know what to do with his life anymore.

All was silent in the garden, with the exceptions of his silent cries, until he heard a sound very familiar to him. It was the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening, only it wasn't just one, it was several. Sora didn't even bother to look up though, it didn't matter who was coming here anymore.

**"I have to say Sora, if taking Kairi away from you is what it takes to make you fall, this was all too easy."**

Sora hadn't heard the voice in years, it felt like, but he remembered it clearly. Everyone predicted that it was him that came back, that was leading the lingering wills, and it was just proven true.

Beginning to rest back and sit on his knees, Sora looked at the lingering will of the man he thought he had killed a long time ago: Xehanort. Not only that, but it appeared that Ansem, Xemnas, Braig, and the Riku Replica were here too, surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Sora asked coldly, refusing to look at the will once he laid eyes on him.

**"Don't mind me; I am just enjoying the show."** Xehanort laughed. At this moment, Sora wiped the tears that were falling down his cheek away, refusing to give the will a show worth watching.

"You're a monster…" Sora spoke in between his frequent sobs.

**"I am a monster? Is that really a correct word usage?" **The will snickered,** "You know, I believe that is exactly what Kairi called me before she let out her last dying breath to call out your name."**

More tears began to fall from the keyblader's eyes when Xehanort said that.

**"She was completely pathetic when we held her captive just so you know, didn't even fight back when we ended her life. Though, I could understand that, since we did torture her so much I beat you she wanted to die."**

"Stop it…" Sora cried.

**"Stop what Sora? Stop telling you about when Arlene cut her red hair, strand by strand, until it was up to her cheekbones? Or when her head was dunked under boiling water if she did not answer a simple question, and if she didn't cry out have a flaming metal rod placed against the souls of her feet? Or when we branded the back of her neck and she cried out so loud she nearly shattered her own eardrums?"** Xehanort mocked.

"_Stop,"_ Sora was balling at this point.

**"Or what of the time when she had a knife pierced into her side, dug in so deeply, that it was the wound that killed her?"**

"I said STOP!" Sora yelled as he stood up. Hot tears continued to roll down the side of his face as he spoke, "You do _not_ insult her! She was absolutely perfect and you tortured her for no reason! You are worse than a monster; you are a _demon_ who killed an _angel_ for your own sick pleasure!"

**"But whose fault is that? Who lied on the ground helplessly when my Organization took her away? If you stopped us she could still be here."**

"I would have stopped you if they didn't _paralyze_ me while they walked away with her!" Sora was ready to attack the man, ready to end his life for the second time for speaking these words.

Xehanort lightly laughed at Sora, since he noticed the thin layer of darkness swirling around his white knuckles.

**"You should be thankful that my torture was not worse, if I had my body I could have done much worse things to her." He laughed again, "Her cries would have been music to my ears if I sexually assaulted her…"**

Sora was pissed now, far beyond pissed. Without even warning anyone, he summoned his keyblade and yelled, "YOU!" before he charged at the will. Xehanort however only laughed as he snapped his fingers, which signaled all of the other wills to blast darkness at Sora, which hit him dead on. This caused the keyblader to fall to his knees, gasping for air as Xehanort walked over to him and placed his foot on his throat.

**"I don't want to kill you Sora; that would only relieve your suffering."** Xehanort spoke as Sora began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. **"Your body could serve a much greater purpose to me, and since your will is so helpless and weak right know, it is the perfect time to do it."**

Xehanort finally got off of Sora's throat right before the keyblade master began to fade into unconsciousness. Xehanort then snapped his fingers again, which signaled for the Riku Replica to go over to Sora and grab him by the back of the neck.

Xehanort then summoned his keyblade and waved his hand over it, which made it radiate greyish smoke. **"You know, I have learned a lot of new tricks when I was brought back in the form of a lingering will, removing the will from someone's body being one of them."**

Xehanort then brought his arm back, ready to impale Sora with his keyblade. **"Goodbye, fool."**

But just before Xehanort could impale him, they all heard a voice that made everyone stop in their tracks:

"NO!"

* * *

**Cliffhangers are so much fun hehehehehehehe...**

**So you guys will not find out what happens to Sora just yet, the beginning of the next chapter will be kind of sort of a flashback, but you'll see what I mean. If that doesn't go to long, you will also find out what happens to Sora in the next chapter.**

**Oh, by the way, any Avengers fans here? I randomly came up with this idea for a story and got it out not to long ago. I would like if you guys could check it out!**

**Speaking of the Avengers, I am sure most of you know they are making a second one. Now this would be good news, but since Disney is such a cheapskate, they are having problems with not giving Robert Downey Jr, aka Iron Man, enough money. Now even the director is saying that if they don't give him enough money, he'll quit too. And honest, I am going to be pissed if Disney does not give him enough. From what the rumors say, I do think RDjr is asking a little to much... But still! Disney has bought Lucasfilms, Marvel, and Pixar in the past 5 years, I am pretty sure they can just give him the money he wants! What do you say Avengers fans? If Disney does not just give him the damn money, we will riot! WHOSE WITH ME?!**

**... Sorry about my fangirl spazum...**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just might update again later tonight so keep and eye out. So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	41. The Escape

As soon as Xehanort and his lackeys left through the corridor of darkness, Kairi was thrown to the floor again. She wasn't sure who it was, either Arlene or Lumaria, tied the blindfold back around her eyes and tied her hands together tightly. By the feeling of the tightness, Kairi could tell it was Arlene.

"You know, Xehanort isn't here to see what we can do to you, maybe we can carry on with the torture after all." Arlene said out loud.

"Shall we do so then, Arlene?" Lumaria's voice asked.

"Yeah, but not here, let's go to the torture room, it will be a lot more fun there." Arlene said before Kairi heard the sound of a corridor of darkness open. "Can you walk her there tough? I am going to get a head start to get everything ready."

"Of course my lady." Lumaria's voice said again as Arlene laughed and seemed to leave. Lumaria then shoved Kairi forward, holding on to the back of her hair. It was when they began to walk out of the room when Kairi noticed the fatal flaw in Lumaria's plan: he was holding her by the hair, giving her much more movement then she would if he was holding her by the wrists.

**(Enter the Darkness – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **So as soon as Kairi knew she could, she slammed into Lumaria hard and began to run. Doing so was difficult, since she could not see where she was going, but she figured Riku could do it, so she could too. "Halt!" Lumaria yelled, but Kairi kept running. She figured they must have been going down a long hallway, since she hadn't run into anything—

But then she hit something hard, making her fall to the ground. This however, seemed to work in Kairi's favor since the impact made her blindfold slip off her eyes and go around her neck. She was only hoping that no one would grab her by the lose blindfold, or she would be done for.

The princess glanced back, seeing Lumaria was coming towards her. Quickly, Kairi shot back up and began running down the hall to her left. After making a few sharp turns, the princess managed to lose the will. It was funny, she figured that he would have known the whole castle hallway by hallway, but apparently he didn't.

Kairi didn't stop running when she could no longer see Lumaria though. She had to admit, in her condition, with her hands tied behind her back, and the heavy Organization coat holding her down, it was difficult, but she managed. _"Everyone in the castle on high alert! The princess has escaped!"_ Was the only thing Kairi heard, apparently from over an intercom.

After running for a shorter period of time, Kairi glanced back, seeing that Arlene and Isa were chasing her from behind. Kairi didn't worry too much, that was until she heard the sound of air being pushed away right by her ear. Kairi looked back again, seeing that Arlene was throwing her knives at her. Kairi refused to let her knife dig into her again though, and began to quickly avoid them.

Kairi thought she was doing pretty good at avoiding them until she looked ahead, seeing that Lumaria was standing in the hallway ahead, with his scythe in hand. At this time, the princess looked up, knowing that the ceilings were high enough for what she was about to do. Right before she was about to collide with the will, she jumped over him, doing a flip in the air. Kairi then looked down briefly, seeing the will bring up his weapon, but instead of cutting her, cut the ropes tying her hands together.

It was funny, the scene was like something from a ninja movie, and Kairi was not sure how it was working, but it was.

Once she landed, hands now free, Kairi began to run again but looked back to see Arlene's knives had instead went into Lumaria. Isa and Arlene did not seem to care at the moment however, and jumped right over him, continuing for Kairi. When the princess looked back in front of her, she saw a huge glass window, and before she even had time to react, went through it. Kairi let out a grunt of pain as the shattered glass went into her body and she fell to the ground below.

When Kairi got the chance to look back up, she was shocked to see just how high she fell. It had to be at least five stories high, and Arlene and Isa didn't even jump out of it, appearing to leave and try to get out here some other way. Kairi quickly got back up, which was easier now that her hands were untied, and continued to run. She was still in the castle, which was not good enough for her.

Quickly traveling back inside the castle, Kairi continued to run, trying to look for a way out of here. After what seemed like forever, she finally found what appeared to be and exit and ran for it. However, right when she thought she was home free, she was stopped by what appeared to be an invisible force field.

Damn it, Kairi thought, the bracelet!

Looking down at her wrist, Kairi saw the horrific bracelet; now beeping rapidly that was most likely since she was attempting escape. It was then when the princess remembered that only a keyblade could unlock it, which she couldn't summon because of the bracelet.

"Going somewhere, princess?"

The voice made a chill travel down Kairi's spine. When she turned around, she saw Vanitas's lingering will resting on the wall behind her, calmly holding his arm out to his side where his keyblade was positioned. "You should have known better, you can't escape as long as you have that thing on, you can't even summon your keyblade."

"I'm not afraid of you," Kairi said, holding her fists up in a fighting position. "I will fight you, with or without a keyblade."

"Must this all end in violence? I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face, as if they haven't screwed it up enough." Vanitas continued. "The burns, the cuts, the scars, those will take time to heal, in fact, I almost find myself feeling bad for you."

Vanitas then pointed his keyblade right at Kairi and began to walk towards her. "You are going to need to heal even more once I am done with you."

Kairi didn't even know she was shaking until she looked away, afraid of what he was going to do to her. Kairi admitted to herself that she would have some anxiety as long as these wills are around; she would remember what they did to her forever. And it seemed like more was going to be added to that pile right now.

When the princess looked back at the will, his keyblade was shining of darkness at the very tip, and without warning a laser of darkness was fired at Kairi. The red head closed her eyes, waiting for it to hit her, but when it never came, she reopened her eyes. Kairi then looked down at her wrist, seeing that the bracelet was off and had fallen to the floor.

Vanitas had just unlocked the bracelet that prevented her from escaping.

Still in a state of awe, Kairi looked back up at Vanitas, who was now walking away. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe I just felt like it." Vanitas replied, not stopping in his tracks.

"Vanitas, please, can you give me an answer?" Kairi began to think before saying, "Is it because of Xion?"

Vanitas then stopped in his tracks, looking back at Kairi briefly. "If you must know, I won't say she didn't have something to do with it, why would you want to know?"

"Well it's just; I thought you only pretended to love her to get her to join the Organization."

Vanitas sighed. "I know it probably looked like that, but that isn't true, not completely anyway. I did love her, I _still_ do."

Kairi looked at the will shocked. "But why did you free me? Is it to somehow make it up to her?"

"Look, the reason I did this is not just because of her alright?"

"Then what are your other reasons?"

Vanitas turned to look at Kairi. "I saw what they did to you in there, they _tortured_ you Kairi. I have never seen that much suffering before in my life: they beat you, they boiled you, stabbed you and almost _killed_ you because of it, not even to mention the branding."

Kairi took her hand and rubbed it against the scar that rested on the back of her neck. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." He said.

"But there is more, there is another reason why you did this." Kairi continued.

"Let's just say Xehanort hasn't exactly been kind to us either," Vanitas admitted, "The only one that he really gets along with is Arlene, but that is just because she's psycho." This comment made Kairi laugh. "He is really just a cruel man, and because of that is cruel to everyone, even his own coworkers."

"So what are you trying to say?" Kairi knew there was more to this, but didn't bother to pressure him more. "Are you shifting sides?"

"No," Vanitas replied coldly before he began to walk away, "However, you could say I might be shifting over to neutral."

It was then when Kairi remembered when Arlene stabbed her after she was boiled, when Vanitas picked her up and carried her to her ceil, much to Xehanort's dismay. As Vanitas summoned a corridor of darkness he spoke, "Now get out of here before they catch you."

Right before he could vanish, Kairi said a single phrase that she never thought she would say to Vanitas. "Thank you."

And he was gone.

Now free, Kairi ran out of the castle and summoned her keyblade, which felt amazing, and her armor. She then made her keyblade into a rider right before Arlene and the others ran outside to realize she was gone.

…

**(Shaded Truths – Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) **"NO!" Was all Kairi could cry as she looked into the Disney Castle garden, where Sora was being forced to kneel in front of Xehanort. The will only snickered at this however before he drove the keyblade into her boyfriend's chest, making him scream out in pain. After several agonizing minutes, Xehanort finally removed the keyblade as Sora's body dropped limp.

Xehanort then began to walk over to his body when Kairi knew that he was trying to take it. She was not going to let that happen. Riding at full speed, Kairi slammed into Xehanort, making the will go flying and for Kairi to fly off her keyblade rider and her armor to unsummon. She roled on the ground when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time,

"Xehanort!" It was Riku's voice. Kairi moved her head up slightly, seeing Riku, Mickey, and another man holding a suit case jump over the railing of the garden and come towards the wills. Riku immediately ran towards Sora and fought off Ansem and his replica, Mickey began to fight off Braig, while the other man appeared to fit into his suitcase, which covered him head to toe in a silver and red armor, strikingly similar to Xion's, and began to fight off Xemnas by shooting lasers at him that came out of his hands.

At this moment, Kairi tried to stand to help them, but as soon as she was on her feet felt her weight began to weigh her down. The agonizing hours of torture and pain that she went through to get here were finally sinking in.

Riku didn't know how he managed to do it, but he, Mickey and Tony had made the wills retreat minus Xehanort, who had summoned a corridor of darkness. **"I might have not taken that boy's body yet, but I have removed the will from his body, I will take his body as my own, I swear it!"** He yelled before he left through the corridor. **(End Shaded Truths)**

As soon as he left, Riku and Kairi locked eyes, Riku's widening until they couldn't widen anymore. That was _not_ Kairi, could it? The princess's hair was now just above her shoulders compared to the hair that used to be halfway down her back, her skin was red as if she had been boiled alive, and she had multiple cuts, burns, and bruises. Riku knew that she needed medical attention immediately, it looked like some of the cuts might need stitches they were so deep. What the hell had Xehanort done to her?

As Tony and Mickey hovered over Sora's lifeless body, Riku ran over to his friend. "Kairi… what happened?"

Kairi only let out a painful sigh before she muttered a single word. "Riku…" The voice didn't even sound her own anymore was one of the observations Riku had made up close. Without any warning, the princess fell forward, Riku thankfully being there to catch her.

At that moment, Tony walked over to the two, still in his Iron Man suit. "What the bloody hell happened to her? She is in worse condition then he is!" He asked.

"I don't know, but she needs help, like now!" Riku yelled. Jarvis was right, she is in a critical condition, she could be dying right now.

"Riku, we need to take her to Yen Sid's tower, Dr. Banner should still be there on his visit, he could help!" Mickey interrupted. Dr. Bruce Banner was the doctor that came to help Sora when he was paralyzed, but since he hasn't seen his older friend, Yen Sid, in a while, once he left, he went to go visit him as well. Riku was only praying that he was still at the Tower.

"I can take her there; my suit will get us there faster." Tony volunteered as Riku quickly handed her over to him. As soon as he made sure the princess was safe in his arms, Tony shot up into the sky, taking Kairi to the castle as quick as he could.

Riku then took the time to go over to Sora, and was shocked by what he saw. It looked like he was in a coma, just like on their first Mark of Mastery exam: eyes open slightly and breathing but other than that no sign of life. "We need to get him to Yen Sid too; Banner will know what to do." Riku said.

"Hurry, it will be safer in the Gummi Ship!" Mickey exclaimed as he began running towards the garage. Riku quickly at that moment threw Sora over his shoulder and ran as well, hoping they were not too late to help him.

However, no one had noticed that Sora's armor guard that he used to summon his armor was no longer there.

* * *

**Updating twice in one day (does a happy dance) it is good to be back!**

**Anyone surprised by Dr. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, appearance? I mean, I am pretty sure I made it pretty sure he was set to appear awhile ago, but whatever!**

**But to all of you that are not so pleased with Marvel characters in this story, don't worry! Only two more are set to appear but that is more of a bonus type of thing (hint hint) and will not really play a role in the story at all.**

**So lot of important things happened in this chapter that did not get completely explained, but they will be later. I am sure many of you were shocked that Vanitas helped out Kairi so much...**

**Anywho, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	42. Misery

Riku looked down at his best friend's lifeless body with a frown. When they had finally made it to the Tower, Dr. Banner already began to work on Kairi (asking for some assistance with Tony) and they were all waiting for the news. Yen Sid, Mickey, and Riku himself were all in the wizard's study with Sora, who was sitting on the ground and leaning his back against the wall. The wizard had already predicted that there was nothing they could really do for Sora however.

"Are you sure we can't do anything?" Mickey asked his former master.

Yen Sid began to run his fingers along his grey beard. "I am afraid it looks that way, Xehanort's lingering will removed Sora's will from his body, there is nothing we can do."

"Is there any way we can get his will back into his body?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid was wearing a pensive face. "As you know, several years ago, Terra's will was able to enter his body after you destroyed his lingering will, but I am afraid that Xehanort has planned far ahead of that plan."

"What do you mean?" Riku continued to ask.

"Xehanort devastated Sora when he believed Kairi was dead, making his will weaker, and as you already know, only those with strong wills can create lingering wills."

"But isn't there still a chance? I mean come on; we won't know if he has a lingering will until we go looking for one!" Riku protested.

"Gosh, I don't know if that is such a good idea…" Mickey trailed off.

"I don't understand how it isn't!" Riku protested again.

"Riku, think about it; Terra's lingering will attacked Aqua, _his girlfriend_. Who knows what Sora's lingering will could do, especially after that fight you two had." Mickey stated his point.

Yen Sid nodded in agreement. "There is so little that we know about lingering wills: the biggest question being how some, like Xehanort and his lackeys, can control themselves unlike others, like Terra, who couldn't until he found his way into the light again." He sighed, "It is not smart to challenge a lingering will, especially since they are normally twice as strong as their alter ego."

"We can't even go and look for him with help? We might be able to handle Sora's will if all of us go try to find him!"

Yen Sid shook his head. "We can't risk it unfortunately, we don't even know if Sora created a lingering will to begin with."

Riku only sighed at the comment before the door opened and a crowd came running in, Xion leading them. "I brought them just like you asked sir," Xion spoke, crossing her arms. Behind her, who were currently all pouring into the room, was Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Lea and Namine.

Namine, who looked teary eyed at the moment, surprised Riku by hugging him tightly. "Riku, I am so sorry…"

Reluctantly, Riku hugged the former nobody back, somehow surprised by her gratitude. "How's Kairi?" Ven asked.

"Dr. Banner is currently working on her with the assistance of Mr. Stark, whom I am sure Xion told you all about." Yen Sid replied while everyone nodded. Everyone had already met Dr. Banner when he came to the Disney Castle to help Sora, but Stark was unfamiliar to them.

Most of the group currently had their eyes on the como-state-looking Sora about now. "So Xehanort ripped his own will out of him?" Lea asked.

Riku nodded at this, but before he could explain, Aqua spoke up. "Riku, we are so sorry! If we didn't go check on our home worlds, he could be fine right now!"

Riku moved his eyes as the others all nodded. "Hey, it's not your fault, it's not _anyone's_ fault."

_Except maybe me…_

Before anyone else could say anything, the door opened again, this time Tony and another person were the ones that entered: Dr. Bruce Banner.

As soon as they saw the doctor, the room went into a frenzy. "How is she?" Riku's question was the loudest.

Bruce sighed before saying, "It was a difficult task, but she'll be fine, we healed most of her injuries and now all she needs right now is rest."

A huge sigh of relief was heard in the room as Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It was pretty bad though," he said, "I don't even want to think about what those lunatics did to her."

"How bad was the damage?" Roxas asked.

Bruce was the one that responded. "She had many cuts and bruises, a severely mangled wrist, a stab wound in her chest, gashes in the head, burns on the souls of her feet, broken bones, and she had a severely high temperature, but we believe that is just a result of getting boiled and burned."

_Boiled and burned._ Riku was beginning to wonder how Kairi was even still alive.

Bruce continued. "She also had a hard time breathing when we first got her, but we kept it steady. She also has what appears to be a brand on the back of her neck, and I am afraid that will not heal completely ever, it will leave a scar."

Riku couldn't even imagine that kind of torture.

"What should we do Master Yen Sid?" Terra asked.

Yen Sid began to think for several moments before he spoke up. "The situation is worse than we thought," he said, "If Xehanort did that to Kairi, he could very well do so to the other princesses, he could even have them at his castle now."

"So are you saying that he could want to kill them all again and killing Kairi failed?" Xion asked as the wizard nodded.

"I know most of you just got here, but I am afraid the safest thing to do is to send you all out to warn the other princesses, if they are still at their home worlds."

"But what about Xehanort? He is wants Sora's body as his own, he is going to stop at nothing to get it." Mickey asked. "If you send all of us off to the princesses' worlds, he will waste no time trying to get to his body when no one is protecting him."

"I am not going to send you all," Yen Sid said, "Riku, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner should be enough here."

"What makes you so sure?" Lea asked. Yen Sid only stared into his eyes before glancing over at Bruce, trying not to catch his attention. "Oh, gotcha."

"So I will be sending the rest of you to go warn the other princesses' of Xehanort's threat…" Yen Sid continued to tell the others where they would go but Riku honestly did not pay attention and only looked at his fallen friend on the floor."

…

Riku stayed in that room even after everyone left.

He had to admit to himself, it was weird not having anyone in this room, especially Yen Sid since he basically lived in this room, but he was absent. It had to have been past midnight by now, so Riku was not surprised. He didn't really pay attention though, he in a chair to look at Sora, still sitting on the ground against the wall with his eyes slightly open.

"Couldn't sleep?" He heard behind him that made him gasp. Riku then turned around, seeing Kairi leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed. Almost on instinct, Riku blotted up, rushing over to her.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in bed." Riku tried to help the princess but she held a hand up, reassuring Riku that she was fine.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," she said, "I am fine, Dr. Banner and Tony are really nice, they healed me well."

Kairi then glanced over to Sora and her eyes saddened. "So that's what Xehanort did to him." She said as she began to walk towards him, Riku making sure she didn't fall along the way. "I should have gotten there sooner."

"It's not your fault, you were nearly dying, Kairi, you couldn't do anything." Riku replied.

"Nearly? Riku, I _was_ dying, I know that now more than ever." She said.

Riku didn't want to ask, but he found himself asking anyway. "They didn't really— you know—Torture you as bad as Dr. Banner said, did they?"

Kairi laughed. "I wish they didn't," Riku saw tears forming in her eyes, "It was worse than torture, it was worse than neglect, worse than anything you could ever imagine."

"So everything he said was true…"

Kairi nodded. "I suppose the bruises and cuts I shouldn't complain about, but the other methods they used? They _boiled_ me alive until let myself almost drown, _cut_ my hair that I have been growing out for forever, _beat_ me until I begged for mercy, _stabbed_ me, and not even to mention the branding—"

"Wait, they _actually_ branded you?" Riku asked as Kairi replied with a nod, "Out of all the things I wished didn't happen, that was at the top of the list."

Kairi sighed, "That was the worst pain I think I have ever felt," the princess then used her hand to push back her hair (which wasn't much of an issue anymore anyway) to reveal the lingering will symbol on the back of her neck. "But what I hate about it the most is that every time I look at it, I get these flashbacks, I suddenly travel back to the torture room with Arlene bending over me, laughing. And she tortures me over and over and over and no matter how hard I try I can't make it stop." She laughed, "I promised myself I would not let them break me, and for the most part they didn't, but they broke a part of me when they branded me. This scar can _never_ go away, and so now I will be haunted for the rest of my life."

Kairi didn't even realize she was crying until Riku pulled her in close. Bruce was right, as soon as he touched Kairi, he felt hot, which made him realize just how high her temperature was. "It's alright, you're safe now; I promise you, I am not going to let them touch you again."

Kairi wiped the tears away as she rubbed her hand against the back of her neck. "I just wish they didn't touch him, he is really what Xehanort wants."

"Did Xehanort tell you what his plan was?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded. "When I first woke up, Yen Sid asked me if he revealed any plan, but it is far worse than I thought." She sighed, "He wants to take Sora's body so he can open the Realm to Darkness long enough so he can release this god, Chaos, so they can destroy the worlds together."

Riku gasped. "So he didn't want the rest of the princesses?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I am not sure, I would figure he would do something like that, but he never really said." Kairi looked over to Sora, "And honestly, I don't care what his plan is, we are going to stop him and get Sora's will back."

"It would help if Yen Sid would let us at least _see_ if he has a lingering will," Riku spoke.

Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." She paused. "I think I am going to go get some rest, are you coming?"

Riku shook his head. "I think I'll stay here a little longer."

"Alright, goodnight." Kairi then left the room.

But as soon as she left, Riku shot up. He had been planning something ever since Yen Sid told him he couldn't go look for Sora's lingering will.

Heading over to the window, Riku opened it and jumped out, summoning his keyblade rider and armor before he hit the ground and sped off in the sky. He had to make it up to Sora, since the reason he lost his will was his fault anyway, and the only way to do that is to find his lingering will (if he had one) and he knew just were to look.

The Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

**UG, I could have gotten this out SO much earlier if Fanfiction would have let me in like days ago. Anyone else have a similar problem?**

**So Square Enix announced their E3 line up! And guess whose not going to make an appearance? You guessed it: Final Fantasy XIII Versus! (FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!)**

**At least they released a new trailer for KH 1.5 HD Remix!**

**So the next chapter should be very familiar to most of you(hint hint)Hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	43. Eye of the Darkness

Riku was standing alone in the barren land, his keyblade armor on with his keyblade, Way to Dawn, resting on his shoulder. He had been here for hours at least, waiting for Sora's lingering will, but he hated every minute of it. He told himself he would never come back to this land after the battle of all worlds he had here not too long ago, but he did not have a choice but to come back. As he stood there, all he could think about were those events, since they would not leave his mind.

As Riku thought about the events that have happened here, he looked down at the dusty ground, not being able to look up and see the ruins in front of him. But shortly after he looked down, he heard something out in front of him. He looked up to see another man in armor, standing out a few yards in front of him kneeling down and resting his hands on his keyblade, kingdom key, which was in the ground. The sight of the armor made the silver haired man eyes widen, seeing that the armor was just like his old friend's armor.

"Sora…?" Riku asked, not sure if it was really his friend since he appeared so different. Just then the man that was believed to be Sora placed his hands on the handle of the keyblade and began to rise, using the keyblade to lift himself up. He then looked out at the silver haired man and held his keyblade out by his side, staring at the man across the area. Riku only looked at his old friend in horror as he felt the darkness rise around the area and his friend. **(The Eye of Darkness – Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

Riku couldn't believe it, he actually found Sora's lingering will.

"**Riku, my old friend, this is your end..." **Sora said as he then ran at Riku, with his keyblade raised. Riku just barely dodged the attack, not wanting to hurt Sora, but he had no choice but to when Sora came back around, trying to swing at him head on. The armor quickly recovered though, and tried to hit Riku once again, this time Riku blocked the powerful blow, barely being able to do so since Sora was so strong. As soon as Riku realized he could not counter his old friend, he jumped back; making the Sora's keyblade hit the ground that caused a shock wave.

"Sora! Please don't do this! What about me, what about Kai—" Riku was cut off since Sora then threw himself at Riku once again, this time hitting the young man and causing him to fly backwards. The attack caused Riku to fly into a plateau, hit the ground landing on his back and making his helmet fly off his head and leaving a crack on armor on his back. Sora then began to walk up to Riku, who was struggling to stand.

"**You don't concern me anymore; you are not my friend..." **Sora stated. He then slowly made its way over to Riku, holding its keyblade firmly. As soon as it made it over to Riku, he pushed Riku back down on his back and then took his keyblade and pointed it straight at Riku's chest, and was about to bring it down on him. "**You are my enemy..."**

Just as Sora was about to bring it's keyblade down on his chest, Riku used his own keyblade to block it, and then fired a blast of light at him. The blast made Sora fly backwards, giving him time to stand and get ready for Sora to come back at him. Just as he predicted, Sora came back at Riku fast, trying to hit him with his keyblade once more. Riku successfully blocked all of the attacks Sora tried to hit him with but was unprepared for what he did next; it fired a huge blast of purple and black darkness at him, making him fly back. Riku landed right on his back and had the wind knocked out of him for a few moments, not being able to breath or move. It was clear Riku was no match for his old friend.

"Sora... What has the darkness done to you? Please remember!" Riku exclaimed, but Sora wasn't listening. Sora then once again walked up to Riku, placing his foot on his chest, to make sure he could not get up or use his keyblade again, with his keyblade ready to impale it. Sora looked down at Riku, snickering evilly under his breath.

"**It was clear you were no match for me, and now it is time for you to die..." **Sora spoke as Riku looked at his helmet, trying to find those blue eyes that where hiding under it, but were nowhere to be found. Riku knew then at that moment that the darkness had taken his friend. Sora was about to bring his keyblade down on Riku's chest, but out of nowhere…

"STOP!" A voice said that was all too familiar to the both of them. The two then looked over, seeing the familiar red head standing there, holding her hand over her heart as she looked at the two men that she loved. **(End Eye of the Darkness)**

As soon as Sora spotted Kairi, he only brought his keyblade closer to Riku's chest. "Kairi, get out of here! Yen Sid is right; he's not safe!" Riku exclaimed.

"Sora…" Kairi trailed off as a tear fell from her eye, staring at her boyfriend's lingering will.

When she spoke his name, Sora stopped towering above Riku, who was too weak to move at the moment and began to walk towards Kairi. He unsummoned his keyblade as he walked, but both Kairi and Riku noticed the darkness that was flowing around his hand.

"Sora, please, you don't need to do this! You aren't thinking clearly!" Kairi exclaimed at her boyfriend's will.

The will did not listen however and only walked closer to Kairi. "I know you are still in there Sora, we all do, the only person that doesn't see it is you!" Kairi continued, but it seemed like nothing was going to get her boyfriend to snap out of the phase he was in. "Sora, look at you, you nearly killed Riku and now you are coming over to try and kill me, I know the real Sora would never do something like that!"

The will was now inches away from Kairi, getting ready to raise his darkness filled hand to attack her. "I saw how know how you guys thought I was dead, you fought with Riku, you grieved, and then you broke down to the point when you let Xehanort remove your will from your body! You even let the darkness slowly take you over, bit by bit all because of me!" Kairi continued.

"Kairi…" Riku said, holding out his hand to her as he laid on the ground and only watched Sora's will get closer to her. Kairi was still injured, so if Sora hurt her, she would not make it.

"You promised me I would never have to see the darkness take over you, and I hate to say it but you are breaking your promise." Kairi then looked to see Sora's will rising his hand over Kairi, looking like he was ready to grab on to her neck ad slowly choke her to death. "But from what I remember, you never break a promise."

Sora was just about to bring his hand down on Kairi's neck, ready to choke her, but Kairi then quickly dug into her pocket as fast as she could, pulled out and object, and held it in front of her in the blink of an eye. This object made Sora's will pause, and it only stared at the object in disbelief.

It was Kairi's good luck charm.

The will completely froze when he saw the star shaped charm in her hand. It had to be a fake charm; he had the real one, didn't he? In an act of desperation, the will began to pat the place where his pockets used to be (Sora's will was only his armor taking its form) trying to feel for the charm. But when he didn't feel anything, Sora snapped into realization.

He let Xehanort's will take his will out of his body, he was the reason Riku was injured on the ground right now, but most importantly, he was about to kill his beloved.

Speaking of his beloved, what the hell happened to her? Why on earth was she wearing an Organization XIII coat? And her hair… it was not that short before. What on earth had Xehanort done to her?

Slow, Sora began to back away, ashamed that he nearly killed both of his friends. "Sora…" Kairi began to say, but Sora did not listen. Instead, the lingering will somehow managed to summon a corridor of darkness behind him, and ran through it without a word. Kairi was about to stop him, but the portal already closed before she could even try.

Taking in a breath, Kairi ran over to Riku, performing cure on him quickly before trying to help him stand. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Riku did not respond until he was standing. "I'm fine," he sighed, "We were so close to getting him, to bring his will back into his body, but we failed."

"There is still hope," she continued before she summoned her keyblade rider, "We know he has a will now, all we need to do is find it again."

Kairi then hopped on her rider, "Are you with me?"

Riku smiled at his friend, she still was mostly the same even after all she had gone through. "Of course, but you need to heal first."

"I'm fine, really, let's just go back—"

"_Mayday, mayday, Kairi do you copy?!"_

The sound of Tony's voice startled the two keybladers. Kairi then looked down at her communicator on her keyblade rider. "Tony? How did you hack into the keyblade rider communicator?"

"_Kairi, I am a genius, billionaire, playboy—" _Tony paused, _"That's not the point! You two better get back to the tower ASAP!"_

"What happened?" Riku was the one to ask this time.

"_It's Xehanort! He brought his whole league of lackeys— woah, Hulk, don't smash—" _There was a loud crash sound followed by a roar. _"—never mind. They are after Sora's body and we do not have the upper advantage here!"_

Riku face palmed. "Great, this is all my fault, if I didn't leave, we could have the upper advantage right now…"

"Riku, don't talk like that! We just need to get there quick!" Kairi exclaimed, "We are on our way!"

"_Just hurry!"_

And in a matter of seconds, the two keybladers were riding through the stars towards the Mysterious Tower, hoping they were not too late.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, how much I love to write you...**

**Riku is just screwing up everything isn't he? Don't worry, if you have a good memory and good at placing the pieces together, you might be able to find out if he gains redemption at all.**

**So I am thinking of changing my Pen Name to 'Our Heroes Fall' idk, what do you guys think? Idk, I just really don't like Twilight that much anymore so it doesn't really work...**

**OMG there are so many rumors about E3, kingdom hearts 3, and versus xiii lately! This is madness! It looks like we wont be finding anything out until tomorrow though...**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	44. To Little, To Late

**A/N: GUYS OH MY LOKI GUYS! E3, THEY ANNOUNCED KINGDOM HEARTS III WAS IN DEVELOPMENT SINCE 2010 AND THEY EVEN SHOWED A TRAILER, A FIRETRCUKING TRAILER! THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING MOMENT OF MY LIFE!**

* * *

**(Vim and Vigor – Kingdom Hearts II) **Kairi and Riku rode their riders as fast as they could to the Mysterious Tower, hoping that everything was alright. Xehanort was there, he was trying to take Sora's body, and they needed to stop him.

However, when they finally got there, their worst fears came to life.

The tower was just barely standing anymore, with a huge chunk of it being missing out of the left side. The green grass that once covered the area was no even there anymore, it was not just dirt and burning from fire. And not only that, but every one of the Organization's members were there, except for one that they wished was.

When Kairi and Riku found a place to land, they looked around again, seeing that they were heavily losing this battle. The only ones fighting for their side in their field of vision was Tony and Yen Sid—

Wait, Master Yen Sid was fighting?!

"Master Yen Sid!" Kairi yelled as the two keybladers summoned their weapons and ran towards him. The two were shocked to see that he held his keyblade in his hand, since they both believed he had stopped using it years ago. And he was _actually_ fighting fairly well.

As soon as Yen Sid heard them, he turned his head around while fighting off who appeared to be Isa. Once he pushed the will back, he ran over to them. "Riku, Kairi, you must leave now!"

"You really think we are going to listen to that command?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid almost laughed. "The wills, they have come for Sora," he began, "Xehanort went into the tower not too long ago, you must stop him before he gets to Sora's body!"

Before Riku and Kairi could even agree, they all heard a loud roar that nearly shattered their eardrums. When they turned around, they saw a huge green giant running towards them at full speed. At first, their instinct was to run, but then the giant jumped over them and instead smashed three lingering will that were coming towards them. Once he had done that, he looked at the three, Riku laughing at this.

"Not so nice when you turn into the Hulk, huh Dr. Banner?" Riku commented. The Hulk only grinned at this before he ran off again, trying to stop the lingering wills.

"Now hurry!" Yen Sid yelled, this time Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement before they ran into the tower.

The two were honestly shocked that they made it up so fast, since all of the stairs seemed to be in tact despite the damage. When they made it to the room, which was a complete mess, they looked over, seeing Sora standing near the place where Yen Sid's desk used to be, with his head down and eyes closed.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to her boyfriend quickly. Had his lingering will ended itself so he could become one with Sora again? Kairi was not sure, but she didn't care, Sora was standing again.

When she made it to Sora, she smiled, happy to see he was awake. But when Sora did not acknowledge her at all, she became concerned. "Sora?"

Riku was also shocked that Sora was up and standing again, how on earth was he alright? Riku couldn't find an answer until he looked at Sora's arm, the one where the armor guard used to be, and was shocked.

There was a new armor guard on it, but it was not Sora's, and Riku knew then what had happened.

"Kairi, stay away from him!" Riku tried running over to Kairi, but then something happened. Sora held his hand out, glowing with darkness, and Riku suddenly felt like something was killing him on the inside. Kairi began to back away from Sora as soon as he heard Riku cry out in pain. Kairi then looked over, seeing Riku was floating in midair. Sora then shot his head up and opened his eyes, and the two were shocked.

Sora's eyes were yellow.

Not-Sora then laughed, but it was not just his laugh, Xehanort's laugh was mixed into it. The same thing happened even when he spoke. "Do you like my new trick, Riku? I couldn't do it without a body before, but now that I have calmed on, nothing can stop me from doing this."

Riku then was thrown against the wall of the tower, making the whole thing move since it wasn't stable in the first place. Riku tried to get back up and attack Xehanort, but his body was so sore from the attack he couldn't move. "All this little trick does is let me control the darkness within you like a puppet, so as long as you have darkness inside you, I will be able to do this."

Xehanort-Sora then looked over to Kairi, who had a look of fear on her face and was still backing away from him. "It's nice to see you again Kairi," he started, "I have to say I am impressed you escaped my castle so easily, but remember, you still belong to me now."

Kairi backed up so much that she hit the wall. Xehanort-Sora still moved towards her though, not stopping until he was inches away from Kairi's face. "I believe that Isa did tell you I can torture you more with a body, correct?" He grinned, "Let me give you an example."

Kairi tried to move away, but Xehanort-Sora would not let her. Instead, Xehanort-Sora kissed her forcefully on the lips, as much as she wanted to pull away. Xehanort-Sora then brought his hands towards the zipper of her Organization coat, slowly unzipping it, revealing her new pair of clothes underneath while still forcing Kairi to kiss him. Kairi threw punches, tried to push him away, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing worked.

Riku, watching the scene played out before him, knowing what Xehanort was trying to do but he honestly did not even want to think about Xehanort touching her. Despite the pain soaring through his body, Riku shot up, summoned his keyblade, and ran full speed at him. Thankfully, Riku was able to push Xehanort away from Kairi before he even finished unzipping her coat.

Xehanort-Sora went flying through the air once Riku had hit him, landing on the ground hard. As soon as Kairi saw this however, she ran to Riku, holding him up so he would not fall from the darkness attack Xehanort used on him earlier.

Xehanort-Sora let out a laugh. "Fine, the worst part of your torture will have to wait until later."

"Give Sora his body back now!" Kairi exclaimed.

He laughed again. "It's not that simple, Kairi, his body is in my control now, and unless his will interferes with it, nothing will stop me!"

"Not if I can help it! You'll see, all of us will stop at nothing to give Sora his body back!" She yelled again.

"I am so-not-sorry to say it Kairi, but Sora will _never_ get his body—"

And suddenly a blast of light hit Xehanort-Sora and he flew backwards. Confused, Kairi turned around, seeing Sora's lingering will standing right behind them with his keyblade in hand. Riku and Kairi's eyes both widened at the sight, not believing what they were seeing.

When Xehanort-Sora saw who had hit him, he stood up shocked. "_You._" He said with hatred in his voice. "I should have suspected your arrival."

The lingering will did not say anything and only calmly walked in front of Riku and Kairi, pointing his keyblade right at Xehanort as a threat and a sign of protection.

Xehanort-Sora only laughed once more. "Fine, I am not going to risk losing my body by fighting _you_, but mark my words, I will return, and when I do, no world will be safe."

Sora's lingering will responded by firing another blast of light at him, but Xehanort-Sora summoned a corridor darkness just in time to avoid the attack. **(End Vim and Vigor) **

When he was gone, Sora's will walked over to the place where the corridor of darkness was and seemed to observe it. Seeing this, as soon as she knew Riku could stand on his own, Kairi walked over to the will. When she made it to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caught his attention right away, turning his head to look at her.

"It's alright, Sora," she started, "We will stop him, we have to."

The will did not respond however and only turned his body to face Kairi. As soon as he did this however, Kairi hugged him, which caught him completely off guard. "I'm so sorry…" She continued. Once she said this, he finally hugged her back, holding her warm body for the first time in several days.

Riku only watched the two from the distance with a crooked smile on his face. He _hated_ seeing Sora like this, and the fact that he was the main reason why he was like this was because of him. But truthfully, getting Sora's body back was the least of their worries right now.

Now that Xehanort had a body, he could summon the Door to Darkness and free Chaos.

* * *

**UGUUDUHFDUHUDHFOHUDFDUFSBIDFBG KINGDOM HEARTS III IS COMING!**

**So for all of you that don't know about this, it is true! Kingdom Hearts III is coming for the Playstation 4 AND the Xbox One and they showed a TRAILER! Oh my gosh it looked so fantastic I cried, no joke!**

**They even revealed some information about the story! But however, it looks like every fanfiction is wrong because it sounds like KH3 is going to be nothing like the Fanfictions I have read... But still, Kingdom Hearts III sounds like it is going to be the best game ever!**

**Alright, well I can't even speak right now, but I need a favor to ask of you. Do you think we can make it to 400 reviews? Pretty please?**

**So anyway, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	45. The Leader and Land meets Sea

Once Xehanort-Sora left the area, the others followed, but they didn't forget to leave something behind. The tower was destroyed, and would clearly take months to fix.

Despite this however, Riku, Kairi, Sora's lingering will, Tony, and Bruce, who was in a new pair of clothes after the Hulk incident, were all in Yen Sid's study, with the wizard himself sitting at his desk. Not too long ago, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Lea, Mickey, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus had returned, and ever since than it has been silent in the room.

"So does this mean we lost?" Namine asked, breaking the silence.

Terra sighed. "Xehanort is going to waste no time opening the Door to Darkness, and once he does that… Well, then we lose."

Terra then looked over to Aqua, who hasn't even looked at Sora since she got here. He figured that it was hard for her since not too long ago, he was in that position, so she must have hated seeing Sora like that too.

At the same time, Kairi looked over to Sora's lingering will, who hasn't said a single word since they arrived here. She knew that most lingering wills (the good ones at least, like how Terra's was) didn't speak much, but Sora was such a talkative person she was shocked he didn't speak.

"I know it is hard to look at the bright side of this, but we need to at least try to stop Xehanort from what he is doing!" The red head announced.

"Kairi is right," Xion added, "We can't let Xehanort free Chaos like this, he'll live up to his name upon the worlds if he does."

"Do you really think we can take down a god though?" Roxas asked.

"We won't know until we try," Ven said, "Who knows, we might be able to defeat Xehanort before he can even attempt to open the door."

"I agree," Yen Sid said from his desk, "We need to stop Xehanort, and the only way to do that is to act as soon as we possibly can."

Tony snickered. "I hate to break it to yah, but you're going to need a bigger army than just _this_." He then looked over to Bruce. "I mean sure we have a green giant, but even this isn't enough to fight Xehanort off."

"I am aware of that," Yen Sid continued, "I hate to put more lives in danger, but we are going to need assistance from all the worlds we can. If we lose this battle, every world will be under the imprisonment of Chaos and Xehanort, and we cannot let that happen."

"So we're going to war again officially?" Namine asked as the wizard responded with a nod.

"Gosh, a lot is at stake here, maybe even more than the Keyblade War." Mickey spoke.

"I fear that the worlds will suffer much more if they become imprisoned by Chaos, the Keyblade War was only Xehanort, and I know that the god of discord is viler then him."

"We can't get worked up with this," Lea spat in his carefree manner, "As long Sora leads us into the battle, keyblades a blazing, we have a chance!"

However, when Lea said this, Sora's lingering will began to shake his head rapidly, which took everyone back. "I am afraid that Sora is not going to be able to lead us into the battle this time." Yen Sid answered for him.

"He has to, how else are we going to win this battle?" Terra asked.

"I believe I am speaking for him when I say he is not capable of doing the things he normally could since he is a lingering will." Yen Sid spoke. Upon hearing this, the will nodded before he also tilted his head to the side, which Yen Sid seemed to understand. "And it appears that he does not want to lead."

"What? Why?" Riku was the one that asked this time.

Sora's will then gave Yen Sid one last nod, and the wizard smiled. "He wants someone else to lead."

Everyone was confused and shocked at the same time when Yen Sid said this. Before anyone could wonder who Sora wanted to lead, the will walked over in front of Riku and pointed his finger right at the silver haired teen.

Kairi gaped at the scene. "He wants you to lead us."

"What?" Riku was awestruck, how could Sora want him to leave, when he was partial the reason he was like this? "I can't, how could I?"

Sora's will only stared at Riku before he took his finger and pointed it to his chest, right were his heart would be. Was Sora trying to tell him that he had a heart strong enough to lead them?

"_Now I am not allowed to tell you what this reveal is, but you need to know that when this event happens, I need you to stay strong and lead yourself and your friends out of the situation."_

The words seemed to flash back to Riku quickly. That is what Cosmos said, to lead everyone out of the event that would change their lives forever. Was now the time? Was Cosmos telling him that now was the time to lead his friends?

Riku looked at Sora's will, which nodded. Riku then looked down at the ground for a moment before he looked back up. "I'll do it," he finally said, "I lead us."

The will nodded again, Riku figuring that it was trying to say _about time_, which the silver hair teen smiled at. "Are you certain you are ready to do this Riku?" Yen Sid asked.

"I know I can," the teen responded, "I promise, I'll lead us and we will stop at nothing to stop Xehanort for good."

"Well then what is our first act of business, leader?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"We need to go to other worlds for help," he responded, "We should split up, head to different worlds and tell them to meet us at the Radiant Garden before we depart for battle."

Riku and the others then went over the plans for the battle, with everyone except for Riku, Kairi and Sora's will (who were going to go to the Radiant Garden to prepare everything) to head out to other worlds to ask for help.

However, it seemed only Terra was the one who noticed Aqua walked out of the room as soon as they were finished going over the plan.

Sighing, Terra followed his girlfriend, who had traveled down the stairs and went outside. When Terra arrived there, he looked to see Aqua standing in the ruins of the castle. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asked her.

She didn't turn around to reply. "I'm fine; I just needed to clear my head."

"Why would you need to clear your head?" He asked her again.

This time Terra walked right behind her and she turned to face him. "I just am overwhelmed with this whole going back to war thing is all, I'll be fine." She replied.

Terra looked her in the eyes. "Aqua, you and I both know you are a horrible liar," he stated, "There is something else bugging you, what is it?"

Aqua tried to look away again but Terra grabbed her by the shoulders in a comforting way so she couldn't look away. "I just can't handle seeing him this way…"

"Who?" Terra saw her sea blue eyes were beginning to get glossy.

"Sora, who else?" She spat, "I just… I don't want to look at him."

"But I don't understand why," Terra loosened her grip on her shoulders, which Aqua reacted to right away by turning around.

"Because, Terra, every time I look at him, I only see _you_," she finally admitted, "When I saw you as a lingering will, I did not know what to think, all I knew was that it broke my heart to even glance at you. And once your will was destroyed, when the armor literally fell apart right in front of me, I was afraid that you were gone forever…"

Terra placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't respond and only kept talking. "That pain I felt, the pain that came to me when I saw that, it hurt more than anything. Kairi and Riku are probably more hurt than anyone right now about that, but the thing is, I am too since I just see us three inside them: me, you, and Ven. It's almost like, whenever one of them feels pain, I feel it too, because of that."

"Aqua," Terra tried to calm her down but she did not stop talking.

"And now that Sora was turned into a lingering will because of that _monster_, I can't handle it. I am just so afraid that they won't be as lucky as we were to get you back, that they might lose Sora in this fight. Everyone is going to be devastated if that happens, but I feel that I am going to be the most because I see us inside of them. And not only that but Sora is out friend to so I think that the pain will triple and—"

"Aqua!" Terra then forced her to look at him. "I know you're scared, we all are, but you can't think negatively like that."

"But—"

"You don't need to worry," Terra cut her off, "As long as I am still standing, I promise you I will not let anything bad happen to us or to our friends in this battle, alright?"

Terra didn't even notice he was holding Aqua's face in his hands until she nodded at him. He also didn't notice that he pulled her into a passionate kiss until she wrapped her hands behind his back and kissed him back. When was the last time they kissed? Weeks? Months? Years? At that moment it didn't matter, they were just glad to be in each other's arms.

When they finally stopped kissing, they looked at each other in the eyes before Terra finally spoke up. "Now what do you say we go get our army ready?"

"Yeah, let's settle this," Aqua replied before the two summoned their riders and rode off into the stars, preparing for the battle ahead.

* * *

**OVER 400 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I promised you guys I would give you a Terra/Aqua moment, so there you go! Hope it lived up to your expectations! **

**Anyone ever hear of the song Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons? (its on the Iron Man 3 soundtrack so big surprise as to how I found it) well it is great and describes this story like perfectly, you should check it out! **

**So it is the last day of E3 today :( lets hope Square gives us some awesome info about Kingdom Hearts III before the event closes!**

**Oh, and by the way there is a new poll up on my profile from a few days ago :p it is just a curious one, but I would still love if you guys could vote on it!**

**So in the next chapter we are going to be seeing a lot of familiar faces, and at least one new one! So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	46. Preparation for the End

Everyone was shocked as to how fast the Radiant Garden filled up with people, ready to fight off Xehanort once again. Sure, they were expecting people to come, but definitely not this fast and this many. There were so many people; everyone was standing in front of Merlin's house, with barely any elbow room to move.

Roxas, Namine and Lea were looking around, probably most shocked over anyone, when they all noticed a familiar group of people talking in a circle. "Hey, Cloud!" Roxas yelled.

Upon hearing this, the spiky haired now keyblade wielder turned around with a grin. Standing by him was Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Cid, Barrett, Yuffie, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Vincent, all ready for battle. "It's good to see you guys could make it!" Roxas and Cloud then did one of those weird guy handshakes before speaking himself.

"And let you guys fight alone? Like that it going to happen." Cloud spoke.

"Besides, we still kind of owe you guys one after you saved Edge and all that." Zack spoke up.

"You guys still think you owe us? Seriously?" Namine asked.

"Of course we do," Aerith said as Tifa continued,

"Without your help, there is no way we would have won that battle."

This time, Vincent spoke. "By the way, where's your pyro friend?"

"You mean Lea? He's right—" But Roxas paused when he looked next to him to see Lea was not there anymore. "Where did Lea go?"

Before anyone could speculate, they heard a loud scream from behind them. "HONEYBOO!" The scream caused them to turn around, seeing Lea picking up and spinning a familiar blonde haired Turk. Followed by her, were the other two Turks they all knew and loved.

"Reno, Rude, and Elena?" Yuffie asked, "I thought you guys said you weren't coming!"

"Please, that is only Tseng and Rufus, come on, since when were we ones to avoid the action?" Reno said.

"Besides, Elena was _dying_ to see Lea again," Rude said this time. Upon hearing this, Elena blushed and Lea put her down.

"Aw, baby, you wanted to see me again?" Lea asked.

"Of course I did," she said with a smile, which made Lea blush as red as his hair.

"But, getting back to the point, we owe you guys one, so we'll fight alongside you till the end," Barrett said as Roxas, Namine and Lea replied with smiles.

Meanwhile, Aqua and Terra were walking together to look at the huge turnout of people when they spotted a familiar light green haired girl. "Terra!" Aqua said happily.

"I'm right here!" The male Terra said before realizing he was talking to the female one.

The female Terra then turned around and smiled. "Hey guys," she said happily as she pulled Aqua into a hug, "Nice to see you two again!"

"Great to see you too," Terra said. But before he could even ask how she was, another man with long blonde hair in blue armor with a blue cape came up to them.

"Why Terra, who is this lovely lady?" The man asked, referring to Aqua who could only blush at this. The girl Terra only rolled her eyes before saying,

"These are my friends, that's Terra and she's Aqua."

"Why it is nice to meet you, lass," the man then took Aqua by the hand and kissed it, which didn't seem to please the male Terra.

"You know she is my girlfriend, right?" He asked him.

"Oh, my humblest apologizes; you are one lucky man indeed." The man apologized.

"Guys, this is Edgar," Terra spoke, "He is from my home world and heard about the war we're going to and wanted to help."

"Nice to meet you, I guess…" Aqua said as she took her hand and wiped it against her clothes, trying to get the germs off of her. As soon as Aqua was done doing that, Tony came up to the group of four and said to the keybladers,

"Aqua, Terra, Riku wants you guys over by Merlin's house," he then looked over to the female Terra, "Hey Terra."

"Hello Mr. Stark, how are you?" She asked in a pleasing mood.

"Great thanks for asking," Tony said before noticing Terra glancing angrily at Edgar. "Is something wrong here?"

"This conceded jerk was just hitting on Aqua," she replied.

"How is that a bad thing? She is beautiful," Tony replied. Terra shot him a look of disgust when the words left his mouth and replied,

"What? She has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but can't you just complement the girl?" Tony questioned before he walked away.

"Darn, I was beginning to like him... turns out I'm stuck with two Edgars..." Terra muttered under her breath.

As Terra and Aqua left those two to argue, Ventus began to walk around, spotting a familiar group in the corner of his eye. "Tidus?" He asked.

The beach haired teen turned around to face Ven. "Hey Ven! Come over here!" Tidus said happily.

Ven smiled and began to walk over to the group. Tidus was standing by his normal group of friends: Wakka, Selphie, Lulu, Yuna, Paine, Rikku…

Ven stopped when he saw her.

"Hey, what gives man?" Wakka asked, but Ven did not respond. He didn't know why he was so attracted to Rikku, he just was, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that she was so beautiful that he couldn't think straight.

Taking in a deep breath, Ven walked over to the group, who welcomed him warmly. "You were introduced to everyone, right?" Yuna asked.

"Uh…" Ven tried to think, "Yeah, I think so, but I don't quiet remember," Ven pointed at Rikku, "Your name."

_Stupid!_ Ven regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. You can't go up to a girl you are attracted to and say you forget her name! That'll only scare her off!

"Oh, it's Rikku," she said. She then looked at him awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Hey, you don't look so good, are you alright?"

Ven didn't even realize he didn't feel well until she pointed it out. "Ah, yeah, excuse me!" Ven then ran away, looking for the nearest trash can. Why did he have to get so flustered when he talked to attractive women that he had to feel sick to his stomach? Either way, he knew that he probably had just lost his last chance with Rikku…

In Merlin's house, Kairi looked at herself in the mirror awestruck because for the first time ever since she was tortured, she actually looked like herself. Sure, she was in a new outfit and her hair was shorter, but she looked like she hadn't been tortured at all. Her hair was now cut evenly into this cut style Serah found, and Kairi admitted, it was different, but it looked good. Lightning's sister also had found a new outfit for Kairi that consisted of a black leather jacket over a black tank top and black pants with biker gloves and black combat boots. Kairi wasn't sure about the whole idea of everything being black, but she really didn't want to upset Serah.

"I like the new look," Kairi turned around, seeing Riku was the one that spoke that leaning against the doorframe.

"Thanks," Kairi then took her jacket and began to adjust it, trying to break it in quickly. She didn't even know Riku had walked closer to her until she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"You know I am not going to make you do this." He said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Make you fight," he responded.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Riku, Bruce said I was fine to go fight, you can't talking me into not doing this."

"I wasn't speaking for myself," he said, "I was speaking for Sora."

Kairi looked up at him with wide eyes. "I know he wouldn't want you to fight, especially after what they did to you. Not only that but I do not think any of us would prefer a repeat of what happened at the Keyblade War." He continued.

Kairi paused. Dying wasn't exactly something she wanted to relive either, but she was stronger this time. Running her hand against the back of her neck, feeling the scar that now rested there, she spoke,

"They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so I guess Xehanort didn't look into that when he tortured me. And besides, since when did I ever listen to Sora?"

Riku laughed at this before taking Kairi's hand in his. "Then let's go fight this."

The two then walked out, hand in hand before they separated. Kairi didn't travel far from Riku, who was standing right in front of Merlin's house, but she kept a good eye on him at all times.

"Everyone, listen up please!" Riku announced. Instantly, everyone stopped talking. "Is everyone present that said they would be here?"

When Riku said this, he looked over at Rinoa, who volunteered to make sure everyone was here with the use of her clipboard. When she nodded at him, showing she was ready, Riku began calling off names. "Everyone from Edge?"

"Present and accounted for!" Cid was the one to say this.

"What about from Spira?"

"Here," Lulu spoke, her voice being just loud enough so everyone else could hear it.

"Everyone from this world?"

"Everyone plus one," Hope said, adding Edgar to the mix. Hope stood with Lightning, Serah, Snow and Stitch, who were all preparing their weapons.

"The Disney Castle residents?"

"You beatcha!" Donald rose his voice. He, Goofy, Mickey, Chip and Dale, and Oswald were the only ones representing that world, but Riku was fine with the turnout.

"The Keybladers?"

Lea, who had a hand around Elena's shoulder, gaped at this. "Well duh!"

Riku shook his head, "I didn't mean _us_."

"I'm here," a voice said from the back of the group. After a few people shuffled from their standing position, the spiky hair blond finally made his appearance. "I'm here," Avner repeated.

Avner then felt a hand on his shoulder. "I am here as well." Eraqus said smiling.

Riku nodded at this. "Any others?"

"Green giant and I!" Tony announced, which made the female Terra roll her eyes.

"Present," another voice said, who turned out to be Cecil.

"I'm here also," another voice, who belonged to Noctis said.

Riku then turned and whispered to Rinoa, "How many is that?"

"Fifty-two." Rinoa replied. It wasn't the turn out Riku was hoping for, but he was please none the less.

Riku took in a deep breath. "Okay, I know most of you didn't expect to be going to war again this soon, some of us even surprised we are even going to war. But as all of us know, we aren't going to war without a reason: Xehanort is back, he took Sora's body," Riku motioned to Sora's lingering will, who was standing in the darkness of a corner for most of the time. "And not only did he do that, but he is planning to release a god from the Realm of Darkness, that was locked away thousands of years ago because he nearly caused the destruction of the worlds! I know I speak for everyone when I say we can't let that happen."

Riku looked over at Sora's lingering will one more time before continuing. "A friend of mine once told me 'my heart may be weak, but it's not alone.' I didn't really know what he meant back then, but I understand now. It means that even though our hearts might not make a difference by itself, with other hearts fighting for the same cause, we can accomplish something greater than we ever imagined. Xehanort doesn't seem to think that, but we are here to prove him wrong" Riku then summoned his keyblade, and held it up in the air, "now will you fight with me?"

And instantly, cheers erupted from the group, and everyone brought out their weapons and raised them in the air.

Soon after that, everyone began to get on board the gummi ships the Disney Castle crew provided for the war. This was when Riku began to look around frantically for someone he needed to talk to, and when he finally spotted the black hair, he knew he had found her. "Xion!" he yelled.

Xion turned around at the sound of this, even though she really didn't want to listen o Riku right now. When Riku ran over to her, the only think she could say was, "What?"

Riku stared into her blue eyes when he said, "I know some of us might not be making this out alive, who knows, maybe even me or you—"

"I don't have time for this," she interrupted and almost began to walk away before Riku stopped her saying,

"Wait!" Xion listened to him and stopped. "I don't want to go into this battle on bad terms. I already know that I have screwed up my chance of us ever being together again, but I was hoping, that we can at least stay friends?"

Xion raised an eyebrow. Was this Riku's sneaky way of _apologizing?_ The former replica only let in a deep breath before saying, "Alright, friends it is then."

Riku then held out a hand, which Xion didn't want to shake, but she shook it anyway.

And silently, without anyone noticing, Riku and Xion walked into the gummi ship hand in hand, letting that faint amount of feelings they still had for each other pour out as they prepared for war.

* * *

**Lots of familiar faces! Anyone really happy someone finally showed up again?**

**Oh and I want to give shout out to The Unknowing Herald for helping me write that scene with Terra. Hopefully she is more in character now!**

**So if you guys are curious as to how Kairi's new outfit actually looks, her clothing is identical to Clary's from The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones movie. Her hair style is like Ashe from Final Fantasy XII's hair but red.**

**I have another new poll up if you guys don't mind voting!**

**So the final battle is going to start super soon! Like next chapter soon! But don't worry, it is bound to be at least 20 chapters long so don't panic! I promise to make it EPIC!**

**So be prepared for twists, turns, and many more in the next few chapters! So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	47. Die Trying

Xehanort-Sora stood on the top of the Castle That Never Was, looking over the city as he took in several deep breaths. He was ready; he was ready to finally release Chaos from his imprisonment. He thought nothing could stop him,

That was until the Riku Replica came through a corridor of darkness, and Xehanort knew something was wrong from the second he heard it.

"Master, the keyblade bearers and some of their allies are here, they are trying to stop us from accomplishing our mission." The replica said.

Xehanort let in a heavy sigh as he spoke in his and Sora's voice, "Send the heartless after them and protect the castle, do whatever you can to make sure they do not come in here."

"Anything else?" The replica asked.

Xehanort turned to look at him quickly and said, "Just make sure they get the message that they will die trying coming here."

…

The trip to the World That Never Was was too short in Riku's opinion, but that didn't matter right now, he just needed to get everything in order.

The army, the keybladers being decked out in their armor, stood in front of the sky tall buildings, staring at them with awe for a few moments. For most of the group, this was their first time being to this world, and it really surprised all of them. They knew however, that this was no time to admire the world's uniqueness; they had a battle to fight that they needed to win.

The group began to walk around the buildings until they made it to the building where Riku and Roxas had their huge clash all those years ago. "So where is this huge army we are expecting Xehanort to have?" Leon asked.

"Don't know," Riku answered, "I'm shocked he hasn't sent them after us yet."

"Eh, he might not even know we are here! We are surprising him aren't we?" Cid spoke up. But right after the Edge resident said that, the army looked up, seeing hundreds to thousands of heartless appear on top of the skyscraper and begin to scale the walls down towards them.

"Right, that army," Tony said as he prepared his Iron Man suit, the Mark 42, along with Xion who said to Riku,

"What do you want us to do, boss?"

"I know we are going to have to deal with these heartless eventually, but we can't focus on them right now, we need to get to the castle and stop Xehanort before he even summons the Door to Darkness." Riku replied.

"And how do you expect us to get around these things?" Cecil asked.

**(Fight to the Death – Kingdom Hearts II) **Riku only smirked. "Just blow the monsters up."

And at that very next instant, the heartless and warriors of light collided, weapons flying. Riku, being in the front of the group, was the first to collide with the massive group of heart, cutting through as many monsters as they could. Several of the warriors took flight in the air, mainly Xion, Tony, Chip and Dale, who were trying to get ahead of the group while clearing out the heartless at the same time. Everyone else on the ground just focused on cutting through the monsters as fast as they could.

Many of the warriors, even though having never met each other, were helping each other out in any way they could. One of the prime examples was Lightning, Yuffie, Oswald, and Wakka, who were throwing their weapons towards Noctis, who gained control of them quickly and made them float around him. As his eyes changed to the color red, he sliced through at least a dozen of the heartless at once before giving the others their weapons back, but he stopped when he made eye contact with Lightning. "What's someone as pretty as you fighting in this battle?" He asked, obviously having a liking towards her.

"I would love to give you a proper answer but we are in the middle of a war here!" Lightning replied before taking her weapon and slicing through more of the heartless. Noctis frowned at this, but shortly after went back to fighting the heartless with his magic. Noctis did not notice that Lightning was blushing a shade of pink darker than her hair when she replied.

As Lightning ran over to go and help Serah fight the battle, she ran past Merlin and the female Terra, who were simultaneously using magic attacks at the heartless as quickly as they could. As Merlin fired a huge round of thunder at the heartless, Terra had changed into her esper form and began running to slice through the heartless. As ran, she came across Bruce, in full out Hulk form, who only smiled at her. However, when they did this, heartless began to jump at them. The Hulk then looked to Terra and they both nodded, knowing what they had to do. Hulk then took Terra and threw her into the air, allowing her to get high enough to cut through the heartless jumping at them while Bruce dealt with the ones attacking them from below.

As Terra began to fall from the air, Xion passed them as she flew through the air. She continued to use her repulsor rays at the heartless from above when she noticed Lea, fighting alongside Reno and Rude, Lea slicing them with his keyblade, Reno hitting them with his rod, and Rude punching them. Lea however did not seem to notice the heartless that was coming up from behind him, which Xion only rolled her eyes at. Dashing through the air quickly, Xion grabbed Lea by the back of his armor and lifted him into the sky, him letting out a yelp of surprise as she brought him to safety.

After finding him an area with less heartless, Xion placed him down, only to fly away again quickly. "Hey, warn me next time you do—" But Lea stopped himself, seeing that Xion had placed him down in an area not far from where Elena was fighting. "On second thought, I could get used to it."

As Lea ran over to go help Elena fight her battle, he ran past Cloud, Leon, and Tidus, who were back to back surrounded by heartless. "Remember the last time we fought a battle and this same exact thing happened?" Leon asked Cloud.

Cloud only snickered. "Yeah but now we have someone else to help if that one more heartless shows up." He replied, holding his keyblade firmly as Tidus took notice of this.

"One more? I know I am not as emotionless and emo as you two but I can kick ass just as good!" Tidus answered, which made Cloud and Leon both laugh.

"Then let's split the burden in half, shall we?" Cloud said. After a few more seconds of silence between the three, they all jumped at the heartless, slicing through them swiftly but dangerously. As the trio continued to work together, Tifa, Riona, and Yuna ran past them, laughing to themselves briefly, before slicing through some of the heartless together themselves.

When those three girls ran faster to destroy more heartless, they passed Ventus and Zack, who were fighting off some of the heartless back to back. As more heartless began to surround them, Zack bent down on one knee, giving thumbs up to Ven, who nodded slowly. Ven then ran full speed at Zack, jumping onto his back and into the air where he was able to cut through more heartless. Only problem was Ven jumped up higher than expected, and was expecting to hit the ground hard. But thankfully, Red XIII, with Cait Sith on his back, jumped into the air and grabbed onto Ven by the collar of his armor, bringing the keyblader down to safety.

Ven was so into the battle that he didn't even notice he and Red landed right next to Rikku and Vincent, who were fighting the heartless off together. No one expected those two to fight together, since they were exact opposites, but here they were. As Vincent continued to shoot the heartless as rapidly as he could, Rikku watched his back and sliced through the heartless with her weapons if they got to close to him. When the heartless began to get a little bit more out of hand, Barrett came with his gun-arm and began to shoot the heartless faster than anyone could count. Vincent only smirked at this before both of them were firing bullets together, taking out many heartless.

Feeling that those two were set to go, Rikku ran away from them running past Mickey, Donald, and Goofy attacking the darkness with the perfect amount of attack, magic, and defense. As the heartless began to grown in size however, the three put their heads together and finally came up with a good idea to bring the numbers down. Quickly but effectively, Goofy allowed Donald onto his shoulders, and Donald allowed Mickey onto his, making the three nearly taller than anyone in the battlefield. This way, Goofy kicked the heartless away with his shield on the bottom level, Donald blasted the ones away with his magic that Goofy couldn't get to, and Mickey attacked the ones jumping at them.

Roxas was one of the only people in the battle field to notice the trio's idea, but quickly turned away from it when the heartless kept coming at him. Right when the former nobody thought he was going to be in the middle of a dog pile, Sora's lingering will came from out of nowhere and attacked the heartless quickly with his keyblade. "Sora!" Roxas called out as he threw Oathkeeper at the will, who caught it easily. Roxas then continued to cut through the heartless with Oblivion, while Sora stayed airborne and attacked the ones that tried to attack the two from above. When Sora finally came back down to the ground, he placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder and gave him Oathkeeper back, now that the blonde had the situation under control.

Riku managed to multitask and watch the battles while fighting off heartless from a distance, pleased with the outcome of the battles so far. But as he turned his head to look towards the castle, he knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

**And so the final battles have begun! I hope you enjoyed the way I wrote it, I kind of tried something different and I think it turned out successful!**

**Oh, but just so you guys know, they really final battles with the lingering wills will not begin just yet. Why you ask? Well let's just say there are some Final Fantasy characters that have some unfinished business with certain enemies... hint hint.**

**Oh so guys I made a mistake on my poll and if you can I would love if you guys could go check it out again but this time pick 2 of the choices.**

**So since this chapter was my first real action scene in a while, can you guys review? And please look out for the next chapter!**


	48. Twister

Tidus continued to run through the heartless, slicing them with his weapon or running past them to try and get to the castle as soon as he could. However, he was not expecting a corridor of darkness to open in front of him, the man with blue hair that he hated so much appearing from within it.

"Seymour!" He yelled, immediately going into a battle stance as he looked at the man, who only laughed at the star Blitz Ball player.

"It's great to see you again, Tidus," the man said. "Are you having fun in this battle?"

"Quiet! What are you doing here Seymour? What are you even doing alive?" Tidus asked angrily.

"Chaos thought that I could be of assistance to Xehanort and his lackeys, so he brought me back from the dead to do just that," he laughed, "However, I am planning to cut my ties with them very soon. Once this battle is over, I think I'll finally take Yuna on that honeymoon we didn't get to go on."

"Shut up! She never loved you, never!" Tidus yelled.

**(Battle Theme – Final Fantasy X) **"Let us see who is the better man fit for her than, shall we?" Seymour said as he brought out his staff, with Tidus only standing stronger in his battle stance as he did so. As soon as Seymour was ready, he brought his hand out to Tidus, taunting him. This only frustrated Tidus more, and officially started the battle.

Tidus ran at Seymour, filled with rage as he tried to bring his sword down on the blue haired man. But Seymour managed to bring his staff up and block the attack, pushing Tidus back with much force as he did so. That did not stop Tidus however, and the Blitz Ball played only ran back at Seymour again, this time catching him off guard and hitting him once before Seymour put up a reflect shield around him. Tidus angrily hit his sword against the reflect shield, trying to break through it as fast as he could. "Stop hiding like a coward and fight like a man!" Tidus yelled.

Tidus did not notice Seymour's evil grin from underneath the shield however, so when Seymour unsummoned the shield, Tidus fell forwards and landed on the ground on one knee. Seymour then quickly went around the Blitz Ball player and kicked him in the back, making him fall onto the ground face first. Tidus shot back up as fast as he could however, and tried to hit Seymour once he had done so but the blue haired man avoided every single one of his attacks. Catching Tidus off guard again, Seymour fired a blast of blizzard followed by a blast of thunder right at him. Tidus got hit dead on with the blizzard attack, which sent him flying backwards, but he managed to roll out of the way when Seymour tried to hit him with the thunder attack and he got back up afterwards.

"I must have been dead for a very long time Tidus; you seemed to have lost your fighting touch." Seymour taunted, only angering Tidus more than he already was. But the Blitz Ball player took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he ran at Seymour again, trying to hit him with his weapon. Seymour dodged it again though, but Tidus managed to accomplish a three-sixty spin in the air and kick the man right in the face, sending him flying backwards. Seymour only scolded at Tidus, wiping away the blood that was now dripping down the side of his lip. When Seymour got back up, he brought out both of his hands, creating a fire attack in both of them, and spun around, creating what looked like a tornado of flames. Unfortunately, Tidus was running towards Seymour when he did this, so the beach goer ran right into the flames, falling into Seymour's trap.

As soon as the flames died down, Tidus fell to one knee, trying to catch his breath. Before he could make any more movements though, he felt the tip of Seymour's staff touch his head. "Surrender now while you still can." The man said, but Tidus was not going to give up that easily. Making his hand into a fist, Tidus quickly brought out his sword and his the man right in the knee, making him grasp on to it in pain as Tidus pushed him out of the way.

"Not today!" Tidus exclaimed as he ran at Seymour again. He couldn't go down yet, he couldn't! Sure, it probably looked to a lot of people (Yuna being the biggest) that he was getting his ass kicked, but he couldn't go down without a bigger fight. As soon as he made it over to Seymour, he brought out his weapon to clash with Seymour's body, but the man brought out his staff to block it. The two, now face to face with their weapon's meeting, were trying to push each other's weapons down, taking the person down as well. After several suspenseful moments, Seymour smirked and brought his other hand out and fired a blast of blizzard at Tidus, sending the teen backwards.

_What I wouldn't kill for a potion right now…_ Was the only thing Tidus could think at this moment. As Tidus landed, barely being able to do so on his feet, be brought out his weapon and tried to use cure on himself, but Seymour sent another blast of blizzard at him, preventing him from doing so. Not wanting to put up with Seymour any longer, Tidus used his own magic, rapidly and uncontrollably firing a mix of blizzard, fire, and thunder attacks at him. Seymour managed to dodge all of the attacks however before he vanished in a corridor of darkness. Growling, Tidus yelled, "Come out you coward!" But then the teen felt something tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, the only thing that greeted him was Seymour's staff, which made contact with his face, and made him fall to the ground, too tired to try and attack anymore. **(End Battle Theme)**

Meanwhile, flying over the battle just in time to see Seymour knock Tidus to the ground, was Xion in her Iron Woman suit. As soon as she saw this, she spoke over her communicator to warn the others saying, "Guys, Tidus could use some help over here or else he I smoked," she said, trying to sound calm but that didn't really work. Before Xion could say anything else, the holograms in front of her began to change colors rapidly, shocking her. "What the heck?" Was all she could say, was she being hacked?

Before she could think anymore, Xion heard a familiar voice come over her communicator, obviously proving that they hacked her. "Hey Xion?" She knew that voice, that same calm voice that everyone knew.

"Miss us?" Two other voices said at the same time. Before Xion could say anything however, a song came on over her communicator **(Twister – Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)** that only made her snicker to herself, proving that it was exactly who she thought it was hacking into her communicator.

Back on the ground, Tidus looked up at Seymour, who was glaring down at him, with a hopeless look on his face. However, before Seymour could react, the same people that hacked into Xion's communicator hacked into her speakers as well; making the song they played blast out across the battle field. Seymour only looked up from confusion at this, which Tidus took to his advantage right away and kicked Seymour in the stomach, sending him back.

When Tidus stood up weakly, he suddenly felt stronger, knowing that someone has had to have used cure on him. Before he could begin to think who it was, four figures appeared in front of him, seeming to jump out from out of nowhere. Tidus only rolled his eyes and smiled, he should have known from the moment the song played as to who was going to be there, assisting him in the battle.

Neku turned around, "Sorry we're a little late to the party," he said. Tidus only laughed, which made Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki turn around as well, smiling and giving him the thumbs up.

"It was all Beat's fault," Shiki said, rolling her eyes as Beat held his hands out to his side.

"Why do you guys blame everything on me?! First the whole Julius situation and now this?" Beat asked confused.

"Oh big brother, it's because you are always the one to blame." Rhyme replied, making Beat let out a heavy sigh of embarrassment. This only caused Tidus to laugh harder, but before anyone could say anything else, they looked at Seymour, who was slowly making his way back onto his feet.

"If you think I am going to lose this easily to a bunch of kids, you have another thing coming." Seymour spoke.

"Guess we'll have to convince you then," Shiki said as the former members of the Reaper Games prepared their magic while Tidus got out his sword. Seymour only prepared his staff in response, giving a slightly worried glance at the group of five, before it faded and he exclaimed, "Come Anima!" Suddenly, a huge monster appeared from out of nowhere, startling the group, but they were not going to back down now, having come this far. The monster let out a mighty roar as the four Traverse Town residents ran at the monster, attacking it with their magic attacks at the creature's feet. Tidus laughed again that their great moves before joining in himself. However, when the monster brought its head back and blasted fire at the Blitz Ball player, he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, but when the attack didn't come to him, he looked up seeing that Rhyme had summoned a reflect shield around him, causing the fire ball to hit it and fly back at the monster, hitting it in the face.

After several more attacks to the monster, the creature finally vanished, which shocked Seymour. "That power that defeated Anima, it shall be mine!" Seymour exclaimed, but even the blue haired man knew that he was out numbered. As the Traverse Town residents brought out their hands, preparing magic, Tidus ran at the man, his weapon ready to attack. Seymour brought up his staff to block the blow, but Tidus managed to push it out of his hands and then get a combo on his enemy. As soon as he was on the ground, the former Reaper's members fired their magic at the man as much as they could, before Tidus finally ran up and impaled his weapon in the man's sword, ending the battle. **(End Twister)**

Seymour only looked up at Tidus in shock as the teen pulled his weapon out of the man's chest. "This… is not the end…" Were Seymour's last words before he vanished into the darkness for good.

* * *

**Hehe, you guys like how Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme made their reappearance? I had to make it epic since I completely forgot about them when everyone was gathering for the final battle!**

**GUYS! Omg Kairi and Riku might be playable in Kingdom Hearts III! I am so excited if this is true, especially with Kairi since she needs to kick some heartless butt for once!**

**So I am going to try and update again today, since we have 2 more FF character fights before the other battles start. One of them I feel you guys should be expecting, but the other I feel is kind of a surprise fight! So I hope you guys are excited!**

**Oh and please vote on my poll if you haven't already!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	49. The Circus Returns!

When Terra had finally stopped using her esper form, she listened to Riku and tried to make her way over to the castle. Running as quickly as she could, she didn't think that anything could stop her,

That was until she heard the sound of a corridor of darkness open behind her, followed by an evil laugh that made her heart stop.

Terra spun around quickly, immediately brining her hands into a fist when she saw the evil clown smirk back at her. "Why Terra, my dear! It is wonderful to see your face again!" Kefka laughed, but Terra wasn't having any of it.

"Kefka, what are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"What, Xehanort was preparing an army to fight against yours and you didn't expect ME to show up? Pathetic!" He yelled.

"I looked for you for a long time Kefka, to finally defeat you, but now you decide to show up?" Terra asked, but she knew she was not expecting an answer so she brought out her sword and stood in her battle stance.

**(Dancing Mad – Final Fantasy IV) **"Well instead of worrying about that, why don't we just end this now?!" Kefka yelled.

Terra snickered as she said, "I will fight, to the end!" before she ran at the insane clown, raising her sword high into the air. When Terra had finally made it to Kefka, he jumped out of the way, but Terra was not about to let him get away that easily. As soon as Kefka was about to try and attack her from behind, she brought her elbow back. This worked exactly how she wanted it to go surprisingly, and hit the clown right in the face, which he did not look too happy about. When Terra turned around to finally face Kefka, his hands were both glowing red and when he brought them forward, and explosion occurred around Terra. She was sent flying back from the shockwave, but besides that the attack did not do that much damage to her with the exception of a cut right by her hairline deep enough to draw blood, but it wasn't that serious.

However, once Terra had recovered from the attack, she looked over at Kefka, who was smacking his behind in a taunting matter. Terra only growled at this and, despite normally not giving into those kinds of taunts, ran at him again. However, as soon as Terra saw he was preparing a fire attack, she played it safe and stopped in her tracks, summoning a blizzard attack at the clown. The two magic attacks collided, causing a huge blast of smoke and water to come from the attack. Terra continued to stare into the smoke when she saw Kefka coming out of it, trying to stay out of her sight but that really didn't work. The clown then began to throw punches at the green haired woman, but Terra managed to bring her fists up to block the attack. The then brought her sword up an tried to bring it down on the clown, but he managed to grab onto the sword in midair.

"Nice try!" Kefka said mockingly. Terra however was not fazed by his taunts this time and only pulled her sword away from his grip, taking a large jump away from him. When Terra did this, she saw Kefka stay completely still and not move at all, which surprised her. But when she saw a large white circle appear above Kefka, she knew what he was planning. Quickly jumping out of the way, Terra just barely missed an explosion that was coming right for her from a white circle that was just like Kefka's but it chased her, trying to get an attack from above. Terra knew she had to act quickly with this, jumping out of the way constantly to avoid the white circle's attacks, but there was one time she did not avoid it. This explosion sent her flying backwards into one of the buildings, making her lose her breath for a moment.

"Getting tired yet, Terra?" Kefka continued to taunt. At this point, Terra was just wishing that Kefka could shut the hell up, but decided to keep her mouth shut. As soon as she recovered, Terra ran at Kefka again, but as soon as she got to him, he vanished, just like he was an illusion. Terra knew this trick however and turned around quickly, just in time to avoid an attack from behind by Kefka's hand. She managed to swing at Kefka with her sword, hitting him so hard that he was sent flying sideways. Terra was pleased with her attack, but was shocked to see that her sword did not cut through Kefka completely. But then again, she figured, he was the unpredictable Kefka, so she figured he probably has armor hidden under his clothes or something.

Growling, Kefka announced, "You are going to pay for that!" This time, Kefka ran at Terra, preparing a blizzard attack that formed at this left hand. Terra saw the attack from a mile away however and, when Kefka made it to her, was able to hit the clown in the wrist with the halt of her sword, making the blizzard attack go off in another direction. Terra then looked at Kefka, who was smirking at this, and knew that she was probably doing exactly what he wanted her to do. The clown then brought his fist up and gave Terra and uppercut that sent her flying into the air. Once she was air born, Kefka jumped up after her and summoned darkness in his hand, bring it forward to hit Terra, which caused a small darkness explosion to occur between the two. Kefka was not done there however and did this attack over and over again until he got tired from doing it. When he stopped, he only let out an evil laugh before disappearing again, letting Terra, who was too weak to stop herself, fall to the ground.

Terra only closed her eyes as she began to get closer to the ground, fearing that this could be the end of her. But when Terra felt someone catch her by the hand, she let out a silent prayer to Cosmos, thanking her for watching over her tonight.

Whoever was holding her by the hand continued to hold Terra's hand until the two came to the ground below, where Terra immediately fell to her knees in pain. When Terra felt someone use a cure spell on her, she looked up, seeing Avner towering above her as he held out a hand for her to take. Terra gladly took it when Avner asked, "You alright?"

Terra nodded in response. "Yeah, only thing is though I remember this guy being a lot easier to take down." She replied.

Avner let out a chuckle at this before asking, "Did you have people helping you out?"

"Yeah," was Terra's only reply.

"Then that's why," Avner continued, "I know I'm not the people that helped you defeat him before, but I am some kind of assistance, right?"

Terra grinned at this, and was about to reply, but someone else cut her off. "And I will assist you as well." Terra and Avner then turned their heads around, seeing Cecil approaching the two, wiping his weapon off with the end of his sleeve. "I didn't get to help you fight Kefka last time, so might as well make up for it."

Terra only nodded at her two assistants before looking back out in front of her, where Kefka reappeared. "Oh so you have an army now! How interesting, more futures to ruin!"

Terra only took in a deep breath, knowing what she had to do to stop Kefka. Placing her hand over her heart, Terra spoke, "I'll protect our futures, no matter what you do!" And then, in the blink of an eye, Terra entered her esper form. Cecil only grinned at this before he followed Terra's lead and went into his darkness form, instantly being covered in his black armor.

Kefka only snickered at this. "No one told me there was going to be a freak show at this circus!" He exclaimed before he charged at the three, a fire attack forming in his hands. Kefka stopped just before meeting the three, firing the fire attack to hit them but Avner went out in front of them and summoned a reflect shield, sending the fire attacks in another direction. As soon as the shield faded, Cecil jumped at Kefka, who dodged his attacks but when Terra came up from behind Cecil and began to attack Kefka, he did not stand a chance. Both Cecil and Terra managed to get good attacks on him, but the clown was only beginning to break a sweat at their efforts to stop him.

When he saw Kefka try to summon a blizzard attack, Avner quickly summoned his keyblade rider and flew above the other three, trying to get being Kefka to stop him. However, just when Avner made it behind him, the blizzard attack was done and sent flying at Terra. Cecil, knowing that Terra had taken enough hits from this clown already, pushed her out of the way and took the blow instead which sent him flying backwards. Esper Terra was completely shocked by this and quickly ran over to Cecil, who seemed fine but she still could not believe that he did that. Meanwhile, Avner took his chance and attacked Kefka from behind, getting a good combo hit on the insane clown while topping it off with a thunder blast that made the clown's hair stick up.

Kefka, who was dazed by this attack, did not see Terra come up from behind him and slash his back, making him cry out in pain. The clown knew that the esper form must have cut through his armor, if not half way there, so he knew he was in trouble then. Kefka was not going to go down that easily however and quickly shot blasts of darkness in multiple directions, trying to get a hit on at least one of the warriors of light. However, the three proved that together they were stronger than Kefka was right now and managed to get out of the way. Growling once again, Kefka summoned more darkness at the palm of his hands, preparing to do whatever he could to stay alive at this point.

"What's the matter Kefka; not having any more fun since you're losing?" Avner mocked, which Cecil laughed at. Kefka only angrily turned to Avner and began to rapidly fire darkness at him. The keyblade wielder managed to dodge most of the attacks, but the clown finally shot him with a darkness attack, which sent the teen flying back. Rushing to his aid to make sure the clown did not hurt him further, Terra and Cecil came up from behind Kefka and hit him multiple times, Cecil with his sword, Terra with her claws. Kefka knew at this point that he had to avoid their attacks soon, since his armor would not be able to take it much longer, but he feared he wouldn't be able to do so.

When Kefka finally blasted fire at the two warriors, sending them flying back, Avner came up and began to attack him, having recovered from the darkness attack. To top his combo off, Avner sent a blast of light at Kefka, hitting him dead on and, since Kefka was such a darkness filled bean, affected him greatly. Before Kefka could even try to stop them from attack him anymore, he looked up, seeing Terra had entered her normal form again and she swung her sword right across his chest, cutting through his armor and ending the battle once and for all. **(End Dancing Mad)**

Kefka placed his hand on his chest as soon as Terra performed the attack on him, knowing that the sword had just cut his body. When Kefka fell to the ground, Terra, Avner, and Cecil (who was now back in his light form) pointed there weapons at the clown, ready just in case he was just faking the pain. But when Kefka brought his hand up to see the blood on it, they knew they had won. "BLOOD? No, no, that can't be my blood! No, no, NO!" Kefka yelled to the worlds before he dropped limp, dead before he vanished into darkness.

* * *

**Well hope I served Terra's final fight against Kefka with justice! Did I do good, Herald?**

**So I have been watching some youtube videos and you know how you normally skip the commercials? Well I haven't cause apparently they showed a new 1.5 HD Remix trailer at E3 and they've been showing it everywhere! Guess I was so excited about KH3 finally being announced that I didn't notice it...**

**Oh and btw I am sorry for the three day absence! Don't worry tough! The reason I have been absent is because I am working on more future chapters for this story and I managed to get 2 future chapters done! I just really wanted to write these two chapters because well... eh, you'll have to find out!**

**So the next chapter shows a fight scene with a certain FF character that I am hoping you guys don't see coming! Hope you are just as excited as I am!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	50. The Fifteenth Coming

Noctis was fighting off several heartless with the seven invisible swords that surrounded him. Thankfully for him, later in the battle nobodies began to make their appearance, some of them being berserkers so when he destroyed them, Noctis was able to use their weapons to his advantage. And while he admitted the nobodies were more of a pain than the heartless, he was glad he didn't have to go borrowing anyone's weapons anymore.

Once Noctis had finished fighting off the heartless, several different types of nobodies surrounded him, catching him off guard for a moment. However, right when he was about to attack them, each and every one of them exploded into a white and golden light, surprising him. Confused, he looked around, seeing no one in sight that could have done that. When Noctis heard a corridor of darkness open behind him, he turned around instantly, making sure the weapons floating around him were ready. But he stopped when he saw who had come out from the portal.

It was a young woman, about the same age as he was, with graceful blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a simple, white button up blouse and a layered black skirt that was cut off just above her knees. In her hand was an unusual sword that looked like it was made out of silver and was very modern like.

Noctis gaped at the girl. "Stella?" He asked, having met her before.

She only gave him a death glare in response. "Prince Noctis," was the only thing she said before bringing her weapon out in front of her and pointing it at the prince.

"Don't tell me you are fighting for Xehanort's side!" He prayed out loud. "And I told you, call me Noct."

"What does it matter to you _Noct_?" She spat, "You never cared about me, you never cared about anyone but your kingdom!"

"Isn't that what a prince is supposed to do?" He asked.

"You know what I mean," she argued. "But I've changed, I understand that I don't need you anymore, and now all I want with you is revenge!"

**(Somnus – Final Fantasy XV) **Without warning, Noctis prepared the swords around him. "Stella, it doesn't have to end this way." He said in a last ditch effort to stop the battle that was about to take place.

"Shut up!" Stella yelled before she ran at Noctis, her sword gripped tightly in her hands. When she made it to Noctis she tried to bring her sword down on him from above, but he managed to bring up his invisible weapons to block the blow. He admitted though, he could feel how powerful Stella had become through the swords, and he knew this was not going to be an easy fight. After worrying that he would not be able to hold off Stella's force that much longer, Noctis jumped back, resting the weapons around him except for his gunblade, which he pointed at Stella and began to fire bullets at her. The blonde dodged all these attacks however, jumping out of the way quickly before running back over to Noctis.

When Stella finally made it to Noctis, the man jumped up in the air to avoid her blow, going airborne and jumping over her. He was not expecting Stella to so quickly turn around and hit him right in the back, sending him falling to the ground. Noctis then quickly turned over onto his back; bring his swords up just in time to block another blow Stella was trying to perform on him. She only growled at Noctis before she jumped back herself, allowing Noctis to finally stand. When Noctis looked over at where she was now, he saw she had her hand out, with a glowing golden light radiating off of her hand. Noctis grunted as she fired the gold light at him repeatedly, trying to hit him with the powerful light attack, but he brought up his weapons and used them as a shield to protect himself.

"Stop hiding and fight!" Stella yelled as she ran closer to Noctis, who was still hiding behind his weapons. She then continued to fire the golden light at him with all the power she had inside of her. The power was so strong that it eventually lead to Noctis being pushed back behind his shield of weapons. After a few more moments, Noctis could not hold up the weapons any longer and finally let them fall, causing him to be hit by the light attack and sent flying back into one of the skyscrapers. He lost his breath for a moment before standing back up, where Stella was glaring at him from a distance.

"I didn't want to do this Stella, but you've left me no choice!" He yelled. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis put his hand over his heart and a sudden blue light appeared behind him. Then, in the blink of an eye, the weapons Noctis borrowed from the nobodies vanished and were replaced by other weapons that formed from air, seven of them to be exact counting his gunblade he already had. The weapons began to float around him as he continued to take deep breaths. Even though every few were granted the power he had, Noctis didn't like using this power unless it was absolutely necessary, which explained why this was the first time he was using it in a while. But he knew that the only way to stop Stella was to do this, so he digressed.

"Two can play at that game!" Stella yelled before she placed her hand over her heart and a golden light appeared behind her. Then, out of nowhere, she was surrounded by seven weapons that came from the air. Noctis only glared at her, his eyes changing to black when he and Stella made eye contact. The prince had almost forgotten that he and Stella share the same rare power.

But that did not matter however because Stella was running at him again and he decided to do the same and run at her. The two then jumped into the air and their weapons met, colliding in the air. The two stayed airborne as their weapons continued to meet, trying to hit the other person down to the ground. Finally, after Noctis pined six of his weapons down on Stella's seven, he managed to use his sixth weapon to slam into Stella's side, making her gasp out in pain as she fell to the ground below her. Noctis then looked down, not knowing that they were this high in the air, as Stella and her weapons began to fall to the ground.

When Noctis landed back on the ground, he looked over at Stella, who was trying to use her sword to stand back up. She managed to get herself back on two knees before she fell back down again. "Stella, please, we don't need to fight like this!" Noctis tried to convince her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Stella yelled as her weapons began to rise off of the air. Noctis didn't know how she managed to do it, but she shot back up, knees nearly buckling below her as she prepared her weapons around her once again. Stella then, as fast as her legs could carry her, ran over to Noctis, but he swiftly jumped out of the way of her blows. She quickly turned around however, even though she was clearly weak, and pined her weapons against Noctis's again, the two meeting face to face as they did so. Noctis had to admit, for someone who isn't at their strongest point right now; she sure could put up a fight that he would remember for the rest of his life.

As the two continued to pin all seven of their weapons against, Noctis proved to be the stronger one and pushed Stella's weapons out of the way. However, wanting to try and prove to Stella that he didn't want to hurt her, did not allow his weapons to attack her. She clearly did not feel the same way however and sent her weapons flying towards Noctis from all directions. The prince only put his weapons up around him to block all of her attempts to attack him. Growling with frustration, Stella summoned her sword to her hand and ran at Noctis, letting all of her other weapons drop dead around her. Noctis, seeing this, did the same and only held his gunblade in his hand firmly as Stella brought her weapon down on his.

"Please Stella," Noctis begged, "Can't you see I don't want to hurt you?"

Stella growled again as she tried to push her sword down harder on Noct's gunblade. "Well I am trying to hurt you so it doesn't really matter now does it?" She yelled. Noctis only closed his eyes and mouthed 'sorry' as he pushed Stella back, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. As soon as she landed, she dropped her sword, which Noctis stepped on in an effort to stop her from fighting. "You are the reason my kingdom fell, so why should I give you mercy?"

Noctis shook his head. "I am not asking for mercy, I am not even asking to be friends, I just don't want to fight anymore." He said calmly before he held out his hand to her, offering to help her back up. "We were friends before Stella, hell, we were more than friends. I know that you loved me just as much as I loved you, but because of your kingdom's downfall you hated me."

"What and you didn't hate me?" She asked, only glaring at his hand.

"I didn't stop loving you even after that," he explained, "The only reason I stopped having feelings for you was because we spent so much time apart. But if you are willing to take my offer, I am hoping we can put this fighting aside."

Noctis then stepped off of Stella's sword and kicked it to her, landing perfectly in her right hand. Stella only glared at it for a moment before looking up at Noct's hand. Then, ever so slowly, she began to move her hand closer to Noctis, who only smiled.

But the prince did not notice that she brought her sword up, heading right for his face.

Noctis noticed to late that Stella had brought her sword up and slashed him across the face, leaving a cut right in the cheek. When he brought his hand up to check the wound, Stella shot up and kicked Noctis down to the ground. Stella glared at him once again when she brought her sword up, ready to stab Noctis. But just when he thought it was over…

A flash of pink hair flew past him, knocking Stella's weapon out of her hand and blasting a magic attack right at her that sent the blonde flying backwards.

Noctis looked up as Lightning pointed her gunblade at Stella, who slowly got back up off the ground. But instead of fighting back, the blonde summoned a corridor of darkness and walked through it, vanishing. **(End Somnus)**

Once Stella had left, Lightning turned to Noctis, giving him a hand as she helped him stand. "So you hit on me but admit that you love someone else, who just happens to be some crazy chick?" She asked, which made Noct laugh.

"I said I got over her too, didn't I?" Noctis responded.

Lightning only placed her gunblade on her shoulder in response. "Whatever," was her only word as she walked away into the battle. Noctis only smiled before he picked up his own gunblade, summoned more weapons out of air, and dashed off into the battle as well.

* * *

**Alright, raise of hands to who was expecting that fight? No one? Oh well :p**

**But yes, the fight no one was expecting was Noctis vs Stella. I am sure some of you are like 'but Twilight! we don't know anything about Final Fantasy XV!' and my response to that is, yes, I know, but that is the fun of putting it in this story. In a way, it is kind of like a puzzle, but some of the pieces are missing, so you just have to imagine how it is going to turn out. And Stella's kingdom falling because of Noctis was how I imagine FFXV to go.**

**Btw, why was everyone expecting the fight to be with Lightning? I mean she made a brief appearance at the end, but it wasn't her battle! Do I really act like I love Lightning that much? -_-**

**So rumors are coming up again that the Final Fantasy peoples are making another remake... I am hearing FFXII for the PS3 and FFVI for the 3DS (yes Herald, rejoice) Still no word on an FFVII remake... By the time I am actually get to play FFVII in full HD I am going to be dead...**

**Oh and btw I am sorry for not updating yesterday! I was going to and all, but Teen Wolf was on and I had to watch it... even though Derek gets stabbed in the back and nearly dies... IF HE DIES I AM GOING TO BALL T3T**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	51. The Plans

Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Lea, Namine, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, and Sora's lingering will were the first to make it to the castle, or at least get close to it. The castle was floating on an island floating in the middle of what seemed to be an endless pit of purple darkness, being far away from them.

"Well this could be a problem," Lea said as he looked over the side of the pit, seeing that it really did look endless.

"We can just ride our keyblade gliders over there," Terra suggested, but before he could summon it, Riku stopped him.

"Yeah, but then how is everyone else going to get across once they make it through the heartless?" he said, "There has to be another way."

Before any of the keybladers could do any brainstorming, Sora's lingering will stepped out in front of Riku, who paid attention immediately. The will then brought out his hand, as if he was about to summon his keyblade, but didn't. Riku squinted his eyes at this, but got the memo Sora was trying to get across.

So with that, Riku summoned his keyblade, holding it in his hands before looking over at Sora, who then pointed to the castle. Swallowing hard, Riku pointed his keyblade at the castle, and the blade suddenly shot out a laser of light at the castle. As soon as the light faded, a huge glowing bridge appeared, connecting the castle and the platform the keybladers were on now.

"Well that was easy enough," Namine commented.

Riku lowered his keyblade and unsummoned it. "We still have a huge battle on our hands, so don't think it is easy yet." He said before he lead the group, walking up the bridge to the castle.

When the group finally made it inside the castle, they looked around; searching for any signs of the Organization, but the place was quiet. "So what do you want us to do Riku?" Aqua asked.

Riku took a breath in and out. "I know it might not be a great idea, but we need to spilt up, try and find the other lingering wills and take them down or get to the top and stop Xehanort. Either way, they both need to be done eventually, and splitting up is the best way to do it."

"So you just want us to spilt up, take out the wills if we see them and try to get to the top?" Roxas reassured, Riku nodding in response.

"I'll head up towards the top on my own," Xion said, "I can fly up there a lot fast than you guys can, I'll see what Xehanort's up to."

"Alright, just don't engage him in any battle yet, we are going to need all of us to defeat Xehanort," Riku told her.

"Wait," Lea said to Xion, "If we need to take down one of the wills, I need you to give me a ride."

"Why?" Xion questioned.

"Cause I know where one of 'em is hiding," he said, "Used to live here, remember?"

Xion laughed. "Well hold on then twinkle toes," Xion said as she grabbed Lea by his waist and the two flew off into the sky.

As soon as they left, Aqua spoke up saying, "I'll head higher up the castle too, I have some unfinished business with Xemnas."

"Yeah well get in line," Terra said, only remembering the time when the leader of Organization took his body, "I'm going with you."

Aqua smiled, "Only if you don't slow me down," she joked as she and Terra ran into a hallway to the left. Once they were gone, Kairi spoke up.

"I'm going to head up to the top on my own," she said, "I remember the lay out of the castle a little bit since Xehanort took me hostage here, I should be able to get to the top quicker."

"You sure you're okay to go alone?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," she paused, "I'm a big girl Riku, I can handle myself."

Right after she said that, Kairi ran off into a hallway opposite of the one Terra and Aqua went into. However, as soon as she left, Sora's will stepped out in front of Riku and pointed his fingers towards the hallway she vanished into. Riku only laughed, "I knew you wouldn't be able to let her go alone Sora."

The will only moved his hand rapidly as if saying _so-so_, before he vanished into the hallway Kairi went to.

"Baby, Marluxia was the one that made you do all those things you didn't want to do in Castle Oblivion, right?" Roxas asked Namine, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Namine replied.

Roxas laughed, "Well then he is my target. Thankfully, being close in numbers of the Organization and all, I should know where he is."

"You mean his room? Didn't you and Axel put troll faces all over his room when he didn't come back from Castle Oblivion?" Namine asked.

Roxas laughed again, "Yup, but that's not where I was thinking, he would probably be in the training room." When Roxas began to walk into the hallway were the training rooms were, he turned around to look at Namine. "You coming to help me take him down too?"

Namine smiled, "Yeah, I would love to give him a few beatings for what he did to me." The two former nobodies then ran off into the hallway, leaving Riku and Ven alone.

"You know where you're heading Ven?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I still have a grudge against Braig from all those years ago, so I' definitely going for him, you?"

"Just going to focus on getting to the top, Xehanort is not in a very good position right now for hurting two of my best friends." Riku answered.

"Hey remember, it's not just two of your best friends, it's all of ours." Ven continued.

"Well if that's the case then Xehanort better have an army up there." Riku joked as Ven smiled.

Ven then began to walk into a different hallway before he said, "See you when it's all over, alright?"

"You got it," Riku nodded as Ven left and Riku went into another hallway himself, ready for the war they were about to face.

…

Vanitas walked through the corridor of darkness that lead to the very top of the castle where Xehanort was, shaking his head as he did so. They had one job, make sure the keybladers don't get in the castle, but they somehow managed to fail miserably at that. And of course, having the luck he did, he was the one that had to tell Xehanort the bad news.

When Vanitas finally made it to the top, he looked to see Xehanort, still in Sora's body, looking up at the sky. Frankly, Vanitas was shocked that he had not summoned the Door to Darkness yet, but he figured that it had to be a right time to do it or something.

"Master Xehanort," Vanitas said. The leader then turned around to face Vanitas, his eyes glowing with that scary yellow that looked deep into your soul. "The keybladers have made their way into the castle."

Xehanort-Sora growled at this. "I can't say I wasn't expecting it," he started, "Are any of our wills down?"

"Not yet sir," Vanitas answered.

Xehanort-Sora sighed. "Shame, I was hoping that we could at least keep some of them alive so when Chaos rules the worlds with me he could have some salves. Well, looks like we'll have to get some new ones for him instead."

Vanitas clenched his fist together. Sure, he agreed that some of the members of the Organization were down right annoying, but giving them basically as sacrifices to Chaos? Who would be so cruel as to do such a thing? Oh right, Xehanort.

It was then when Vanitas made the realization. "That's why you kidnapped Kairi," he said. It all made sense now, Xehanort didn't just kidnap Kairi to lure Sora into his trap, he knew that from the beginning but he couldn't figure out why else Xehanort wanted with the princess. "You were going to let Chaos torture her."

Xehanort-Sora laughed. "When Chaos made us into lingering wills, he told me that he had never had the opportunity to meet a Princess of Heart, let alone torture her, so I offered one to him."

Vanitas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Xehanort really think that Kairi didn't go through enough torture already? If Chaos got a hold on her, she would be as good as dead.

"So that was your big idea, to take Kairi and just give her to Chaos as if she was some kind precious relic? And then you were just going to let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her even after everything she has been though?" Vanitas didn't try to sound upset, but some words did slip out like that.

"That was the plan," Xehanort told him, "But it wasn't just Kairi I was going to offer to him."

"Who else then?" Vanitas was ready to go all out on Xehanort.

"Anyone who survives the war, I just figured he would like Kairi the most." Xehanort explained, "I mean some of them I know I can't offer to Chaos, like Sora, Ventus, Riku of course since I believe you still have unfinished business with him."

Vanitas didn't speak.

"But I am sure Chaos would like some of the other young maddens such as Aqua, Kairi's nobody," Xehanort paused, "Xion."

Vanitas looked up at Xehanort immediately. "What, did you just say?"

"Come now Vanitas, she doesn't want to be with you, so what is the point of keeping dead weight?" Xehanort asked.

"She is _not_ dead weight," Vanitas was furious now, "and you cannot just give her to Chaos! I won't sit by and watch her be tortured by that—"

"Please Vanitas; I don't have time to talk about this," Xehanort cut him off.

"No, we will talk about this!" He was yelling now, "I am not going to let you give her to Chaos just to be torture to death or even worse! I will not let you lay a hand on her if you know what's good for you!"

"Well if you don't want her to be tortured with the rest then we will just have to kill her." Xehanort's words gabbed into Vanitas like a sword. "Now leave, I must prepare to release Chaos."

Vanitas was ready to punch something; he was ready to kill Xehanort with his own keyblade, to push him off the side of the castle to his doom. But he didn't, killing him wouldn't do any good.

As Vanitas opened a corridor of darkness and walked through it. He was not going to let Xehanort just give Xion, let alone anyone, to Chaos just to be tortured. The god of discord got his name for a reason, and Vanitas knew that anyone given to him would be tortured so bad they would break emotionally, or die. Either way, Vanitas was not going to let that happen.

But what could Vanitas do? He didn't just want to kill Xehanort, especially when he was in Sora's body. No, he had to make sure that Xehanort would die _knowing_ that he was going to lose this battle so that the old man could _fear_ and _panic_ before finally dying. Vanitas wanted Xehanort to fear just as bad as Kairi did when he was _tortured_ by his and Arlene's hands.

Vanitas knew that he was not going to come out of this battle alive, whether he died by the hands of the keybladers or by Xehanort and his lackeys, he did not know. But he had to make sure that when he took his last dying breath that he knew Xehanort would be dead in a matter of minutes. But there was only way to make sure that Xehanort would die fearing for his own death,

And that was to officially shift over to neutral and beyond.

* * *

**Sorry if the beginning of the chapter was a bit of a filler, but it had to happen. But if this chapter did seem like a filler, it is not one! This chapter is pretty important actually. **

**I am sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter at first, but then I came up with an idea. That, and I have been trying to find out who Lorans is in TerraKH story... But thankfully, I think the Sherlock Holmes in me managed to figure out who it is... **

**So has anyone played the Last of Us? I mean, those kind of shooting games really aren't my style, but the game looks amazing. I am tempted to get it for myself... Any opinions on the game?**

**Please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	52. An Old Friend

Xion carried Lea all along the side of the castle until they made it to the place he told her to stop. When they landed, Lea brushed himself off and thanked Xion for bringing him, who only smiled in response. "Do I even need to ask you who you are going to fight, or should I know already?" She asked.

Lea sighed, "You should know, I wanted to fight him in the Keyblade War but Sora beat me to it. But now, I am going to finish this."

"Do you need help? Isa is no pushover, he never was, I'll help you if you just as for it." Xion responded, placing her hands on her hips.

Lea shook his head. "I have to do this alone Xion, you know that," Lea replied.

"Okay, just—be careful, alright?" Xion then hugged Lea, which caught him off guard for a second, but he gladly hugged her back. Once they departed, Xion flew off into the sky once more, leaving Lea alone.

The red haired pyro took in a deep breath before he began to walk down the hall into a very familiar room: Proof of Existence. He then walked up to the panel that belonged to Isa that was standing tall and glowing, showing that he was still alive. Lea only took in another deep breath before he walked through.

When he walked through, Lea found himself in a large rectangular shaped room with huge windows covering one wall that showed the place where Kingdom Hearts used to be. This was the room that Sora, Donald and Goofy fought Saix in before on their second journey, which is exactly how Lea knew the blue haired man's lingering will would be here.

And, just as he suspected, when Lea rounded the corner, he saw the lingering will of his former best friend standing by the windows, looking out at the pitch black sky before them.

Isa's lingering will immediately noticed Lea's presence and turned around. "I am surprised you made it here in one piece, Lea," he said coldly.

"Come on Isa, you're really surprised? I was the kid that made us do all those crazy things when we were younger, remember?" The pyro asked with his hands on his hips, "I always come out in one piece."

"Hmph," Isa growled, looking out at the sky through the windows again, "Chaos is coming; nothing will change that, not even you."

Lea rolled his eyes. "In all honesty I knew I wasn't going to change that; me against the god of discord? Yeah, that wouldn't turn out pretty."

Isa didn't turn around when Lea continued speaking. "Which is exactly why I am not even going to try facing him," Lea summoned his keyblade as he continued to speak, "So I decided to defeat you instead."

This time, Isa turned around. "So even after all these years you still don't know when to give up, do you?" He asked, "Tell me Lea, do you really think you are going to be able to defeat you're your best friend?"

Lea lowered his head for a moment. "We _aren't_ best friends anymore, so don't even try to con me into that one," he spat. "But even so, I don't want to defeat you, but I know I don't have a choice."

Lea pointed his keyblade at Isa as the lingering will summoned his own keyblade that he used during the Keyblade War. Lea knew that if Isa really did have a face right now, he would be smirking. "Well than let's settle this once and for all, shall we?"

**(The Thirteenth Struggle – Kingdom Hearts II)** "I'll be glad to!" Lea exclaimed before he ran full speed at Isa, pointing his keyblade straight at his former friend. As soon as the two met, their keyblades clashed several times, both sides trying to get a hit on one another but they managed to block the blows. However, Isa managed to push Lea's keyblade back hard once, which also sent Lea sliding backwards on the ground. The pyro shot back up just in time to see Isa jumping in the air towards him, his keyblade pointed down as if he was ready to impale Lea in the chest. But Lea managed to jump in the air himself and hit Isa, sending the lingering will back flying into the air towards the wall. However, when Isa made it to the wall, the lingering will managed to use the wall to his own advantage, using it to help him do a recovery and land back on the ground safely.

"You're going to have to do more than that to stop me!" Isa said as he began to glow a blue light and levitate in the air. Lea knew what was coming and quickly prepared his fire attacks and his keyblade before Isa came crashing down on the ground, his keyblade sticking in the floor. Isa instantly pulled it out of the ground and ran towards Lea, swinging his keyblade quickly to try and slash the pyro. Lea growled for a moment, hating his former best friend's berserker form with a flaming passion. But Lea didn't have much time to think about that since Isa continued to slash him, and then, after several slashes, successfully hit the pyro right in the side, sending him flying into the glass windows that cracked on contact.

Lea only said a silent prayer, thanking Cosmos that the glass did not break or he would be a goner, but he did hit his back hard and fell to the far away ground quickly. Taking in a deep breath, Lea got back up, looking right at Isa, who had just got out of his berserker form, and was glaring right at him. Isa then ran at Lea again, his keyblade ready, but this time, Lea brought his keyblade up to block the attack, the two keyblades meeting instantly. Lea only glared at Isa's will, using all of the force he had to try and push Isa off of his keyblade but it was proving more difficult then it seemed. Instead of trying to push Isa's keyblade off of his, Lea took one hand off of his keyblade and blasted a fire attack at Isa, sending the will flying back.

As soon as Isa was off of him, Lea put his hands on his hips and began to take in deep breaths. He didn't know how he was this winded already, but he figured that the lingering wills were stronger than their counterparts, so just decided to leave it at that. When Lea looked back over at Isa, the will had already recovered from the attack and was beginning to glow blue light again. Lea knew he couldn't back down this time though and ran towards Isa, not afraid anymore. Isa jumped into the air again as Lea ran towards him, pointing his keyblade towards the ground as he readied to impale Lea with it. Thankfully, the pyro avoided the attack, but this caused the keyblade to stick into the already cracking ground, and the moment that happened Lea knew it wasn't going to end well.

And in the blink of an eye, the ground beneath Lea and Isa cracked; breaking and falling due to Isa's berserker impact. The floor began to fall in huge chunks down; heading for wherever the lowest ground was that could hold the weight of it. Lea thought fast and quickly summoned his keyblade rider for this cause, trying to fly out of here, but Isa grabbed onto the pyro's ankle and stopped him from doing so. Lea quickly resummoned his keyblade, trying to hit the lingering will off of his ankle, but the pyro knew it was no use and the two were sent crashing into the ground just like the floor that once stood beneath them. **(End the Thirteenth Struggle)**

Lea was not sure how many floors the two fell down to, but whatever floor they were on now, the impact hurt like living hell. Lea groaned as he began to get up on his hands and knees, feeling for his helmet but the crash must have caused it to come off because it was no longer there. Instead, Lea felt a gash by his hairline, the blood already dripping down towards his nose, but besides that he had no other visible injuries. Lea then looked down at his ankle, seeing that Isa's will was no longer holding onto it…

Wait a minute, where was Isa anyway?

Lea quickly summoned his keyblade back to him and keep it at his side as he looked around for the lingering will, which was no were to be found. This was when Lea noticed how much rubble and large chunks of the floor had came down on these several, however many floors. What made the situation even stranger was that it was completely quiet in the room, not a sound to be heard besides Lea's own breathing.

It took a few more moments for Lea to finally hear the sound of coughing and groaning behind him. Lea turned around quickly, seeing a huge pile of rubble and several large chunks of the floor that were just barely moving. Cursing to himself quietly, Lea ran over to the rubble, unsummoning his keyblade before observing the pile. Then, as quick as he could, Lea placed his hands on the largest piece of the floor in the pile with all the strength he had left within him. When Lea finally moved the large chunk, he looked to where it once was and saw Isa's will, coughing and barely moving in his place. Lea looked over right next to the will and saw his keyblade, which he quickly picked up so Isa couldn't pull any fast moves, but the pyro knew it was over.

Isa coughed before finally speaking. "Just end me—" He coughed again, taking in what sounded like deep breaths. Lea knew that he must have got hit right by the giant chunk, dealing the final blow to him. "Old friend."

Lea looked down at Isa, light tears forming in his eyes. This was his best friend, the one that snuck into the castle at Radiant Garden even though he didn't want to, the one that bossed him around when they joined the Organization, the one that fought him when he and the other keybladers were trying to save Ven in Castle Oblivion. And now, here he was, lying hopelessly on the ground, asking Lea to _end_ him, to put him out of his misery.

And so Lea pulled Isa's keyblade back and stuck it right in the lingering will's chest, ending his former friend's will for good.

* * *

**If this fight scene seemed pretty short, which it was, please don't be mad at me since you were expecting something bigger. I meant to keep the fight at this length since I really wanted to show how it was Isa's own actions that eventually lead to his downfall, making him hopefully realize that if he acted differently, it could have ended differently. It's kind of like symbolism, but yeah, hope you get the picture.**

**So I have another chapter done, even though I was going to put it in after two more chapter which have yet to be completed. But if you guys review I might release it next, since it doesn't really matter what order it goes in, I was just planning to put it in later. If you guys do want me to update again, you guys better review cause the next chapter is something I think everyone has been looking forward to for a long time X)**

**So please R&R if you want to see another chapter today and look out for the next chapter!**


	53. Savior

Kairi ran through the hallways of the Castle That Never Was, trying to find a way to the top as quick as she could. She admitted, she should have known at least a little bit around the castle, since this was her third time in it, but she didn't.

Kairi decided to come to a stop in a room that was familiar to her, the very place where she, Sora and Riku reunited all those years ago. Placing her hand on the wall, Kairi began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before proceeding. However, before she could do so, she could have sworn she heard something coming up from behind her, but before Kairi even had time to react, she was blinded.

Kairi didn't know who did it, but she felt the cape that hung off of her armor come up and cover her face, preventing her from seeing. Whoever it was had a tight grip on the cape, making sure that Kairi could not get it off and was slowly strangling her. Kairi tried to swing her keyblade at the person, but the person also managed to grab onto her wrist that she used to fight, preventing her from getting a good swing.

In a last ditch effort to get this person off of her, Kairi drew her leg back, only to bring it forward and kick the person hard. The person let out a cry of pain as Kairi drew back, trying to get the cape out of her sight but before she even had time to do so, the person tackled her again, sending her flying into a wall and keeping her pinned against it.

Even though Kairi knew she was not in a good situation, the force managed to blow her cape out of her sight and allow her to see who it was pinning her to the wall. But as soon as Kairi laid eyes on the lingering will, she wanted to scream: it was Arlene.

Before the princess even had time to speak, the will grabbed a hold of Kairi's neck, cutting off most of her air. "What are you doing here, you little bitch?!" Arlene then took her hand and struck Kairi in the face, hitting the red head so hard that her whole cheek was red.

Kairi tried to bring as much air into her lungs as possible before she said, "Here to take— you and Xehanort down—What else?"

Arlene laughed. "So that is what you are planning to do, huh?" The lingering will glanced down at Kairi's keyblade, "Well how are you going to do that without a weapon?"

Arlene then let go of Kairi briefly, taking the princess's keyblade and throwing it across the room. Before Kairi even had a chance to summon it back, Arlene took out one of her knives and impaled it into Kairi's arm, right below the elbow joint through the armor, and pinned the knife into the wall, preventing the princess from moving. This did not only prevent the princess from summoning her keyblade, but it also was so painful that she let out a scream.

"Xehanort might have said that you belong to him but since I was one of his replicas that means you belong to me too!" Arlene then brought out another knife, slashing it across Kairi's cheek so that blood immediately began to drip down her face. "If you thought you were afraid before, you haven't seen fear yet!"

Kairi only laughed, which she knew was not a bright move, but she figured that if Arlene was going to end her life, she was not going to show fear. "Fear?" She laughed again, "I was never afraid of you."

These words only made Arlene pin Kairi's chest to the wall, hitting her hard in the stomach as she did so. "What did you just_ say _to me?" Arlene asked in an evil tone, "Say it again, I _dare _you."

Kairi looked right into where Arlene's eyes would be when she said, "I. Was. Never. Afraid. Of. You."

Kairi could feel the tension swarming through Arlene's 'body' as the will placed her hand on Kairi's neck again, cutting off her air. "You really are a bitch," Arlene said, "I was going to kill you fast, but now that you said that, I am going to make sure you die a slow painful death!"

Arlene then took the knife that was in Kairi's arm and ripped the armor that protected her chest off. The will then took the knife and slashed the princess right across her stomach slowly, making sure that it cut deeply into her skin. Kairi only let out a gasp as this, looking down briefly to see the blood pouring out from the wound. The princess knew that she wouldn't die from the wound, since it wasn't that critical and was only used as another method of torture, if she used cure on it as soon as possible, but since her keyblade was out of her reach, she couldn't do so. Kairi tried to summon her keyblade, but she couldn't, too weak to do it.

Arlene then came in close to Kairi's face. "Any last words?" She asked. Kairi couldn't speak however, since her air was cut off so badly that she began to turn blue. But Kairi did manage to respond by spiting right in Arlene's face, a mix of blood and spit getting all over the lingering will's coat.

Arlene only seemed to grow more enraged at this as she took her hand with the knife and prepared to deal the finishing blow to Kairi, rising her hand high in the air to do so. But before Arlene could even lower her arm, something pulled her off of Kairi, the will being thrown so far that she nearly fell over the side of the railing. Kairi only fell to the ground, gasping for air when she was thrown off of her, using cure rapidly on herself as she tried to heal her wound.

It was when Kairi looked over at Arlene, trembling on the ground with fear that she saw Sora's lingering will, towering over the will with his keyblade grasped firmly in his hand.

"**You, you're the one that tortured her?"** Sora's will asked, this being the first time Kairi has heard him speak since the battle with Riku.

Arlene only looked up in fear at the will. "No, no! It— it wasn't me, I swear!" She yelled, but Sora only walked closer to her as she attempted to back away from him.

"**I heard you, you said you hurt her and I saw you hurt her!"** Sora's will continued. He then brought up his keyblade, ready to attack Arlene who only cried out a single name,

"Lumaria, Lumaira!"

Kairi looked away as Sora brought his keyblade down on Arlene, her cries to Lumaria no longer being heard. When Kairi looked back up, Arlene's coat was all that was left of her, but then Sora pointed his keyblade at the remains and blasted them with fire, the last reminder of Arlene turning to ashes.

**(Kairi III – Kingdom Hearts) **As soon as he had done that, Sora ran over to Kairi and used cure on her, which was almost useless since Kairi had used cure on herself so many times that she knew she was going to be alright. Sora then took his cape and wrapped it around Kairi, his hand holding onto the cape and Kairi's shoulders as he bent down to her level.

As soon as she felt Sora's arm on her, she began to sob, a river flowing from her eyes as she placed her hand over her wound. The wound was a scratch now, but she did not cry because of the wound, but because she was scared. Sure, she told Arlene that she was not scared of her, but deep down, she really was. Kairi figured that all of those emotions she kept down in the pit of herself was now coming out.

At the sight of Kairi crying, the will then took the princess's head and placed it against his shoulder, letting her cry everything out right on his armor plate. He took his free hand and began to brush his hands through Kairi's hair, while his other hand kept his cape around her shoulders. These were the moments Sora wished he could never see Kairi in, since she was so happy all the time, it was weird to see her break down like this. But he wanted to be with her especially when she was like this, so he could see her smiling face again.

After several more moments, Kairi finally raised her head from Sora's shoulder, taking her hand and wiping away the remaining tears. She looked away from Sora however, to ashamed to look at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just cried like a baby right now."

Sora only shook his head however and took his hands to cup Kairi's face in his, wiping away the last drops of tears and blood from her newly healed wound. He then took his hand and brought it down to Kairi's stomach, making sure that the wound was almost healed before looking back up at her.

Kairi only smiled as she looked at where Sora's eyes would be. Taking in a deep breath, she then brought her head closer to his before she was silently kissing the helmet of the will. She didn't act phased or different though, she kissed him passionately as if she was kissing his real lips.

When the two finally parted, Kairi looked right at Sora. "I guess that is the closest thing I'll be getting to a kiss until we get your body back, huh?" She asked, but Sora did not respond. Kairi only grinned, knowing that he only spoke in times when he was truly angry, but it didn't matter.

Once he checked her wound again, Sora helped Kairi stand, now that the wound was not even visible anymore and the only thing that showed it was once there was the cut in her clothes. As soon as she was standing, Kairi realized something. "Wait, how did you know I was going to be here?" She asked.

Sora only looked away however and bent down to pick up Kairi's chest armor piece before handing it to her. Once she had it back in place, she looked at him again. "Did you _follow_ me here?"

Sora looked away again. Even though the only thing supporting his face right now was his helmet, Kairi knew that if Sora did have his body, he would be blushing. "You stalker," she joked, "I should have known you were going to follow me."

Sora looked at her again before gesturing his arm for them to proceed, which the two gladly did hand in hand.

* * *

**DING, DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD!**

**Lol, sorry, I mean, I honestly really like Larxene, used to hate her, but I grew to love her evil nature. But after she did all that stuff to Kairi... I am sure many of you are happy she died. **

**Second chapter uploaded today (happy dance) I mean, I just had to get this chapter out to you guys cause it is one of my favorites that I have written so far. It was really all the Sora x Kairi fluff that made me love it so much :)**

**OMG GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! I didn't know this before (which I am REALLY REALLY REALLY shocked about and will slap myself across the face later) But apparently, when Tom Hiddleston signed on to play Loki in Thor, he also signed on to play Loki in 5 movies, 5 FIRETRUCKING MOVIES! That means there will be at least two more movies filled with Loki! YYYAAAYYYY!**

**...**

**Sorry, about that... I am just such a Loki fangirl and the fact that I did not know this information really is pissing myself off... BUT STILL LOKI XD**

**So anyway, please R&R! I gave you two chapters today so you guys should spam the review button! And please look out for the next chapter! SEE YAH!**


	54. The Graceful Assassin

Roxas and Namine walked hand in hand to the training room they thought Lumaria would be in. Despite training with Marluxia before, Roxas had never stepped a foot in this room, but he knew he didn't miss much. The room was just like every other training room, having several weights and dummies to practice melee attacks on. All the walls were plain white except for the one at the end of the room which was all glass and lead out to a large balcony to practice aerial attacks on.

"So you two finally decided to show up, did you?" Lumaria's voice said, but the two keybladers looked around, seeing him nowhere in sight.

"Show yourself!" Roxas yelled, stepping forwards as he did so. When he received no answer, he summoned Oblivion, quickly followed by Oathkeeper as he looked around for the assassin.

"Roxas, he is just trying to lure you in, don't listen to him," Namine stepped forward, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Roxas looked to her and listened, lowering his weapons, but still read to fight Lumaria if he bothered to show himself. "Don't call him out like that, it will only make the situation worse."

"Why must you calm him so Namine? Is your bond really that special?" Lumaria's voice mocked. It was at this time when Roxas saw Lumaria's lone figure standing outside on the balcony, looking out at the dark sky before him. Roxas growled when he saw the lingering will and quickly ran to him with Namine not to far behind. When they made it outside, Lumaria continued saying, "I remember what it was like to have a bond that special with Arlene, until your pathetic friend took her away from me."

"Wait, Arlene is gone?" Namine asked. Her question made the will turn around as he spoke,

"Yes, your stupid friend turned lingering will trying to save that Princess of Heart. I was going to save her but he had already burned her to ashes by the time I got there."

"Serves her right if she was trying to hurt Kairi!" Roxas yelled, holding his weapons firmly in his hands since he knew that he had just angered the will.

However, Lumaria did not act how Roxas thought he would at first. Instead, the will began to laugh, but then summoned his keyblade that he used in the Keyblade War. **(Lord of the Castle –Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 Remix) **"Not a wise choice of words, Roxas," the will muttered, "Maybe if I take away your loved one, you will know what kind of pain I am going through!"

Namine only sighed to herself as Roxas and Lumaria prepared for battle and summoned her own keyblade. This is exactly what she told Roxas not to do, but she knew there was no stopping the fight now.

Lumaria was the one to make the first move, jumping towards the two, but closer to Namine. The former nobody managed to put a reflect shield around her and Roxas though, so both of them were safe from the assassin's attempts to attack them. Namine held the reflect shield up for as long as she could before she eventually stopped it, jumping back quickly so Lumaria would not impale her with his keyblade. Before the will could get any closer to Namine however, Roxas slashed the will with his keyblade quickly, since he was only about a foot away from the will right now. This attack made the will go flying, but it somehow managed to land on his feet and not seem hurt at all.

"Now be judged!" Lumaria yelled as he began to elevate into the air, holding his keyblade firmly in his hand as he did so. The will then threw his keyblade at Namine, who managed to avoid the attack by jumping back quickly. However, when Lumaria summoned his keyblade back to him and threw it at Roxas, the former nobody did not have time to avoid the attack and the keyblade hit him dead on. Once the keyblade hit him, an explosion of pink flower petals followed and floated down in the air as Roxas went flying backwards. As Roxas flew back however, he managed to land on the wall of the castle, using to his advantage to do a recovery, but he knew there had to be more than that from the will.

Once Lumaria come back down to the ground, he disappeared in a flash of the same pink flower petals and reappeared right behind Namine. The lingering will then managed to hit her once but she did a quick recovery and prepared for other attacks. It was a good thing she did however because Lumaria's will continued to disappear and reappear in many areas around her and Roxas, trying to get a sneak attack on them and slice them with his keyblade. But thankfully, all these other attempts Lumaria tried to perform on the two were either blocked or the other two keyblade bearers managed to avoid the blows. Once he was done teleporting, Lumaria let out a growl before he slammed his keyblade into the ground, creating a shock wave that hit both Namine and Roxas, sending them aback but they both managed to recover.

Once Lumaria brought his keyblade back up, he pointed it into the air and suddenly three pools of darkness appeared around him with pink petals floating above them. Roxas didn't seem to care however and ran towards the will, but stepped into one of the pools of darkness, but soon regretted his choice. This is because as soon as he stepped into the pool, he began to feel a deep pain soar through his body like electricity. This made the former member of Organization XIII cry out in pain as he fell on one knee, gasping for air. "Roxas!" Namine yelled as she quickly jumped into the air, heading towards Roxas. She then managed to grab onto the back of Roxas's armor and lift him, throwing him out of the pool as she did so. The special nobody then jumped towards Lumaria, who was standing in the center of the pools, and tried to attack him, but Lumaria brought up his keyblade to block her attack. The will then pushed Namine back into the air and fired a blast of wind mixed with his petals at her, knocking the wind out of her for a moment as she landed on the ground farther away from Roxas.

Roxas knew at that point that Namine was right; he shouldn't have called Lumaria out in battle like that. If he didn't, things might have been going smoother than this. But the former nobody knew that there was no going back now, he knew he didn't have a choice but to keep fighting.

Once the pools vanished, Lumaria ran towards him again, preparing to attack Roxas. This is when Roxas took in a deep breath, and then, in the blink of an eye, stabbed Oblivion and Oathkeeper into the ground, cracking the balcony into three separate sections. The section Roxas was on was thankfully still attached to the castle, so he was fine, but the part Lumaria was on cracked and fell into the dark abyss below, the will's cries being the only noise heard.

As soon as Lumaria's screams were no longer heard, Roxas heard the noise of Namine calling his name and quickly turned around. Roxas panicked when he saw Namine on another part of the balcony that was slowly cracking, almost about to fall off into the dark abyss just like Lumaria's had. In panic, Roxas ran over to Namine only to see the piece crack right in front of him, not falling off yet, but making the chunk of the balcony slant away from the rest of it. This sudden movement made Namine fall in the direction of the slant, almost falling off herself but she managed to stick her keyblade into the ground to prevent her from falling. Roxas was thankfully still on the piece of the balcony that was still attached to the castle, but it didn't matter, he needed to save his girlfriend. "Namine!" He yelled extending his hand out to her even though she was so far away.

Namine only shot a worried glance over to her boyfriend. "Roxas—" But she was cut off due to the piece of the balcony finally cracking and falling off into the deep abyss, taking the special nobody with her as she cried out his name.

"NO!" Roxas yelled as the piece of the balcony fell until it was no longer visible. Roxas couldn't move, even though he wanted to jump right after her, but he knew he couldn't. Namine just fell into that endless abyss of darkness; no one could survive the fall. And Namine just fell as well, meeting that fate face to face, gone.

As a tear fell from Roxas's eye, a voice echoed behind him saying, "Shame, I would have caught her."

Roxas's tensed at the sound of the voice as he turned around, seeing Lumaria's lingering will standing before him. "You do know that I have a keyblade rider correct? That fall was not a problem for me." The will continued.

Roxas did not reply and only stared at the lingering will. He was surrounded with sadness when Namine fell to her doom, but at the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of strength come over him, almost like he had a reason to fight now: to avenge the one he loved. Without saying anything, Roxas summoned back his two keyblades, glaring at Lumaria the will to summoned his keyblade back into his hand. The two then charged at each other, both of them jumping high and pinning their keyblade's against one another's in midair. Roxas, having the advantage with two keyblades, managed to send Lumaria down, but the will only coughed in response, clearly not being hurt from the attack.

Once they were back on the ground, Lumaria ran up and slashed at Roxas's ankles, causing the keyblader to fall onto his back. The lingering will try to stab his keyblade into the blonde's head, but Roxas managed to roll out of the way and fire a blast of light right at the will's face with Oathkeeper. The will didn't seem fazed by this at all though and quickly summoned his keyblade back to him to block one of Roxas's other attempts to attack him, this attempt being a thrown keyblade at him. When Roxas got back up, he ran to the will, pinning his keyblade against Lumaria's but the lingering will managed to push Roxas back, the former nobody managing to stay on his feet, but pushed several feet away from the will.

"You didn't deserve her Roxas!" Lumaria mocked, which made Roxas freeze. "We could have used her to a much greater use, she could have been our thirteenth darkness for all we know, she could have been perfect."

Roxas glared at the will. "You're right," he admitted, "I didn't deserve her, but here's where you're wrong: she was already perfect!" Roxas then ran towards Lumaria again, pinning his keyblades against Lumaria, who only laughed evilly. This is when Roxas noticed however that Lumaria was only focused on him, not protecting the area around him. Roxas quickly used this to his advantage and took Oathkeeper off of Lumaria's keyblade and instead stabbed it in the will's side. This made the will cry out in pain and drop his keyblade, trying to pull Oathkeeper out of him but nothing worked. Roxas then took Oblivion and stabbed it right into Lumaria's chest, making the will cry out again and fall onto his knees. **(End Lord of the Castle)**

As soon as Roxas did that, he took several steps back and fell onto his behind, winded from the battle. As the former member of Organization XIII took in several breaths, he looked at where Lumaria kneeled, expecting him to fall over dead at any moment. But he was not expecting the will to somehow stand up, slowly but surely, and look right at Roxas. "You were close Roxas, but even this is not enough to defeat me!" Lumaria yelled, letting out a short cry as he summoned his keyblade, "You are never going to stop me! I am the Lord of Castle Ob—"

But then a blast of light came from behind Roxas and hit the will in the face, silencing him as he fell onto his knees. It was then when Namine jumped over Roxas and landed in front of Lumaria, stabbing her keyblade threw him before firing another blast of light at him. This ended Lumaria, but to make matters worse for him the blast of light sent him over the edge of what was left of the balcony, making him fall into the dark abyss below him.

As soon as she knew Lumaria was gone, Namine turned to face Roxas, unsummoning her keyblade in the process as she looked at her dumbfounded boyfriend. "I… I got nothing." Was the only thing Roxas could say.

"Lumaria is not the only one that had a keyblade rider you idiot," Namine joked as she walked over to Roxas and held out a hand to him, which he took gladly. As soon as he was standing again, Roxas immediately pulled Namine into a hug, embracing her as a silent tear fell from his eye.

"You don't even know how scared I was," he tensed, "I thought you _died_."

"I know," she comforted him, "But maybe this will teach you not to call out someone in battle like that."

Roxas laughed lightly at the joke as he grabbed Namine by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Namine only smiled as she placed her hand behind his head, pulling him into a kiss as they continued to embrace.

However, the two both knew they had to stop because they still had a war to win.

* * *

**I FINALLY UPDATED! ITS A MIRCALE!**

**By yeah, I am really sorry about the long gap. You see, I try to make something epic happen in each fight scene, but for some reason I couldn't think of one in this chapter. But then, I got some inspiration from another one of my favorite fandoms and managed to get this out. What fandom is it you ask? Iron Man 3, final battle with the Manderin sound familiar?**

**Oh and sorry if the beginning of the fight scene was not all that great. Sorry I got lazy cause it's late :P**

**Square is releasing a bunch of new info on Kingdom Hearts X finally! It's about time... even though it looks like it is only going to be released in Japan... FUUUUUUUUU NOMURA I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED D':**

**So I heard this really interesting theory about KH3 that Sora might actually be 'the key to return hearts' and honestly it sounds pretty possible to me! What do you guys think?**

**Oh and there's a new poll on my profile if you don't mind voting :)**

**AND GUYS OMG TEEN WOLF WAS AMAZING LAST NIGHT! DEREK WAS ACUTALLY HAPPY FOR ONCE AND SCOTT AND STILES PUNCHED ME IN THE FEELS SO HARD I BALLED MY EYES OUT! IT WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVA!**

**So anywho please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	55. The Freeshooter

Ventus calmly walked through the castle with his keyblade in hand, looking for any sight of Braig. The young keyblade bearer was not exactly sure where he was heading, but he only figured that the higher he went up, the higher of a chance he had to finding Braig.

After several more moments of walking, Ven found himself in a large room that looked like it was used for stealth practice. The keyblader took note of the several small walls of barricades that looked like they were used to hide behind scattered across the room, all of them not being placed too far away from each other. Besides the barricades, the room really didn't have anything else different about it besides the fact that it was very quiet.

"Well lookie at what we got here," Ventus turned his head to look around, searching for the owner of the echoing voice. Ven knew that Braig had to be here as soon as he saw the barricades, since Braig had a gun as a weapon most of the times, it would only make sense for him to be in the stealth room of the castle.

"Show yourself Braig!" Ven hollered, searching the room carefully for any signs of the will.

"Have to admit," the voice continued, despite the fact Ven still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "I should have suspected you of all people would be the one to confront me. Lemme guess, want to avenge your friends even though that whole incident happened over a decade ago?"

"Something like that," Ven admitted, but it was so silent that even in a room as quiet as this the words didn't echo off the walls.

Before Ven got a response, he looked up, seeing hundreds of Braig's arrows falling towards him like rain. Acting quickly, the keyblade bearer jumped out of the way, performing a backflip as he avoided the arrows. Once the arrows hit the ground and vanished, Braig's lingering will jumped down from his hiding spot. Even though his face was long gone, Ven knew that if he could, Braig would be grinning like a maniac at this point.

"So tell me kid, what are you doing here?" Braig asked, summoning his keyblade in the process as if he knew exactly what Ven was going to say, which he did.

"You know just as well as anyone what I am here for," Ven spoke. Then, taking in a deep breath, Ven pointed his keyblade right at the lingering will. "I'm here to end this, Braig," the keyblade bearer spoke to the will.

Braig's lingering will placed one hand on his hip in response.. "I hate to break it to you kid, but you're not going to get very far," the will said.

**(Battle of Great Valor – Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **Before Ventus could even prepare for an attack, he found Braig jumping towards him and pinning his keyblade against his immediately, allowing the two to look right at each other. "You want to try and kill me? Well you are going to have to try a lot harder than that," what was left of Braig continued.

Ventus only growled in response before he had the strength to push Braig off of his keyblade, making the will stumble a few steps back. Once he got Braig off of him, Ven looked back over to where he thought he pushed the will only to see he was no longer there. Arching an eyebrow, Ven soon found out where the will was when he heard something zip past him. Turning around quickly, Ventus saw the will was standing upside-down on nothing but air, firing the familiar red bullets that came out of his guns that also seemed to come out of his keyblade as well. Ventus immediately took action of the bullets and quickly jumped back to better position himself and used his keyblade to repel the arrows back at him. Even though Ven was proud of his accomplishment, Braig's lingering will managed to teleported away before the arrows could hit him.

Keeping his eyes and ears open, Ventus continued to look around for the lingering will. The lingering will was good at stealth, Ven admitted that, but the keyblade bearer knew if he just listened and looked out for the shooter, he would be fine. After several long seconds of silence, Ventus finally heard the sound of something going off behind him. On instinct, the keyblader jumped into the air, but when Ven felt something colloid with his armor, he knew it could not be good. Right after he heard the noise he felt a pain in his leg that felt like something was pinching him. This pain was enough to make Ven lose his focus and fall to the ground face first, landing in a belly flop like position.

Once the keyblader was able to come back to his senses, Ven looked down at his leg to see three arrows sticking out of the leg part of his armor. Moving quickly so he could try to avoid any more attacks made by Braig, Ven took his hand and pulled the arrows out of his armor, which made the pain stop. The keyblade bearer figured that the arrows might have pierced the armor and touched his skin, but it didn't make his leg bleed or cause anything serious. Once the arrows were out of his armor, Ven was forced to roll out of the way quickly since he saw Braig jump towards him with his keyblade pointing down, trying to stab Ven with his keyblade. The keyblader managed to roll out of the way just in time though and then pointed his keyblade at the lingering will, firing a blast of blizzard at it. This blast of magic hit the will dead on, sending it flying back several feet but unfortunately, Braig seemed to regain his balance before he gained any serious injuries.

The will only laughed, "Nice try kid, but you are going to have to do better than that!" The lingering will then disappeared again, even though Ven was hoping that he wouldn't, completely out of sight. It was then when Ven thought of an idea though that he hoped would work to his advantage. This is when Ven quickly shot back up and used reflect, trying to hold it for as long as he could to protect himself. Ventus was then relieved when he saw several arrows bounce off the reflect right in front of him, the red arrows flying back and hitting the now upside down Braig. The sudden impact of the arrows shocked Braig and made the lingering will fall off the air he was standing on and hit the ground face first.

Braig's legs shook as he started to stand up, but he eventually kept his balance and laughed maniacally. "I admit, I should have expected that," Braig wiped off some of the dust that seemed to appear on his shoulder, "But I can assure you I am not going to fall for that again!" The lingering will then once again ran towards Ventus, his keyblade pointed directly at the keyblade master as he ran. Ven prepared for Braig to disappear again, but this time the lingering will actually ran to him, their keyblade's making contact quickly. Ventus growled as he tried to push Braig off of his keyblade, but the will was showing no signs of backing down and eventually was forced to back away. Once he jumped back, Ven looked over to see Braig was no longer standing where he once was, and that scared Ven to death.

"Hasta la vista, kiddo!" Braig's voice echoed through the room. This is when Ventus turned around and looked up, seeing Braig in what appeared to be his first hiding spot when he first came in the room. However, unlike the first, Ven actually spotted him and saw Braig pointing his keyblade right at the young blonde. Before he even had time to think, Ventus saw several arrows flying right towards him, spiraling in the air quickly. Once the arrows came close to him, Ventus jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the arrows, some of them being so close he could hear them zip past him. Once he avoided them all, Ven could literally feel Braig's frustration in the room, and he knew the worst was yet to come.

"Get a load of this!" Braig's voice said. Ven looked up again at this, seeing Braig's keyblade pointed at him again. However, unlike the other arrows, this one had a deep blue color to it that almost looked like it electrified from the distance. It didn't take long for Braig to fire it right at Ven, who managed to time the arrow and avoid it. However, Ven did not know that this arrow was different from the others, and didn't even notice when the arrow came right back at him. Ven noticed the arrow coming towards him again just when it pierced his armor by his upper leg, the arrow being so sharp that it managed to pierce Ven's skin deeply. This injury caused Ven to yelp out in pain before falling to the ground.

When Ventus made contact with the ground, he immediately gripped onto his wound, pulling the arrow out of his armor and placing his fingers in the hole to feel the wound. He knew it had gone deep into his body judging by all the blood he felt slowly leaking out of his armor and onto the floor. Ven then looked up at the spot where Braig was, seeing he was no longer there. The keyblade master figured that he must have teleported away, and he knew that this was his only chance to hide from the far shooter. Looking over to his left, Ven saw one of the barricades not to far away from him and then, slowly but surely, crawled over to hide behind it, resting his back against the barricade for support.

Once Ven was safe behind the barricade, he remained silent and heard Braig's voice echo through the room saying, "You can't hide forever kid!" As Ven continued to hide behind the barricade, one hand gripping his wound while the other gripped his keyblade, he listened as Braig's footsteps began to get closer to where he was. This is when Ven looked over, seeing a trail of blood starting from where he was shot, and ended right where he was hiding. Ventus knew at that point that Braig had to have seen the trail, and was coming right for the keyblader's hiding spot.

Ven took in several quite, deep breaths as he heard Braig's footsteps coming closer. When Ventus heard the footsteps stop moving, he knew Braig had to be right on the other side of the barricade, preparing his keyblade to end the blonde. Ven clutched onto his keyblade firmly, knowing that he had to do what Master Eraqus told them thousands of times not to do: attack blinded.

So as soon as he found footing to quickly get up, Ven sung his keyblade behind him, hitting Braig dead on and sending the lingering will flying across the room and hitting the wall hard. Ven thanked Cosmos that the plan actually worked, but saw Braig's small movements from this far away and knew he was not down yet. Using cure on himself quickly, Ven used his keyblade as a cane to walk over to Braig's lingering will. Once he was closer to him, Ven noticed the huge crack in the side of the armor and knew that it was the finishing blow. When he noticed the keyblade master's presence, Braig sighed, gripping his side as Ven pointed his keyblade right at him. **(End Battle of Great Valor)**

"I'm impressed kiddo…" Braig barely said.

Ven growled. "Hopefully this is the last time I will have to teach you to not mess with my friends," he said angrily.

"I think it is actually…" Braig continued, "I hate to admit it, but Xehanort doesn't stand a chance to your group… None of us ever did…" He laughed, "I just wish I wasn't brainwashed into believing we could beat you kids by that old man."

Ventus looked at Braig confused, and was about to question him, but the keyblade master looked at him again and knew that Braig's will was gone.

* * *

**GUYS WE PASSED 500 REVIEWS! OH MY LOKI THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**So I know I haven't updated in a long long time, and I am very sorry. I had writers block for who knows how long but finally got some assistance and light inspiration to get this chapter out. Also, I apologize since it is not my favorite chapter... But hey, the best has yet to come!**

**COMIC CON OH MAN. So. Much. Information! Tom Hiddleston (dressed as Loki XD) was there and presented a new Thor: The Dark World trailer (WHICH I AM STILL WAITING FOR!), a new Captain America: The Winter Solider trailer, and the Avengers 2 is now called Avengers: Age of Ultron! I am so fluffing excited... Even though there is still no official word on Loki at least making a cameo in A2 and Ant Man was confirmed to not appear in it despite the fact he created Ultron... **

**Anywho so I have some news to tell you guys just in case I don't get the next chapter out soon. I am going away this weekend and (unfortunately) I don't think I am going to be bringing my laptop with me. Its a shame since I really did want to try and finish this story before that but the writers block kind of prevented that from happening...**

**Now if you excuse me, I have like ten other stories I need to read cause I put reading them off until I could force myself to get this chapter out... So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	56. Darkness of the Unknown

Terra and Aqua walked through the castle hand in hand together, looking for any sight of Xemnas or any Organization member for that matter. Out of all the keyblade bearers, besides Riku, Kairi and Sora's will (which they haven't heard from), Aqua and Terra believed that they had traveled the farthest up the castle.

After walking for several more moments, the two found themselves on a large balcony on one of the smaller towers of the castle. Aqua only gripped onto Terra's hand tighter as they walked closer to the railing of the balcony, which was so thin they figured it would shatter if they leaned on it too hard.

As the two inched closer and closer to the railing to look over the edge, they heard the noise of the door that lead onto the balcony open behind them. The two quickly summoned their keyblades upon hearing the noise, and turned around to see the man they have been searching for all this time locking the door with his own keyblade. "So forgive me if I am wrong…" Xemnas turned his keyblade to put up the invisible force field around the door. "But word around the castle is you want to have a word with me."

Terra growled before saying, "I wouldn't say we want a word, I would say we just want this to end, Xemnas."

"So you think you are going to get rid of part of the problem by ending me, is that it?" Xemnas walked closer to them but did not look like he was about to attack.

"It would be a good place to start," Aqua answered for Terra this time.

"How naïve are you?" Xemnas spat, "You really think it will be over if you defeat us? This is only a small piece of a large puzzle that none of you keybladers seem to understand."

Curious, Aqua lowered her keyblade and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Xehanort might be evil, but he is not even close to evil compared to others out there," he started. "There are hundreds, thousands in fact, some who are so powerful they are god level, not just Chaos, that use darkness for evil. So there is no point of fighting us since if you do succeed in stopping us, there will just be more waiting to strike; it will never stop."

Terra lowered his keyblade as well. "You're right; there will always be someone who threatens the worlds. But until those other people actually threaten them, we are not going to try and stop them; we are just going to stop you."

Xemnas did not respond at first and only looked at them. Then, after several more short moments, he brought his hand out and summoned his keyblade, going into his battle stance as soon as he was ready. **(L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto – Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)** "Very well then, let me introduce you to _your_ end!" Were his only words as he charged at them.

To respond to Xemnas coming right at them, Terra and Aqua both brought their keyblades out to block the former leader of Organization XIII. However, right when Xemnas was close to meeting their keyblades with one another, Terra pushed Aqua out of the way, making Xemnas's keyblade collide with his and keeping Aqua out of harm's way. Terra and Xemnas looked right at each other, Terra knowing that if Xemnas had eyes he would be staring right into his soul, as the two tried to push each other's keyblades down on one another. After a short period of time, Xemnas proved he had the upper hand and knocked Terra's keyblade out of his hand, and once the blade was gone, the lingering will hit Terra right in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

As Terra flew across the balcony (thankfully landing safely) Aqua came up from behind Xemnas and hit the will right in the back with her keyblade. However, much to Aqua's surprise, Xemnas barely even flinched at the contact, and only quickly turned around and brought his hand out, sending a storm of white and black thorns right at her. Thankfully, Aqua managed to jump out of the way of the prickly attack but Xemnas was right on her tail and teleported towards her using what appeared to be a huge ball of darkness. When he made it to her, Xemnas began to float around Aqua in a circle, leaving behind several dozen red arrows that surrounded her like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey. When the arrows began to come towards her, Aqua brought her keyblade up to try and preform a reflect attack, but she did it slightly to late, making some of the arrows reflect off the shield, while some few came and hit her.

Once he saw the arrows successfully hit Aqua, Xemnas prepared his keyblade to go in and attack her with melee attacks, but stopped when he felt something make contact with his back. Before he could react though, Xemnas was the victim of a combo attack performed by Terra, who was not very happy with what Xemnas was doing to his girlfriend right now. Right when Terra was about to top the combo off with a blast of light, Xemnas teleported away in the ball of darkness again, teleported farther away from the two so he could catch a breather. Terra was not finished with the lingering will though and quickly went to charge at the will, but right when he was about to hit him, Xemnas brought up a guard attack that sent Terra flying backwards, landing back towards Aqua.

"Cursed fool!" Xemnas yelled as he once again teleported, this time towards the two keyblade bearers. As soon as he made it to the two keybladers, who were more than prepared to hit him with their keyblades, the lingering will teleported again, this time right behind the two. Unfortunately, they both noticed this too late and Xemnas quickly jumped into the air and hit Aqua in her back and slashing Terra by his ankles. As Aqua went flying forwards from Xemnas's attack, Terra fell to the ground hard, landing on the ground face first as he gripped onto his keyblade tighter. When Terra began to roll on the ground so he could look up at him, he was not surprised when he saw Xemnas's lingering will towering over him, pointing his keyblade right at him. Terra only growled at this, but was not about to give up and quickly brought his keyblade forward to stop Xemnas's attack. Even though he was on the ground and weak, Terra somehow managed to make Xemnas lose his grip on his keyblade, leaving the will weaponless so Terra could quickly shoot up and get yet another combo on Xemnas.

When Terra had finished the combo, he managed to send Xemnas flying back, finally leaving the will in a weak state. He only grinned at this as he ran towards Xemnas, prepared to finish the will off once and for all, but right when he was about to attack him, something unexpected happened. Xemnas brought both his hands forwards, which were glowing a dangerous blue, and made Terra freeze in his tracks. At this moment, Terra felt a sharp pain in his chest, right where his heart would be, which was so painful he couldn't even let out a scream. "Can you spare a heart?" Was Xemnas's question, and at that moment Aqua, who had just recovered from the distance, knew what Xemnas was doing.

Reacting quickly, Aqua shot up, running towards Xemnas with her keyblade raised. When she made it about half way towards the two however, Xemnas made a copy of himself that put a reflect shield out to try and stop her, but Aqua was not about to let that happen. Bringing her keyblade up, she shot a powerful light attack that was so strong it when through the guard and hit the copy dead on, making it disappear instantly. Aqua then ran as fast as her legs could carry her and finally made it to Xemnas, instantly jumping in between the two. Aqua then brought her hand forward and grabbed onto Xemnas's, freeing Terra from Xemnas's spell. Aqua was about to try and attack Xemnas, but instead decided to go and make sure Terra was alright, jumping down and making sure her boyfriend was alright. However, when both of them where finally standing together Xemnas hit the two with his keyblade in one blow, hitting them so hard they both flew off the balcony and began to fall into the dark abyss below them.

Before they could fall into the dark abyss, Aqua grabbed a hold of Terra's hand and held it firmly as she stabbed her keyblade into the side of the tower, stopping them from falling. Aqua didn't know how she managed to grip onto the keyblade and hold Terra at the same time, but she only knew she had to keep it up if they wanted to live. "Aqua!" Terra called out her name, the sound echoing in her ears.

"Just hold on!" She grunting as she tried to strengthen her grip on the keyblade and Terra's hand.

Before either of them could say anything else, the sound of wind being pushed entered their ears. When they looked up, they saw Xemnas, flying on his keyblade rider above them, his old ethereal blades in his hands to replace his keyblade. The will only laughed as he pointed the blades at the two, who both looked up at him terrified. "Together even in death, how _romantic!_" He yelled sarcastically.

"Aqua, throw me towards him!" Terra yelled, loud enough for Aqua to hear him, but not loud enough for Xemnas to hear him over the loud blows of the wind.

"What? No, I won't put you in danger like that!" She yelled back.

"Just do it!" He yelled back. At this point, Aqua looked back up at Xemnas, who was just about to bring his blades down on the two, and finally agreed. The blue haired keyblade wielder then swung back as fast as she could and, once she was swinging high enough, threw Terra at Xemnas. The will only gasped as he saw Terra fly towards him, the keyblade master summoning his keyblade as he made it to Xemnas. This is when Terra got a midair combo attack on the lingering will, topping the attack off with a blast of light so strong that Xemnas's will exploded into the several pieces of armor that only fell into the dark abyss below. (**End L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto)**

Once the will was finally gone, Terra began to fall as well, and was about to summon his keyblade to save himself, but instead, another keyblade rider came out of nowhere and the rider caught him. Terra only looked to Aqua as she gripped onto him firmly as she flew them both up to safety on the balcony.

When they were both standing on the balcony safe, Aqua looked to Terra and slapped his shoulders, which made the young man let out a yelp of pain. "Are you seriously trying to give me a heart attack?!" She scolded him, "You cannot keep doing stuff like this to me!"

"We didn't have a choice, if you didn't throw me Xemnas could have—"

"I don't care what Xemnas could and couldn't have done!" Aqua cut him off, "You could have died and that scared me!"

"Well I didn't die, did I? And can you please not cut me off—"

Aqua did cut Terra off again, but instead of speaking, she pulled him into a kiss, silencing him immediately. However, Aqua quickly pushed him away again, confusing him for a second as she wiped her lips. "Sorry, shouldn't get a head of myself," she said.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"I mean I will kiss you when this whole battle is over, when I know you will be safe," she replied.

Terra shrugged his shoulders. "Far enough," Was his reply.

Before either one of the could speak again, the two heard a familiar voice behind them. "Hey guys!" It said and, upon hearing this voice, the two keyblade bearers turned around only to see Ventus, Lea, Roxas, Namine and Xion running towards them. Once they made it to the two, Ventus continued asking, "Did you take Xemnas down?"

"Yeah, he's gone," Terra replied, looking to Aqua for support as she nodded.

"Good, that's five down," Xion said, "That only leaves Ansem, Vanitas, Riku's Replica and Xehanort."

"If that's the case then we should get to the top as soon as we can," Aqua spoke up, "Riku, Kairi and Sora are probably ahead of us and we can't let them fight alone."

"Well then let's get up there now!" Namine announced, with everyone showing their agreement by nodding. However, right before they were about to head out the door, dozens of heartless spawned before them, forcing them all to summon their weapons. When they turned around, they saw even more heartless behind them, ready to attack at any costs.

With the keybladers back to back, Lea expressed his anger saying, "Damn Xehanort! Give us a break will yah?"

"No, that's exactly it," Roxas said, "He's not giving us a break so we can't go to help the others!"

"He's splitting us up so he'll have a better chance of winning," Ventus added.

"We don't have a choice but to fight, there is no way we are going to be able to escape these things," Terra spoke.

"Well we can't just let them face those four alone! We might have defeated five of them but those four are going to stop at nothing to destroy them!" Aqua exclaimed.

Lea looked around at the heartless quickly before turning his head to look at Xion. "You said you could travel the fastest in your suit, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but it'll be hard to get away from all these heartless, let along find out where the other three are!" She yelled back.

"Xion please, you have to try, it might be the other's only chance!" Roxas replied to her. Xion was silent for a few moments before finally speaking up saying,

"Fine, but you guys better cover me while I get out of here!"

And with those words, the heartless attacked, leaving the heroes to protect Xion while she tried to get out of there to help the others.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry about not updating in awhile. Not only did I have writers block this time, but I have to read this stupid book for summer homework and have been reading that to try and finish it -_-**

**AND I HAVE BEEN RAGING BECAUSE FRIGGIN JEFF DAVIS RUINED MY JEREK! WHY DID MISS BLAKE HAVE TO BE THE ONE KILLING PEOPLE HUM? DEREK WAS FINALLY HAPPY FOR ONCE!**

**That and Tom Hiddleston confirmed himself that Loki is not going to be in Avengers: Age of Ultron... sniff... I was at least hoping for a cameo! :(**

**... Sorry, Teen Wolf and Loki are slowly ruining my life...**

**So now that this chapter is out of the way, we are kind of in the home stretch for this story. What I mean by that is I know exactly what is going to happen, which translates to there should be no more long update gaps unless, for some reason, I get busy randomly or something. I doubt that is ganna happen though since I have finished several upcoming chapters and have several at least halfway finished!**

**So I may update again tonight since I have half of the next chapter done, but I am not making any promises! That and I need to make a short update chapter on another story of mine... So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


End file.
